Tu n'es pas mon rêve
by Ashikako
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un homme, Mathieu Sommet, qui tombe amoureux d'un autre homme Antoine Daniel lors d'une soirée SANS ALCOOL. PS: Ceci n'est pas une histoire d'amour. Matoine
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! Ca va ? Moi oui même si je suis un peu stressé, c'est la première fois que je poste quelque chose et piouf si ça se trouve c'est du gros caca ! Mais bon, rien à perdre on va dire ! Alors voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire et sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Soirée Bières**

14h 48

Mathieu bossait sur le nouveau slg, celui-ci lui demandait toujours plus de boulot. Il était fatigué et avait envie de dormir mais devait terminer son épisode dans les temps, il ne voulait pas finir à moisir dans son antre comme l'autre.

 _Bon allez, il faut trouver un sujet pour le panda news, les paroles de l'instant panda et recoudre le kigurumi qui a craqué !_

 _..._

 _Je n'ai même pas fini de l'écrire..._

Au moment même où Mathieu commençait à désespérer de sa situation "d'extrême retard" il reçut un appel de l'expert en la matière, j'ai nommé, Antoine Daniel.

 **« M- Allo ?**

 **A- Salut Mathieu !**

 **M- Yo.**

 **A- Bière ce soir ?**

 **M- Je peux pas j'ai déjà un épisode en retard...**

 **A- Rabat joie, allez je t'aiderai à tourner et je ramène les bières si tu veux !**

 **M- La semaine prochaine tu veux.**

 **A- J'ai sorti le nouveau WTC.**

 **M- Sérieux ?!**

 **A- Haha, t'es choqué ?**

 **M- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu l'avais fini !**

 **A- Tu veux que je te dise quand je viole des enfants aussi ?**

 **M- Pff... Va y pour ce soir mais t'as intérêt à ne pas me faire perdre mon temps .**

 **A- T'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai de la vaseline et des bières.**

 **M- Comme ça t'auras pas mal au cul.**

 **A- Ouais voilà.**

 **M- Bref j'ai encore du travail moi.**

 **A- Ouais à ce soir, 21 h. Salut. »**

Après cette petite discussion Mathieu alla jeter un œil sur Youtube, "M. AntoineDaniel a posté une nouvelle vidéo", 301 vues comme d'habitude. De toute façon c'était mérité, un bon épisode. Mathieu appréciait les choix de son ami en ce qui concernait la fiction dans ses introductions, c'était vraiment cool ! Enfin bref. Il n'avait pas plus de temps à consacrer à Youtube, mais avait un épisode à écrire et tourner avant la semaine prochaine. 21h 10. Antoine dormait paisiblement dans son lit, ça faisait un petit moment, il avait la mauvaise habitude de tout reporter au lendemain et tournait et montait donc ses épisodes en 72 h, "d'affiler" bien sûr, avant de mourir de fatigue dans son lit et dans les bras de Richard. D'un seul coup, il se redressa d'un geste brusque comme si la putain de St. Patate lui avait dit de le faire. Les bières, Mathieu, merde ! Antoine avait (encore) oublier d'acheter de la bière pour la soirée. Bon, tant pis de toute façon il est trop tard, ça doit déjà être fermé. Il partit fouiller dans son stock d'alcool mais ne trouvant pas de bière il prit une bouteille de vodka pour faire l'affaire. Prêt à partir, 21h 45, parfait. Le tram, les rues, les "fans", 22h 20 devant chez Mathieu.

 _ **Driiing, driiing, driiing~**_

La voix de Mathieu retentit pour gueuler sur le gamin qui allait (encore) réveiller ses voisins, comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes quand il gueulait comme un con, tout seul dans son appart'. En se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers la porte Mathieu faillit marcher sur Wifi ce qui l'énerva encore davantage. Il ouvrit la porte mais dut lever les yeux pour regarder Antoine, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'engueuler ce dernier.

 **« M- Putain ! Non seulement t'as 1h 30 de retard mais en plus tu te permets de faire du bruit ! Et t'as même pas de bière ! Pff que vais-je faire de toi...**

 **A- Du calme le gnome, j'ai de la vodka.**

 **M- Tu t'es endormi et quand tu t'es réveillé il était trop tard pour en acheter ?**

 **A- ... Nooooooon, c'est ton chat, il est venu chez moi et m'a volé mes bières, regarde, maintenant elles sont dans ton frigo.**

 **M- Mais oui, mais oui, aller, vas en chercher et commence pas à te plaindre de mon chat.**

 **A- Oui M. Le Facteur.**

 **M- What ?**

 **A- Quoi ?**

 **M- ... Non rien en fait. »**

Antoine revint avec quatre bières dans les mains, il les posa sur la table et en reprit une en main. Les deux amis zappaient sur les chaînes de la télé pour voir quelle merde n'avait encore commencé à cette heure. Ils étaient tombés sur la 2374ème rediffusion d'un bêtisier et laissèrent passer le programme. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, de Youtube, de la nouvelle vidéo d'Antoine, de celle en préparation de Mathieu, de leurs réactions face à leurs millions d'abonné respectif de leurs conventions surchargé etc. C'était cool les conventions, ils adoraient ça mais bon, se faire arrêter tous les trois mètres dans la rue par des abonnés ça commençait à devenir un peu lourd. Ils les aimaient beaucoup mais des fois, ils faisaient un peu trop éruption dans leurs vies privées, même s'ils ne faisaient pas toujours exprès. Le sujet dériva (évidement) sur le "Matoine" c'était juste tellement drôle pour eux, de voir tant de personnes s'agiter pour quelque chose comme ça, de toutes façons ils n'étaient pas ensemble, les fangirls le savaient très bien mais si ça les amusait d'écrire ou dessiner là-dessus, chacun ses hobbys. Mais ça avait déjà posé problème, Antoine avait cassé avec son ex il y a environ un mois de ça parce qu'elle était devenue parano à cause du faux couple qu'il avait avec son ami. Il ne fallait pas confondre la fiction et la réalité.

 **« A- Au faite, j'ai lu une fanfic sur nous et t'es peut-être le uke mais moi je suis même plus seme je suis ''connard-qui-profite-de-toi'' alors tu devrais arrêter de te plaindre.**

 **M- Haha, sérieux ? Je te vois bien en train de me violer dit donc !**

 **A- T'étais consentant, remarque, tout le monde l'est avec moi !**

 **M- Mais oui.**

 **A- Tu veux que je te roule une pelle ?**

 **M- Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait à la Paris-Manga si t'en avais envie, ils attendaient que ça.**

 **A- Bah...**

 **M- Bah voilà.**

 **A- Ta gueule, t'avais qu'à le faire si tu es si fort que ça ! »**

A ces mots, Mathieu détourna son regard de la télé sur laquelle il était collé depuis un bon moment et attrapa Antoine par le coup. Ses lèvres déjà entrouvertes se collèrent sur celles de son ami, ce baisé fut de loin mené par le plus petit ce qui ne laissa pas Antoine de marbre qui aussi finit par poser à son tour ses mains dans les cheveux de Mathieu en essayant de prendre le dessus. Il ne voulait pas se laisser dominer par Mathieu, les fanfics le lui interdisait, mais plus loin que ça, il savait que Mathieu sans vanterait et il ne voulait pas lui laisser cet honneur. Soudain Antoine prit conscience de son geste pas vraiment bien placé et ouvrit les yeux se coupant de la vision extérieure qu'il se faisait de ce baiser et vit que Mathieu avait l'air lui aussi plutôt mal à l'aise. Ils se retirèrent simultanément du baisé et se mirent à rire pour combler le vide qui précédait leur ''bêtise''.

 **« A- Haha, t'es con tu m'as surpris !**

 **M- Tu m'as cherché et c'est qui le soumis maintenant ?**

 **A- Ta gueule, tu m'as surpris c'est tout, d'ailleurs je te boude !**

 **M- Respecte un peu tes aînés gamin.**

 **A- C'est pas de ma faute si t'as un complexe d'infériorité mon petit.**

 **M- Bah ouais et alors ? En tout cas, c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de te prendre en levrette contre la table.**

 **A- Ho oui bb.**

 **M- Bref, regarde il va vomir c'est drôle.**

 **A- Chaud. »**

L'ambiance était exactement comme avant, elle était presque trop normale, beaucoup trop normale même. En réalité, Mickael Bay avait fait un petit tour dans le cerveau de Mathieu. Pourquoi il l'avait embrassé déjà ? Pour faire son kéké ? Non il préférait même que ce soit pour coucher avec lui plutôt que de se la pété et de montrer qu'il a les couilles d'embrasser un autre mec. Peut être qu'il en avait juste envie après tout, il n'y avait rien de grave à la chose.

 _At-tend-tend-tend-tend-tend, y'a pas un petit problème ? WTF POURQUOI ANTOINE ?!_

C'était peut-être que de passage mais quand même...Ça allait faire un petit moment que Mathieu était célibataire mais il avait choisi la pire personne possible pour ce genre de pulsions, non seulement tout le monde les charriaient sur le fait que leurs fans les mettaient ensemble mais si cela s'avérait être vrai... Il savait parfaitement qu'une connerie comme ça pouvait aller très loin avec des mecs comme eux mais bon, il suffisait de rester calme, après tout, ce n'était rien, il ne s'était rien passé.

 **« A- Mathieuuu, y'a plus de bière !**

 **M- Ah merde, bah attend je vais regarder s'il ne m'en reste pas quelque part.**

 **A- Dépêche toiiii ! Tu me manques déjààà !**

 **M- Ouais enfin c'est surtout mes bières qui te manquent.**

 **A- Ton cul aussi.»**

Sur ces sages paroles, Mathieu partit à la recherche de bières.

 _Merde plus de bière, bon, ce sera la Vodka._

 _ **« M- Bon, j'ai plus de bière, on prend ta vodka ?**_

 **A- Ouais !**

 **M- Pas de connerie hein.**

 **A- Mais nooon.**

 **M- Fais gaffe à ton cul Mamour.**

 **A- Il t'accueille quand tu veux. »**

02h 00

Après avoir vidé toutes les bières de l'appart', entamé une 2ème bouteille de vodka et finit par regarder le zap, les deux amis ne se sentaient clairement plus et leurs conversations dérivaient bien plus qu'à leurs habitudes.

 **« A- Mathieu, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure ? T'as aimé ?**

 **M- Ce que j'ai aimé ? J'ai aimé quoi ?**

 **A- Moi j'aime les Otaries.**

 **M- Ouais elles sont trop mignonnes avec leur petit nez kyaaaa ! Sinon t'as aimé quand je t'ai dominé ?**

 **A- Tu veux recommencer ?**

 **M- Ouais.**

 **A- Ok, mais je veux des cookies.**

 **M- T'aimes les cookies ?**

 **A- Non.**

 **M- T'aimes... Mon bisou ?**

 **A- T'es mignon quand tu rougis, on dirait une fille.**

 **M- Tu me prends pour une fille ?**

 **A- Tu me demandes d'y réfléchir ?**

 **M- Non.**

 **A- Alors, où sont mes cookies ?**

 **M- Embrasse-moi avant que je te tue.**

 **A- À tes ordres M. Le Facteur. »**

Antoine s'allongea sur le corps brûlant de Mathieu assis à côté de lui et l'embrassa. Leur baisé n'avait pas commencé chaste comme un simple baisé d'amoureux, leurs langues dérivaient et se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, leurs mains commençaient à dériver de leur visage pour se balader sur leur corps qui répondaient déjà favorablement au caresses de l'autre. Leurs respirations se saccadaient de plus en plus, même après avoir rompu leur étreinte devenue trop insupportable pour les deux hommes.

 _Merde, pas avec Mathieu..._

Ils étaient tout deux à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, inspirant l'air chaud que l'autre expirait. Antoine finit par s'éclipser de la bulle d'intimité de son amant avant de laisser un suçon entre l'épaule et le cou de ce dernier. Toujours allongé au-dessus du plus petit, Antoine ferma ses yeux cinq secondes pour les laisser se reposer et s'endormit sans se rendre compte qu'il écrasait littéralement Mathieu. Coincé sous le monstre aux cheveux, il grogna de mécontentement et de frustration en le poussant de l'autre côté du canapé (Oui, c'est un grand canapé.) et partit dans son lit ne voyant plus qu'une seule chose à faire, dormir.

* * *

Voilàààà ! Alors ? C'est fun ? Je sais pas, piouuuu ! Enfin bref, désolée si il y a quelques fautes, normalement dans le reste il y en a moins ! Je vais m'améliorer alors si ça vous plait ou intrigue, à la semaine prochaine ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà pour le chapitre deux ! Cette fois j'ai une beta et je pense que ça va se voir alors j'espère que tu vas apprécier, bonne lecture ! :3

PS: Désolée la dernière fois j'ai oublié d'écrire le disclaimer et le chapitre trois devrait arrivé très bientôt ! ;)

Disclaimer: Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartienne pas. Ceci est bien évidemment une fiction, je ne les connais pas en dehors de leurs chaines YouTube et je crois même qu'ils ont une petite amie !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: La fraîcheur de la cuite**

13h 02

Antoine se réveilla presque par terre, les fringues à moitié enlevés et la tête bien dans le cul. Il frotta ces cernes encore plus grandes que la veille et commença à remettre ses idées en place.

 _Putain, café._

 _Bon alors, pourquoi je suis ici déjà... Ah oui la soirée d'hier soir ! J'étais avec Mathieu pour fêter la sortie de mon épis-_

 _..._

 _Merde, les baisers, le suçon…_

Mais Antoine se disait que ce n'était pas grave, de toutes manières ils étaient amis, ça pouvait arriver, des fois, entre amis, pendant une soirée bien arrosée, ouais, pas d'inquiétude ! Mathieu c'était...

 _CAFÉ !_

13h 16

Mathieu ouvrit les yeux, toujours un peu endormit. Il repensa à la soirée d'hier. Le retard d'Antoine, les bières volées par son chat, la vodka ramenée par Antoine et... Il laissa un léger et discret sourire rayonner sur son visage et jusque dans ses yeux encore à demi fermés. Il secoua sa tête entre ses mains, à quoi avait-il pensé ? En réalité il crut un instant, vouloir réessayer, vouloir reposer ses lèvres sur celle du chevelu et de se retrouver à nouveau dans ses bras, entre ses mains et... La réalité c'est qu'il en rêvait, ce con n'embrassait pas mal, au contraire. Il se sentit frissonner d'excitation, sa langue le brûlait encore. Il fallait qu'il se calme, c'était, pour lui, juste impossible de pouvoir recommencer. Quoi que, on ne sait jamais, s'il se retrouverait dans la même situation, Mathieu n'hésiterait pas à faire passer ça sur le dos de l'alcool.

 _HAAA mais non ! Je ne veux pas d'Antoine comme plan cul, quitte à en choisir un j'aurais préféré... Peut-être heu... Raaah, j'en sais rien !_

Mathieu, décidément trop fatigué pour réfléchir, se leva de son lit bien aimé et parti vers le salon à la recherche de son ami et d'une bonne tasse de café. Antoine, qui l'avait entendu bouger dans la chambre, lui en avait préparé une, la plus serrée qu'il pouvait (et non, pas d'alcool fort.) et la lui tendit avec la délicatesse d'un hippopotame.

 **« A- Yo, café ?**

 **M- Salut, ouais merci.**

 **A- Bien dormi ?**

 **M- On va dire, toi ?**

 **A- On va dire. »**

Un malaise s'installa et commença très vite à se faire lourd.

Pas la peine de s'affoler, c'est un blanc le lendemain d'une soirée, pas du tout un profond malaise sur la petite partie yaoi d'hier soir !

Antoine brisa le silence qui était déjà trop long à son goût.

 **« A- Dis donc, t'es pas très bavard ! T'as la tête dans cul ?**

 **M- Antoine, ta gueule.**

 **A- Si aimable de bon matin, ça fait plaisir !**

 **M- De bon matin ouais, il est 13h 45 mec.**

 **A- Je suis prem's pour la douche.**

 **M- Tu fais chier.**

 **A- Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.»**

Antoine bougea difficilement son cul jusqu'à la salle de bain et Mathieu plongea de plus belle sa tête dans son café plus amer qu'à son habitude, c'est dire. Antoine faisait tout pour faire croire qu'il était frais comme la rosée du matin mais la réalité est qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment bien. Sa tête tournait, son corps lui faisait mal et ses jambes tremblaient, il était lourd, très lourd, trop lourd...

 _ **BORMG~**_

 **« Antoine ? »**

 _Aucune réponse, merde._

Mathieu courut vers la salle de bain, d'où venait le bruit, comme s'il était dans un manga et vit le cadavre d'Antoine, allongé sur le sol, une tache de sang sur le bord de la baignoire et une autre qui commençait à se faire présente sur le sol. Il cria en secouant l'inconscient dans tous les sens, lui déboîtant les épaules par la même occasion, comme si ce dernier n'avait pris assez cher.

 **« ANTOINE RÉVEILLE TOI PUTAIN ! »**

L'interpellé ouvrit à peine les yeux, totalement défoncé par les événements qu'il avait momentanément oublié à cause du choc. Il marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles dont Mathieu arriva difficilement à en déchiffrer des parties.

 **« A- Mathieuu~ Tu ... me brûle ... je ... bisou … magi~ …**

 **M- Ferme ta gueule, tu dis de la merde.**

 **A- Toi ! Toi, tu dois fermer ta pata~**

 **M- BOUGE !**

 **A- Attend, où est-ce que je suis déjà...?**

 **M- Par terre, dans ma salle de bain.**

 **A- Haaa putain de bordel de cul j'ai mal !**

 **M- Tu pisses le sang mec ! J'appelle une ambulance ou on va aux urgences ? Tu te sens comment ?**

 **A- Nan t'inquiète pas ça va aller, désolé mec, je vais bien. Tu peux me faire un bandage ou me mettre un pansement. C'est que des égratignures, mais ça pisse le sang et j'ai pas envie d'avoir des croûtes de sang dans les cheveux. C'est trop sale et si je me coupe les cheveux mes abonnés vont me tuer.**

 **M- Sérieusement, pour ça ? Bon, laisse faire le pro, mais avant il va falloir que tu prennes un bain et que je te désinfecte, t'as foutu du sang partout. Attends. Il doit me rester du shampoing pour bébé.**

 **A- Depuis quand t'es papa ?**

 **M- C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.**

 **A- C'est absolument ce que je crois, la flemme d'acheter du spécial chat ?**

 **M- … C'est arrivé une seule fois. »**

Mathieu aida son ami à se relever pour s'asseoir et à se déshabiller pour rentrer dans le bain qu'il lui avait fait couler en attendant. Antoine avait voulu enlever ses sous-vêtements seul, ce qui était totalement compréhensible. Ils n'étaient pas des inconnus, mais ils n'étaient pas non plus proches au point de se déshabiller l'un l'autre, et si on rajoutait ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il valait mieux le laisser faire, même si ça prenait un quart d'heure.

Antoine était dos à lui, il ne pouvait voir que son dos, mais même cela lui donnait envie de rougir en saignant du nez (décidément, il tenait à sa scène version manga).

 _Bon pourquoi Antoine est à poil devant moi ? ... Parce qu'il est con. Putain._

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, il était vraiment très gêné par la situation. Ils étaient tous les deux des mecs et n'étaient pas forcément très pudiques en plus.

 _Surtout, ne bande pas._

Antoine de son côté était dans le même état, si ce n'était pire. Mathieu ne le regardait pas spécialement mais il se sentait très, voire trop, vulnérable et observé. Il n'avait presque rien fait ou dit depuis que Mathieu l'avait aidé à se relever. Le châtain lui lavait les cheveux, très timidement mais bien obligé, il n'avait pas vraiment peur de lui faire mal mais plutôt qu'Antoine se plaigne de lui.

 **« A- Mathieu, imagine si les fangirls savait voyaient ça...**

 **M- Elles me tueraient parce que je touche à tes cheveux et me ressusciterais pour pouvoir fangirl sur notre couple « Kawaii-desu ».**

 **A- Ça te ferait plaisir ?**

 **M- Autant que de te laver les cheveux.**

 **A- Je le prends pour un ou- AIE ! Ça fait mal putain !**

 **M- Ah bah désolé mais t'avais qu'à pas te vautrer comme une merde, j'aurais pas à te laver les cheveux.**

 **A- T'es pas le mignon Mathieu qu'il y a dans les fanfictions !**

 **M- T'aimerais bien ?**

 **A- Autant que tu me laves les cheveux.**

 **M- ... Je le prends pour un oui. »**

Mathieu lui rinça les cheveux puis lui fit son bandage autour de la tête.

 _Ça lui donne un petit côté... sexy. OMG C'EST PAS DU TOUT CE QUE TU CROIS !_

 **« A- Je suis beau ?**

 **M- Tu l'es toujours, Mamour.**

 **A- On baise ?**

 **M- Nop.**

 **A- Je suis déçu. »**

Mathieu sorti de la salle de bain en laissant son ami se débrouiller, maintenant Antoine était bien réveillé par l'eau froide que le plus petit lui avait aspergé avant de sortir. Mathieu devait se changer, son caleçon était un peu trop serré, il devait se calmer. Antoine, quant à lui, resta un long moment dans le bain froid et plein de mousse sans bouger, histoire de se calmer aussi peut être. Depuis quand son pote lui faisait de l'effet ?

 _Il suffit d'un ou deux magnifiques baisers passionnés de la part d'un mec aussi cool que Mathieu pour~ Wow, tu dérapes là mec !_

C'était sans aucun doute passager, il devait se retrouver une nana. Il pensait que son ex ne lui manquait pas le moins du monde, mais à la vue de ses pensées passionnées dirigées vers son pote, il se disait qu'il devait avoir de gros problèmes d'affection.

Antoine sortit (enfin) de la salle de bain, propre, habillé, son bandage bien attaché et retrouva Mathieu pour prendre un autre café.

 **« A- T'as vraiment trop de café chez toi mec.**

 **M- Peut-être, mais moi je tiens mes promesses de délai.**

 **A- Je laisse juste du répit aux gens pour regarder tes vidéos. Si je les sortais aussi rapidement que toi tu aurais moins de vues et comme je les contenterais, ils n'auraient pas besoin de toi.**

 **M- Halala... Toi par contre t'es bien le connard des fanfics, et je te rappelle que ça me ferait gagner moins d'argent et donc c'est toi qui devrait acheter les bières.**

 **A- Bon moi je vais y aller mec, j'ai nouvel un épisode sur le feu !**

 **M- T'en es où ? Encore "bientôt fini" c'est ça ?**

 **A- Je te rappelle que je viens de sortir mon dernier c'est pour ça qu'hier soir-**

 **M- Ah oui c'est vrai ! D'ailleurs moi aussi j'en ai un à finir donc je ne veux pas te virer mais j'ai du travail !**

 **A- Ouaip. Tu me diras quand tu l'auras fini !**

 **M- Peut-être.**

 **A- Salut le nain.**

 **M- Salut sale con. »**

À la réponse du petit, Antoine ferma la porte de l'appartement derrière lui, laissant Mathieu avec une belle gueule de bois, des questions dont il ignorait totalement l'existence et un retard qui ne cessait d'empirer. Mathieu se sentait seul, il fallait qu'il se trouve une copine, il avait Wifi mais bon, la zoophilie c'est pour le patron pas lui. Il avait besoin d'une présence, de quelqu'un qui lui dise "je t'aime", avant qu'il s'endorme. Il se trouvait tellement niais, ça le faisait chier, ça le rendait encore plus triste (au-delà du stade de la colère, il y a la tristesse).

 _Je voulais rester avec Antoine..._

Pourquoi voulait-il rester avec ce mec ? Ils étaient amis mais pas au point de vouloir passer leurs vies ensembles.

 _J'ai envie de l'appeler..._

Il était donc si en manque que ça ?! Il ne pensait pas être du genre à courir en criant ''BOOBS'' aux filles comme le geek.

 _Où est mon téléphone ? Antoine doit être rentré !_

C'était pas bon, vraiment pas bon ! Il allait commencer à s'enfoncer dans la merde dans laquelle il s'était mis.

… _Je ne peux pas ..._

C'était trop tard, Mathieu pris conscience à ce moment précis d'une chose, qu'il n'avait en aucun cas envie de savoir, il tombait dans un gouffre profond, si profond qu'il lui semblait ne jamais pouvoir en ressortir : il tombait amoureux d'Antoine.

* * *

À très bientôt pour le chapitre n°3 et n'hésites pas à laisser une review ! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà pour le chapitre 3 ! Je vais poster un chapitre par semaine maintenant, tous les vendredi. Merci encore à RiKKa-chou, ma beta trop forte en orthographe !Sur ce j'espère que vous allez appréciez ce chapitre et bonne lecture ! -.^

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Le casting impossible**

15h 04

Ça faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine, 10 jours plus exactement que Mathieu n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de son ami. Aucun signe de vie pour lui. Bien sûr Antoine était présent sur les internets, mais n'avait fait aucune allusion à lui, il l'avait simplement et royalement ignoré. Il se retenait de lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait pour réussir à prendre ses distances. Au fur et à mesure, il était sûr de devoir s'éloigner de son ami, il pensait dur comme fer que tout allait s'arranger s'il s'éloignait d'Antoine. Il pensait oui, mais en ce moment, il pensait mal, ou plutôt il pensait Antoine, il avait peur que ce dernier lui en veuille pour leur soirée, il ne voulait surtout pas que ses sentiments naissants pour lui soient dévoilés. Il l'avait au moins pour ami ''proche'', il pouvait rire, parler et se lâcher avec lui, enfin, se lâcher à présent plus trop mais... Il préférait rester caché et souffrir en silence plutôt que de risquer de le perdre.

 _Pouvoir être avec la personne que tu aimes est l'un des avantages d'être un ami._

 _..._

 _Bordel Antoine appelle moi je vais pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps !_

Même si le petit faisait tout son possible pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de l'appeler et de tout lui déballer, Antoine lui manquait, ses excuses bidons, ses piques de merdes, ses cheveux, ses lèvres...

 _RHAAAA ! Ta gueule Mathieu !_

Antoine de son côté, vivait ou plutôt ''survivait''. Le lendemain après être rentré de chez Mathieu, il était sorti de chez lui sans manger et avait rencontré une fille. Elle s'appelait Sonia, il n'en était pas sûr mais il avait décidé de l'appeler comme ça. Elle n'était pas grande, plus mignonne que sexy mais assez gentille et surtout, elle avait des gros seins.

 _Ça au moins, Mathieu n'en a pas !_

 _..._

 _Pourquoi encore Mathieu..._

Sonia l'avait un peu dragué (avec humour) et ils avaient fini par aller prendre un verre ou peut-être deux, il ne savait même plus. Ils étaient allés chez la jeune femme sans vraiment réfléchir à la suite. Ils savaient pourtant qu'ils allaient faire l'amour, Sonia était très enthousiaste, elle était un peu fière de plaire à quelqu'un comme Antoine Daniel mais ce n'était que histoire de se détendre pour Antoine, ou non, de se changer les idées.

 _Coucher avec Antoine Daniel, elle pourra s'en vanter... Mais j'espère qu'elle ne va pas le gueuler partout. Je n'ai pas envie que Math- …_

Seulement, ses projets étaient plus ou moins tombés à l'eau, lui qui comptait oublier le nain avec elle, s'était fait jeter juste après avoir fini leur partie de jambes en l'air, elle avait l'air triste voire peut-être même en colère. Sa gorge était serrée lorsqu'elle parlait, « Tu peux partir s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas aimé ou que j'ai des problèmes mais... **»**. Le chevelu n'en avait pas demandé davantage, ça lui importait peu pour tout dire. Il aurait juste bien aimé rester un peu avec cette fille, elle lui aurait fait passer le temps mais elle lui avait simplement demandé de partir. Aucune importance, il venait juste de trouver une autre charmante demoiselle encore prête à tout pour lui.

 _Les fangirls, ça me fait peur… ça me dégoûte même de temps en temps._

2, 3, 4, 8, 12, 15, c'était la 15ème, son nom, il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle était la 15ème. Elle lui avait sûrement parlé de sa vie, de ses hobbys, d'à quel point elle aimait WTC etc... Mais il s'en foutait complètement, son esprit était bien trop occupé à se battre pour faire disparaître ''l'autre con'' de ses pensées.

Il se l'était faite puis était reparti, encore une fois, c'était devenu une habitude, les filles ne le lui demandaient même plus, elles étaient tristes à chaque fois puis il partait à chaque fois, énervé par leurs réactions.

 _Elles me sont toutes inutiles._

Elles faisaient absolument tout ce qu'il voulait mais il s'en foutait, il se foutait de tout, la tête de la nana, comment elle s'y prenait, s'il avait mangé ou dormi, non, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était oublier Mathieu.

 _La baise, c'est nul._

Quand il était chez une fille, il s'ennuyait. Il recommençait, poussait son corps à ses limites des fois, son corps lui faisait mal et en plus pensait toujours à Mathieu. Ça le poussait sans cesse à recommencer, encore, encore et encore il recommencerait jusqu'à ce que Mathieu disparaisse un jour de ses pensées, et ça n'avait pas l'air de vouloir marcher.

21h13

Antoine marchait dans la rue en sortant de chez la 15ème, blasé, frustré et encore énervé, encore une fois. Il devait oublier Mathieu, il ne devait pas être amoureux de lui. Il était certain de ne pas être tombé amoureux de lui d'ailleurs ! Son ami l'attirait vraiment, à chaque baiser avec une fille, il repensait à celui qui lui avait été volé et qu'il avait volé à son tour, ils étaient désespérément mieux que tous les autres.

 _Je ne suis pas amoureux de Mathieu !_

Il le pensait, non pas à cause des rumeurs, non pas parce que c'est un homme mais simplement parce que c'est Mathieu. Ils étaient amis et Antoine ne pouvait pas assumer son amour envers son ami. C'était trop étrange. Il était simplement en manque après tout, il devait se trouver une nana qui le comblerait.

 **« Excuse-moi, tu es bien Antoine Daniel ? »**

 _Tiens une fille, c'est donc toi la 16ème ?_

 **« A- En personne !**

 **?- Haaa ouf ! J'ai eu peur de me tromper !**

 **A- Haha, si je commence à avoir des sosies maintenant !**

 **?- J 'aime beaucoup de ce que tu fais, je peux prendre une photo s'il te plaît ? Et avoir un câlin aussi ? Et même une bière si t'as rien à faire, héhé !**

 **A- Haha, Hmm... C'est ok ! Mais j'ai rien sur moi pour l'autographe !**

 **?- Sérieux ? Heu... t'inquiète, on va trouver !**

 **A- Ok, mais pas dans un endroit trop populaire s'il te plaît. Je m'ennuie un peu en ce moment mais j'ai pas non plus envie de passer 6h à faire des autographes héhé !**

 **?- Haha, je sais, je sais. On s'ennuie ? Et après on est en retard sur ses épisodes ! C'est du beau tout ça ! Et ce ne serait pas une entourloupe pour que l'on se retrouve seul ?**

 **A- Héhé ! Disons qu'en ce moment l'inspiration n'est pas trop avec moi. Et ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !**

 **?- Bon, alors si je peux t'aider à te changer les idées ! On va où ?**

 **A- À toi l'honneur... Heu...**

 **?- Lucie !**

 **A- Ah, merci. Alors enchanté Lucie.**

 **L- De même Antoine. »**

Ils partirent donc tous les deux en riant dans un bar plutôt discret, auquel Antoine était un habitué (pure coïncidence). Il fit un signe au gérant et les deux jeunes gens commandèrent une bière.

 **« L- Alors comme ça t'es en panne d'inspi ?**

 **A- Ouais un peu, disons que j'ai quelques problèmes personnels.**

 **L- Si tu veux en parler, même si ça m'étonnerait que ce soit à moi, je suis là et on est tous là.**

 **A- Oui je sais bien mais c'est ma vie privée et pour l'instant, je n'ai clairement pas envie qu'elle devienne publique.**

 **L- Je comprends, désolée. Mais parles-en a une personne extérieure, pas à moi si t'en as pas envie, mais parles-en si tu as des problèmes. T'es pas obligé de me répondre mais ça fait combien de jours que tu n'as pas dormi ou mangé ?**

 **A- … Pas d'inquiétude très chère. »**

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent. C'est vrai que cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé autres choses que du café ou un morceau de pain en sortant de sa chambre pour aller baiser. Il n'avait pas dormi beaucoup depuis longtemps, 2-3h maxi par nuits. Lucie, voyant un blanc s'installer, reprit sur un ton plus sérieux qu'elle ne le voulait pour changer de sujet.

 **« L- Tu me dragues ?**

 **A- P'tet bien ! Héhé !**

 **L- Tu es donc du genre à tourner autour du pot, tu veux qu'on baise. J'ai pas raison ? Ça crève les yeux ! Haha ! »**

C'était la première fois qu'une fille était aussi directe avec lui, elle avait déjà comprit ses intentions mais alors pourquoi elle restait ? Cette fille-là, elle avait du cran, elle lui plaisait vraiment bien.

 _Je suis sûre qu'elle ne sera pas comme les autres !_

 **« Ouais. »**

22h57

Après avoir terminé leurs bières, ils étaient sortis du bar et étaient allés à l'appart de la jeune fille, ils avaient rebut une bière vite fait et avaient commencé à se faire des câlins. Ils couchaient ensemble, Antoine se forçait à penser à Lucie, à oublier celui qui hantait ses pensées.

 _Merde, putain casse-toi de ma tête ! Lucie ! Lucie ! Lucie ! M-_

…

 _Trop tard... Mathieu... Je te déteste..._

Cette fameuse Lucie était à la fin aussi inutile que les autres. Antoine avait toujours l'esprit embrouillé par Mathieu, elle n'avait finalement pas été plus convaincante que les autres, mais...

 **« L- Antoine ?**

 **A- Tu veux que je parte, je sais.**

 **L- Non, non ! Mais, ça va ?**

 **A- Quoi ? Heu... Oui ! Mais, pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

 **L- Antoine, tu as couché avec combien de filles avant moi ?**

 **A- ...**

 **L- Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas la première, n'essaye pas de me le cacher, on n'est pas en couple alors vas-y, dis-moi tout.**

 **A- T'es la 16ème...**

 **L- Et la dernière.**

 **A- ...**

 **L- Toutes les autres t'ont jeté juste après non ?**

 **A- Mais comment tu sais tout ça ? Et puis c'est pas important ! Je me fiche qu'elles tombent amoureuses de moi ou même me déteste.**

 **L- Tu es amoureux de Mathieu non ? Tu devrais te déclarer.**

 **A- Ah ok, tu fais une fixation sur Matoine enfaîte, tu te fais des scénarios tout ça... J'te juge pas, mais confond pas la fiction et la réalité.**

 **L- Antoine ?**

 **A- Mais, désolé de te l'apprendre, je suis hétéro, j'avais une copine i peine deux mois ! Et de toute façon même si j'étais gay, je ne serai pas tombé amoureux d'un con et d'un nain comme Mathieu.**

 **L- Tu dis son prénom, Antoine. »**

…

 _Merde_

Le cœur d'Antoine se brisa. Il pensait à Mathieu et chuchotait son prénom quand il baisait avec des filles. Il se trouvait étrange et même dégueulasse, encore s'il ne faisait que penser à lui, il aurait pu tout simplement dire qu'il regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé mais là... Il se rappela de toutes ces filles, déçues, tristes et énervées.

 _Je comprends maintenant... Merde, désolé..._

Il se trouvait horrible, il était perdu. Depuis 11 jours maintenant, il passait de chambres en chambre, il n'avait jamais couché avec autant de personnes différentes en si peu de temps mais ne s'était également jamais senti aussi seul. Il se sentait mal envers les filles dont il s'était servi.

Son esprit était vide, il était seul dans un univers noir, rien n'existait autour de lui, il pouvait marcher, courir, s'enfuir, il ne pourrait jamais s'échapper de cet endroit. Il pourrait crier, hurler, pleurer, jamais personne ne l'entendrait. Mathieu était là, il était derrière lui, souvent, Antoine le regardait malgré le fait qu'il essaye de s'en empêcher inutilement. Enfaîte il le regardait tout le temps, un jour il avait essayé de courir vers lui, pour lui crier à la gueule, lui crier qu'il ne voulait plus le voir mais ce dernier avait disparu sans un mot pour retourner dans son dos juste après. Il était seul, Mathieu n'était qu'une image, il n'avait aucune expression, aucun sentiment, il n'était qu'un fantôme qui le hantait. La baise qui était maintenant une habitude pour Antoine ne lui apportait aucun plaisir, seul la haine et la tristesse d'une solitude trop pesante qu'il s'imposait à lui-même sans s'en rendre compte.

 _C'est faux, je ne peux pas l'aimer, lui ne m'aimera jamais._

 **« A- Lucie c'est bien ça ?**

 **L- Oui pourquoi ?**

 **A- Sors avec moi.**

 **L- Tu rejettes donc tes sentiments...**

 **A- ...**

 **L- C'est d'accord, du moins pour l'instant. »**

* * *

Voila, voila ! Je vous présente Lucie, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle sort avec Antoine !x) Héhé~ À la prochaine ! -.^ Laisses une review !


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou ! Me revoilà pour le 4eme chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Désolée, la dernière fois j'ai encore oublié de mettre le mettre le Disclaimer !-.- Enfin bref ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre, bonne lecture !

Discalaimer: Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas et je suppose que leurs caractères ne sont pas vraiment comme ça ! S'ils veulent que je la supprime je le ferais ! :3

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : 16 secrets dévoilés**

22h 30

 _Ça fait deux semaines..._

Mathieu était dépité, son ami le détestait, c'était sûr. Il ne lui avait, ni envoyé de message, ni calculé depuis la dernière fois. Mathieu ne pouvait plus attendre, il devait lui parler, il devait trouver une bonne excuse, son épisode. Il avait bossé dessus toute la semaine mais le résultat ne lui plaisait pas, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait être qualifié de "drôle". Dans tous les cas il devait le terminer, pour Antoine, pour lui.

20h 00

Les jours étaient passés, les scènes écrites, tourner et monter au bout d'une autre semaine de dur labeur. Le châtain avait enfin réussi à poster quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Il espérait que la vidéo plaise, surtout à son ''ami'' pour qui il l'avait faite. Il regarda sa vidéo pour la énième fois en signe de contentement et parti dans son lit bien décidé à envoyer un message à Antoine, demain. Pour le moment sa seule préoccupation était de retrouver des heures de sommeil perdues.

00h 27

Mathieu se réveilla dans la nuit, celles d'été étaient de plus en plus chaudes et de moins en moins supportables. Il regarda son téléphone pour voir l'heure qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

 **« Bien joué, c'est un très bon épisode ! »**

Le grand chevelu lui avait envoyé un message. Il sourit, heureux que l'épisode lui plaise. Il faut dire qu'il l'avait presque écrit pour lui. Il avait même dit des choses que seul Antoine pouvait comprendre, même si cela était également drôle pour les autres. Fier de lui, au lieu de lui renvoyer un sms, il décida de l'appeler, Antoine ne devait pas dormir à cette heure-là.

Une sonnerie, de sonnerie, trois son~

 **« A- Allo ? Mathieu ?**

 **M- Antoine !**

 **A- Salut.**

 **M- Ça fait longtemps.**

 **A- Trois semaines !**

 **M- Ouais ...**

 **A- J'aime beaucoup ton épisode !**

 **M- C'est vrai ? Je l'ai fait pour toi, Mamour ! Il faudrait qu'on fête ça !**

 **A- Tu fais des soirées pour n'importe quoi, alcoolique ! Mais c'est ok par contre pas que tous les deux, j'ai une personne à te présenter.**

 **M- Hoho, tu aurais trouvé une copine pendant notre séparation, Mamour ? Et tu peux parler !**

 **A- Désolé bébé, ouais.**

 **M- Sérieux ?**

 **A- Ouais.**

 **M- Haha, ça je ne mis attendais pas, mais alors vous venez quand ?**

 **A- Demain soir ça te va ?**

 **M- Parfait... B-bon j'te laisse, S'lut !**

 **A- Attend Math-**

 ** _*Bip, Bip, Bip*_** **»**

Le plus petit avait raccroché, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il savait bien que ça arriverait, mais pas maintenant, pas aussi vite, ça faisait trop mal. Ses larmes coulaient, il voulait les retenir, mais elles coulaient, on aurait dit qu'il n'aurait jamais pu les arrêter, le goût salé de ses larmes se perdit bien étouffé.

 _Merde, Antoine, comment peux-tu me faire ça ?_

18h00

Antoine était avec Lucie, ils s'entendaient vraiment bien et riaient tout le temps ensemble, on aurait dit les meilleurs amis de monde. Parfois ils couchaient ensemble, rien de fou sauf quand ils explosaient de rire sous les draps. Lucie lui disait qu'il s'améliorait, qu'il n'avait pas dit son prénom cette fois mais qu'il avait fermé les yeux tout le long en se mordant les lèvres, ce qui énervait profondément le brun. Pour se venger, il la forçait à se battre contre lui au premier jeu vidéo qu'il avait sous la main. Des fois il gagnait et était heureux, il la charriait un peu puis repartait faire on ne sait quoi (toujours à sec pour son épisode), mais des fois il perdait et cette fois, allait bouder sur twitter, lisant les tweets (de Mathieu) et se plaignant à ses amis que Lucie n'était pas humaine, que c'était une ''vilaine baleine'', ce qui faisait beaucoup rire cette dernière. Elle ne semblait jamais vexée ou triste des sentiments d'Antoine, à vrai dire c'était plus une sex friend qu'une copine, bien qu'ils avaient décidé de porter un autre ''titre'', mais ça ne dérangeait en rien le Youtuber, elle avait même dit ''Ok, du moins, pour l'instant.'' ça voulait clairement dire qu'elle ne comptait pas lui faire des gosses ou même s'installer avec lui. Pourtant c'était le cas (Pas pour les gosses, protégez-vous !), Antoine venait d'emménager chez elle (au bout de deux semaines, oui.) prétextant que "c'est pour te surveiller, je ne veux pas que tu me trompes" qui devait plutôt se lire ''Par pitié, change moi les idées''. Un jour elle lui avait même dit qu'elle voulait rencontrer Mathieu, ce que le plus grand avait évidemment refusé. Cette dernière avait pourtant insisté prétextant (encore) qu'elle était sa copine et qu'elle voulait au moins voir Mathieu son ''plus grand rival''. Il avait fini par dire oui à contre cœur mais se dit que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Mathieu, ils seraient trois.

 _Disons que ça m'empêchera de lui sauter dessus._

Peu après Mathieu sorti un épisode, bon prétexte pour engager une conversation.

Le lendemain, 21h 30

 _ **Driiiiing, driiiiiing, driiiiiing !**_

 **« J'arrive, j'arrive ! »**

Mathieu avait fini son grand nettoyage pour l'arrivée d'Antoine et... d'Elle. Il était fatigué, mais se forcerait à tenir, la moindre seconde qu'il pourrait passer avec Antoine, il la passerait, seul ou accompagné.

 **« M- Salut !**

 **A- Yo mec !**

 **L- Bonjour !**

 **A- Je te présente Lucie.**

 **M- Enchanté Lucie.**

 **L- Ravie de faire ta connaissance, je suis très très fan !**

 **A- Je croyais que tu me préférais ?**

 **L- J'ai dit que j'aimais** _ **What the cut !?**_ **Pas que je le préférais à** _ **SLG**_ **.**

 **M- Haha, laisse tomber Antoine, j'ai plus de succès que toi.**

 **A- HO OUI ! Surtout quand on compare notre nombre d'abonnés. Héhé~**

 **M- Connard.**

 **L- On est bien d'accord Mathieu !**

 **M- Haha, allez entrer, je vais chercher des bières. »**

 _De l'amour vache ? Presque fraternelle, c'est bizarre. En tout cas... Elle est... gentille... Putain. Remarque elle n'allait pas être méchante sinon Antoine ne... Putain !_

Antoine et Lucie s'installèrent sur le canapé pendant que Mathieu alla chercher des bières. Il n'arrivait pas à considérer Lucie comme une rivale mais plutôt comme une amie, la jeune fille était brune, grande, enfin pour Mathieu (elle faisait un peu plus d'un 1m65), assez fine et des yeux marron. Elle était très jolie mais n'avait rien d'extraordinaire non plus, elle allait sans doute bien avec Antoine. L'ex-célibataire n'avait pas l'air très à fond dans leur couple, elle non plus d'ailleurs. Ils étaient sûrement pudiques devant lui.

 **« M- Alors, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?**

 **L- Heu... La première fois que j'ai vu Antoine c'est il y a trois semaines à peu près.**

 **M- Haaa, mais c'est tout jeune !**

 **A- On peut dire ça comme ça. Mais Lucie et moi on sort ensemble et elle voulait te voir, c'est pour ça que je l'ai laissé venir.**

 **L- Hihi, désolé ! Ça sera la seule fois promis !**

 **M- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne me déranges pas ! Et donc comment vous vous êtes rencontré ?**

 **A- ...**

 **L- Dans la rue, Antoine allait faire les courses et je l'ai presque obligé à venir boire une bière avec moi. Depuis on est ensemble.**

 **A- Et à la fin j'ai pas eu mes raviolis.**

 **M- Pfff ! Et sinon vous faites quoi la journée, si c'est pas trop indiscret ?**

 **A- Mathieu tu veux me la piquer ou quoi ? T'es bien intéressé dis-moi !**

 **L- Hoo, laisse-le ! Il est curieux, il a le droit non ? T'es pas très gentil avec lui hein ! En plus ça doit être tellement rare que tu lui présentes une fille !**

 **A- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais une copine il y a deux mois.**

 **M- C'est vrai mais je ne l'ai jamais vu, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas présenté elle ?**

 **A- Matoine.**

 **M- Ah ouais, c'est vrai...**

 **L- Bref, retournons à la question et arrête d'être méchant sinon je te coupe les cheveux.**

 **M- Tu vois, même ta copine elle dit que tu n'es pas gentil avec moi, de toute façon personne n'est jamais gentil avec moi !**

 **L- Kyaaa~ t'es trop mignon ! Donc ce qu'on fait ensemble... Bah... On baise, on rigole et on joue aux jeux-vidéos.**

 **A- Lucie !**

 **L- Bah quoi ?**

 **M- HAHAHA ! Ça a le mérite d'être clair !**

 **A- Arrête de te marrer Mathieu ! Et puis c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Lucie arrête de raconter de la merde, je t'ai déjà dit que t'es trop directe ! »**

 **Lucie sourit calmement et vida la fin de sa bière sur la tête d'Antoine, laissant un air ironique et niais sur son visage, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, elle fit enfin un clin d'œil aguicheur à Antoine et prit une voix beaucoup trop mielleuse.**

 **« Oups, désolée mon doudou, Mathieu tu pourrais le laisser prendre la salle de bain s'il te plaît ? C'est pas que je n'aime pas quand tu es tout collant mon doudou d'amour, mais c'est juste que je préfère quand ce n'est pas à cause de la bière si tu vois de quoi je veux parler... »**

Antoine pouffa devant la stupidité de l'ironie de sa copine et Mathieu, lui resta bouche bée, il ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi penser. C'est vrai que sur le coup il s'était marré mais d'imaginer ''son'' Antoine dans les bras d'une autre personne, aussi jolie et gentille soit elle, il ne le supporterait pas. En plus, il n'avait vraiment pas compris pourquoi Lucie avait vidé sa bière sur son copain avant d'ironiser. Elle paraissait un petit peu débile... Disons qu'elle était drôle mais un peu 0%.

 **« Bon, on a une demi-heure alors on va enfin pouvoir discuter tranquillement. »**

 _Quoi ? Mais discuter de quoi ?_

Elle avait soudainement changé d'expression, elle paraissait totalement différente, elle avait croisé ses jambes et avait fini sa bière cul sec. La jolie et gentille fille fragile n'était plus devant lui, le patron peut-être, en tout cas, elle y ressemblait. Son regard malsain et cynique fusillait Mathieu, qui lui, ressemblait plus au geek qu'à lui-même.

 _Une vrai schizo ? Non, elle veut sûrement me faire comprendre qu'il est à elle et juste à elle, non ?_

 **« L- Tu aimes Antoine non ?**

 **M- Mais nooon ! C'est juste un pote ! Haha, crois pas au fanfics s'il te plaît, c'est gênant !**

 **L- Pourquoi tu mens ? Je le sais très bien, ça se voit.**

 **M- Mais non...**

 **L- Je te le laisse.**

 **M- Mais j'ai dii~ Hein ? Attend, QUOI ?**

 **L- En fait, quand on s'est rencontrés, il n'allait pas faire les courses, il n'avait ni mangé, ni dormi depuis un bon moment et avait l'air totalement perdu. On a couché ensemble.**

 **M- Qu-**

 **L- J'étais loin d'être la première, plutôt la dernière. On a été 16 à y passer, donc 15 qui en ont sûrement souffert. Elles avaient peut-être des idées de couple avec lui ou elles pensaient simplement lui plaire. J'aime beaucoup Antoine mais ce n'est qu'un bon ami, à la limite un sex friend, remarque, il n'y a rien de fou quand on baise...**

 **M- Tu viens de me dire que tu te fous de sa gueule non ? T'es vraiment une connasse ! Pourquoi tu lui fais ça, il est peut-être vraiment tombé amoureux de toi ! Laisse-le à ceux qui l'aiment vraiment, si tu es avec lui juste pour passer le temps !**

 **L- Donc tu l'aimes ?**

 **M- Bien sûr que oui ! ... Enfin... Heu... Je veux dire... Non...**

 **L- Il ne m'aime pas non plus, il sort avec moi pour oublier et je sors avec lui pour rendre service à un ami.**

 **M- Pour oublier son ancienne copine ? Je croyais qu'elle ne lui manquait pas...**

 **L- Non, pour t'oublier toi Mathieu.**

 **M- ... Moi ?**

 **L- La raison pour laquelle toutes les filles étaient déçues de leur plan cul ou de leur futur couple, c'est qu'il chuchote ton prénom quand il baise avec nous. Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il dit, donc il n'avait pas compris au début, jusqu'à ce que je lui dise et qu'il me demande de sortir avec lui. Il veut sûrement empêcher ses sentiments d'émerger, ils grandissent et diminuent en même temps, c'est instable mais c'est là, alors dépêche-toi. Vraiment, bouges-toi, si tu n'es pas explicite avec lui, il le regrettera et toi aussi. »**

Mathieu ne revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Lucie se fichait de lui, c'était impossible, Antoine n'était qu'un rêve... Ou, peut-être qu'elle était simplement gentille et avait envie qu'ils soient heureux ensemble. Bien que la première proposition lui paraissait plus probable, Mathieu avait envie de croire qu'il avait une chance avec Antoine. Il voulait que ce soit vrai, il voulait croire en eux, pas en Matoine, en eux, en Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel, en un amour réciproque, il voulait que son rêve ne sois rien de plus que la réalité.

* * *

Voilà vous avez pu admirer ce magnifique retournement de situation nul ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 5 ! :3


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou ! Piouf, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ce chapitre ! Il est plus court que les autres mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même ! :3 Merci à RiKKa-Chou, ma beta que j'avais oublié de remercier la dernière fois (j'oublie toujours tout c'est pas possible !) et bonne lecture !

Disclaimer: Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas et je suppose que leurs caractères ne sont pas vraiment comme ça ! S'ils veulent que je la supprime je le ferais ! :3

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Tu n'as pas bien compris**

13h 50

Le réveille d'Antoine sonna, ce dernier se réveilla, mais referma les yeux après avoir éteint le terroriste bruyant. Quelque peu fatigué après une soirée plus longue que prévue, il tenta en vain de se rendormir. Lucie et lui étaient rentrés vers 2h du matin de chez Mathieu, ils s'étaient bien marrés malgré que Mathieu fût plutôt mal à l'aise à certains moments. Ils étaient un peu pompette et était très à l'aise pour une première rencontre. C'était même un peu étrange, on aurait dit trois bons amis qui se connaissaient depuis longtemps, pour ne pas dire toujours, mais Antoine avait néanmoins eu peur qu'il trouve que Lucie et lui n'était pas un couple d'amoureux conventionnel, qu'il découvre qu'ils étaient simplement amis malgré leurs nuits peu catholiques. Une fois rentrés, les deux amants avaient couchés ensemble sur demande d'Antoine et un peu de Lucie aussi quand même. Le chevelu avait bizarrement été plus doux et gentil qu'à son habitude, il avait fermé les yeux et dit le prénom habituel mais cette nuit était de loin leur meilleur. Ils finirent par s'endormir après une lutte contre les pensées random qui les attaquaient et les torturaient. Lucie, elle aussi, s'était réveillée à cause du terroriste mais, n'émergea qu'un bon quart d'heure après comme l'autre fou. Elle senti que les draps bougeaient et se retourna pour dire bonjour à son amant, ou copain, ou amis, ou... Hooo, merde hein !

 **« L- Saluut...**

 **A- Salut, bien dormi ?**

 **L- Ouais et toi ?**

 **A- Ouais... Pas trop mal à la tête ? On baise ?**

 **L- Pas trop envie, désolé.**

 **A- Ok, t'inquiète t'as pas à l'être.**

 **L- Je sais, je sais... Tu t'es toujours pas remit d'hier soir ? Tu devrais peut-être te décider à te déclarer à Mathieu non ?**

 **A- ...**

 **L- Tu m'engueules pas cette fois, tu aurais donc enfin compris que ça ne sert à rien de cacher tes petits sentiments tout mignons...**

 **A- Ta gueule ! Trop bien... Maintenant que j'avoue que je l'aime, je n'ai plus qu'à l'oublier.**

 **L- Quoi ? Hooo, mais c'est quoi le problème cette fois ?**

 **A- Une romance n'a absolument pas de place entre nous.**

 **L- Une romance n'a pas de place quand c'est avec toi tout court.**

 **A- Raison de plus. Si je lui dis, même s'il ne me déteste pas, ça nous éloignera.**

 **L- Halala... Vous êtes une belle brochette de con. Je ne sais pas si j'en ai le droit mais c'est toujours mieux que je le dise, ça fera peut-être avancer les choses. Tu sais, on a parlé pendant que tu prenais ta douche et...**

 **A- Ah ok ! C'était donc pour ça la bière... Heu attend ! T'as dit quoi encore ?!**

 **L- Je lui ai dit que l'on n'était pas vraiment amoureux, ni en couple et qu'il ne devait pas hésiter à te sauter dessus parce que tu en avais bien besoin. Enfin si on résume bien.**

 **A- Putain... LUCIE ! Mais combien de fois je t'ai dit de rien dire ! T'es chiante bordel ! Putain ! Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas quand il faut la fermer ?!**

 **L- Toi aussi apprends à fermer ta gueule ! Tu verras, tu viendras me remercier et t'excuser par la même occasion.**

 **A- T'es insupportable, tu m'étonnes que t'es céliba- … Je sors, à demain, ou p'tet après demain. »**

Antoine était très énervé, il s'habilla en mode ninja, prit trois fringues, son sac pour les mettre à l'intérieur et il sorti de l'appart en 5 mins top chrono.

 _De quel droit elle balance tout, cette conne ?! C'est ma vie privée ça ne la regarde pas ! Enfin je lui dis tout mais... Haaa ! Elle ne devait pas le dire bordel !_

15h 09

Antoine sorti de son ancienne maison, de chez ses parents, il leur avait dit qu'il resterait là quelques jours pour tourner son épisode, ce qui n'était pas non plus totalement faux, Imaginez s'il devait changer de décor pour _What The Cut ?!_. Ses parents étaient heureux qu'il retourne au cocon familial, non pas qu'ils étaient surprotecteurs mais même pour des parents cool, que leur fils déménage chez une fille avec laquelle il sortait depuis deux ou trois semaines et qu'il ne connaissait depuis pas depuis plus longtemps était tout simplement irréaliste.

Ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, n'ayant même pas rencontré la jeune fille, ils ne pouvaient que mettre en garde Antoine, après tout, c'était sa vie privée et amoureuse, n'étant pas le genre de parents à choisir les fréquentations de leurs enfants. Ils ne pouvaient que le consoler à la fin. Ce dernier avait insisté en disant que ce n'était même pas un emménagement amoureux mais plutôt qu'ils devraient vivre ensembles quelques temps à cause de pleins de choses mais qu'il reviendrait bientôt. Ces parents avaient bien comprit qu'Antoine n'était pas très à l'aise avec le sujet, en voyant l'absence de détails et n'avaient donc pas insisté davantage.

Chewbacca traînait dans les rues, où allait-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il y allait de pied ferme, il ne se retournait pas, il marchait sans même regarder la route, les yeux collés au sol et son cerveau en pleine action.

 _J'aime Mathieu, ouais trop bien ! Trop bien c'est clair. Je suis sûr que ça va encore me foutre dans la merde... Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Et puis quelle idée de vouloir se faire un pote ? Mathieu va me trouver bizarre si je lui dis. Je suis sûr si j'aimais un autre mec que lui il s'en foutrait mais là... Haaaa ! De toute façon c'était obligé que ça allait chier... Putain ! J'ai tellement envie d'y croire ! Merde quoi, pourquoi il ne m'aimerait pas, si ça se trouve il m'aime aussi ! Après tout si Lucie lui a dit c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison, même si à première vue elle a l'air un peu bête elle est pas si conne que ça, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est qu'on soit heureux tous les deux... Je me demande pourquoi... C'est peut-être vraiment une fille qui lit des fanfics à 5h dans son lit ! Haha ! Disons que cette fille est spéciale... Enfin bref, elle lui a sûrement balancé parce qu'il a dit... Parce qu'il a dit qu'il m'aimait... Pff arrête de rêver Antoine, ça te perdra._

17h 25

Antoine arriva chez Mathieu, pourquoi, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait marché longtemps, très longtemps même, il avait presque fait le tour de Paris à pied, avait été accosté par beaucoup d'abonnés mais les avait évité au maximum en mettant son casque sur ses oreilles et sa capuche pour cacher un maximum son visage et ses cheveux. Il faisait comme s'il n'entendait pas et prenait les petites rues, pas étonnant qu'il ait fini par arriver chez la personne à qui il pensait. Il avait pris une bière dans quelques bars quand les abonnés étaient vraiment trop insistants, mais était toujours un peu froid avec eux. Il commençait à avoir l'alcool dépressif, à certains moments mais continuait à marcher et à fuir ses problèmes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en face d'eux, devant l'immeuble de Mathieu. L'alcool démultipliant ses émotions, il décida d'affronter ses doutes et d'aller parler à Mathieu, étant donné qu'il devrait bien le faire un jour.

Mathieu, lui, avait passé une plutôt bonne journée, il s'était décidé à être cash avec Antoine. Après tout, maintenant il était sûr d'être celui qui contrôlait la situation, il était au courant des sentiments instables d'Antoine à son égard mais le plus grand lui ne devait rien connaître des siens. Il réfléchissait tranquillement à comment surprendre le mieux son futur amant tout en montant son nouvel épisode quand l'interphone sonna.

 _ **Driiiiiing.**_

 _Une seule ? Je connais personne qui sonne qu'une seule fois, quelqu'un doit être bloqué à l'extérieur._

Il ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble mais n'eut pas le temps de retourner s'installer devant son pc que quelqu'un frappa à la porte, c'était donc bien pour lui, Jéhovah peut-être ? Il eu une légère surprise, bien dissimulée, en voyant le boss final des internets qui se tenait devant lui, tel un Zombie qui aurait pris une bonne dose d'héroïne.

 _Antoine ? Mais pourquoi ?_

 **« M- Heu... Salut, t'as oublié quelque chose hier ? T'aurais pu prévenir !**

 **A- ...**

 **M- Attends t'as bu ou quoi ? Je pensais pas que tu aurais une gueule de bois.**

 **A- Mathieu, c'est vrai que tu m'aimes ? »**

Le cœur du plus petit se serra, comme si tout ce qu'il considérait comme acquis venait de se casser la gueule. Ses plans avaient loupés, lui qui pensait prendre Antoine pour un con, il l'était devenu bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Son cerveau venait de se barrer en couille, il avait prévu de se confesser mais là, c'était trop rapide, ça ne marchait pas, ce n'était pas possible !

 _Putain, Lucie ! Elle a mentit c'est pas possible, il a juste l'air en colère là, il ne m'aime pas ! Haaa, merde- merde- merde- je dois dire quoi putain ! BORDEL !_

Les secondes passait comme des heures d'attentes, il devait répondre quelque chose, n'importe quoi, ça passerait, il n'avait qu'à paraître très convaincant, il devait se sortir de la situation, le plus possible en tout cas.

 **« M- Haha, Lucie a encore trop parlé ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi t'inquiète. Haha ce serait bizarre, t'es un collègue et un pote par-dessus tout ! Non mais hier soir quand tu étais sous la douche après le petit incident de la bière, d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi elle a fait ça, on a parlé un peu. Elle m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas poussé des ailes en ce moment, que tu essayais d'oublier ton ex, que du coup tu couchais un peu avec tout le monde avant de sortir avec elle donc comme j'étais pas très clean, j'ai laissé échapper qu'on s'était embrassés et que j'avais pas trouvé que ça totalement nul.**

 _Désolé Antoine, je suis trop faible pour assumer et prendre le risque de te perdre..._

 **A- ...**

 **M- Je ne t'aime pas hein ! T'inquiète pas on était en soirée, le sujet a dérivé et voilà ! Après, elle m'a dit un truc du genre ''Bah vas-y fonce parce que c'est le bon moment" mais c'était pour rire donc j'ai continué dans le délire, je pensais qu'on se foutait de notre ''couple'', pas qu'elle pensait que je t'aimais vraiment ! Pas de sentiment t'inquiète, rien que la dernière fois, c'était purement physique, et surtout alcoolique.**

 _C'est totalement faux, s'il te plaît, ne me crois pas, excuse-moi, je ne veux pas te dire tout ça, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! Ne me crois pas !_

 **A- Ok, j'ai eu peur. C'était juste pour savoir.**

…

 _Si tu savais ce que tu viens de me dire..._

 **M- Haha, ok ! Tu veux rentrer prendre une bière ? J'ai bientôt fini de monter, j'ai un peu de temps donc si toi aussi, rentres 5 mins !**

 _Viens._

 **A- Non, j'y vais, Lucie m'attend, désolé de t'avoir dérangé pour ça.**

 _Viens !_

 **M- Pas de problème, si t'as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas !**

 _VIENS !_

 **A-Salut.**

 _Non, ne part pas ! S'il te plaît, revient..._

 **M- Dit bonjour à Lucie de ma part ! »**

Mathieu se détestait, il se trouvait tellement idiot, il aurait voulu courir derrière Antoine et le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout ce qu'il venait de dire était faux, que ses sentiments étaient bien plus fort que ceux de Lucie, qu'il devait le choisir lui parce qu'il n'arrivait à rien sans lui, ou si, juste à se louper et à se morfondre. Se morfondre oui, pas pleurer, plus pleurer, jamais. Il s'était trouvé tellement faible cette fois-là que peu importe les événements, il avait décidé qu'il ne pleurerait plus. Il n'entendait plus les miaulements de Wifi qui se demandait pourquoi la porte était ouverte aussi longtemps, n'entendant que les mots d'Antoine qui revenaient dans sa tête. Après avoir vu Antoine disparaître dans le couloir de l'immeuble, Mathieu se décida enfin à refermer la porte après de longues secondes, ou peut-être minutes, à attendre sur le palier de son appartement. Il retourna sur son ordinateur mais cette fois uniquement pour l'éteindre, ce qu'il faisait ne lui plaisait plus, il fallait recommencer, ce n'était plus drôle. Il parti dans son lit pour se détester plus encore et se frapper intérieurement d'avoir encore une fois, cru à l'impossible. C'était un retour à zéro, Antoine n'était qu'un rêve.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! si oui laissé une review et sinon bah laissez en une aussi et je reviens la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 6 ! :3


	6. Chapter 6

Salut ! Me revoilà pour le Chapitre n°6 dans lequel Mathieu est extrêmement présent ! J'adore ça. Alors merci à RiKKa-chou, ma beta ainsi qu'à tous les gens qui me laissent des review, ceux qui suivent la fic ou juste ceux qui la lisent parce qu'ils se font chiez ! Merci tout le monde, vivons tous en paix dans un futur apocalyptique et sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer: Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas, leurs caractères ne sont surement pas comme ça en IRL et si l'un d'entre veut eux que je la supprime, je le ferais ! :3

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Je ne pleure pas pour toi**

22h 00

Antoine s'était précipité pour rentrer chez lui, ou plutôt chez Lucie. Bloqué sur le seuil de la porte, il voulait pouvoir à nouveau compter sur elle. Avec le temps, c'était devenu sa confidente, voire même sa meilleure amie. Il aurait dû rentrer et faire comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé mais ses sentiments le rattrapaient, il avait peur. Peur d'affronter Lucie après les événements, il n'en avait ni l'envie ni le courage, il n'avait pas été cool avec elle et devait s'excuser mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Enfin si, il pouvait ou plutôt devait ouvrir cette porte, s'excuser et lui raconter, il en avait besoin. Mais elle, ça la dérangerait peut-être maintenant... Elle était sûrement en colère, comme quand il était sorti.

 _Merde, je n'essaye même plus de me dire que c'est ma petite amie... C'est peut-être con vu que j'aime un autre connard, mais je suis bien en couple avec elle, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me lâche, pas maintenant ! Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me stop à nouveau !_

Il avait besoin de réconfort, qu'on lui dise que tout n'était pas perdu, qu'il pouvait remonter la pente et Lucie était la meilleure pour ça. Il n'arrivait pas rentrer dans l'appartement, ou plutôt il s'en empêchait. Il voulait rentrer chez ses parents, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus, il leur avait envoyé un message pour leur dire qu'il ne rentrerait pas cette nuit. Non, il ne pouvait rien faire, juste rester là, planté comme un con devant la porte. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Ce qu'il attendait n'arriverait sûrement jamais mais il attendait, il ne savait même pas trop ce qu'il attendait, sûrement un signe, quelqu'un qui serait prêt à l'aider, ou simplement à l'écouter.

 _Mathieu, même si tu ne le sais pas, t'as vraiment pas été cool sur ce coup-là._

 **« L- Antoine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Rentre, reste pas à la porte !**

 **A- Lucie ! »**

Il releva la tête, surpris que la jeune fille ait ouvert la porte sans même savoir qu'il était derrière. Mais ce geste brusque eu le malheur de faire couler les larmes bloquées aux coins de ses yeux, il venait de franchir une de ses limites, transgresser une de ses lois, il ne devait jamais pleurer en public.

Ne jamais pleurer en public, toujours seul, là où personne ne peut vous voir ou vous entendre. Toujours seul ou avec une personne en qui vous avez aveuglément confiance et qui vous aime suffisamment pour le supporter.

 _Tu dois pas pleurer devant Lucie, arrête putain ! J'ai pas envie qu'on pense que je suis une petite nature. En plus ça va rien faire à part la faire chier, elle a pas besoin de s'occuper de moi. Enfin..._

On pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle n'eut pour réflexe que de le serrer dans ses bras pendant que les larmes d'Antoine avaient commencé leur folle fuite. Lucie demanda à Antoine de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, de plus en plus triste à propos de la situation qu'elle imaginait déjà plus ou moins. Il avait du mal à articuler et avait mal à la gorge à cause des pleurs, la jeune femme fit tout son possible pour le mettre à l'aise et pouvoir enfin connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle lui prépara un chocolat chaud et une pastille pour la gorge. Son petit ami prit les deux ce qui eut pour effet de l'occuper et de stopper par la même occasion ses larmes. Puis, sans le vouloir il s'endormit, fatigué par une longue journée de merde.

23h 35

Le réveil fut long pour Antoine mais il finit par se confier à Lucie en pensant qu'elle était finalement heureuse de l'aider, surtout qu'elle était restée avec lui tout le temps où il dormait. Cette dernière se sentait très mal d'avoir plus ou moins déclenché le problème, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces deux cons avaient réagis ainsi. Elle avait appris à mieux connaître Mathieu et était aussi devenue ami avec. Elle connaissait les sentiments des deux côtés et avait plus l'impression de jouer une partie d'échec contre elle-même que de les faire ouvrir les yeux.

Elle décida finalement de ne pas se justifier pour ses actes et de ne pas créer encore plus de problèmes en parlant trop, encore une fois. À présent, elle les laisserait se débrouiller seuls, mais continuerait à suivre les choses un peu plus dans l'ombre. Pour l'instant elle avait quelqu'un à raisonner, elle devait faire comprendre à Antoine que tout n'était pas perdu. Ce dernier s'enfonçait lui-même, des échos de ses sentiments lui revenait et le tirait vers le fond, il avait attendu que l'on lui souffle de l'espoir mais maintenant que c'était le cas, tout était déjà fini pour lui, il avait déjà perdu sa partie d'échec.

 **« L- Je comprends que tu penses ça, mais tu ne lui as même pas dit que tu l'aimais... Halala, et puis c'est quoi cette idée de débarquer chez lui comme ça, tu manques de tact hein ! Il avait peut-être peur de l'avouer aussi, je te rappelle que tu es en couple Antoine... Même si ce n'en est pas un pour toi, on est ensemble, ou du moins c'est ce que les autres pensent.**

 **A- … Je suis désolé, tu devrais pas à avoir à me dire ça, t'es vraiment cool comme fille, tu mérites mieux que ça franchement... Je vais essayer d'être un bon copain maintenant, j'arrête avec Mathieu, c'est promis !**

 **L- T'es vraiment débile... Essaye pas de l'oublier, ça sert à rien, ne tourne pas encore la page, tu as une confession à faire avant. Et pour ce qui est de notre couple, je crois que le mieux serait que l'on se sépare, ce serait plus facile pour toi comme pour moi...**

 **A- …**

 **L- En plus j'ai plus ou moins quelqu'un en vue... J'attendais que tu sois avec Mathieu pour pouvoir lui avouer mais tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir y aller et je pense que maintenant notre couple est trop un ralentissement dans nos projets amoureux. »**

Antoine ne savait plus comment réagir, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte, il savait que ça allait arriver à un moment mais pas maintenant, pas ce soir, il avait besoin d'elle. Quelqu'un lui plaisait, c'était plutôt normal, il ne voulait pas la freiner dans sa vie amoureuse mais il était plus égoïste que jamais ce soir. Il pensait qu'elle le faisait exprès, non pas pour le faire souffrir mais pour pouvoir être libre et ne plus l'avoir comme poids sur son dos, le consoler ne devait pas lui plaire. Il lui fit un sourire qui paraissait tout sauf sincère et se releva doucement pour ne pas brusquer Lucie qui était juste à côté de lui.

 **« Demain matin je passerais prendre toutes mes affaires, t'aurais dû me le dire, j'aurais pu partir bien avant si tu ne voulais pas de moi ! »**

 _C'est vrai après tout, elle n'a pas besoin de s'occuper de mes problèmes, elle a l'air d'en avoir déjà beaucoup d'autres... Je sais que je suis pas le meilleur copain du monde surtout que je sors avec elle, alors qu'elle n'est qu'une amie, mais elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de quelqu'un d'autre, elle veut sûrement s'éloigner un peu de moi, tout a été super rapide et pas très sincère entre nous... Je devrais vraiment arrêter de l'embêter maintenant. Rhaaaaaa !_

 **« Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi, désolé de t'avoir dérangé ! »**

Il sourit et continua à sourire ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, ça lui donnait un air con mais trop mignon. Il se dirigea vers la porte du salon, décidé. Lucie ne semblait pas être du même avis. Elle se leva brusquement derrière lui et lui attrapa le bras, elle le regarda fixement dans les yeux avant de lui faire comprendre un peu mieux la situation.

 **« L- Antoine, je sais que ça ne va pas et que tu as besoin de moi, de toute façon même si tu n'en as pas besoin tu vas devoir me supporter jusqu'à ce que tu sois enfin à l'aise avec tes sentiments. Même si on n'est plus en couple ça ne changera pas grand-chose à notre relation et tu le sais bien. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne veux plus te parler ou que je veux simplement te fuir parce que c'est faux, Antoine Daniel, je t'aime, pas de la manière dont tu aimes Mathieu mais je t'aime quand même, tu es de loin mon meilleur ami, alors ressaisis toi pour de bon et va faire ta putain de déclaration avant de pleurer comme une gamine !**

 **A- … Merci...**

 **L- T'as pas à me dire merci, patate !**

 **A- Je t'aime aussi et je serais heureux que la personne que tu as choisi en fasse de même avec toi.**

 **L- Haha ! On reste tous les deux ce soir. On va manger de la Ben et Jerry's devant** _ **Titanic**_ **en pleurant sur notre célibat ?**

 **A- Ho oui ! Et après on se fera les ongles en parlant de nos règles douloureuses !**

 **L- Toujours aussi subtil !**

 **A- Mon humour me fait vivre.**

 **L- Tmtc.**

 **A- Vous n'avez pas honte ?**

 **L- Non.**

 **A- Ok. Bref, tu veux jouer à quoi ce soir ?**

 **L- C'est à moi de choisir ?**

 **A- Soyons fous !**

 **L- Tu ne vas pas gueuler ?**

 **A- Mais nooon !**

 **L- Barbie détective.**

 **A- Tu me regarderas jouer.**

 **L- All stars battle royale, ça te va ?**

 **A- C'est parti ! »**

Cette fille arrivait toujours à lui remonter le moral, même s'il était toujours triste de ce que Mathieu avait dit. Il était décidé à positiver et à ne pas abandonner sans un non un peu plus clair. Il avait envie de rire pour l'instant, de passer une bonne soirée entre amis et d'aller enfin dormir après avoir passé une horrible journée.

10h 00

Mathieu se réveilla à cause d'un maudit réveil mal programmé et regarda vite fait tous ses mails, messages et sms en espérant en avoir un d'Antoine. Il était toujours un peu bouleversé par les événements de la veille, mais essayait de trouver une solution à la connerie qu'il avait dite. En défilant sa boîte mail, il en vit un qui venait du staff de la prochaine Japan Expo et qui l'invitait pour tenir un stand de dédicaces les 4 jours et assurer une ou deux conférences seul ou avec d'autres youtubers. Ils lui enverraient les heures dont il disposait et après il s'arrangerait suivant ses possibilités et celles de ses amis. Il était très heureux et un peu fier que la Japan lui refasse cette proposition. Ça n'aurait pas été sa première, mais il aimait bien cette convention, ce n'était pas sa préféré non plus mais il l'adorait quand même. Il accepta donc sans aucune hésitation et se demanda qui d'autre avait été invité, même s'il avait bien une petite idée.

 _Haha, ça va être cool ! Seb, Fred, Links et ses frères, Bob, Fanta, Le Fossoyeur, Nyo, Bruce, et sûrement des nouveaux, mais surtout, Antoine._

Le plus grand avait aussi reçu le mail, il s'était un peu plus longuement questionné sur le fait d'y aller ou non. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas la convention, au contraire. Il ne savait juste pas trop s'il allait supporter de passer autant de temps avec Mathieu après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait quand même fini par prendre son courage à deux mains et accepter l'offre de la J.E. en se disant qu'il n'avait pas pris de bonnes résolutions pour les oublier juste après.

Il décida d'envoyer un message à Mathieu pour savoir ce qu'il se passait de son côté et par ailleurs, tout faire pour ne pas montrer qu'il avait été très perturbé par l'incident d'hier soir. Il ne voulait plus rien lâcher, ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de prendre son temps.

 **« Salut mec, alors tu vas à la Japan Expo cette année ? »**

Mathieu, heureux d'avoir un signe de son ami, répondu dans la minute.

 **« Ouais, je suppose que toi aussi. On fera un truc ensemble ? »**

Antoine fut surpris par cette rapidité et essaya d'en faire de même sans montrer qu'il attendait ce message avec grande impatience.

 _Une réponse, vite !_

 **« Ouais ce serait cool ! On verra avec nos plannings, mais je pense qu'ils vont encore nous mettre les séances de dédicaces ensembles, ça sera déjà ça. Et c'est ok pour l'incruste sur scène avec toi ! ;) »**

Mathieu se sentait bien, ça faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec Antoine sans que ça tourne mal, c'était bon de revenir un peu à la normal.

15h 25

 **« A- Luciiie ! T'as monté le lit ?**

 **L- Non mais Léon est en bas et il le monte en premier t'inquiète ! »**

Antoine était avec Lucie et son nouveau copain, Léon, pour son déménagement. Il aurait pu prévenir Mathieu mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il préférait garder les retrouvailles pour la Japan expo avec leurs amis. De plus, il n'aurait pas très bien compris pourquoi Lucie qui était maintenant son ex, sans qu'il n'ait réellement compris pourquoi, venait avec son nouveau copain pour l'aider à emménager. Enfin bref, ce Léon préférait WTC à SLG comparé à Lucie, il était vachement sympa, un type cool.

 **« Lé- J'arrive, j'arrive ! On a le temps !**

 **A- Plus ou moins, la Japan c'est dans deux semaines et j'aimerais bien sortir un épisode juste avant, histoire de pas avoir des cons qui m'engueulent en dédicaces.**

 **L- Antoine sois gentil, en plus tout le monde sait très bien que tu n'y arriveras jamais !**

 **Lé- Lucie, tu sais que je t'aime, mais je te pari 50€ qu'il y arrive !**

 **L- Haha, pari tenu mon cœur !**

 **Lé- Antoine, tu te loupes, je te tue.**

 **A- Ok mais tu montes toutes mes affaires du camion !**

 **Lé- Rhaaa, t'as trop de chance sale putain !**

 **L- Hooo... Léon, s'il te plaît boude pas, je vais t'aider !**

 **A- C'est pas un chaton en danger, t'es trop gaga ! »**

Léon parti furtivement en voyant la tempête s'approcher, Lucie dévisageait Antoine comme si elle allait le tuer avec son regard. Elle n'était plus du tout la fille ''bat les couilles'' qu'elle avait été avec Antoine. Elle s'occupait trop de Léon, elle lui laissait beaucoup de liberté mais quand ils étaient ensembles, on ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir que c'était un jeune couple en plein amour sauvage.

 **« L- Antoine, je la pose où la lampe ? Range-la.**

 **A- Lucie, tu veux gagner ton pari ?**

 **L- Connard... Bon, je m'occupe du rangement de cet nouvel antre, ce sera sûrement la seule fois qu'il sera rangé.**

 **Lé- JE vais gagner, alors arrêtez de parler, ça sent le trafic...**

 **L- Chacun se bat avec ses armes doudou, je t'achèterais un cadeau avec tes 50 €.**

 **Lé- Ne parle pas trop vite p'tite grenouille, il sortira un nouvel épisode, j'en suis sûr ! »**

En attendant Antoine était tranquillement assis sur son lit, buvant une bière et traînant sur son pc, premières choses apportées. Il faisait semblant de travailler, étant plus sur twitter qu'autre chose. Il prenait un malin plaisir à les énerver, malgré que cela tourne en déclaration presque à chaque fois.

 _Haaaaa ! Je déteste les gens qui s'aiment !_

19h 45

Lucie et Léon avaient enfin fini leur boulot. Ils comptaient tous les deux sur Antoine pour gagner leur pari sans trop y croire non plus. Ils savaient qu'Antoine était un gros troll et qu'il trouverait bien un moyen pour les faire perdre tous les deux. Mais pour l'instant les deux amoureux étaient crevés et Antoine pétait la forme, il ne leur proposa pas de dormir pour ne pas entendre les bruits d'une copulation non discrète, mais volontiers une bière pour les remercier. Ils avaient fait du super bon boulot, l'appart' d'Antoine était super beau, ils avaient même aménagé une pièce pour son boulot (sur demande de Léon) avec un fond vert pour faire des petits trucs sympathiques. Ils avaient essayé de refaire un décor le plus semblable possible de sa petite chambre, pour ne pas brusquer les habitudes de vieux con qu'avaient ses abonnés.

 **« A- Merci les mecs, vous avez gérés.**

 **L- De rien, mais tu me fais gagner ! Il est hors de question que je perde.**

 **Lé- Héhé, t'as de la chance que je t'aime petite grenouille.**

 **A- Vous avez pas fini ! Rhaaaa, je déteste les couples !**

 **Lé- T'as pas passé l'âge d'être jaloux, mec ?**

 **L- S'il m'écoutait il ne vivrait peut-être pas tout seul comme un con !**

 **A- La ferme, Lucie ! Et j'ai pas déménagé ici pour rien.**

 **Lé- Halala, vous êtes vraiment bizarre quand vous êtes ensemble.**

 **L- Je t'aime Léon.**

 **A- Vous copulez pas ici hein !**

 **Lé- Il a raison, on rentre ?**

 **L- Ouais, salut Antoine, à la prochaine ! Et j'espère que la prochaine fois que l'on reviendra, cet appart' ne sera pas aussi vide.**

 **A- Ta gueule. Salut Léon, à la prochaine !**

 **Lé- Salut, je reviendrais te voir, tout le temps, TOUT le temps…**

 **L- Tu me le vole je te tue, petite pute. »**

Ils refermèrent la porte sur les derniers mots de Lucie et Antoine parti bosser, pour de vrai cette fois.

22h 00

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Antoine avait déménagé et il avait bien fini sa petite vidéo. Les deux amoureux étaient passés sur Youtube vite fait sur demande d'Antoine. Léon pensait qu'il avait gagné seulement Lucie fit exprès de lire bien à voix haute '' a posté une nouvelle vidéo: Le 29 Avec Antoine Daniel n°...''

 _Connard_

C'était le seul mot qui leur était venus à l'esprit, après tout leur travail, ils avaient tous les deux perdu, pas de nouvel épisode de _What the cut ?!_ mais une vidéo.

* * *

Une panda: Excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir répondu dans le 6, c'est le premier message anonyme et j'ai oublié d'y répondre (d'habitude je réponds par MP). Donc déjà merci et j'aime bien les patates ! x) Sinon c'est un secret ! Tu vas devoir attendre la suite mais il y en aura deux, une dans chaque partie de la fic.

Bon, pour le coup il n'est pas top de chez top mais bon, y'a des moments chiant dans la vie ! Allez, à la semaine prochaine pour le 7 et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review si le cœur vous en dit ! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Holala, déjà le chapitre 7 ! C'est le début de la fin de la première partie ! (pas trop chiante quoi) Héhé, j'espère encore une fois que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre ! merci à ma beta et à tout le p'tit monde qui lit le caca que j'écris ! x) J'ai bien hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! :3 Ah oui et j'aime bien la japan expo ! Même si c'est cher... Et qu'il y à trop de gens... Et que je trouve jamais ce que je veux... Pourquoi j'aime ça, putain ?! Bref ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et bonne lecture ! ;)

Disclaimer: Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas, leurs caractères ne sont surement pas comme ça en IRL et si l'un d'entre eux veut que je la supprime, je le ferais ! :3

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : La parfaite Japan Expo**

17h 38

Antoine était encore en retard, il avait fini de tout ranger dans son appart' qui, d'ailleurs, était plus proche de celui de Mathieu que vous le pensez. Le plus vieux ne s'en était pas rendu compte, il ne sortait pas trop en ce moment, trop occupé à préparer ses affaires pour la J.E., il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait un nouveau voisin. Ils habitaient donc tous les deux à Paris mais avait un pass Platinum, hôtel compris, ils prenaient tous les deux une chambre d'hôtel comme le reste de leurs collègues. Enfin bref, Antoine était en retard, il avait rendez-vous à 17h 00 pour boire une bière avec tout le monde et repérer un bon bar pour la soirée de fin de la J.E., une tradition ancestrale.

Il finit par arriver en courant au bar, Alexis lui sauta dessus suivi de Nyo et tous les autres. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et étaient tous très heureux de se retrouver, des vieux potes et une bière, le paradis. Ils rigolaient et parlaient, de leurs petites anecdotes, de leur travail, de leur vie privée, leurs abonnés, qui se mêlaient à tout ça. Mathieu parlait tranquillement avec JDay, qui lui racontait que quelqu'un avait hacké son twitter pour parler du cul de sa copine, ce qui les avait poussés à parler d'amour. Des mesdames un peu trop fans et collantes ou celles qui pensaient qu'ils abusaient de leur popularité pour les draguer, ce n'était pas simple de trouver quelqu'un... Mathieu se mit à penser à comment Antoine avait fait pour sortir avec Lucie, lui qui était très à cheval sur son rapport avec ses abonnés. Il était tellement perplexe que JDay lui demanda la source du vide profond qui planait dans son cerveau. Il finit par aboutir à de plus ou moins longues explications, plus ou moins précises sur le couple du jeune homme. Antoine, qui avait justement entendu son prénom être prononcer, c'était mêlé à la conversation et pris un immense plaisir corriger et informer son ami qu'il n'était pas vraiment à jour. Cette déclaration surprit Mathieu, autant qu'elle le réjouit.

 **« M- Quoi ? Mais tu me l'as même pas dit !**

 **A- Je vais pas te raconter toute ma vie non plus hein !**

 **Jday- Hooo ! Bruce ça va ?**

 **M- Ah t'es chiant ! Mais du coup tu habites ou ? T'es rentré chez tes parents ?**

 **A- Non, nouvel appartement.**

 **M- T'aurais dû le dire, je t'aurais aidé pour l'emménagement.**

 **A- T'inquiètes, j'ai pas vraiment galéré !**

 **M- Tu l'as fait tout seul ?**

 **A- Mais nooon, j'ai d'autres amis tu sais, et puis c'était une histoire de pari pour l'emménagement.**

 **M- Attend, t'as pris un appart' pour un pari ?**

 **A- T'es encore plus con que ce que je pensais... Des amis m'ont aidé à emménager dans mon nouvel appart' pour gagner un pari, d'ailleurs ils ont tous les deux perdus.**

 **M- Ok, ok... Mais du coup tu habites où ?**

 **A- Dans le même immeuble que- »**

Antoine n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réponse que Nyo lui prit sa bière et parti avec. Antoine ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui courir après, laissât Mathieu tout seul, mort de rire mais sans réponse.

08h 20

Les portes de la Japan Expo s'ouvrirent, Mathieu, Antoine, Alexis, Bruce et Dylan étaient au début de la fille d'attente, près à rentrer avec les autres Platinum et surtout près à manger leur petit déjeuné. Ils étaient heureux, c'était les seuls moments pendant lesquels ils pouvaient être tranquilles, sans personnes pour les accoster à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient. Ça n'empêchait pas les journées de passer vite, elles étaient très éprouvantes entre les fans, les conférences et les amis. En parlant d'ami, les stands d'Antoine et Mathieu étaient côte à côte, ils s'amusaient à se laisser des petits mots ou références dans les dédicaces des gens qui allaient au stand de l'autre juste après. Les deux premiers jours étaient donc passés plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Le soir de la 2ème journée, en rentrant à leur hôtel, ils s'étaient tous les deux affalés dans leur lit respectif, complètement mort chacun de son côté. Demain était leur avant-dernière journée, mais surtout la journée où se tenait la soirée de fin de la Japan Expo. Ils avaient finalement décidé de la faire dans l'hôtel réservé au Platinum, à défaut d'un bar les convenant, comme toutes les autres fois. Les personnes présentes dans l'hôtel ne changeaient pas trop, quelques-unes partaient, d'autres venaient, mais c'était globalement les mêmes. Les autres personnes étaient devenues plus ou moins ami avec les Youtubers grâce à leur soirée toujours plus ou moins hors de contrôle.

21h42

Ils discutaient tous tranquillement un verre à la main et... Non, en fait, ils étaient crevés et avaient bu assez vite, histoire de ''se remettre sur pied''. Ça avait plutôt bien marché, si on oubliait le fait qu'ils étaient déjà plus ou moins décédés. Ils gueulaient comme des cons dans tout l'hôtel, ils avaient de la chance que justement tout l'hôtel était à cette soirée. Les inconnus étaient très heureux de faire une soirée avec des personnes qu'ils admiraient (plus ou moins). C'était le cas d'une jeune fille. Elle s'appelait Amélia ou plutôt Amy. Elle était connue des youtubers de par son prénom, sa gentillesse et son ahurissante capacité à ne pas tenir l'alcool, le genre de fille trop mignonne jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse défigurer par une vitre après une seule petite bière.

Mathieu était le seul qui ne lui avait jamais réellement parler, cette fois, il en profita pour faire un peu connaissance avec la jeune femme. C'était une fille simple et drôle, elle n'avait pas trop confiance en elle, enfin, quand elle était clean. Elle était rousse mais une de ces rousses juste hyper sexy (vous en connaissez beaucoup ? Sous-entendu nul et chiant). Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées et engagea la conversation dans le but de trouver, au mieux, une nouvelle amie.

 **« M- Heu... Salut, c'est bien toi Amélia ?**

 **Am- Ah ! Heu, oui, appelle moi Amy s'il te plaît !**

 **M- Haha, je te dérange pas ? T'as l'air concentré.**

 **Am- Haha, non, non, ravie de te rencontrer Mathieu.**

 **M- Me rencontrer ? Pas trop ! Ça fait toujours bizarre de rencontrer quelqu'un qui te connaît déjà.**

 **Am- Mais je ne te connais pas, je connais les personnages que tu joues dans SLG, pas le vrai Mathieu Sommet. Si au moins c'est ton vrai prénom.**

 **M- T'es la première personne qui me dit ça... Héhé, oui, c'est mon vrai prénom. Tu me rappelles quelqu'un.**

 **Am- Amélia Pond ? Je n'ai, ni Rory, ni Docteur.**

 **M- Haha ! … Ouais, je t'offre une autre bière ?**

 **A- Et un cookie ? »**

 _La dernière fois que quelqu'un m'a demandé un cookie c'était... OMG, TA GUEULE ! Mais cette fille me rappelle Lucie, d'une certaine manière... Bref, retour à la réalité !_

 **« Et un cookie ok ! »**

Ils avaient fini par passer la majeur partie de la soirée ensemble. Cette dernière commençait d'ailleurs à s'éterniser. Seulement lui, Amélia, Antoine, Alexis et Seb y étaient encore présent. Ils étaient tous, ou morts de rire, ou simplement morts, mais Antoine, lui, n'avait l'air ni joyeux, ni fatigué, peut-être énervé.

 _Depuis quand tu as l'alcool dépressif ? Antoine..._

La présence d'Amy paraissait le déranger plus qu'autre chose, il la regardait de travers sans qu'elle ne sent rende compte (Elle était dans les morts de rire). Il n'avait pas l'air de la porter dans son cœur, mais les écoutait simplement déballer des conneries jusqu'à ce qu'il reçut un appel, il s'excusa et sorti à l'extérieur pour répondre.

 **« A- Allo ?**

 **L- Allo Antoine ? C'est Lucie.**

 **A- Ah, salut. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?**

 **L- Je voulais savoir comment ça se passait avec Mathieu, tu as l'air de faire la gueule.**

 **A- Comment tu sais ça encore, Satan ? Et t'es pas censée être avec Léon ?**

 **L- Laisse-moi deviner, une fille, Amélia. Elle ne tient ABSOLUMENT pas l'alcool, et elle a jeté le grappin sur Mathieu, c'est ça ?**

 **A- Ça devient dangereux, t'as des caméras de surveillances ? Des nano robots espions sur les mouches ?**

 **L- C'est ma sœur ducon !**

 **A- HEIN ?! Heu ! Mais vous avez le même âge ? Vous êtes pas jumelles pourtant ! Attend, tes parents sont fans de Doctor Who ? Vous êtes vraiment sœur ?**

 **L- Non, on a un an de différence. Et si tu savais...**

 **A- Haha... Ouais... Enfin bref, elle tourne autour de Mathieu et me pète les couilles par la même occasion.**

 **L- Bah ! Il faut pas lui en vouloir elle est un peu débile... Gentille, compréhensive mais pas très, très fute-fute...**

 **A- C'est pas gentil de dire tout ça sur sa sœur, hein ! Mais elle te raconte toutes ses nuits ?**

 **L- Si tu savais... Holaaa ! D'ailleurs, tu devrais t'inquiéter pour ton protéger parce qu'il est dans sa chambre maintenant !**

 _ ***Bip, bib, bib***_

 **L- Connard. »**

Antoine avait raccroché et s'était précipité dans la salle pour voir si ce que Lucie disait était vrai, ça l'était. Même Alexis qui était pourtant endormi avait disparu. Ils étaient tous repartis dans leur chambre. Le téléphone d'Antoine vibra, il regarda de quoi il s'agissait avec un peu appréhension.

 _Mathieu._

 **« Désolé mais je ne t'ai pas attendu, je suis avec Amy donc ne me demande pas de te rejoindre à 3h 00 du matin, petit coquin ! Avec un peu plus de sérieux, tu étais au téléphone avec qui, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? »**

 _Quel con... Envoie-moi une photo de vous sous les draps pendant que tu y es ! En plus il est déjà 4h 00 passé._

Antoine ne peina pas à répondre, froidement, au message de son ami. À des moments, il avait vraiment l'impression de le détester.

Mathieu, lui, c'était demandé pourquoi quelqu'un l'avait appelé, surtout à cette heure-là. Il l'avait attendu un petit peu, Links était parti et Amy le soûlait pour qu'il la raccompagne jusqu'à sa chambre, n'oubliant pas de dire qu'elle y était seule. Il y avait réfléchit en pensant à Antoine mais accepta la proposition avec un faux entrain en vu de celui d'Amy. Il fut néanmoins heureux de recevoir une réponse de son ami même si ce n'était pas très poli envers Amélia, qui commençait à lui faire des câlins, totalement ignorés par le jeune homme.

 **« C'était Lucie. »**

Le cœur de Mathieu se serra. Il se demandait pourquoi Lucie l'avait appelé, Antoine lui avait pourtant dit qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble...

 _Il a protégé sa vie privée devant les autres ? Non, c'était des amis et ils vivent ensemble alors pourquoi le cacher ?_

 **« Vous êtes pas séparés en fait ? »**

Antoine n'attendit pas pour avoir la réponse presque immédiate de son ami, il était vexé qu'il couche avec quelqu'un et voulait le lui faire savoir. Il lui en voulait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de défendre son céliba, pour qu'il puisse le lui prendre. Il réfléchit un peu à ce qu'il allait envoyer, puis décida de se laisser aller et d'envoyer un truc au feeling.

 **« Bien sûr que si ! Et puis tu devais pas baiser toi ? »**

La réponse que reçu Mathieu ne le satisfit pas, il n'avait plus envie, ou plutôt il avait encore moins envie qu'avant, mais d'un autre côté il était heureux d'avoir champ libre pour Antoine, il en profiterait c'était sûr. Quant au problème Amy, elle s'était endormie comme un bébé ivrogne sans avoir réussi à faire ce qu'elle voulait.

 _Elle ne tient vraiment pas l'alcool, si seulement Antoine était comme toi... tout serait tellement plus simple..._

Plongé dans ses pensées, Mathieu sentait ses paupières lourdes, il était en caleçon et Amy était, elle, déjà toute nue. Il posa une légère couverture sur la demoiselle endormie et fit de même sur lui en pensant que demain, tout irait mieux.

06h00

Le réveille sonna. Ce fut extrêmement difficile pour les épaves de l'hôtel de se réveiller tout en ayant une belle gueule de bois. Surtout pour Amélia qui, elle, avait même perdu ses souvenirs. Cette dernière fut très surprise de voir Mathieu Sommet se réveiller en caleçon dans son lit et crut tout comprendre.

 _Haaa ! Ma poule cette fois je sais pas comment tu as fait mais tu as géré ! Putain j'ai couché avec Mathieu sommet !_

Ne se souvenant pas de la soirée, elle préféra néanmoins demander à Mathieu lui-même.

 **« Heu... Mathieu ? On a dormi ensembles, non ? »**

Mathieu, lui aussi, avait la tête dans le cul, il avait toujours ses souvenirs, mais seulement ceux qui concernaient Antoine l'intéressait. Il n'écoutait Amy que d'une oreille et répondit sans lui dire ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière, ne sachant pas que sa mémoire était défectueuse.

 **« M- Ouais désolé, j'ai fini par m'endormir ici.**

 **Am- Pas grave ! Heu... Mais... On pourra se revoir un jour ?**

 **M- Bien sûr, on a passé une bonne soirée hier, non ?**

 **Am- Héhé, ouii ! Je suis heureuse que l'on s'entende bien.**

 **M- Moi aussi, je peux emprunter ta douche s'il te plaît ?**

 **Am- Oui vas-y ! »**

Sur ces mots, Mathieu parti prendre une douche, dont il avait bien besoin sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait d'accepter. Amélia, toute excitée, appela sa sœur, très heureuse de tout ce qu'il c'était passé et pensant être en couple avec Mathieu.

 **« Am- Allo, Lucie ?**

 **L- Quoiii.. ? Il est 6h00 putain... Je dors moi...**

 **Am- Tu devineras jamais quoi, je sors avec Mathieu Sommet !**

 **L- QUOI ?!**

 **Am- Ouiii ! Hier on a couché ensemble, je lui ai demandé s'il voulait que l'on se revoie et il a dit oui !**

 **L- T'es sûre de ne pas avoir mal compris quelque chose ?**

 **Am- Mal comprendre quoi ? On s'aime !**

 **L- Putain... Si tu étais à côté de moi je crois que je te tuerais pour de bon...**

 **Am- Haha, t'as un copain et t'es encore jalouse, ma sœur ?**

 _ ***Bip, bip, bip* »**_

Lucie finit par laisser un message à Antoine après maintes hésitations, lui expliquant que sa conne de sœur lui avait dit qu'elle et Mathieu étaient en couple mais il allait très vite se rendre compte de sa connerie alors ce n'était pas une raison pour se remettre à déprimer.

* * *

Chlo: Au niveau d'Antoine, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment un connard... Il agit comme un connard oui mais il n'a pas de mauvaises intentions... C'est un personnage instable qui vient de tomber amoureux d'un mec alors qu'il a toujours été hétéro, il essaye juste de se convaincre des choses évidentes pour lui ! (Même si ce n'était pas forcement la meilleure manière.) On ne peut pas dire non plus qu'il cherchait juste à baiser parce que même s'il s'en foutait il voulait rester avec ces nanas. Bref !Merci pour ta review, ravie que tu aimes bien cette fiction et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! :3

Je crois bien que le pire c'est que j'aime trop Amy Pond... Halala ! Enfin bref ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review si vous en avez envie même si c'est 5000 ans après que je l'ai posté ! x) A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 8 qui sera un peu plus... Je pense que vous allez l'aimer et le détester ! :3 Bref no poil et à la prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

Salut ! Je suis là pour le chapitre 8 ! (Noooon ! Sérieux ? Sérieux ! Sérieux ? Sérieux ! Sérieux ? Sérieux !) C'est bientôt la fin de la première partie... Bon, la deuxième n'est pas aussi longue donc on peut dire qu'on s'approche de la fin tout court mais quand même je trouve ça triste ! T-T Enfin bref, on est encore loin d'y être ! Merci à RiKKa-Chou, et tout le petit monde qui lit :3 J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre ( La vérité sur Amélia va commencer à se faire connaître), attendre le prochain et sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer: Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas, leurs caractères ne sont surement pas comme ça en IRL et si l'un d'entre eux veut que je la supprime, je le ferais ! :3

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Tu ne me manques pas**

18h00

C'était l'heure de rentrer de la pire journée de la Japan Expo, qu'ils avaient passé. Antoine avait été froid toute la journée avec le plus petit, sachant qu'il était en couple avec ''l'autre conne''. Ce n'était pas le jour pour réfléchir, tous les youtubers tournaient au ralenti à cause de leurs fréquentes migraines. Amy, quant à elle, allait mieux, elle n'avait pas lâché Mathieu de toute la journée, toujours à lui faire des clins d'œil, regards ou même petits signes d'amoureux. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris que ce langage était plus qu'amical et y répondait favorablement pensant qu'elle le faisait avec tous les autres Youtubers. La journée avait enfin accepté de se terminer et après des aux revoir aussi chaleureux qu'émouvants avec leurs amis. Ils étaient rentrés chez eux, Mathieu avait au début pensé qu'Antoine le raccompagnait, suivant la même route que lui. Il avait pourtant dit qu'il n'y était pas obligé, qu'il n'était plus un bébé qui ne pouvait rentrer seul. Le chevelu répondit très clairement qu'il n'était pas sa nourrisse et n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il ne faisait que rentrer chez lui. Mathieu était quelque peu perplexe quant à la localisation du nouvel appartement.

 _Il doit habiter près de chez moi ! Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir le voir encore plus souvent ! Héhé ! Je pourrais parler de coïncidences pour le voir et... Putain on dirait que je le harcèle, calme toi mec !_

Antoine lui promit que dès qu'il se serait reposé (et qu'il aurait digéré le nouveau couple) il l'inviterait pour une crémaillère, à deux. Il s'arrêta de marcher quelques rues avant leur immeuble et fit marche arrière prétextant qu'il devait y retourner à cause d'un oubli qu'il n'avait pas précisé. Mathieu le laissa faire en sachant qu'ils se reverraient très bientôt et qu'il était exténué. Antoine attendit que Mathieu rentre dans l'immeuble, pour lui y aller. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier sache qu'il était son voisin, avant qu'il se fasse le plaisir de lui dévoiler.

 _Il est un peu débile quand même, il veut que j'ai oublié quoi ? Ma valise ? Ma valise... Merde, ma valise !_

15h 23

Cela faisait maintenant 2 jours qu'il ne faisait que dormir. Ses abonnés avaient eu leur dose d'Antoine Daniel et ne le faisaient pas chier pour qu'il bosse. Mathieu commençait à lui manquer, leur proximité cachée le dérangeait. Il lui envoya un message pour savoir si ce soir lui convenait, pour la soirée dans son appart'.

 **« Salut, comme tu le sais, je tiens toujours mes promesses et tu me manques bébé. Bières ce soir ? »**

Tout était redevenu normal entre les deux amis ou du moins, en apparence. Les deux comptaient sur cette soirée pour se déclarer, mais même en l'espérant très fort, ils étaient presque sûrs de ne pas y arriver. Après une réponse favorable de Mathieu, Antoine partit acheter de la bière et alla se coucher pour ''être en forme ce soir''.

21h 08

 _ **Driiing, driiig, driiing~**_

Mathieu était prêt à partir chez Antoine, bien qu'il ne savait pas trop où aller (il attendait un message de son ami), mais il n'attendait sûrement pas que quelqu'un vienne chez lui. Il alla ouvrir à l'intrus de la soirée, prêt à abréger la discution pour ne pas être en retard.

 **« A- T'es prêt ?**

 **M- Antoine? Attend, t'es venu me chercher ? T'es con ?**

 **A- T'inquiète, c'est pas loin !**

 **M- Tu veux vraiment pas me dire où c'est hein... Bon, je te suis.**

 **A- Ne perds pas mes fesses de vue, tu risques de te perdre.**

 **M- Pff, attend, je vais chercher ma veste.**

 **A- Pas besoin, suis-moi.**

 **M- Qu- »**

Il tira le bras de Mathieu, totalement perdu, fit quelques pas et entra dans son appartement, dont il n'avait même pas fermé la porte. Mathieu avait mis quelques secondes à comprendre, il partageait ses sentiments entre la surprise et la colère.

 _Attend, il habite ici depuis le début ?! C'est joli... Attend non, y'a un problème ! Depuis combien de temps ?! Quel connard ! Attend mais qui a fait la déco ? Quel connard, il m'en a même pas parlé !_

…

 _Ça fait combien de temps que je ne suis pas sorti ? ..._

 **« A- Bon, je suppose que tu as des questions !**

 **M- … Bhouuuu, j'ai pas d'viiie...**

 **A- Haaa~ Quoi encore ?**

 **M- Non rien, en effet, tu vas prendre cher.**

 **A- J'attends que ça bébé ! »**

Antoine partit chercher deux bières qu'il avait laissées dans son frigo. Cette fois, il ne s'était pas endormi, il n'aurait jamais pu zapper cette soirée. Ces projets étaient clairs, il voulait se déclarer à Mathieu, ce soir. Le soir où tout commencera ou tout se terminera. Ils discutaient tranquillement de tout et de rien, principalement de la manière dont Mathieu n'avait ABSOLUMENT pas su qui était son nouveau voisin. Il se trouvait vraiment idiot de ne pas l'avoir vu, mais il était quand même heureux, il le reverrait quoi qu'il arrive. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait. Les bières avaient laissé place à de la boisson un peu différente, comme une grenadine ! Au Rhum... Les discutions devenaient de plus en plus dénuées de sens et le plus petit décida de les relancer sur un sujet qu'il trouvait plus intéressant et bien plus réjouissant, que Wifi qui avait vomi hier.

 **« M- Alors, en ce qui concerne Lucie, tu comptes me donner une explication ?**

 **A- Heum... C'est un peu compliqué, mais en gros elle ne m'aimait pas vraiment.**

 **M- Ouais, bah désolé pour toi mais tu t'es fait niker.**

 **A- Haha, t'inquiète pas ! On n'était pas vraiment en couple... Je crois...**

 **M- En fait vous baisiez ju-**

 _ **Quand je pense à toi, je suis~**_

 **A- Hahahaha ! T'es sérieux ? C'est ça, ta sonnerie de téléphone ?**

 **M- Oh ta gueule ! La tienne c'est bien ''On est des infidèles''.**

 **A- Ferme la et répond !**

 **M- Cette discussion n'est pas terminée !**

 **A- Mais oui ! Allez ! »**

Mathieu prit son téléphone et se dépêcha de répondre à l'appel sans prendre le temps de voir l'identité de son interlocuteur, à une heure qui commençait à se faire tardive. Il était frustré que sa conversation avec Antoine soit interrompu.

 **« Oui ? »**

Il parla rapidement, pensant que la conversation serait plus rapide et qu'il pourrait retourner à celle qui l'intéressait. Une voix faible et troublée lui répondit comme un murmure.

 **« Mathieu ? »**

C'était Amélia, elle pleurait, elle ne se retenait pas, elle pleurait clairement ce qui affola Mathieu. Pour quelle raison son amie devait bien pleurer ? Elle savait très bien qu'il était avec Antoine, c'était si important que ça ? Sans doute, elle ne pleurerait pas si ça ne l'était pas. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui dire non. Elle lui avait proposé qu'ils se fassent une soirée ensemble un peu plus tôt, mais il s'était vu refuser préférant passer du temps avec La personne qu'il voulait.

 **« M- Amy ? Tu pleures ?**

 **A- Mathieu... V- Viens s'il te plaît... J- J'ai besoin de toi !**

 **M- Mais je t'avais dit que ce soir je ne pouvais pas... Explique-toi, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?**

 **A- Mathieu Sommet, je te demande de me rejoindre, toi, tu me dis que tu préfères rester boire des bières avec ton connard de pote ?**

 **M- La ferme ! T'es conne ou quoi ?!**

…

 **Désolé, j'arrive.**

 **Am- Haa ! Dépêche-toi ! »**

Mathieu se retourna vers Antoine avec un air que ce dernier n'avait encore jamais vu. Ses yeux ne pleuraient pas, mais on pouvait clairement y lire une énorme rage et déception. Il ne voulait pas partir, mais cette Amélia semblait VRAIMENT le vouloir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle comprenne ses sentiments envers Antoine. Le pire n'était pas d'aller la voir, non, le pire était de devoir dire à La personne avec qui il voulait être, qu'il devait partir parce qu'une amie lui avait demandé de venir.

 **« M- Antoine ? Heu... Je dois y aller...**

 **A- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

 **M- Amélia m'a appelé en pleurant, elle veut que je vienne. Désolé...**

 **A- Putain mec t'es sérieux là ? Tu peux pas la lâcher pour une soirée ta putain de nouvelle copine ?!**

 **M- C'est pas ma copine !**

 **A- Mais oui je te crois ! C'est la sœur de Lucie alors je suis quand même au courant ! Je pense la connaître plus que toi !**

 **M- Sérieux ?! Je savais bien qu'elle me la rappelait un peu... Attend, tu parles encore de Lucie ? Et au courant de quoi ?!**

 **A- Oui, c'est une bonne amie ! Mais t'inquiète, elle a un copain, et elle me l'a dit. Le soir de la Japan expo t'as couché avec Amélia et depuis tu sors avec, c'est plus un secret pour moi. Et la prochaine fois que tu gueules parce que j'te raconte pas ma vie amoureuse, bah va t'faire foutre.**

 **M- Mais je sors pas avec elle ! Je te le jure Putain ! En plus j'ai jamais couché avec elle, elle s'est endormie et tant mieux d'ailleurs. Rhaaa... Je dois y aller... Putain ! Cette discussion n'est pas terminée non plus ! »**

Antoine reçu un message pendant que Mathieu se levait pour partir. Il s'empressa de le lire voyant Mathieu lui filer entre les doigts. C'était Lucie, il ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait envoyé un message.

 **« Ne vous occupez pas d'Amy, elle va très bien et vient de partir de chez moi, elle sait que tu es avec Mathieu et ne le veux pas... Écoute, éloignez-vous d'elle le plus possible, elle est persuadée que Mathieu l'aime éperdument et que c'est l'homme de sa vie, alors que je sais que non ! »**

Les yeux d'Antoine grandissaient et allaient sortir de leur orbite tellement la nouvelle le choquait. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible, c'était une vrai connasse, il la détestait.

Une _érotomane ? Elle va s'enfuir de prison pour prendre un bain chez lui ?_

Il appela Mathieu, qui se dirigeait vers la porte, lui demandant de revenir mais ce dernier renchéri, répétant qu'il ne sortait pas avec elle mais qu'il devait aller la voir. Antoine finit par croire qu'il l'aimait vraiment, mais il était bien décidé à lui montrer qu'elle était loin d'être parfaite. À partir de ce moment tout se passa très vite, même un peu trop vite. Antoine, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour retenir Mathieu qui s'éloignait, se leva et se précipita vers lui. Son dos lui faisait face, il ne savait plus quoi faire, la porte n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'eux. Il attrapa le bras de Mathieu et le tira vers lui. Le plus vieux se préparait à ressortir encore une excuse de merde pour pouvoir partir, il n'en avait pas envie mais s'il choisissait Antoine, elle allait se douter de quelque chose. Il était sûr de le revoir, c'était son voisin. Il allait sortir le premier mot de sa bouche mais il ne put l'ouvrir, celle d'Antoine y était fermement collée. Cette sensation, il l'avait attendu tellement longtemps, les secondes passaient, des secondes tant espérées par les deux hommes. Bloqué contre le mur, perdant tout contrôle sur son corps et ne réagissant plus que d'instinct, Mathieu répondu contre sa raison à se baiser trop peu hésitant dirigé par Antoine. Les mains brûlantes de ce dernier enlaçaient déjà fortement les hanches du plus petit sans réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Mathieu prit conscience de sa position et a rompu le baiser magique qu'il venait d'apprécier comme jamais.

 _Merde ! Pourquoi t'as répondu ?! Il a fait ça pour que tu l'écoutes, pas parce qu'il en avait envie ! Rhaaaaa ! T'es trop con putain ! Foutus bières, foutue vodka, foutus rhum, foutus sentiments, j'vous emmerde !_

Antoine, surpris et dégoûté que son amour ai fuit son ''aveu'', décida de jouer le tout pour le tout, après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

 **« M- Putain...**

 **A- Pourquoi tu veux allez la voir ? T'as envie de baiser ? Alors pourquoi pas moi ? Après tout, tu l'as dit toi-même, nous deux c'est purement physique.**

 **M- C'est faux ! Je ne veux pas que ce soit physique entre nous !**

 **A- C'est pour ça que tu pars alors...**

 **M- C'est pas ce que tu crois...**

 **A- Tu m'as dessoulé le nain.**

 **M- Tu veux qu'on fasse la course, on pari que je vois le caca que tu as sur la tête s'écouler au bout de 5 secondes.**

 **A- Ferme ta gueule, je cours plus vite que toi. »**

Antoine reparti en direction du canapé, dépité et maudissant la jeune fille. Il regrettait, Mathieu allait partir et il ne le reverrait peut-être jamais. Enfin, jamais, non, ça paraissait impossible mais leur amitié ne serait plus la même. Il s'affala sur le canapé et repris un shot de vodka pour avaler le refus. Ses mains tremblaient. Le seul contact avec Mathieu lui avait retourné la tête il ne savait plus comment agir.

 _Une fois parce que t'es bourrer ok, mais deux… Il va se douter de quelque chose… Haaa ! Et pourquoi tu as dit ça ?! ''Alors pourquoi pas moi ?'' Parce qu'il t'aime pas ducon !_

Le plus vieux n'était pas plus à l'aise, il avait fini par s'asseoir par terre près de la porte. Il se détestait d'avoir rompu un baiser qu'il avait tant désiré. Il voulait continuer, retourner voir Antoine mais la peur le guettait, il venait de le rejeter après tout. Pourquoi Antoine l'avait embrassé, pour qu'il ferme sa gueule et écoute ce qu'il avait à dire ? Au final il n'avait rien dit...

 _Antoine, tu attends quoi de moi à la fin ? Tu veux quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas que je t'aime ? T'es plus con qu'un émeu !_

Antoine voulait aller s'acheter des clopes, il pensait que Mathieu était parti chez Amélia et donc avoir champ libre pour sortir de l'appart' et faire ce qu'il voulait. Il allait peut-être acheter une autre bouteille et peut-être même une fille, tant qu'à faire, autant tout faire pour oublier, encore. Il savait que Mathieu ne serait pas au même point que lui, il n'était que son rêve. Il prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

 _Merde._

Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, Mathieu l'avait vu avant que lui ne le voit, c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, il devait sortir.

 **« M- Tu vas où ?**

 **A- Acheter des clopes.**

 **M- Prends-moi un paquet s'te plait.**

 **A- Crève.**

 **M- Sale putain !**

 **A- Je sais, je sais. Bon, au moins reste pas par terre, je reviens alors vas dans le canapé tu fais pitié là !**

 **M- Alors sois gentil et achète moi des clopes.**

 **A- Tu me rembourseras le double.**

 **M- En vidéos SM.**

 **A- Ça me botte, bon j'y vais. »**

La discussion s'était étrangement bien passé, les deux hommes blaguaient de façon si naturelle, même si les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas. Antoine sortit et Mathieu alla s'installer dans le canapé en l'attendant. Il était fier d'avoir réussi à lui parler et à revenir à côté de lui, enfin quand il reviendrait il serait à côté de lui.

 _Cette fois je vais le dire ! Attend de voir ça !_

* * *

Piouuuu~ Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils parlent beaucoup pour pas grands choses ? Perso j'attendrais le lemon... C'est M ou quoi ? Ralala ! Je n'aime vraiment pas la nana qui écrit moi ! Je ne sais pas, et vous ? Laissez-moi une review pour me le dire ! ;3


	9. Chapter 9

Piuoooou ! Coucou ! Chapitre 9, après toutes ces dures épreuves qui ne sont dues qu'à la stupidité que je leur ai collée, que va-t-il se passer ?! Je me le demande pas puisque je connais la suite ! x) Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ça chapitre comblera votre appétit, du moins pour l'instant ! ;) Merci à ma beta, encore une fois ! Et toi, derrière ton petit écran qui n'a rien d'autre à faire que lire des Yaois sur Matoine écris par des gens qui ont trop d'espoir qui n'en sont même pas, oui toi, merci, je t'aime. Plus sérieusement, j'espère que vous allez aimer et sur ce, bonne lecture ! :3

Disclaimer: Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas, leurs caractères ne sont surement pas comme ça en IRL et si l'un d'entre eux veut que je la supprime, je le ferais ! :3

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Le début de la fin**

Antoine rentra dans son appartement ne sachant pas que Mathieu l'attendait à la porte. Il ne s'attendait à tant de proximité et essaya de l'ignorer en partant vers le salon, où était étendue une bière de plus. Mathieu le suivi et ne put que baiser la tête quand Antoine lui fit remarquer la bière vide. Il ne savait pas trop comment penser, il avait essayé de ranger ses sentiments en buvant mais c'était un incommensurable fail.

 _Antoine_

Mathieu toujours et uniquement ça dans la tête, Antoine. S'accrochant à la manche de sa veste qu'il allait poser, il ne contrôlait plus rien, les verres qu'il avait bues pendant l'absence du plus grand. Il le plaqua contre le mur. Ce dernier reparti de la scène de crime pour poser sa veste dans l'entrée, Mathieu le suivit ne se contrôlant plus et laissant ses envies déborder, il agrippa la manche Antoine.

 _Antoine, si je reste plus longtemps ici je ne vais pas réussir à me contrôler._

 **« Mathieu ? Ça va, mec ? Pourquoi tu me tien, là ? »**

Antoine n'eut aucune réponse, il eut un baiser un peu trop sauvage. Leurs langues se frottaient. Ils ne savaient plus ce qu'ils faisaient mais ils s'embrassaient, comme si cette nuit était la dernière. Leur souffle court à cause de baiser se stoppa complètement, les deux s'étaient arrêtés de battre.

Un lourd silence de malaise s'installa à nouveau. Mathieu se sentait coupable de l'état de son ami, devenu totalement pitoyable. Il avait la tête baissé et ses bras ne pouvaient que pendre le long de son corps. Il voulait lui dire, même timidement, oui, il devait tout lui avouer, mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche, resté béat. Antoine se dégagea des bras de Mathieu, le plaquant au mur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver irrésistible et savait que le moindre mot de travers de la part du petit le pousserait à commette l'irréparable.

 **« M- Tu comprends pas que là, j'ai juste envie de te sauter dessus, de te serrer dans mes bras et de t'embrasser ? T'es tellement con quand tu t'y mets !**

 **A- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! Si t'as envie de coucher pourquoi t'es pas allé voir Amy ? Avec moi demain matin tu vas le regretter ! Et tu l'as dit toi-même, rien de physique entre nous...**

 **M- Putain... Antoine, je refuse que ce ne sois QUE physique entre nous… Je t'aime. »**

Antoine ne savait plus quoi dire, il devait bien évidement rêver. Mathieu le regardait avec un air si sérieux, non cette fois ce n'était pas un rêve. Quelques secondes passèrent, aucun bruit, aucun geste, aucune émotion, ou plutôt tellement d'émotions contradictoires qu'elles s'annulaient toutes, juste un regard qui voulait tout et rien dire. Antoine se rapprocha à nouveau du petit sans montrer aucune conviction, comme s'il n'était plus qu'un zombie qui allait le manger parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Mathieu ferma les yeux par peur du poing qu'il s'attendait à recevoir de son ex-ami, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il ne pouvait chercher de se demander comment il allait faire s'il le croisait. Ils étaient quand même voisins maintenant. Un petit coup sec. Il sentit la main d'Antoine, le petit coup sur le haut de sa tête lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir ses yeux qu'Antoine le prit de nouveau dans ses bras. C'était doux, chaud et agréable, ils se sentaient si bien, le simple contact des deux jeunes hommes les apaisait. Ils n'avaient plus envie de se poser des questions sur leurs sentiments ou même sur ceux de l'autre. Ils voulaient seulement être ensembles.

Ils ne desserrent leur prise uniquement pour s'embrasser. Il regarda à nouveau Antoine dans les yeux, toute la folie qui le hantait disparue et le rouge se mît à teinter ses joues comme une lycéenne sortie d'un shôjo. Antoine avait un air étrange, son visage ne traduisait aucune émotion, mais ce vide sur son visage suffisait à faire comprendre à Mathieu combien ses émotions étaient fortes, au point de ne même pas pouvoir les traduire. Le zombie finit par prendre la parole en le resserrant dans ses bras sans trop lui laisser le choix de s'échapper et en se cachant dans le cou de Mathieu qui ne pouvait que le serrer d'avantage.

 **« A- Excuse-moi...**

 **M- Tes cheveux doivent prendre plus de place que tes neurones.**

 **A- Et c'est ton chat qui mange les tiens, connard.**

 **M- Laisse Wifi en dehors de ça sinon il va ramener tout son clan et te tuer.**

 **A- Tu me sauverais ?**

 **M- Je sauverais le plus mignon.**

 **A- Hoo, Moi aussi !**

 **M- Je parle du chat.**

 **A- Et moi je parle de toi.**

 **M- Comment je dois le prendre ?**

 **A- Tu devrais peut-être dormir ici. »**

Mathieu colla à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de son amant et l'entraîna dans la chambre qu'il avait visitée en début de soirée. Antoine commença à marquer des suçons dans le cou vierge du plus vieux, qui en profitait pour déshabiller l'auteur des marques.

 **« A- Tu fais quoi pour l'autre, Amélia ?**

 **M- C'est pas un peu tard pour que tu parles de respect sexuel au niveau des Madames ?**

 _Depuis quand t'es au courant pour les 16 !_

 **A- Ta gueule ! Qui t'as raconté ça ?**

 **M- Lucie.**

 **A- Putain... Elle s'occupa de sa sœur pour punition. »**

Les deux amoureux était à présent en caleçon, ils ne savaient pas réellement s'il fallait allez plus loin. Antoine ne sachant plus quoi faire décida de s'allonger sur Mathieu en total non safe-control. Entre ses bras et sous son torse, Mathieu ne pouvait que le laisser faire, cela ne le dérangeait pas, il avait peur. Voyant Antoine hésiter plus qu'avant, Mathieu commença à se poser des questions sur ses véritables envies.

 **« M- Heum... Antoine… ? Tu veux t'arrêter là ?**

 **A- … Tu vas avoir mal... »**

Ces mots étaient de trop pour Mathieu, il prit un coussin qui se trouvait sous sa main. Il le colla sur son visage par pudeur en se rendant compte de ce qu'il se passait. Cela n'eut pour effet que de faire doucement rire Antoine.

 _Pourquoi tu ne te rends pas compte que chaque geste que tu fais te rend encore plus mignon ?_

 **« A- On dirait des gamins lors de leur première fois.**

 **M- C'est pas pour dire mais t'es le premier mec avec qui je couche...**

 **A- Tu l'es aussi.**

 **M- C'est pas vraiment comparable !**

 **A- … T'as raison… On ferait mieux de s'arrêter là... »**

Mathieu ne savais plus quoi penser. Son amant et lui étaient dans une position plutôt, voire même, très favorable pour aller plus loin. Le plus grand avait donc peur de coucher avec lui ou il ne voulait simplement pas, les questions se bousculaient dans la tête du plus vieux.

 **« M- Donc tu veux vraiment pas...**

 **A- Bien sûr que si ! J'en crève d'envie mais...**

 **M- Bon, reste là je reviens.**

 **A- Quoi ? Mais tu vas où ?**

 **M- Ferme-là, je reviens. »**

Mathieu descendit du lit et retourna dans le salon, prit deux grands verres vides et les remplit avec la première bouteille d'alcool translucide qu'il trouva.

 _Vodka. Encore._

Pour ne pas qu'Antoine le voit et qu'il se doute de quelque chose, il but sont verre cul sec (oui, oui, bonne descente !), il ne pouvait que faire une grimace regrettant qu'à moitié son geste.

Comprenant que son comportement serait encore plus suspect, s'il prenait encore plus de temps. Il revint dans la chambre dans laquelle Antoine était maintenant assis sur son lit contre le mur et les jambes repliées contre son torse. Il avait même renfilé sa chemise qui, juste avant, gisait, décédée, sur le sol. Mathieu lui tendit le verre en lui parlant de sa manière si facile à passer à autre chose et à se rhabiller.

 **« M- Juste, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as remis ta chemise ? Si c'est pour faire sexy, tu aurais dû mettre aussi ton pantalon et l'a rentrer à l'intérieur.**

 **A- En la laissant ouverte ?**

 **M- Ouaip.**

 **A- C'est quoi** _ **ça**_ **?**

 **M- De l'eau, je suis allez au toilettes et je t'ai pris un verre d'eau, dépêche-toi de le boire, après je vais le reposer ! Bouges, j'ai mal au bras. »**

Antoine écouta pour une fois son aîné et bu le contenu du verre cul sec, pour se rafraîchir les idées. Un cri sans voix ne se fit pas entendre, bien que l'on pouvait clairement lire la douleur sur le visage du plus grand qui s'était bien fait avoir. Il finit par reprendre une voix plus cassée que d'habitude mais uniquement pour réprimander le petit être qui s'était enfuit pour reposer le verre.

 **« A- Haa... Putain tu pètes les couilles mec ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Ça brûle p'tit con !**

 **M- CHUT !**

 **A- Quoi ? Mais attend c'est toi qui-**

 **M- Ferme ta gueule et embrasse-moi ! »**

Mathieu lui sauta dessus et s'empara de sa bouche, sans aucune hésitation. Sa langue se frottait à celle de son amant très peu gêné par se baiser au goût de Vodka. Les mains baladeuses reprirent leurs droits et Mathieu se dépêcha d'enlever la chemise du plus grand, son propre t-shirt, ainsi que de tirer explicitement son caleçon vers le bas sans l'enlever. L'alcool commençait à agir sur leur corps et le plus grand se laissa enfin aller. Il quitta la bouche de son irrésistible amant pour laisser un suçon dans le cou nu de Mathieu, prenant soin de caresser chaque recoin de son corps. Il laissa sa langue se balader sur ses omoplates, puis descendit progressivement de ses tétons jusqu'à ses hanches. Mathieu, trop gêné et voulant encore embrasser son amour, tira le visage d'Antoine et l'embrassa encore et encore sans pouvoir, ni vouloir s'arrêter. Les minutes passaient, leur envie ne faisait que grandir et en devenait insupportable, Mathieu comme Antoine voulaient aller plus loin, les caresses ne leur suffisaient plus.

 **« M- Tu veux cette fois ?**

 **A- C'est de la torture de me le demander.**

 **M- Je prends ça pour un oui.**

 **A- Regarde-toi, comment pourrais-je dire non ? »**

Les joues de Mathieu étaient rouges, l'alcool, Antoine, ce qu'ils faisaient, tout était fait pour le gêner. Il essaya de reprendre confiance en lui et murmura dans le creux de son oreille, après avoir laissé un simple baiser dans le haut de son cou.

 **« Fais doucement, je t'appartiens toute la nuit. »**

Le plus grand rougit à son tour, les mots de Mathieu lui avait fait subir un frisson aussi excitant qu'agréable. Ils finirent enfin par enlever leur caleçon trop serré. Antoine recommença ce qu'il faisait avant que Mathieu l'en empêche. Il commença à faire de long va et viens, puis commença à déposer un petit baiser sur l'érection de son amant. Sa langue se baladait dessus, mais fini par partir au plus grand regret de Mathieu. Il se releva un peu pour embrasser son amour et commença à s'occuper d'un autre endroit tout aussi hétérogène. Il y mit un doigt, il bougeait doucement, mais cela suffisait à laisser des petits gémissements s'échapper des lèvres mordues de Mathieu. Il se crispait et se détendait, voyant cela, Antoine ajouta un deuxième doigt, ce qui lui fit autant de mal que de bien. Ils n'en pouvaient plus, tous les deux ne pouvaient plus se retenir.

 **« M- Antoine... Je t'en prie... Vas-y...**

 **A- Oui, M. Le Facteur. »**

Antoine pénétra l'intimité de Mathieu, cette sensation agréable qu'il ne faisait plus qu'un avec lui, lui faisait du bien. Il commença de lents va et viens qu'il accéléra au fur et à mesure. Il vit le visage de son amant se crisper, et s'arrêta de bouger pour savoir comment son protégé allait.

 **« A- Mathieu ? Ça va ?**

 **M- C'est... C'est bizarre mais... Mais... J'adore ça alors ferme la et continue ! Ne m'oblige pas à le redire sale con ! »**

L'effort qu'il prit pour le dire ne fit que renforcer son côté mignon, non sexy. Il cacha ses yeux avec ses bras et même si Antoine essayait de les retirer pour voir le visage de son amant, il refusait de bouger. Antoine ne pouvait que sourire face à tant de pudeur. Il recommença ce qu'il avait suspendu et embrassa Mathieu, ce qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux et dégager doucement ses bras L'orgasme s'approchait, leurs corps ne tenaient plus. Remplis de suçons et de griffures, ils étaient devenus incontrôlables. Ils ne pouvaient que continuer jusqu'à la fin. Ils regagnaient et reperdaient leur innocence en même temps. C'était fini. Ils n'avaient plus réellement la force de continuer et profitaient juste de se moment qu'ils avaient tellement attendu, il ne l'aurait gâché pour rien au monde. Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un drap les cachant à peine et prêts à s'endormir. La fatigue les emportait, Mathieu finit par s'endormir en premier. Antoine était dessus, il avait oublié quelque chose, sûrement la chose la plus importante d'ailleurs. Il déposa un baiser papillon sur le petit corps entre ses bras et chuchota ces derniers mots avant que cette soirée ne se termine.

 **« Tu es mon rêve Mathieu, je t'aime aussi. »**

* * *

Haha, alors ? Je ne sais pas trop comment il est, c'est le premier Lemon que j'ai écris ! T.T Dites moi donc ce que vous en pensez ! Ah ! Et surtout ne pensez pas que c'est la fin ! c'est la fin de la première partie mais il y en a une deuxième, moins longue par contre ! :3 N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à la semaine prochaine ! :3


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou, comme je l'avais dit, je poste le chapitre 10 ! Je suis contente que le 9 ait été bien accueilli mais ce n'est pas non plus finit ! Donc voilà la deuxième partie de la fic (j'ai peur, la fin approche quand même !). Un peu honte de voir à quel point je les fais toujours passer pour des idiots mais au point où j'en suis, j'ai plus grands choses à perdre ! En tout cas merci, à ma beta, à vous, à toi, à moi, à non pas à moi... Et sur ce, Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer: Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas, leurs caractères ne sont surement pas comme ça en IRL et si l'un d'entre eux veut que je la supprime, je le ferais ! :3

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Ce n'était qu'un rêve**

06h 23

Antoine avait froid. Il ne se réveilla qu'à moitié, à côté de Mathieu, encore profondément endormi. Mathieu était dans ses bras, il mourrait d'envie de le serrer encore plus fort, de le câliner, il ne voulait plus jamais le quitter. Non. Il voulait rester comme cela, il voulait être dans les bras de son amant et que lui soit dans les siens. Il avait tellement espéré de se réveiller avec l'homme de ses rêves. Le simple fait de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière, le faisait frissonner. Il regardait tendrement Mathieu endormi.

 _Tu es plus mignon quand tu ne parles pas..._

Le plus grand ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il avait eu trop de contacts en une seule nuit. Il ne voulait pas régresser en s'éloignant de lui, au contraire. Il ne fit que caresser les cheveux de Mathieu, comme s'il était un petit chaton perdu, comprenant qu'il ne devait pas aller plus loin, étant donné que ce chaton dormait. Mais sa promesse de s'arrêter ne fit que légèrement le retarder. Il laissa très vite, ses mains dériver sur le corps du plus petit en caressant délicatement et affectueusement les marques qu'il lui restait de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, de _leur_ nuit. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, son envie devenait incontrôlable quand il s'agissait de Mathieu. Essayant de s'arrêter, il déposa finalement un léger baiser sur le front de Mathieu et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant. Il faisait décidément beaucoup trop d'efforts, un lendemain de soirée, ses pensées peu catholiques le fatiguaient encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se sentait tellement bien dans cette position qu'il se rendormit comme un bébé avec son doudou.

09h 05

Mathieu se réveilla à son tour, il avait mal à la tête, ou plutôt il avait mal un peu partout. Il crevait de chaud. Voulant voir la raison de cette chaleur, il ouvrit doucement les yeux, croyant que le soleil déjà présent dans la chambre allait lui brûler la rétine. Heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas, il déposa quelques secondes son regard sur l'environnement qui l'entourait, il n'était pas chez lui. Il s'intéressa ensuite à la source de la chaleur intenable dont il était victime. Il s'attarda longuement sur la vue d'Antoine endormi, enfin les cheveux d'Antoine endormi, sans que rien ne se passe dans sa tête. Le temps qu'il remette son cerveau en place il réalisa où et ce qu'il faisait là.

 _Antoine ?! Ah oui c'est vrai, hier on a... On a... Oh bordel ! Ce n'était pas un rêve ? Ou peut-être bien que je rêve toujours... Non, j'ai trop chaud ! Aaa_ _ah~ Putain... Mes fesses..._

Le blessé regardait Antoine, un peu énervé mais totalement amoureux. Il dormait comme un bébé contre lui. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller, il ne voulait pas que cet idiot accroché à lui parte. Ses espoirs étaient néanmoins trop grands et son corps obligea à réveiller son amant pour régler le problème de chaleur.

 **« M- An-Antoine ?**

 **A- Hm... Oui ?**

 **M- J'ai trop chaud...**

 **A- Enlève le drap, j'ai pas envie de te lâcher. »**

Un sourire niais se dessina sur le visage de Mathieu. Il se rapprocha de l'oreille encore dans son cou et murmura quelques mots tout doucement et avec une voix sexy.

 **« Antoine, je t'aime. »**

Antoine se cacha un peu plus et déposa un baiser sur une marque de suçon présente dans le cou de son amoureux. Il était très gêné de le dire, après tout il l'avait déjà dit une fois. Il se décida à enfin répondre à Mathieu, histoire de ne pas le laisser comme un con après une deuxième déclaration. Il prit une voix la plus joueuse possible mais se loupa lamentablement et prit juste une voix de gamine gênée.

 **« A- T'es... T'es trop mignon...**

 **M- Tu m'aimes ?**

 **A- Hmhm, mignon, mais bête.**

 **M- ... »**

 _Il est sérieux là ? C'est pas drôle comme blague... Et puis ça veut dire quoi ''mignon mais bête'' ? Quoi que, maintenant que j'y pense, il m'a jamais vraiment dit qu'il m'aimait... Je pensais que comme on avait couché ensemble il... Je suis comme toutes les autres filles qui sont passées avant ? … Que le 17ème ?_

Ses larmes montaient une à une, il avait ce sentiment. Le sentiment d'être trahi par la personne que l'on aime, d'avoir été utilisé, il était en train de le vivre. Il voulait partir, aller loin, ne jamais le revoir, ne plus être juste un coup. Il avait tant espéré que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Il avait eu tout faux, encore une fois. Il se sentait humilié.

11h 24

Antoine avait de nouveau froid, il se réveilla encore une fois, il voulait faire des câlins à Mathieu, se réchauffer avec lui et cette fois il n'allait pas se gêner. Ne sentant plus le contact entre leur deux corps, il ouvrit les yeux mais ne découvrit qu'un simple lit vide.

 _Tiens, il a dû aller prendre une douche ! D'ailleurs, on est en couple maintenant ? How~ Je pense ! Héhé ! Mais je dois aller le rejoindre du coup ? Heuuuuu... On verra une prochaine fois ! En tout cas je vais boire un café !_

Il passa néanmoins à la salle de bain pour vérifier si son ''petit copain'' allait bien. Personne. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine dans l'espoir de le trouver, la tête dans le cul avec un café dans les mains, mais encore une fois, personne n'était présent. Il aimait Mathieu mais cette fois, avait vraiment la flemme de le chercher partout dans l'appartement sans avoir son café. Il attendrait que son petit ami décide de se montrer, il ne devait pas être partit bien loin. Surtout après _cette nuit-là_. Il prit une tasse, une capsule et s'approcha vers la cafetière. Un petit mot y était accroché. Ses mains tremblaient, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire, bien qu'il ne sache pas encore ce qui était écrit sur le petit message.

 **« Antoine, je ne reviendrai pas. N'essaye pas de me contacter s'il te plaît, je suis avec des amis.**

 **PS : La prochaine fois que tu veux te taper quelqu'un cherche la 18ème personne, ne me touche plus. Jamais. Mathieu. »**

Son cœur cessa de battre. Il ne comprenait pas ce que son amour voulait dire. Il ne bougeait plus, ne clignait plus des yeux, mais tremblait. Si on pouvait qualifier son état, on aurait dit qu'il avait perdu conscience, bien qu'il soit toujours debout.

 _Mathieu ? Tu fais quoi là ?! Tu me détestes tant que ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ? On a couché ensemble... On a... Putain mais merde ! Pourquoi tu... Pourquoi..._

Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Mathieu. Le plus vieux l'avait laissé, comme ça, avec un putain de mot, qui lui disait que ce dernier ne voulait plus jamais le revoir sans aucune explication. La tristesse lui tordait la gorge, il retenait ses larmes, la douleur qu'il ressentait était indescriptible. Un mélange de tristesse, de colère et d'incompréhension le submergeait. Il devait comprendre la raison pour laquelle Mathieu était parti et avait laissé ce mot. Antoine ne se souvenait pourtant pas d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, il voulait plus que tout, lui demander, s'expliquer avec lui. Ils avaient quand même fait l'amour la nuit d'avant, c'était vraiment inoubliable. Il ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur l'amour qu'il avait pour ce con et il était sûr que lui non plus ne pourrait pas oublier cette nuit. C'était leur première fois et ils avaient aimé tous les deux.

 _C'est impossible... Ce matin même il était si... Aaah... Pourquoi tu fais ça sale nain ? Si c'est une blague elle n'est vraiment pas drôle..._

19h 23

Antoine ne pouvait le supporter. Il avait essayé d'envoyer des messages, sms et appels mais restait à chaque fois sans aucune réponse. Aucun signe de vie. Il voulait le revoir, pleurer avec _lui._ Lui, Mathieu Sommet qui aimait Antoine Daniel et rigolait avec lui, son ami ou peut-être même son petit ami. Le plus grand ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce Mathieu qu'il aimait en retour, le détestait et le fuyait. Il voulait redevenir son amant, pour une minute, une heure, une nuit lui suffirait pour que le grand con lui redise qu'il l'aimait. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir après _ça_. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui c'était mal passer. Antoine fit le tour de ses souvenirs pour voir quelles étaient les mauvaises choses qui avait pu se produire. Il avait beau se torturer l'esprit, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. De quoi avaient-ils bien pu parler ? Il était pourtant sûr que ce n'était pas en rapport avec le sexe, il ne lui aurait jamais demandé de continuer si ça lui déplaisait tant que ça. Ils avaient donc parlé de sa relation avec Lucie, mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça qui le dérangeait, il avait compris bien comprit qu'elle et lui étaient simplement amis. Il continua à réfléchir, laissant tout de même cette théorie dans sa tête avant d'en trouver une meilleure. Il repensa à la manière dont toute cette histoire avait commencé en s'appuyant sur le message qu'il avait laissé.

 _Amy. Je ne vois qu'elle qui peut lui mettre la pression pour qu'il me déteste. Et même si elle n'est pas derrière tout ça, la connaissant, elle est sûrement au courant de quelque chose, ''je suis avec des amis'', ''je suis avec Amélia'', oui ! Mais il l'a choisi, elle ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est une fille ? Mais alors pourquoi il m'a fait une putain de confession hier ? Rhaaa, Ça n'a aucun sens ! Je dois savoir ! Je crois que je n'ai pas supprimé son numéro._

Antoine avait en effet été très proche d'Amy par le passé, c'était elle, _l'ex_. Cette ex qui ne supportait pas l'idée qu'Antoine et Mathieu pouvaient s'entendre. Elle avait toujours voulu être la seule et l'unique. Celle qui écraserait son adversaire qui n'était encore qu'un simple ami pour Antoine. Leur relation avait toujours été un peu à sens unique mais elle avait toujours été très ''amoureuse'' de lui, bien qu'ils ne se connaissent pas vraiment. Maintenant il savait pourquoi. Après leur rupture, il avait refusé de lui parler et l'avait ignoré pendant très longtemps. Jusque la dernière Japan Expo, il avait tout fait pour que personne ne sache ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et l'aurait laissé vivre sa vie si elle n'avait décidé de se faire Mathieu. Voulait-elle réellement sortir avec Mathieu ou voulait-elle se venger d'Antoine, qui avait refusé de quitter son ami pour elle. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir, encore une fois. Il trouva le numéro d'Amy perdu dans ses contacts et l'appela avec l'espoir d'avoir enfin des réponses à ses nombreuses questions.

 **« A- Allo ? Amy ?**

 **Am- Oui, en personne, qui est-ce ?**

 **A- Antoine.**

 **Am- Antoine ? Toi qui m'appelle ? Tu as enfin compris qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre ?**

 **A- Je croyais que Mathieu était l'homme de ta vie.**

 **Am- Ne fais pas d'humour avec moi. C'est ce que j'ai dit à ma sœur, je savais bien qu'elle te le dirait. Oooh~ Mais tu parles toujours de cet idiot ! Tu es si jaloux que ça ? Je savais que grâce à lui tu reviendrais, mais aussi vite !**

 **A- Ta gueule. Sache que je ne t'ai jamais autant détesté. Il est avec toi ?**

 **Am- …**

 **A- Passe-le moi.**

 **Am- Non.**

 **A- Passe-le moi !**

 **Am- Il vient de me dire qu'il ne voulait plus jamais te revoir, il est amoureux de moi ! Il ne veut plus que tu le touches, ni que tu lui parles. Maintenant disparaît de notre vie. Ce que j'ai dit à propos de nous c'est totalement faux ! Je suis amoureuse de Mathieu et il est aussi amoureux de moi ! Il m'a demandé en fiançailles y'a 5 mins, on va se marier !**

 **A- Quoi ?! C'est impossible ! Il n'est pas aussi idiot que ça ! Arrête de raconter de la merde !**

 **Am- On savait que tu ne prendrais pas bien la nouvelle. Je t'enverrais un faire-part, au plaisir de se voir au mariage.**

 **A- PASSE-LE MOI MAINTENANT !**

 _ ***bip, bip, bip***_ **»**

Antoine ne pouvait pas y croire, il était sûr ce que qu'avait dit cette conne était faux. Si elle faisait cela, c'était dans le seul but de l'éloigner de Mathieu. Il ne voulait pas y croire, mais il n'avait personne pour contredire ses paroles. Il espérait encore que Mathieu lui envoie un message d'explication, mais plus le temps passait plus il croyait à ce que cette folle avait raconté.

 _C'était que ça hier ? Un enterrement de vie de garçon ? T'avais juste envie de t'amuser avec moi ? Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ! Je pensais pas que tu étais comme ça... ''Je t'aime'', mon cul ! Bâtard !_

Antoine savait qu'il avait essayé de prendre ses distances avec lui, mais le fait qu'il ait pu ne rien voir pendant tout ce temps, était tout simplement inimaginable. S'ils étaient ça, ça aurait voulu dire que Mathieu et Amy s'étaient connus bien avant la Japan expo, même avant que lui ne la connaisse. Les interrogations se dédoublaient dans la tête du jeune homme. Il trouvait qu'ils avaient tellement bien caché leur jeu, plus l'histoire devenait illogique et dramatique, plus il commençait à en être certain, le mec qu'il aimait s'était amuser à le prendre pour un con. C'était une horreur, son cœur ne le supportait plus, son moral pris le dessus sur son physique, il avait de la fièvre. Crevé par cette dure journée, il alla se coucher avec cette nuit, seulement des larmes pour accompagner son sommeil.

 _Bonne nuit, Mathieu. Excuse-moi de t'aimer._

20h 35

Mathieu se décida enfin à rentrer chez lui. Il avait, à son tour, passé des heures à marcher dans les rues, sans savoir où aller et rencontrant des abonnés. Pour une fois, il voulait en voir le plus possible. Il voulait sortir et voir des gens, leur parler et se changer les idées, se convaincre que tout cela ne l'atteignait pas. Beaucoup de personnes lui avaient demandé un câlin, mais à chaque fois qu'un contact physique était impliqué, il prétextait être pressé et devoir partir au plus vite. Peu importe qui, il ne voulait plus être touché, plus être ridiculisé. Antoine était le seul qui aurait pu le toucher et le résonner. Mais il ne voulait plus le voir, son grand amour s'était servi de lui. Un nouvel Ultimate Despair.

 _Il a été si gentil... Antoine, pourquoi tu m'as dit tout ça ? Tu as tellement pris soin de moi... Pourquoi ?! Si tu te servais juste de moi, pourquoi t'as pas juste fait ton putain de va et vient, que tu t'es pas retourné pour dormir, que tu ne m'as pas utilisé comme un objet ? Pourquoi tu m'as dit que j'étais bête quand je t'ai demandé si tu m'aimais... C'est si impossible que ça ?_

…

 _Quel con ! Ça m'apprendra à croire en mes rêves ! J'aurais dû te résister…_

 _Pourquoi je suis encore amoureux de toi ? Pauvre con ! Je t'aime..._

22h 19

Mathieu se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, il devait reprendre une douche, c'était la troisième de la soirée. Il voulait se laver, comme s'il pouvait enlever les traces que la dernière nuit lui avait laissées, qu'Antoine lui avait laissées. Ce mec hantait ses pensées, bien qu'il le détestait de s'être servi de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer éperdument, cette nuit inoubliable, il voulait la chérir et l'oublier. Après avoir réfléchi, Mathieu se disait que même si ce dernier avait piétiné ses sentiments et son honneur, il n'avait pas vraiment fait quelque chose de mal. Ils ne s'étaient pas promis une relation amoureuse, ni rien d'autre, mais quand on couche avec quelqu'un qui vient de se déclarer, il était plutôt commun que cela débouchait sur une histoire amoureuse. Ses larmes qu'il ne voulait plus jamais faire couler, étaient de retour, le fatiguant, l'exténuant jusqu'à ce qu'il plonge dans un profond sommeil, hanté par les joies qu'il avait eu avec l'être qu'il haïssait et aimait le plus au monde.

* * *

Héhé, trop bien ! Encore des emmerdes ! Mais ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, si ? Moi je ne pense pas ! -3- Enfin bref, je suis sure que vous avez quelque chose dire sur le fait que je remette la merde entre eux ! Ou peut-être pas... Enfin si oui vous pouvez laisser une review et faire je ne sais pas quoi, occuper vous, vous ne deviez pas bosser d'ailleurs ? Vous allez vous retrouver à la traîne vilaine personne ! Mais avant vous pouvez laisser une review, ça prend 5 minutes et puis ça me rend heureuse ! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 11 ! Bon, pour tout avouer c'est un chapitre que je n'aime pas... Je l'aime vraiment pas ! aucune idée de pourquoi mais il me plait pas ! Manque de bol, il fait carrément parti du fil conducteur donc on va devoir le lire quand même ! Allez merci de le lire et de m'excuser, merci à ma beta aussi qui m'a dit qu'il était nul mais m'a aidée dans ma très dure tâche pour l'améliorer et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : La fierté d'un idiot**

15h 52

Antoine était encore endormi, ou du moins, ses yeux étaient encore fermés. Le matin était devenu une terre totalement inconnue pour lui. Il ne dormait plus la nuit, il réfléchissait, se lamentait, rattrapait ses séries sans même comprendre ce que les personnages disaient. Il vivait la nuit, se couchant vers 7h et se levant vers 16h. Le reste du temps, il dormait. Il dormait, mais son sommeil était encore plus fatiguant que d'être éveillé. Des fois il en avait tellement marre de regarder des séries, auquel il ne comprenait strictement rien, qu'il travaillait, en vain, pour son prochain épisode, qui encore une fois ne faisait que trop tarder. Les gens ne comprendraient donc jamais qu'en l'enfonçant en lui disant que ce n'était qu'une merde qui ne bossait jamais, ça n'allait pas lui donner envie de travailler. Il l'avait toujours fait pour s'amuser et maintenant, il n'était pas d'humeur à s'amuser. Il pensait tout le temps à Mathieu, à Amy aussi, mais pas pour les même raisons. Les paroles de cette fille avaient fini par lui paraître plus vraies que nature à force de se les répéter. Tous ces mots, ceux d'Amélia et surtout ceux de Mathieu, polluaient son esprit et le rendait aussi productif qu'un poisson congelé. Mais le plus grand s'en voulait, il se détestait de toujours aimer Mathieu, rêvant de lui en vouloir et de le détester à sa guise.

 _ ***On est des infidèles, on est des infidèles, on montra pas au ciel~***_

Il regarda son téléphone d'un air aussi mélancolique qu'agacé par la sonnerie et le dérangement occasionné. Lucie essayait de l'appeler, mais lui ne voulait parler avec personne, encore moins avec elle. Il savait que Lucie allait lui demander comment ça se passait avec Mathieu, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient, maintenant. Antoine aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de tout lui raconter. Ça ne la regardait pas, il ne voulait plus en parler, à personne, personne sauf Mathieu. Ça faisait maintenant 4 jours qu'il était parti en laissant ce fichu mot, toujours posé à côté de la cafetière. 4 jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés et 4 jours qu'il n'avait parlé à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même.

 _Alors pourquoi je devrais lui répondre ? C'est pas avec elle que je veux parler..._

17h 46

 _ ***On est des infidèles, on est des infidèles, on montra pas au ciel~***_

 _Rhaaaa~ Bordel !_

Antoine décrocha son putain de téléphone. C'était la 6ème fois que cette folle l'appelait, même si à chaque fois, elle restait sans réponse. La jeune fille devait obligatoirement faire exprès pour que ses appels soient aussi fatigants. Antoine était obligé de craquer et de finir par répondre. Même si elle savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas répondre, elle laissait sonner jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à répondre, laissant un message vocal vide d'environ 20s à chaque fois. Antoine avait fini par hésiter entre penser qu'elle était juste insistante pour rien ou alors que quelque chose de grave avait eu lieu. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à la réconforter, mais le lui devait bien.

 _Mathieu, si ce jour-là tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ne m'aimais pas, je n'aurais jamais eu à aller la voir et aujourd'hui à répondre... Et à la fin, tu m'aimes vraiment pas... T'es vraiment bizarre, mec..._

Il finit donc par répondre, de toute façon, il ne supportait plus d'entendre sa sonnerie de portable, bien qu'il était hors de question de mettre son portable en silencieux, de l'éteindre, ou même de changer sa sonnerie.

 **« A- Quoi ? Ça fait 6 fois, là !**

 **L- Antoine ! Putain on s'inquiétait ! Ça fait 4 jours que tu n'existes plus nul part !**

 **A- Aaah... Juste pour ça ? Je suis vivant, sur ce sa-**

 **L- Attends !**

 **A- Quoi encore ?**

 **L- Tu nous fais quoi là ? Il se passe quoi ? Tu disparais, on s'inquiète et tu nous envoie chier ?**

 **A- … Tout va bien. Je dois bosser.**

 **L- Te fous pas de moi !**

 **A- … Oui, il s'est passé quelque chose, mais pour l'instant, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.**

 **L- C'est quelque chose avec Mathieu ?**

 **A- Lucie, je te dirais rien.**

 **L- C'est à cause de Mathieu oui ou merde ?!**

 **A- … Oui.**

 **L- Je viendrais te voir le plus tôt possible.**

 **A- Lucie, non s'il te plaît...**

 **L- Tu sais très bien que je lâcherais pas l'affaire, après tout ce que j'ai misé sur vous ! Je viendrais avec Léon !**

 **A- Lucie je-**

 _ ***bip, bip, bip* »**_

 _Putain... Mais... Pfff..._

Il s'était encore fait avoir. Antoine n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir de la visite. Il avait pourtant été clair avec lui-même. La prochaine personne avec qui il avait décidé de vraiment parler c'était Mathieu. Enfin, il était résolu jusqu'à ce que le petit couple s'invite bientôt chez lui, qu'il le veuille ou non, ils étaient décidément bien trop envahissants. En plus de l'obliger à avoir des invités, ils l'obligeaient inconsciemment, ou peut-être consciemment, les connaissant, à ranger son antre. Et d'ailleurs, il devait se bouger, il ne savait pas trop quand ils allaient venir, mais il ferait mieux de tout ranger au plus vite, le danger approchait à grand pas. Si ces deux-là voyait tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient donnés, être aussi rapidement anéanti, il ne payerait pas cher de sa peau. Il fallait avouer que s'il continuait comme ça, il allait bientôt pouvoir postuler à ''C'est du propre'', sans le moisi, il ne faut pas déconner non plus !

 _Je devrais peut-être prendre une douche aussi... Ça me changera les idées avant de faire le ménage ! Au bordel ! Ça sonne trop philosophique !_

18h 49

Malgré sa très puissante envie de ne rien faire, Antoine avait aéré tout l'appart' qui puait le renfermé et avait pris une douche. Ce n'était pas la meilleur douche qu'il ait jamais prise, elle ne lui avait pas trop changé les idées, mais au moins, il était propre et réveillé, près pour passer une nuit debout, encore.

 _Je vais devoir me remette à l'heure, un jour... Ouais bah quand tu te seras décidé à m'expliquer ! N'est-ce pas, Mathieu ! Aaah~ Et un jour je vais peut-être devoir penser à arrêter de tout rapporter à toi !_

Il venait de fermer les fenêtres, il avait froid et pensait encore à Mathieu. Le bordélique se dirigea vers sa chambre en se dépêchant, il devait s'habiller, mettre quelque chose de tout chaud et tout doux, Mathieu lui avait acheté un Kigurumi de Spyro avant toute cette histoire. Il lui rappelait des souvenirs, des vieux souvenirs d'amitiés.

 _Je voulais pas me changer les idées moi ? Aaah... Pas top, mais y'a rien de mieux pour avoir chaud et pour sourire ! Pff t'es con de m'avoir offert ça quand même !_

Il s'installa dans son lit et lança Netflix, repoussant le nettoyage au lendemain, pour l'instant, il ne voulait rien faire.

20h 12

 _ **Dri- dri- dri- dri- driiing~**_

 _Hein ? Merde ! Mais pourquoi ils sont là maintenant ? Putain j'ai pas rangé !_

Antoine, en pleine panique, commença à prendre tout ce qu'il trouvait parterre pour le balancer dans les placards qu'il avait sous la main. Au moins, ce n'était pas à la vue de tous, entre des fringues qu'il avait enlevé dans la cuisine et qui étaient toujours restés là, on ne sait pour quelle raison et des paquets de gâteaux, de clopes et quelques bouteilles vides, tout était tassé le plus possible dans tout ce qu'il trouvait.

 _ **Dri- dri- dri- dri- driiing~**_

 _Raaaah ! Ouais on se calme ! Putain ! Si ça se trouve c'est même pas eux !_

Après quelques derniers coups de pieds dans des fringues en direction de sa chambre, qu'il partit très vite fermer, pour ouvrir la porte derrière laquelle Léon s'impatientait, Lucie était un peu plus patience pour le coup. Il finit par ouvrir la porte sans réfléchir et dans le feu de l'action de rangement express. Il s'attendait à quelque chose comme dans les mangas où la lumière sort de la porte et l'éblouie mais à la place, il fut déçu de voir Lucie qui engueulait Léon comme un gamin, parce qu'il avait trop appuyé sur la sonnette. Cela fit tristement rire Antoine, un rire compatissant, sûrement. Léon le vit devant la porte ouverte, en train de sourire et lui sauta dans les bras comme une petite princesse qui saute dans les bras de son prince charmant pour fuir le méchant dragon qui l'empêchait de casser la sonnette. Il éclata de rire, suivit de près par Lucie, ils étaient presque en pleurs sans qu'Antoine n'est absolument rien compris.

 _Whaaaat ?! Mais... Quoi ?!_

 **« Lé- Antoineeee ! Fais-moi des câlins** **mon petit dragon !**

 **L- Hahaha ! Seigneur, je décède ! Mec, c'est quoi cette tenue ?**

 **A- Ah merde j'avais oublié !**

 **Lé- Trop sex, je suis prêt à tout si tu me le demande comme ça !**

 **A- Pff, je crois que vous me soûler déjà... Rentrez, je crois que j'ai plus trop le choix... »**

Toujours au bord des larmes, ils partirent s'installer dans le salon d'Antoine, et bien sûr il était obligé de s'asseoir exactement à _cet_ endroit. Ce qui énerva encore plus le dragon violet. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se changer, de toute façon, c'était trop tard, ils l'avaient déjà vu. C'était sans doute une de ces soirées, qui avait été prévues pour être cool (enfin cool pour le cas d'Antoine), mais qui avait été gâché par plein d'imprévus merdiques à commencer par ses invités.

 _Reste poli, évite les sujets qui te donne envie de les frapper et sois gentil ! Ouais, on va essayer ! Et je comprends pas, il est très bien mon kigurumi !_

 **« A- Café ? Bière ?**

 **L- Bon, je vais faire du thé !**

 **A- On dirait une petite vielle ! Café pour moi.**

 **L- C'est exactement pour ça que je vais faire du thé comme une vielle, pour pas que tu boives de café. Ça te changera.**

 **A- Qui t'as dit que je buvais du café ?**

 **Lé- Héhé ! On lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, Antoine ! Tu peux me faire un café s'il te plaît, petite grenouille ?**

 **L- Ok, doudou.**

 **A- Quoi ?! Pourquoi lui, il a le droit ?**

 **L- Parce que lui, il travaille.**

 **A- Moi aussi je travaille !**

 **Lé- Non, toi tu bois du café et tu appuis sur n'importe quelle touche de ton clavier.**

 **A- Tu dis ça au hasard ou tu as caché des caméras chez moi ?**

 **Lé- …**

 **L- Ton PC est allumé et y'a trois tasses de café vides à côté.**

 **A- Ah... C'est long de faire du thé !**

 **L- C'est parce que t'as pas de bouilloire ! Du coup, je dois le faire à la casserole !**

 **Lé- Il serait peut-être temps que tu ailles chez But ?**

 **A- Pourquoi ? Tu travailles là-bas ?**

 **Lé- Haha, pas du tout !**

 **A- Alors tu fais quoi ?**

 **Lé- Je suis prof à-**

 **L- On n'est pas venus pour ça ! Antoine. Mathieu. »**

 _Merde, moi qui pensait m'en être bien sorti pour éviter la discussion._

Le demi sourire que se forçait à tenir Antoine tomba, ça faisait 4 jours qu'il n'avait parlé à personne et là, non seulement il parlait à quelqu'un, mais en plus il devait parler de Mathieu. C'était sûrement la seule personne qui n'aimait pas ''Matoine'' tout en faisant tout pour les voir ensembles.

 _Comme si cet idiot qui part sans rien dire ne me fait pas assez réfléchir, en plus il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un ! La pudeur ça existe ! J'ai pas vraiment envie d'expliquer ce qu'on a fait..._

 **« A- On est plus en très bon termes, c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir.**

 **L- Antoine ?**

 **Lé- Laisse tomber, Lucie...**

 **L- Aaaah... Pourquoi vos histoires d'amour sont toujours si compliquées ?**

 **A- Il n'y a pas d'histoire d'amour entre nous... Amy a dit qu-**

 **L- Peu importe ce qu'elle a dit. Tu l'as crue ?**

 **A- …**

 **Lé- Elle a dit quoi ?**

 **L- Peu importe ce qu'elle a dit. Tu es un idiot.**

 **A- Alors à quoi je devais croire ?**

 **L- Peut-être que si tu acceptais de tout nous raconter on pourrait te le dire, génie.**

 **A- Peu importe que je te le dise ou non, il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus me revoir !**

 **L- Vous êtes vraiment des gosses !**

 **Lé- Bon, il est temps de manger ! Lucie, calme toi s'il te plaît, tu fais peur...**

 **L- … Tu fais à manger doudou ?**

 **Lé- Si je trouve quelque chose.**

 **A- Il doit rester des raviolis.**

 **L- Hmm... »**

Antoine regardait Léon avait une certaine crainte, quant au contenu des placards qu'il ouvrait. Il le voyait souvent rire et faire des têtes bizarres, il était très concentré à essayer de se rappeler du contenu qu'il avait ''rangé'' à l'intérieur en 5 mins top chrono. Lucie continuait à parler dans le vide, il était bien content de ne rien lui avoir dit, pour une fois. Mais il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment ses amis pouvaient le prendre au sérieux dans une tenue comme celle-là. Pourtant c'était rare que l'on le prenne au sérieux, à moins qu'il y mette vraiment du sien mais là, avec un kigurumi de Spyro, c'était presque trop simple.

 _Je dois vraiment faire peur à voir... Hm' ! Ou peut-être qu'ils ont peur des dragons ! Et bien Mathieu, la prochaine fois je mettrais ton kigurumi au lieu du costume de lapin, il est bien mieux ! Je me demande si tu m'en parleras... L'espoir fait vivre, je ferais peut-être un truc avec sur la Mezzanine ! De toute façon, je sais pas si je pourrais refaire des WTC... En tout cas c'est plutôt mal parti..._

 **« Lé- Sinon,** _ **What the cut ?!**_ **, ça avance bien ?**

 **A- Tu connais déjà la réponse...**

 **L- T'es débile doudou, tu as dit toi-même qu'il écrivait n'importe quoi sur son PC !**

 **Lé- Bah je sais pas, peut-être qu'il est en manque d'inspiration pour une fanfiction toute mielleuse !**

 **A- Ferme-la et ramène la bouffe, je crève de faim !**

 **Lé- Je ne suis pas votre gouvernante ! »**

Léon arriva avec une casserole, des pâtes à l'intérieur, pas de raviolis ce soir, ils étaient tout au fond d'un tiroir, dominé par des paquets de cookies, de clope, une bière presque vide et il avait vu la souris de PC du dragon. Antoine, qui avait arrêté de s'inquiéter sur le fait que le contenu douteux de ses placards de bouffe soit dévoilé, boudait. Non seulement le couple s'était invité le soir même, sans que rien ne soit près, mais en plus ils restaient manger.

 _Bon, plus vite tu vas manger, plus vite ils partiront ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir des amis en ce moment ! Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me foute la paix ! J'aurais pas dû leur ouvrir, je suis trop gentil !_

 **« L- Antoineeee ! Tu nous laisse dormir ici s'il te plaît ?**

 **A- Non.**

 **L-** _ ***Snif, snif***_ **On s'était promis qu'on resterait toujours amis ! Tu t'éloignes de moi comme ça... Je ne vaux plus rien pour toi ? C'est ça que tu appelles ''ami'' toi ?**

 **Lé- Lucie, ne pleure pas, c'est comme ça, les gens changent. Antoine n'est plus l'ami que tu avais.**

 **A- Vous, par contre, vous n'avez pas changé... C'est ok alors arrête de pleurer, t'es chiante maintenant !**

 **L- Merciii !**

 **A- Tu redeviens gentille maintenant ? Mais je vous interdit de coucher ici !**

 **Lé- On sait, réservé à toi et Mathieu !**

 **A- … Prenez la chambre d'amis, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. »**

Lucie et Léon avaient un sourire narquois qu'Antoine n'eut pas grand mal à déchiffrer, il avait bien fait exprès de dire ça, sûrement pour savoir si Antoine avait couché avec Mathieu. Dans tous les cas, il devait se dépêcher de dégager le bordel présent dans la chambre d'ami.

 _Merde, j'aurais dû répondre autre chose au lieu de fuir comme un con ! Pfff... Au pire ils partent demain ! Je mets le bordel dans une autre pièce et je vais dormir, ils ont réussi à me fatiguer !_

* * *

Fiiiiin ! Nan j'déconne ! Plus sérieusement, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez parce que voilà ! Sinon merci encore de lire ma petite histoire, c'est gentil, ça me fais sourire et ça vous fait faire votre bonne action !


	12. Chapter 12

Salut, Chapitre 12, c'est parti ! Il est un peu "le parallèle" du dernier chapitre bien qu'il se passe un peu plus de choses dedans. J'espère que vous aimez bien cette fic juste là parce que c'est bientôt la fin, et ça c'est triste ! Merci à vous de l'avoir suivie jusque ici et de la suivre encore un petit peu ! Merci aussi à RiKKa-chou, ma beta qui corrige toujours mes fautes caca etc... Donc voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : L'aveu d'un idiot**

10h 38

Mathieu ne s'était toujours pas couché. C'était le cinquième jour qu'il se couchait à midi pour se réveiller dans la soirée. Ces cinq jours qu'il venait de passer, avaient été très éprouvants pour lui. Il avait passé des heures à essayer de ne pas penser à Antoine mais le simple fait d'essayer de l'oublier, le fixait dans son cerveau. Il était sans cesse énervé contre lui-même, il détestait Antoine autant qu'il l'aimait. Il était amoureux d'un homme qu'il faisait tout pour détester. Mathieu Sommet était tombé bien bas pour une simple histoire d'amour. Ça n'aurait pas été sa première, mais celle-là était différente.

 _C'est parce qu'Antoine est un mec ? Avant qu'on ait couché ensemble ça m'aurait peut-être un peu stoppé mais là... Remarque c'est pas non plus que pour du cul alors... Aaaah... J'te haï..._

Au moins on ne pouvait pas dire que Mathieu était sale, entre deux pizzas, il prenait une douche, admirant et pestant les derniers suçons qui avaient marqué sa peau plus que d'autres. Il ne vivait plus que dans ses souvenirs, le présent était bien trop chiant en ce moment et le futur aussi net que Linfen*. Le Mathieu du présent était nostalgique, jaloux de son passé, du Mathieu qui se marrait, lançait des piques et des blagues nulles à son pote avec qui tout le monde le casait. Mais le présent le rattrapait et il se surprenait, des fois, à espérer que tout ça ne soit qu'un malentendu à la vue d'un énième message de l'homme qui hantait ses pensées. Mais très vite, il repensait à ce rire et ces mots puis replongeait dans sa pizza avant d'aller prendre une nouvelle douche.

17h 03

 _ ***Dri-dri-dri-dri-driiiiing***_

Mathieu était dans son appartement. La sonnette ne voulait plus s'arrêter de retentir. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois, il avait arrêté de compter, le nombre de fois que ce bruit envahissait ses oreilles, l'empêchant de se rendormir. La personne à sa porte pouvait bien se donner autant de mal qu'elle voulait, il n'ouvrirait pas, c'était décidé. Peu importe s'il devait faire le mort une journée entière, il n'ouvrirait pas à la personne derrière la porte. Cependant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander qui pouvait bien autant insister pour le voir.

 _Pourquoi j'espère encore que ce soit toi qui me dise que tout ça c'est de la merde... Pfff... Il doit déjà être dehors pour trouver une nouvelle personne à mettre dans son lit... Je suis sûr qu'il ne pourra jamais faire de meilleure nuit que celle-là... Aaaah ! Tu dis de la merde !_

Frustré par la nouvelle pensée que son meilleur amant pourrait être en train de faire mieux que cette fois-là, il partit chercher son casque pour ne plus entendre la putain de sonnette qui n'avait toujours pas fini de retentir, bien qu'elle commençait par énerver Mathieu plutôt violemment. Il avait la chance que ses seuls voisins soient un mec et sa copine qui venaient une fois tous les trois mois et Antoine qui ne pouvait pas entendre de simple sonnette depuis son appart'. Il s'installa devant son PC, mit son sauveur de casque sur ses oreilles et ouvrit Youtube, ça faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas été dessus. Il était à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui changerait les idées, mais avant même d'avoir le temps de lancer une vidéo, un cri qui ne venait pas de son PC résonna bien plus loin que jusqu'à ses oreilles.

 **« MATHIEU OUVRE CETTE PORTE ! TU ES MORT C'EST CA ? SI T'OUVRES PAS TOUT DE SUITE J'APPELLE LA POLICE ! JE SUIS SÛRE QUE TU ES LA ?! JE DOIS APPELER ANTOINE POUR QU'IL TE FASSE OUVRIR CETTE FICHUE PORTE ?! »**

 _LUCIE !_

Mathieu se précipita vers la porte, se cacha derrière et tira brusquement le bras de la jeune femme pour la faire rentrer plus vite possible dans l'appartement, en dehors de la vue d'Antoine, qui cette fois, était bien obligé d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Mathieu, Antoine était sous la douche et n'avait absolument rien entendu de la prouesse vocale de la madame qui venait de rentrer de chez lui. Mathieu n'adressa aucun intérêt pour son invitée, il colla son oreille contre la porte pour vérifier si Antoine n'avait pas entendu cet appel à l'aide et qu'il n'était pas sorti de chez lui. Bien qu'il n'entende rien, il regarda par le petit trou de sa porte et resta dans cette position sans que personne ne lui dise à quel point il était ridicule. Le plus petit, toujours très occupé à la détection de vie dans le couloir, soupira plutôt bruyamment pour manifester à quel point Lucie était insupportable, puis toujours sans mouvement et avec un intérêt forcé, il commença à élever la voix.

 **« M- LUCIIIE ! Franchement ! Imagine si Antoine t'avait entendu...**

 **L- Il serait venu et aurait pu admirer ton caleçon. »**

 _Merde_

En effet, il n'avait pas prévu d'ouvrir la porte à quelqu'un, et encore moins à Lucie. Elle avait eu de la chance car aujourd'hui Mathieu avait mis un caleçon. C'était devenu rare, il prenait tout le temps des douches et était plus à l'aise à poil. Il s'estima chanceux d'avoir un caleçon et que ce soit Lucie qui le voit comme ça, il n'avait vraiment pas de réputation à tenir au près d'elle.

 **« T'avais qu'à pas crier ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi voulait rentrer ! »**

Il se retourna enfin, prêt à aller enfiler des fringues. Il se foutait un peu de la manière dont Lucie pouvait le voir, mais le fait qu'il soit en caleçon pour parler avec elle le dérangeait autant que cela devait la déranger elle. Quand il daigna enfin regarder ailleurs, il eut la surprise de voir que la jeune fille était à côté d'un autre homme. Mathieu surpris par la présence de l'intrus des intrus, qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout.

 **« M- T'es qui ?! Pourquoi t'es chez moi ?! Comment tu as fait pour rentrer ?!**

 **Lé- Heu... Je m'appelle Léon... Et tu nous as tirés dans ton appartement... »**

Léon faisait une tête plutôt étrange, aussi gêné que mort de rire intérieurement devant la réaction et la tenue de Mathieu.

 **« Joli caleçon ! »**

 _Putain, merde._

Mathieu ne savait plus où se mettre, il était à moitié à poil devant un inconnu et Lucie, il aurait préféré disparaître. Et que faisait cet inconnu dans son appartement ? Il était sûr d'avoir tiré uniquement le bras de Lucie.

 _Bon, au pire j'ai plus rien à perdre... Il s'appelle comment déjà ? Léon, non ? Léon... Ça me rappelle quelque chose... Peut-être que..._

 **« M- T'es un ami d'Antoine ?**

 **L- Pfff, c'est mon petit ami, et je lui tenais la main quand tu m'as tiré.**

 _Aaah, tout s'explique ! Mais, heu..._

 **M- Ah... Heu... Je peux aller m'habiller ?**

 **L- Oui, tu devrais y aller tout de suite je crois.**

 **Lé- Haha, ravi de faire ta connaissance Mathieu !**

 **M- Enchanté... Vous pouvez allez-vous asseoir si vous voulez... »**

Mathieu partit, rapidement et tête baissée, en direction de sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il lui restait quelques trucs encore propres, qu'il se dépêcha d'enfiler. Laissé seul dans l'entrée, le couple analysa un peu l'environnement, ressemblant à une déchetterie, dans laquelle habitait Mathieu. On voyait bien que Mathieu n'avait pas reçu d'invité depuis un bon bout de temps, environ un mois au vu de l'état de l'appartement. Ça ne faisait que 5 jours qu'il était aussi... Mort. Il n'était vraiment pas sorti, d'ailleurs, après avoir fini tout ce qu'il avait à manger dans son appart', en 3 jours, il commandait tout le temps pour manger à n'importe quelles heures. Quant à son chat, qui avait mal trouvé son moment pour ne plus avoir de croquettes, mangeait des pâtes au beurre que Mathieu gardait que pour lui (Pour Wifi). Des bouteilles de tout et rien étaient vides sur la table basse de son salon à côté de Wifi étendu de tout son long dans le canapé. Mathieu arriva dans le salon, Lucie s'était déjà installée, et Léon semblait hésiter un peu plus.

 _Gentil garçon._

Heureux de le voir enfin habillé, Léon examina un peu plus l'un de ses autres youtubers préférés, n'étant pas sûr qu'il s'agisse de la même personne. Il n'était pas comme Antoine, qui avait la même gueule quand il était mort que devant sa caméra. Mathieu était bizarre, mal coiffé, mal rasé, les lèvres gercées et des cernes violettes qui prenaient une bonne partie de ses joues. Les pauvres livreurs devaient avoir peur _du monstre de l'appartement hanté,_ une rumeur circulait même, disant que Mathieu Sommet avait habité l'endroit avant le monstre.

 **« M- Bon, vous voulez boire quelque chose ?**

 **L- Une bière s'te plaît !**

 **M- Et toi ?**

 **Lé- Un café s'te plaît... »**

Mathieu partit dans la cuisine en cherchant une dernière bière au fond du frigo et en faisant deux cafés, il allait en avoir besoin.

 _Je sens que je vais en chier, elle me fait peur cette fille, surtout si elle boit sa bière d'un coup... Je me demande si son copain la connaît comme ça... Si oui, il est bizarre aussi ! Bref, courage Mathieu ! Sois gentil, et tout se passera bien !_

 **« M- Désolé pour la tenue de tout à l'heure, Léon c'est ça ?**

 **Lé- T'inquiète c'est pas la première fois de ma vie que j'en vois un !**

 **M- Je suis pas comme ça d'habitude hein !**

 **Lé- D'habitude t'es à poil ?**

 **M- Haha, plus ou moins !**

 **L- Bref, on n'est pas là pour ça. »**

Mathieu retourna dans le salon avec un regard aussi curieux bien que sérieux, une bière et deux cafés. Son inquiétude ne faisait qu'augmenter, Lucie était bel et bien venue pour quelque chose de précis.

 _Je la reconnais bien là... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? C'est impossible qu'elle soit au courant pour moi et Antoine alors..._

 **« L- Tu fais quoi dans 3 jours ?**

 **M- La même chose que maintenant, comme tu le vois je suis très occupé.**

 **Lé- En effet.**

 **L- Viens à la maison ! Tu as jamais vu notre appartement et ça te sortira un peu !**

 **M- Pas envie !**

 **L- Heinnnn ? Pourquoi ? Il se serait passé quelque chose qui t'empêcherait de sortir de chez toi ?**

 **M- … Pas du tout ! Dans trois jours tu dis ? C'est ok, oublie pas d'acheter des bières !**

 **Lé- Ah, c'est Antoine qui ramène les bières ! »**

Le visage de Mathieu se crispa, il ne voulait rien leur dire mais l'expression présente sur son visage le trahissait. Il devait se sortir de la merde dans laquelle il s'était encore fourré.

 _Il est hors de question que je vois Antoine, et encore moins en public ! Enfin si en public pas en privé parce que... Mais je veux pas régler mes comptes avec lui devant eux... Aaaaah, mais ! Pff, de toute façon je ne le reverrais plus... Ouais..._

Mathieu ouvrit la bouche après quelques secondes, s'apprêtant à répondre quelque chose de beaucoup trop franc. Il la referma ce qui, bien sûr, indiqua à Lucie et Léon que le petit allait mentir. Il finit par sortir quelques mots qu'il avait essayé de faire sonner vrai, bien que ce fût un nouvel échec.

 **« M- Haha, d'accord ! Mais c'est dans trois jours tu dis, maintenant que j'y réfléchi j'ai... J'ai un rendez-vous Amy...**

 **L- Ça, c'est la plus belle connerie que tu aurais pu nous sortir...**

 **Lé- Haha, Amy ? Autant clairement dire que tu fuis Antoine !**

 _Rhaa~ Pourquoi des gens ont raison alors qu'ils ne le savent même pas ?_

 **M- Hmhm, quelque chose comme ça...**

 **L- Bon, explique-nous ton putain de problème avec Antoine.**

 **M- Il s'est rien passé !**

 **L- Ne mens pas ! On sait que vous avez couché ensemble !**

 **M- Quoi ?**

 **L- Alors ?**

 **M- Il- Il- Il-**

 **Lé- Courage !**

 **M- Il s'est foutu de ma gueule ! »**

Mathieu s'effondra en larmes, ses pleurs firent peur à Léon et Lucie qui ne s'attendaient pas à une réaction aussi soudaine et expressive. Toute la tristesse qu'il avait essayé d'enfouir ces derniers jours étaient ressortie, il était décidément trop dur de garder quelque chose de si lourd sur le cœur. Les amoureux essayaient de sécher les larmes qui s'échappaient du petit corps de Mathieu une à une. Lucie qui n'était pas très douée avec Mathieu décida qu'il était mieux pour elle d'aller faire du thé, encore. Léon resta avec Mathieu, qui racontait son histoire à un mec qu'il ne connaissait pas il y a peine une heure. Ses sentiments le faisaient vraiment faire n'importe quoi.

 **« M- C'était il y a cinq jours environ, on avait bu et je lui ai dit que j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Après on a couché ensemble, je pensais qu'il m'aimait...**

 **Lé- Mais il a couché avec toi, pourquoi il t'aimerait pas après que vous ayez couché ensemble ? Normalement ça équivaux à un ''je t'aime aussi''...**

 **M- Tu sais comment il a rencontré Lucie ?**

 **Lé- J'en ai entendu parler mais sans plus.**

 **M- Il a couché avec 15 filles avant Lucie, et après avoir couché avec la 16eme il est sorti avec elle. Elle m'avait dit que la raison pour laquelle il avait couché avec toutes ces nanas c'était parce qu'il fuyait ses sentiments envers moi, depuis j'ai alterné entre la croire et me dire qu'elle m'avait raconté que des conneries.**

 **Lé- Je vois... Mais quel est le rapport avec cette soirée-là ? Tu t'étais déclaré juste avant non ? Il n'aurait pas couché avec quelqu'un qui était amoureux de lui pour un plan cul...**

 **M- Des fois c'est ce que je me dis, puis juste après je...**

 **Lé- Tu ?**

 **M- Je me rappelle le lendemain matin. On s'était endormi et je lui ai redit que je l'aimais en lui demandant si c'était réciproque parce qu'il n'avait rien dit pendant...**

 **Lé- Ouais, j'ai compris ! Et alors ?**

 **M- Et alors il s'est mis à rire en me disant que j'étais bête.**

 **Lé- …**

 **M- C'était si impossible d'y croire ?**

 **Lé- C'est loin d'être impossible.**

 **M- T'es cool comme mec...**

 **L- Me le pique pas, bois ton thé plutôt. Alors ?**

 **Lé- Alors ils sont encore plus idiots que tu le penses...**

 **L- Hm...**

 **M- Merci... Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais en parler...**

 **Lé- C'est pas vraiment une victoire, tu pleures toujours hein...**

 **M- …**

 **L- Demain, 18h, viens à la maison.**

 **M- Pourquoi faire ?**

 **Lé- Viens ! Ce sera cool !**

 **M- … Ok...**

 **L- Doudou, on ferait mieux de le laisser un peu, en plus tu travailles ce soir.**

 **M- Tu fais quoi comme travailles ?**

 **Lé- Prof en fac, on va dire...**

 **M- OMG, t'es sérieux ?**

 **Lé- C'est ma première année !**

 **M- T'as quel âge en fait ? Et en quelle matière ?**

 **Lé- 28 ans, et en psychologie.**

 **M- Ah... Tu fais pas des études en psychologie Lucie ?**

 **L- … On doit y allez. A demain ! »**

Lucie paraissait un peu gênée par la question de Mathieu, elle était partie précipitamment avec Léon, mais Mathieu avait fini par s'en foutre un peu. Il se doutait que leur relation n'était pas forcément la plus approuvée, mais la sienne avec Antoine ne l'était pas non plus, enfin, si il en restait une. Pour le moment il ne se sentait pas près affronter la vérité en face, toujours partagé entre ce qu'il pensait être la triste réalité et son espoir que ce ne soit qu'un malentendu.

 _Demain hein... Je vais devoir faire attention à ne pas croiser Antoine... Je sais pas comment je réagirais si je le voyais... Vaut mieux pas ! Je dois me remettre sur pied et tourner la page !_

Il réfléchissait à un plan pour savoir quelle était la meilleure façon de ne pas croiser Antoine dans le couloir. C'était maintenant leur lien le plus fort, voisin de couloir. Les plans s'enchaînaient dans la tête du plus vieux. Il réfléchissait, encore et encore, il se prenait pour un détective et avait fini par s'en amuser. Mais il y avait un problème, il manquait quelque chose.

 _Ils habitent où ?_

Il se précipita vers la porte dans l'espoir qu'ils n'étaient pas encore partis, ce qui était bien sûr totalement idiot. Les gens ne restent pas devant une porte pendant un quart d'heure au cas où il ait oublié quelque chose. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se dirigea vers la porte et au lieu du vide, il vit un petit post-it en forme de tête de panda accroché sur la porte avec écrit l'adresse désirée.

 _Merci ! Mais maintenant que j'y pense, je viens pas d'avoir une séance avec deux psys là ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt ironique... Aaah... Je devrais peut-être continuer le prochain SLG... Pfff, je crois bien que c'est inutile..._

* * *

*Linfen est une ville très très pollué en Chine ce qui fait qu'on n'y voit presque rien !

* * *

Voilà donc pour ce chapitre 12 ! J'espère que la suite de l'histoire se dessine dans votre tête, si c'est le cas envoyez-moi vos théories j'aime trop ça ! Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous attendez plus ou moins la semaine prochaine pour avoir la suite et que vous l'apprécierez ! Alors sur ce, salut et à la semaine prochaine !


	13. Chapter 13

Heyyyyyy ! Chapitre 13 blabla... Je suis de retour comme un ninja (malade) blablabla... Enfin ! Je suis contente de pouvoir vous faire découvrir la suite de ma petite histoire ! Bon, vous allez rager mais on se retrouve en bas pour ça ! Merci à vous de lire ce chapitre, RiKKa-chou, merci de me corriger ! Ce chapitre est plutôt référencé Doctor Who mais je pense que vous arriverez à vous en sortir même en étant plutôt novice. Le petit défi tien toujours ! Essayez de découvrir le mystère avant Mathieu et vous aurez... De la satisfaction ! Sinon je le sors un peu plus tôt (même si personne ne s'en rendra compte) parce que je suis malade et que j'ai une annonce importante à faire en bas (lisez d'abord le chapitre sinon ça va vous spoil) ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer: Excusez moi, j'ai oublié le disclaimer et ça fait un moment déjà... Donc Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas, ceci est une oeuvre de fiction donc leurs caractères dans cette fic sont fictif également et si l'un d'entre eux veut que je la supprime, je le ferais ! :3

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : L'innocence**

17h 02

Antoine prenait un café, encore un. Le thé, ce n'était vraiment pas pour lui et il s'ennuyait, encore. Il n'avait vraiment rien fait la journée après que le couple soit parti de chez lui. Enfin si, chose improbable, il avait regardé la télé, ou plutôt, il avait regardé le téléshopping. Il avait passé le reste du temps sur Netflix devant sa télé, mais il était temps pour lui de retourner sur les internets. Il voulait retourner dans la masse silencieuse des internets, cette époque lui manquait. Il alluma son PC un peu blasé, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il ne voulait pas non plus retourner sur Youtube, ni même rire. Il allait cliquer sur la barre de mot de passe, quand il se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

 _Elle est où ma souris ?_

Il commença à la chercher dans tout l'appartement, se maudissant d'avoir tout balancé quand ils étaient venus. Priant pour qu'elle soit intacte après toutes ces souffrances de souris. Il avait beau la chercher partout, la souris manquait à l'appel. Il essayait de se souvenir même vaguement, là où il avait pu la mettre, là où elle avait été posée pour la dernière fois.

 _Dans la cuisine !_

Il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi elle avait atterri là et pour tout dire, il ne se posa même pas la question, l'important est qu'elle y était. Il accourra, évidement, dans la cuisine, prêt à tout pour pouvoir utiliser son PC. Il n'avait jamais pensé à avoir une souris de rechange, il avait toujours sa vielle souris avec un fil, mais elle ne marchait plus et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait acheté une nouvelle Logitech trop cool et sans fil. Il regarda un peu partout sans rien trouver, puis entama la grande exploration de ses placards.

17h 24

Il avait beau chercher et rechercher encore, il ne la trouvait pas et commençait à sérieusement perde patience. Il avait fouillé dans tout l'appartement, bien qu'il était pourtant sûr que sa souris avait été caché dans ce tiroir-là.

 _C'est pas possible, elle est obligée d'être là ! J'ai pas touché à ce placard depuis que j'ai tout rangé ! Ce putain de placard n'a pas été ouvert depuis que j'ai tout foutu dedans... J'ai rangé, ils sont arrivés, on a parlé un peu et après on a mangé et- BORDEL DE CUL ! LEON !_

Il en était sûr, Léon avait ouvert le placard, il avait peut-être prit la souris. Antoine ne pouvait que se demander pourquoi. Il n'avait aucune raison de lui prendre sa souris. Il attrapa son téléphone, il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir, et s'il y en avait d'autres, c'était la plus simple. En espérant que Léon ne travaille pas aujourd'hui et qu'il puisse lui ramener le nouvel amour de sa vie au plus vite. Lucie aurait bien pu la lui ramener, mais elle avait cours et ne se bougerait certainement pas pour lui.

 **« A- Allo ? Léon ?**

 **Lé- Antoine ? Salut !**

 **A- C'est toi qui a ma souris ?**

 **Lé- Quoi ? Attend, je vais en cours là, je te rappelle après !**

 **A- C'est toi qui a ma souris oui ou merde ?!**

 **L- Ah, ta souris, ouais c'est moi ! Heum... Bah passe la chercher vers 18h30 s'te plaît !**

 **A- T'es sérieux là ? Tu me voles ma souris et c'est moi qui doit aller la chercher ?**

 **Lé- Tu acceptes jamais quand je te propose de venir prendre une bière, il faut ruser ! Et puis elle me tendait les bras. Depuis quand tu ranges ta souris de PC dans le même placard que tes paquets clopes vides, tes bières vides et tes boîtes de conserves ?**

 **A- Oh la ferme ! Apporte-la moi !**

 **Lé- Je viens de te dire que je dois faire un cours là !**

 **A- Je vais la chercher sinon ! Je m'en fous si c'est quand vous êtes pas là. Je sais où est la clef, c'est moi qui a trouvé la cachette !**

 **Lé- Surtout pas !**

 **A- Pourquoi ?**

 **Lé- Parce que ! 18h 30 chez moi ! T'es pas obligé de frapper, ça me pète les couilles !**

 **A- Je vais me gêner !**

 **Lé- Et je te promets qu'on te retiendra pas !**

 **A- Pfff... Je dois quand même sortir ! Tu me le paieras !**

 **Lé- Bon, je dois te laisser, imagine si mes élèves savent que j'ai comme ami Antoine Daniel !**

 **A- T'es trop jeune et trop con pour être prof !**

 **Lé- Dis-toi que je suis stagiaire alors !**

 _ ***Bip, bip, bip***_ **»**

Antoine était totalement blasé, il devait sortir de chez lui et cela ne lui plaisait pas, pour tout un tas de raisons, à commencer par le fait que Mathieu allait peut-être sortir en même temps que lui. Il partit dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, même s'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

 _Bon, dans un quart d'heure j'y vais et après je repars !_

 _Bon, j'y vais sinon je vais être en retard !_

Mathieu partit en direction du couloir comme un ninja. Il guettait avec attention chaque mouvement ou bruit venant de l'appartement d'Antoine. Il était mort de peur, pas sortit depuis presque une semaine et, toujours si ce n'est pas plus, peur de voir Antoine. Il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais, cette pensée ne l'aidait en rien à se remettre de ce chagrin d'amour, mais faisait plutôt l'inverse. Il mourrait d'envie et de peur de le revoir. Il devait quitter le couloir au plus vite pour ne plus être face à Antoine, plus jamais.

 _Surtout ne fait pas un bruit, tu n'existes pas, tu es un fucking ninja ! Antoine, je t'en supplie, ne sors pas !_

Il finit par enfin réussir à quitter le couloir maudit en prenant l'ascenseur, étant sûr de ne pas le croiser à l'intérieur de cette boîte. Il s'inquiétait toujours, pour rien maintenant, mais ses jambes tremblaient contre son grès. Une fois sortit de l'immeuble, il releva sa capuche et baissa la tête pour marcher. Il évita les gens à la perfection, personne ne semblait le reconnaître, ce qui paraissait plus ou moins logique, il avait toujours une sale gueule bien qu'il était rasé et coiffé cette fois. Toujours ses cernes, ses lèvres gercées et sa tête dans le cul. À force de marcher et grâce au plan qu'il avait dessiné dans sa tête, il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement du couple. Un nouveau post-it était accroché dessus.

 **« Salut Mathieu, on est en retard et on arrivera qu'à 18h 30 ! Désolé, rentre et fais deux cafés s'il te plaît !**

 **Léon. »**

 _Sérieux ? Putain... Et la clef, elle est où ?_

Il décrocha le petit message, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il devait rentrer tout seul chez eux, ils avaient confiance quand même. Il analysa le petit panda dans l'espoir de voir un autre message lui disant où était cachée la clef et finit par en voir un écrit en tout petit derrière l'oreille du panda au crayon de papier presque effacé.

 **« La clef est dans le Tardis. »**

 _Je le haïs._

Le message avait réussi à énerver Mathieu, il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, c'était trop loin maintenant. Mais franchement faire un blague nulle et le laisser à la porte, ce n'était vraiment pas cool.

 _Bon, déjà, il le paiera pour cette blague excessivement nulle. Mais ça veut dire quoi ? Bordel qu'ils sont chiants !_

Il regarda autour de lui, c'était forcément plus qu'une blague de merde. Il lui fallait bien une clef pour rentrer, et s'il était réduit à attendre à la porte, Léon ne lui aurait pas demandé de faire du café.

 _Il est trop débile pour faire un troll comme ça..._

La porte était fermée et la seule chose présente dans le couloir était un paillasson, celui du voisin d'en face. Il avait du courage lui aussi de laisser un paillasson, pas peur que l'on lui pique. Il était cool pourtant, dessus il y avait écrit ''It's bigger on the inside !'' avec le dessin d'un Tardis à côté.

 _Ok._

Il sonna chez le voisin, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, toujours rien. Il n'était décidément pas là. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose d'autre. Il aurait dû prévenir son voisin si quelqu'un devait venir chercher la clef. Il ne comprenait rien.

 _Franchement, je les tuerais. Dans le Tardis mon cul putain ! Il est dans le tapis aussi ! Ils seraient assez cons pour mettre la clef sous le tapis de leur voisin, que n'importe qui pouvait voler ?_

C'était vraiment un immeuble bizarre, ils laissaient des mots sur les portes, des tapis dans l'allée et des clefs sous le tapis des voisins.

 _Je sais qu'il faut avoir un peu de confiance en les autres, mais là c'était quand même un peu abusé quoi !_

Mathieu, s'improvisa voleur de tapis pendant 5s, le temps de prendre la clef cachée dessous, puis de le reposer mais manque de chance, le tapis était TRES bien collé.

 _C'est pas possible ! C'est forcément là ! Oooh mais pute ! Je suis pas dans Professeur Layton ! Merde !_

Il chercha partout autour du tapis, il était sûr qu'elle était ici. À force de violer le pauvre tapis, il finit par trouver la clef qui était cachée sous le dessin de Tardis, qui pouvait se décrocher du reste du tapis.

 _J'ai rien dit, il faut vraiment le vouloir plus que tout au monde pour trouver cette putain de clef ! Et enlever ce paillasson... Mais bon, quand même... La personne qui a décidé de la cacher là est aussi tordu qu'ingénieux. Je demanderais à Lucie qui a fait ça !_

Il rentra enfin dans l'appartement, c'en était presque devenu jouissif tellement il avait galéré. Sinon c'était joli, pas trop quelque chose qui ressemblait à leurs vrais caractères, bien qu'il y avait quand même quelques petits trucs qui ne pouvait tromper personne. Ils avaient même un poster avec tous les youtubers qu'ils suivaient et appréciaient. Il était cool, tous les youtubers se battaient pour un PC devant eux et (bien sûr) Antoine et Mathieu étaient tous les deux prêts à prendre la place de l'Anonymous ''no picture available'' tout droit venus de 4chan qui était assis devant le Pc. Mathieu se réprima quand il se mit à penser qu'Antoine était vraiment cool dessus. Frustré, il partit à la conquête du l'appart' dans l'espoir de trouver la cuisine. Après 5 mins qu'il avait passé à ausculter chaque pièce, il arriva dans la cuisine, elle était vraiment simple à trouver, mais il aimait aller regarder. Il devait faire deux café, mais il n'était pas chez lui, faire du café ne le dérangeait pas mais il se demandait où étaient les capsulent pour la cafetière qui trônait en maître incontesté de la pièce. Il balada ses yeux sur l'endroit et vit encore un post-it, accroché sur un placard.

 **« C'est bien, merci de faire du café, fait en un pour toi et un autre s'il te plaît ! Les capsules et tasses sont dans ce placard !**

 **PS : Prends des tasses moches sinon Lucie va gueuler !**

 **Léon »**

 _Quelle connasse ! Pourquoi je devrais prendre une tasse moche ? Pfff... Elle a de la chance de me faire peur !_

Il fit donc deux cafés, dont un qu'il laissa dans la cuisine puis se dirigea vers le salon. Il s'ennuyait, et n'avait pas la clef du Wi-fi, il alla au moins s'installer dans le canapé avec son café et attendre bien sagement l'arrivée et la mort de Léon, c'était lui qui avait laissé tous ces mots chiants. Un PC était sur la table basse avec encore un post-it dessus.

 _Putain ils ont vraiment que ça à foutre, en plus ils sont trop choux ces post-it, ils doivent payer une blinde ! Ils pètent les couilles là !_

Il refusa de le lire mais son impatience prit peu à peu le dessus et il finit par céder et le lire, il ne gagnerait pas contre l'ennui cette fois.

 **« Tu peux l'utiliser mais l'écran c'est la télé et t'as clavier et souris, sinon c'est chiant ! Désolé encore, on a Netflix si tu veux ! Change pas tous les branchements hein ! On a galéré pour que ça ne fasse pas trop sale.**

 **PS : Le mot de passe du PC c'est ''Satan666chat''**

 **Léon »**

Mathieu pouffa, il n'avait pas trop envie d'attendre des heures non plus, au moins il pourrait regarder un épisode de Kill la Kill. Il alluma le PC se moquant une dernière fois du mot de passe.

 _C'est bizarre, il a la même souris qu'Antoine... Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il est encore connecté à son compte, à moins qu'il m'ait encore laissé un post-it avec un mot-croisé pour le deviner cette fois !_

Il alla sur Netflix, le compte était déjà ouvert, ce qui réjouit considérablement Mathieu. Seul problème, il devait choisir le compte sur lequel il allait aller. Il y avait respectivement ''Lucie'', ''Léon'', ''Appartement'', et ''Antoine''.

 _Antoine ?! T'es aussi sur le compte de Lucie ?! Mais ! Pff... Je vais allez sur celui de l'appart'._

18h 38

Après avoir marché et pris le trame plutôt incognito, Antoine arriva au pied de l'appartement qui renfermait sa souris d'amour. Se souvenant des mots de Léon, ''Frappe pas, c'est chiant.'', il entra comme s'il avait toujours habité ici, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Il enleva très vite ses chaussures et se dirigea vers le salon, entendant du bruit qui en venait. Il voulait en finir au plus vite, plus vite il aurait sa souris, plus vite il pourrait s'enfuir pour retourner à ses nombreuses fausses activités.

 _Il à promis qu'ils me feront plus chier ! Il a plutôt intérêt à tenir ses promesses._

Mathieu était en train de faire réchauffer le deuxième café dans la cuisine, il avait entendu L'intrusion de quelqu'un et pensant que c'était Lucie ou Léon, il partit rejoindre cette personne dans le salon, lançant quelques mots qu'il aurait dû garder pour lui.

 **« Vous êtes chiants franchement, vous auriez pu me prévenir que vous ne rentriez qu'à 18h 30 ! J'aurais pas dû venir ! En plus j'ai bien galéré pour la clef ! »**

Il n'en faut pas plus pour Antoine pour reconnaître la voix de Mathieu qui s'approchait à grand pas. Il se retourna vers la télé et il le vit, une tasse de café brisée à ses pieds le fixant, le doigt en sang et le souffle coupé.

* * *

Voilà, c'est là que j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, elle spoil pas mais je voulais pas que vous lisiez ça avant le chapitre ! Je n'ai pas écrit la suite et les cours m'empêchent vraiment d'écrire... Je vais mettre cette fic en pause et je la reprendrais plus tard... Excusez-moi de vous lasser sur cette fin, c'est terriblement frustrant et je comprends que vous n'ayez même plus envie de la lire mais là je peux vraiment plus faire les deux en même temps ! Enfin bref sur ce n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça m'encouragerait à ne plus faire des blagues de merde comme celle que je viens de faire là ( oui c'est une blague j'arrête pas maintenant putain !) ! Dites moi si vous avez trouvé où était la clef avant Mathieu et sur ce, à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !

PS: Oui j'aime téléshoping, oui c'est de la merde, oui j'assume totalement et oui j'vous emmerde ! (je suis trop violente...)


	14. Chapter 14

Salut, salut ! Chapitre 14 ! On en voit le bout ! Elle sera terminée trèèèès bientôt et c'est très triste... Du moins pour moi ! Merci de me lire et de me laisser des review ça fait très plaisir, merci à ma p'tite beta qui est toujours la même et voilà voilà ! Alors je sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'aime bien ce chapitre ! Pourtant il est pas forcément mieux que les autres mais j'l'aime quand même ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi et sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer: Excusez moi, j'ai oublié le disclaimer et ça fait un moment déjà... Donc Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas, ceci est une oeuvre de fiction donc leurs caractères dans cette fic sont fictif également et si l'un d'entre eux veut que je la supprime, je le ferais ! :3

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : No forcing**

Mathieu était mort intérieurement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était devant Antoine. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Les souvenirs vagues, bien que présents, étaient maintenant plus nets que jamais. Le souvenir de sa chaleur, de ses cheveux, de ses lèvres, de sa peau.

 _C'est impossible._

Antoine était tout aussi perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire non plus. Il avait envie de tomber, tomber loin sous le sol, de disparaître de la vue de Mathieu, du mec qui l'avait fait changer son fusil d'épaule, du moins pour cette fois, puis rejeté lâchement. Il aurait pleuré s'il aurait pu, mais il ne pouvait pas, le choc retenait ses larmes. Ce moment tant attendu n'était pas un rêve, c'était bel et bien un cauchemar.

Mathieu ne voulait toujours pas réaliser qu'il était face à Antoine, pourtant son souffle était coupé et ses larmes montaient, vite, trop vite. Il devait partir. Son cerveau était en état d'alerte, mais son corps refusait de bouger.

… _...Pars...Pars...Pars..._

Antoine non plus d'ailleurs, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne se contrôlait plus réellement et son corps, qui peinait également à faire rentrer de l'oxygène, refusait le moindre mouvement. Il essayait de lui parler, de lui poser 50 000 questions et de lui apporter le double de réponse. Rien ne voulait sortir de sa bouche presque ouverte, il essayait, il voulait dire quelque chose, pleurer et l'enlacer, mais à défaut de tout cela, il parvint avec difficulté et sans force à s'adresser à son amant.

 **« Ma- Mathieu »**

À l'entente de son prénom ce dernier repris ses esprits. La voix de son amant prononçant son prénom le fit à nouveau frémir. Il le regarda dans les yeux cette fois, il ne tint le regard qu'à peine une seconde, mais il le regarda vraiment, au point qu'Antoine pu se voir dans les yeux trop mouillés de Mathieu.

 _C'est impossible, pourquoi t'es là ?! Part ! Je..._

Avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, Mathieu courrait, vite, trop vite.

Antoine voulait le retenir, il voulait lui parler, lui dire qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait dit tout ça, lui demander pourquoi cette histoire avait commencé, et surtout, si il l'aimait réellement parce que lui oui, et cette fois, ils allaient parler. Il voulait lui mettre un poing, qu'il reprenne ses esprits, qu'il se calme. Il courra derrière lui, mais voyant l'acharnement de son protégé, il décida qu'il était mieux de le laisser s'échapper, du moins pour l'instant et puis, même si ce n'était pas l'explication qui lui convenait, Mathieu était petit et passait partout, pas lui. Il prit ses chaussures, sa souris et les chaussures de Mathieu, laissées dans l'entrée de l'appartement, victime abandonnée de la course folle de Mathieu. Ce dernier n'eut en effet pas le temps de remettre ses chaussures et manqua de nombreuses fois de tomber, mais il continua. Il courrait, courrait comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, ses larmes coulaient et il courait dans tout Paris en chaussettes, au milieu des gens au visage gris et au regard hautain à son égard pour retourner pleurer seul dans son appartement.

Antoine, jurant de tuer et de remercier les deux habitants de l'appartement, ferma l'appartement dans lequel il était et cacha de nouveau la clef, sans même se poser la question de s'il devait nettoyer la tasse de café brisé au sol. Puis partit en direction de leur immeuble à eux.

Mathieu lui était rentré chez lui. Il s'était affalé derrière la porte et s'effondra définitivement en pleurs, prenant avant ça soin de fermer la porte à clef et de cacher cette dernière on ne sait pour quelle raison, sûrement par précaution, ou par peur.

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je tremble ? Pourquoi je ne supporte pas de te voir ? Antoine... Putain ! Pourquoi t'étais là pauvre con !? Je supporte plus de te voir ! Je... Je... C'est trop dur, je vais devoir déménager... Mais merde pourquoi je t'aime ?!_

Antoine arriva à son tour dans le couloir et sans même hésiter, il se dirigea vers l'appartement de Mathieu, déterminé. Il toqua, ce qui fit peur à Mathieu qui s'éloigna de la porte, surpris. Antoine l'avait entendu et savait que Mathieu l'avait bien entendu aussi. Le plus vieux prit son courage en main, cette fois il ne devait pas se défiler, et après de considérables efforts et un certain temps qui ne cessait de grandir, il finit par prononcer quelques mots faibles et tremblants accompagnés de pleurs très mal étouffés.

 **« S'il te plaît, pars... »**

Antoine ne put supporter ces mots venant de la personne qu'il aimait, c'était trop dur pour ces nerfs et il finit par craquer et laisser ses larmes couler. Il ne bougeait plus, essayant de faire ses pleurs les plus silencieux possible. Il prit un certain temps à répondre, ne voulant pas que Mathieu entende ses pleurs, qu'il le prenne en pitié.

 **« A- Non.**

 **M- … Je... Je ne veux plus te voir...**

 **A- Pourquoi ?**

 **M- … Pars.**

 **A- Non ! Je resterais ici jusqu'à ce que tu m'ouvres... »**

Sur ces mots Antoine s'assit au pied de la porte, dos à cette dernière. Il était bien décidé à parler avec Mathieu et mettre les choses au clair avec lui et ce même s'il devait attendre. Mathieu se sentait mal en sachant Antoine assit devant sa porte, mais il refusait catégoriquement de lui ouvrir. Cependant il ne pouvait clairement pas aller sur son PC et mener sa petite vie sachant que sa porte était gardée par son amant. Mathieu se sentait ridicule, il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer, il n'en avait aucune idée et cela l'effrayait énormément. Il finit par s'asseoir également, face à la porte pour pouvoir garder un contact visuel. Les minutes passaient sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle, le temps passait lentement, très lentement. Mathieu qui n'avait au début pas bougé d'un poil, avait fini par essayer d'enlever toutes les peluches de ses chaussettes, toujours en regardant la porte à intervalle régulière. Mais Antoine, qui se refusait à toute distraction, peu importe son origine, commençait à vraiment trouver le temps long et la seule manière pour que Mathieu accepte de lui ouvrir était encore de lui parler, même à travers cette porte.

 **« J'ai envie de fumer. »**

 _T'es sérieux mec ?!_

Les secondes après l'importante déclaration d'Antoine furent longues. Mathieu ne savait pas s'il devait répondre ou non à quelque chose d'aussi nul. Il hésita bien trop longtemps et finit par répondre, toujours avec cette petite voix mais cette fois sans pleurs.

 **« M- T'as pas le droit de fumer dans le couloir...**

 **A- Alors laisse-moi rentrer idiot !**

 **M- Non...**

 **A- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu me détestes...**

 **M- *Parce que c'est pas le cas gros con !***

 **A- T'as dit quoi ?**

 **M- Rien ! T'entend des voix, t'es bizarre !**

 **A- Alors passe-moi une clope s'il te plaît, ça me calmera et me fera passer le temps ! Je suppose que j'ai encore longtemps à attendre !**

 **M- … »**

Antoine entendit Mathieu partir, il essaya de le rappeler mais sans réponse.

 _Cette fois c'est mort hein..._

Il se releva, se disant qu'il reviendrait demain, il commençait à être tard et même si l'autre voisin n'était pas là, il n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un le trouve au milieu du couloir devant un appartement qui n'est même pas le sien. Mais avant qu'il parte, il entendit un bruit se rapprocher de la porte venant de l'appartement. Heureux, il pensa que Mathieu allait enfin lui ouvrir, voyant la poignée se tourner et le bruit des clefs. Mais à la place, entrouvrant à peine la porte, Mathieu laissa tomber la cigarette puis referma immédiatement la porte.

 _Haha, ça m'aurait étonné..._

Antoine se rassit derrière la porte entendant que Mathieu faisait de même. Il aurait voulu bloquer la porte, mais Mathieu l'avait pris par surprise et l'ouverture était à peine plus grande que la cigarette. Il voulait avoir une autre chance, après tout, il n'avait pas grand chose à perdre.

 **« A- J'ai pas de feu.**

 **M- T'en a toujours.**

 **A- …. Tu me prêtes ton briquer ? Ou même un chalumeau ça me va !**

 **M- Tu as déjà du feu mais si tu veux je pense que je peux faire passer une allumette sous la porte.**

 **A- Ok, ok ! J'avoue, j'ai du feu ! Mais j'aurais préféré que tu me prêtes le tiens en me faisant un grand sourire.**

 **M- Ta gueule, t'es pas drôle !**

 **A- Laisse-moi entrer s'il te plaît... J'en ai marre de jouer au stalker...**

 **M- Alors rentres chez toi !**

 **A- Et te laisser te barrer comme la dernière fois ? Tu rêves ! Laisse-moi rentrer putain... T'es chiant !**

 **M- … Non...**

 **A- On va pas régler nos histoires dans le couloir quand même !**

 **M- Y'a rien à régler, pourquoi tu tiens tant à moi d'ailleurs ?**

 **A- Haha, t'es vraiment bête...**

 **M- I like trains.**

 **A- Tu n'oserais pas !**

 **M- Je te haï... »**

Les larmes de Mathieu montaient de nouveau, les mots qu'il avait entendu lui donnait une envie de pleurer tellement forte qu'il ne pouvait y résister.

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi encore ? C'est si impossible que tu m'aimes putain ?! Alors pourquoi tu es là... Je... Je ne veux plus de tout ça... Sois enfin sincère et avoues que tu ne me vois que comme un ami et un plan cul ! Alors pars et-_

 **« A- Ça se passe bien avec Amy ? Elle m'a dit que vous étiez fiancés...**

 **M- Je sors pas avec Amy ! T'es vraiment con putain !**

 **A- … Tu pleures.. ?**

 **M- … Non...**

 **A- Amy m'a dit que tu l'avais demandé en fiançailles.**

 **M- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.**

 **A- … J'y ai cru.**

 **M- … T'es vraiment con ! Pourquoi je sortirais avec elle alors que je- …**

 **A- Pourquoi t'es parti en me laissant un mot de merde ?**

 **M- Antoine... Pars... Je t'en supplie... Maintenant, casse-toi... J'en ai marre que tu me prennes pour un con...**

 **A- Mathieu, je ne lasserais personne d'autre rentrer dans ta vie tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ton comportement. Ce que tu fais, ça n'a aucun sens. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes, puis tu pars comme ça et maintenant tu me dis que tu me déteste...**

 **M- …**

 **A- Mathieu... On est ridicule là, ça fait 2 heures que je suis là... Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît...**

 **M- …**

 **A- Bon, tu ne veux plus me parler hein... Je vais partir, mais ne crois pas que je vais t'oublier. Mathieu, je t'aime... »**

Les secondes passaient et Antoine se relevait, doucement, la gorge nouée, les poings serrés et les yeux trop secs pour pleurer. Il n'avait pas voulu le dire, il détestait le dire mais cette fois, il l'avait dit, il était sérieux.

Mathieu n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ce ''je t'aime'' l'avait comblé et terrorisé.

 _Je dois rêver, c'est pas possible ! ''Je t'aime''... ''Je t'aime''... ''Je t'aime''... Antoine ? Ne pars pas ! Mais il a dit ça pour que je lui ouvre, c'est possible, oui ! Il doit mentir ! Haha ! Oui, je ne dois pas me faire avoir ! Alors pourquoi je lui ouvre la porte ?_

Antoine se retourna, les yeux grands ouverts.

 _C'est impossible il-_

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, il attrapa la porte qui s'ouvrait et la tira pour pouvoir voir Mathieu et pour qu'il ne puisse pas fermer cette porte.

 **« Mathieu ! »**

Mathieu ne s'attendait pas à ça, ses yeux rouges se tournèrent en direction de l'homme qui lui enlevait ses armes. Il aurait fermé la porte s'il le pouvait, mais c'était trop tard. Antoine le serrait déjà dans ces bras, ça allait trop vite, c'était trop violent, trop rapide, trop faux. Il essaya de repousser Antoine mais ce dernier ne relâchait pas l'étreinte qu'il portait à son amour.

 **« M- Antoine ! Arrête ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Lâche-moi ! Je-**

 **A- Je t'aime !**

 **M- …**

 **A- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! J'te lâcherais pas ! Si tu le voulais pas pourquoi tu m'as ouvert ?**

 **M- …**

 **A- Mathieu, je t'aime, ne me laisse plus jamais, plus avec un mot qui me dit des choses comme ça ! Je t'aime, ne me laisse plus jamais, s'il te plaît... Comment tu peux être aussi bête pour que je sois obligé de dire tout ça ?**

 **M- … Tu pleures ?**

 **A- … Non...**

 **M- Je t'aime aussi Antoine...**

 **A- Alors pourquoi ? Demain tu vas me redire que tu me haïs ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça alors qu'après tu me dis que tu me détestes ?**

 **M- Parce que la dernière fois je t'ai demandé si tu m'aimais et tu m'as répondu que j'étais bête en te marrant. J'en avais conclu que j'étais juste un plan cul...**

 **A- Je pensais que c'était clair pourtant ! En plus je te l'avais dit le soir !**

 **M- Non, tu n'as jamais rien dis Antoine, Ah part un rire et un ''t'es bête'' qui m'a fait penser que j'étais que ton plant cul, j'avais honte, je suis parti et t'ai laissé un mot.**

 **A-... Maintenant que tu le dis je l'ai peut-être dit pendant que tu dormais...**

 **M- Pauvre con...**

 **A- Mais t'es vraiment un idiot... J'ai appelé Amy, elle m'a dit que tu l'avais demandé en fiançailles et qu'elle allait se marier avec toi pensant que j'étais jaloux de toi mais c'était le contraire et comme-**

 **M- Attend ! Jaloux de moi ?**

 **A- Ah... Oui c'est une longue histoire...**

 **M- Bon, rentre... »**

Antoine heureux de pouvoir entrer après tout ce temps, suivit Mathieu jusque dans son salon. Il en profita pour regarder un peu plus son amant, les chocs étant passés. Ses lèvres étaient craquelées, ses cernes bien visibles et sa main toujours pas nettoyée après ce qui c'était passé il y a quelque temps maintenant. Il s'approcha de lui et vit dans son cou le premier suçon qu'il lui avait fait, il était resté. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et colla ses lèvres entrouvertes sur celles de Mathieu, les explications attendraient. Mathieu se retrouvait à nouveau dans les bras d'Antoine, il voulait lui sauter dessus et faire comme si rien ne c'était passé mais il devait se contenir, il voulait des explications, la liaison de son amant et d 'Amélia le dérangeait excessivement. Il finit par rompre le baiser dont il avait déjà bien profité, peut-être trop même.

 **« A- Tu m'as manqué, Mathieu...**

 **M- La ferme... E- Explique moi et après... Explique-moi !**

 **A- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Tes lèvres gercés, c'est trop mignon... »**

Antoine se rapprocha encore du visage de Mathieu, caressant ses cernes avant de se pencher dans son cou et de déposer un léger baiser sur le suçon très mal caché, qu'il avait laissé la dernière fois. Mathieu voulait continuer, il le voulait vraiment, mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit, pas encore, pas avant de savoir à quel point Amy était présente dans cette histoire et dans sa vie en général.

 **« M- An- Antoine ! Casse-toi !**

 **A- Tu as pas mal à ton doigt ? Tu l'as même pas passé sous l'eau, ton sang a séché... Je vais t'aider, je t'en dois une depuis que je me suis cassé la gueule chez toi ! Mais ça ne le revaudra pas, tu vas devoir m'avoir dans les pattes un certain temps... »**

Antoine se dirigea vers la salle de bain et mit le doigt de son amant sous l'eau pendant qu'il racontait son histoire avec Amy. Mathieu était vraiment choqué, il ne savait pas trop comment prendre la chose, mais se contentait d'écouter, bien qu'il était un peu jaloux à quelques moments. Tout cela faisait vraiment beaucoup trop de déclarations en une soirée.

 **« A- Tu veux un pansement ?**

 **M- Non ça va aller...**

 **A- Alors tu auras un bisou magique ! »**

Antoine prit la main de Mathieu et embrassa tendrement la coupure qui avait arrêté de saigner depuis longtemps, mais qui était maintenant propre. Ce petit air torturé ne paraissait pas désagréable pour Antoine. Mathieu ne voyait pas ça du même œil, il en avait tout aussi envie qu'Antoine, mais il devait bien admettre être jaloux d'Amy mais un tout petit peu hein !

 **« M- Antoine ?**

 **A- Oui ?**

 **M- Tu as couché avec Amy ?**

 **A- Hein ?! C'est quoi cette question tout à coup ?!**

 **M- Oui ou non ?**

 **A- Bah... On est sorti ensemble quoi...**

 **M- C'était cool ?**

 **A- … Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir avec elle ! Tu es à moi !**

 **M- Haha... T'es bête !**

 **A- Je dois le prendre comme une vengeance ?**

 **M- Non,** **juste comme un ''j'espère que coucher avec moi c'est mieux''**

 **A- Haha ! Bien sûr que c'est mieux ! Avec toi c'est toujours mieux !**

 **M- Arrête ça... Ma chambre est dans l'autre pièce alors arrête de me prendre pour une gazelle en détresse et viens dans mon lit. »**

* * *

C'est fini pour cette fois ! Il faut faire durer le plaisir mes amis ! Plus sérieusement merci d'avoir lus, j'espère que ça vous à plus si oui n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et sinon bahh... Laissez en une aussi ! Nan si vous le voulez, vous pouvez et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	15. Chapter 15

Saluuuut ! Aujourd'hui je poste le dernier chapitre de cet arc et donc de cette fic ! C'est fini après ;( Comme vous vous en doutez c'est un lemon, je ne sais pas trop quoi en pensé parce que quand je l'écrivais il était très tard et donc je me laissais plutôt pas mal aller mais j'aime asse le résultat ! Donc merci de lire ce dernier chapitre comme vous avez déjà lut tous les autres (je suppose). Merci à ma beta qui a corrigé se (grand) lemon RiKKa-chou ainsi que toute la fic et je lui fais des bisous ! Peut-être qu'un jour je rajouterais un arc si j'ai des choses à dire mais pour l'instant c'est la fin ! (Avant de lire ce chapitre je vous conseille de relire juste les trois dernières lignes du 14 pour se remettre dedans c'est mieux !) Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer: Haha j'ai encore fait de la merde avec mon disclaimer ! x) Bon, de toutes façons personne ne le lis donc c'est pas très grave mais quand même, j'ai copié collé un disclaimer qui ne valait qu'une fois ! Enfin bref, Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est une fiction donc leurs caractères sont fictifs également. Si cette fic dérange l'un deux deux je le supprimerais ! :3

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Ne me lâche plus jamais**

Mathieu attrapa la main d'Antoine qui avait un sourire aussi niais que fourbe collé sur le visage. Mathieu ne s'attarda pas et le traîna jusque dans sa chambre où il plaqua son amant contre le mur et se colla contre lui. Son lit, encore défait, était à même pas 2m d'eux, mais il s'était déjà retenu jusqu'à la chambre alors le mur allait devoir suffire pour l'instant. Antoine ne s'en plaignait pas, il s'était lui aussi retenu depuis qu'il était dans l'appartement et était heureux de pouvoir enlacer son amoureux contre ce mur froid. Leurs deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre ne pouvaient plus se défaire. Le faible contact de leurs peau à travers leurs vêtements leur donnait des frissons qui les parcouraient violemment. Un baiser suivit ces caresses, laissant tout de même leurs mains se perdre sur le corps de l'autre. Leurs langues se frottaient, cette sensation, ils l'avaient déjà ressentie de nombreuses fois chacun de leurs côté et quelques fois ensembles mais cette fois, elle leur paraissait totalement nouvelle. Leurs bouches se rejoignaient et se séparaient pour attaquer de nouveaux leur jumelle. Mathieu en avait même mal, ses lèvres humidifiées par la salive d'Antoine, s'étaient ouvertes et même si le baiser n'avait pas le goût de sang, le picotement que ressentait Mathieu sur ses lèvres était à la fois terriblement douloureux mais également excitant. Les mains d'Antoine continuaient leur folle course s'engouffrant sous le t-shirt de Mathieu, qu'elles n'avaient que survolé auparavant. Le plus vieux ne voulait plus lâcher la bouche de son amant, il avait trop espéré, trop attendu, eu trop d'espoir et trop de faux espoirs, maintenant que tout allait bien il ne voulait plus le lâcher, ni même le laisser reprendre son souffle. Antoine aussi voulait rester avec son amant, mais il ne supportait plus cette proximité trop étouffante. À chaque fois qu'il essayait de se défaire du baiser de Mathieu qui n'avait jamais cessé depuis trop longtemps, ce dernier ressaierait inlassablement ses griffes autour de sa proie, le retenant prisonnier d'un plaisir qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Antoine sentait bien que Mathieu ne voulait pas le lâcher et se sentiment était partagé, mais il ne pouvait plus respirer, même s'il essayait, la chaleur du corps et de la langue de Mathieu l'étouffaient, son odeur le submergeait au point d'être étouffé. Il arrêta tout mouvement avec sa bouche et éloigna d'un coup brusque son visage de celui de l'homme qu'il désirait tant. Ce geste ne plut pas au concerné qui tenta de reprendre sa bouche, mais qui se fit rejeter par son amant.

 **« A- Hhh- Laisse... Hhh- Laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle... Hhh- S'il te plaît, Mathieu... »**

Ces paroles étaient veines pour Mathieu. Il ne portât aucune attention à ses plaintes et tira le visage d'Antoine vers lui, sans même prendre la peine de lui dire non ou même qu'il lui montre qu'il l'a entendu. Antoine profita d'avoir rompus l'étreinte pour garder sa bouche ouverte le plus longtemps possible. Il savait bien que si Mathieu arrivait à s'en emparer une nouvelle fois, il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper. Il profita de son avantage sur Mathieu qui était non négligeable dans cette situation et leva la tête le plus haut possible, laissant Mathieu essayer en vain d'atteindre sa bouche du haut de ses 1m 60. N'y parvenant évidemment pas, il commença à ruser et utilisa tous les moyens possibles aussi bien gênant que fourbes pour que son amant baisse la tête et que sa bouche lui revienne.

 **« A- Ah ! Hm ! Arrête !**

 **M- … Tu n'as qu'à respirer, alors laisse-moi t'embrasser.**

 **A- Mais-**

 **M- T'auras le temps pendant que je marque ma vengeance, après je t'embrasse si j'en ai envie. »**

Mathieu se concentra sur ce qui était face à lui, le cou de son amant. Il planta ses ongles dans le dos de sa victime et en contraste, il posa délicatement ses lèvres dans le cou nu d'Antoine qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais était bien content de pouvoir reprendre une respiration plus ou moins normale. Le plus vieux rentra les griffes et caressa délicatement les marques que ces ongles avaient laissé dans le dos de son amant et ouvrit la bouche en suçant le sang dans le cou de son amant. Le suçon qu'Antoine avait fait il y a une semaine était plus grand, mais celui-ci resterait bien plus longtemps.

 _Bon, il a de la chance que je ne doive pas tourner en ce moment..._

Mathieu était fier de lui, il espérait que le suçon pourrait bien embêter Antoine. Peu lui importait si son amour se retrouvait dans le caca à cause de fangirls trop observatrices ou autre. Au moins, il s'était vengé et il ne comptait pas lui laisser que des souvenirs agréables de cette soirée.

 _Au moins, tant que tu l'as tu pourras pas coucher avec n'importe qui ! Héhé, bonne chance pour l'enlever mon vieux !_

 **« A- Hm ! Aaaarg ! T'es sérieux ?**

 **M- Tu crois que je ne le suis pas ?**

 **A- Hmhm... Tu veux jouer à ça ?**

 **M- On est toujours trop sérieux ensemble.**

 **A- Je dois le prendre comment ?**

 **M- Comme un ordre.**

 **A- Dans ce cas à vos ordres, M. Le Facteur. »**

Antoine se décolla du mur et tira le bras de Mathieu, en se déshabillant pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit toujours défait et vide. Mathieu s'assit à son tour sur les jambes son amant torse nu. Il en fit de même et se recala face à Antoine et pour une fois il était plus grand. Antoine ne se gêna pas pour laisser le plus de suçons, morsures et marques possibles sur le corps de son amant. Il prenait un malin plaisir à voir la peau de son amant devenir rouge sous ses lèvres, c'était clairement un concours. Lequel arriverait à marquer le plus l'autre ?

Cependant, bien qu'Antoine ne ménage pas son amant, Mathieu était bien plus fort que lui à ce jeu. Les griffures dans son dos, les suçons sur ses bras quand il voulait stopper un câlin mais aussi dans son cou et sur son torse, son corps entier était torturé par l'homme qui était assis au-dessus de lui. Le plus petit força Antoine à s'allonger, l'embrassant et le poussant avec son corps et ce jusqu'à ce que la tête de sa proie touche le lit. Un changement de position, Mathieu était allongé sur Antoine, ou plutôt il était assis mais le visage collé à celui de son amant qui se sentait à la fois mal à l'aise et aussi terriblement bien. Les mains de Mathieu finirent par descendre dans le bas du ventre de son amoureux, il y baissa également son visage pour déposer un baiser à cet endroit. Antoine leva les bras pour serrer Mathieu et le plaquer contre lui. Ce dernier eu la place de bouger et déboutonna très lentement le pantalon d'Antoine, sans doute pour le faire patienter. Cette technique fonctionnait plutôt bien d'ailleurs, les hanches d'Antoine se collaient à Mathieu contre la volonté de leur maître, qui ne put à peine parler.

 **« A- M- Mathieu... Déshabille-toi...**

 **M- Pourquoi... ?**

 **A- … Dépêche-toi... Je suis assez grand pour me déshabiller tout seul...**

 **M- Je vais devoir te faire attendre si tu veux pas me le dire...**

 **A- Crève !**

 **M- Dans ce cas, je te laisse comme ça... Dommage...**

 **A- Attend ! Je... Je te veux.. S'il te plaît... »**

Mathieu ouvrit grand les yeux pour la centième fois de la soirée. Il ne s'attendait pas réellement à ce que ces mots-là soient prononcés. Il avait imaginé qu'Antoine l'empêcherait de partir, qu'il le rattraperait et le serrerait dans ses bras, mais sûrement pas à ça. La voix d'Antoine était excise, le plus petit ne pouvait pas y résister et se dépêcha de faire ce qu'Antoine lui avait demandé tout en regardant le regard fuyant et les joues rouges de ce dernier. Le voir si soumis était tout nouveau, c'en était presque étrange pour Mathieu. Malgré le changement, Antoine lui paraissait terriblement sexy. Il s'approcha à nouveau d'Antoine en l'embrassant, prenant soin de ne pas laisser le reste son corps se refroidir. Antoine fit de même bien que Mathieu était assis à califourchon au-dessus de lui et qu'il contrôlait tout ce que ses mains voulaient faire. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus tellement son envie était grande envers son amant.

 _Comment il fait pour rester aussi indifférent alors que son corps dit tout le contraire ?!_

Indifférent, il ne l'était en effet vraiment pas, il laissait Antoine patienter, il prenait un malin plaisir à le voir en dessous de lui se tortiller dans tous les sens de par la gêne et l'envie refoulée mais lui aussi, s'il se concentrait et se retenait tellement c'était pour sa vengeance sadique.

 **« M- Ça va pas Antoine ?**

 **A- Ta gueule... Je te déteste... »**

 _?! C'était une question ironique mais..._

C'était la chose que Mathieu ne voulait surtout pas entendre. Surtout pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait même pas dire le ton sur lequel Antoine avait prononcé ces trois mots qui paraissaient tellement vrai. Le plus grand avaient les larmes aux yeux, cette attente n'était plus agréable, elle lui fait mal autant physiquement que mentalement. Mathieu redescendit coller légèrement ses lèvres contre celles de celui qui le détestait actuellement puis se releva avec un tendre sourire d'admiration. Il l'avait suffisamment fait attendre, il voyait qu'Antoine ne se sentait pas bien et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il céda aux caprices de leurs deux corps.

 **« Je t'aime. »**

Il s'empala sur Antoine qui agrippa ses hanches par instinct. Le plus vieux essayait de cacher son mécontentement dû à cette ''première douleur'' aussi violente que la pénétration, mais Antoine releva son buste et serra de nouveau Mathieu dans ses bras, voyant qu'il n'appréciait toujours pas le début, il avait beau être comédien, il était vraiment très mauvais aujourd'hui.

 **« M- An- Antoine ! Ça va être compliqué de bouger si tu me serres comme ça...**

 **A- Désolé... Je veux pas te lâcher... Je suis sûr que tu as mal pour moi...**

 **M- Pfff... Arrête d'être aussi fleur bleue quand on baise comme ça... Tiens-toi juste à mes hanches, je vais faire le reste...**

 **A- Mais je veux te câliner... Et je peux maintenant donc-**

 **M- Je suis pas un chat et on a tout notre temps pour se faire que des câlins mais là c'est pas le meilleur moment pour me serrer aussi fort ! Non seulement tu vas finir par me faire mal mais en plus j'ai envie qu'on baise là !**

 **A- Désolé...**

 **M- Hmhm, je m'énerve à te trouver mignon ! »**

Antoine lâcha Mathieu, qui après avoir repris ses aises, commença à bouger, doucement au début puis en accélérant légèrement, le lubrifiant aidant les choses. Antoine était au bord de la jouissance, cette soirée allait bientôt se terminer en une centaine de câlins et un petit dodo mais Mathieu en voulait plus. Il voulait que cette nuit-là soit la nouvelle nuit qu'ils marqueraient dans leurs mémoires. Mathieu releva ses hanches de celles d'Antoine et bien que ce soit fait doucement, la frustration d'Antoine se faisait sentir.

 **« A- Mec t'es sérieux ? Putain j'étais- Pff...**

 **M- C'est justement pour ça ! Allez, baisse-toi, et tousse !**

 **A- Haha ! C'est quoi cette phrase d'accroche nulle ?**

 **M- Tu préfères un truc dans le genre ''Oh Antoine laisse-moi te sodomiser si fort que je vais toucher ton cerveau !'' ? Et puis cette ''phrase d'accroche nulle'' comme tu dis, elle vient de toi patate !**

 **A- Pfaha ! J'men souviens, j'men souviens ! Mais t'es horriblement frustrant pour le coup, c'est pas cool de couper maintenant... Surtout que tu m'as appelé patate tout en sachant que je préfère la pelle ! Haha-**

 **M- Arrête de parler. »**

Mathieu sauta sur Antoine pour la énième fois, s'emparant de sa bouche et des paroles qu'il s'apprêtait encore à sortir. Il se cala entre les jambes timidement ouvertes d'Antoine tout en continuant à l'empêcher de produire la moindre parole occupant bien mieux sa langue. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois Antoine préparé et plutôt open pour la suite.

 **« M- Je vais essayer être gentil pour cette partie-là...**

 **A- … T'as intérêt... »**

Mathieu essaya d'être le plus doux possible bien qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Malgré les efforts, Antoine ne parvenais pas à se détendre. L'énervement de Mathieu ne faisait que grandir et ne lui donnait encore moins envie d'être gentil. Il avait déjà passé une nuit d'amour bien trop mielleuse, maintenant il voulait juste bien baiser. Baiser avec le mec qu'il aimait. Il était bien conscient d'être extrêmement égoïste quant à la première fois de son copain mais il ne s'en voulait pas, ou pas totalement.

 _C'est ta punition, tu n'avais qu'à pas te foutre de moi ! On aurait baisé plus souvent et cette nuit-là tu aurais juste aimé alors hein ! Je- Je..._

Le plus vieux demanda une énième fois à Antoine de se détendre, même s'il était à l'intérieur, il ne pouvait pas bouger, Antoine était trop crispé.

 **« M- Antoine, détend toi putain...**

 **A- Mais ça fait mal connard !**

 **M- … J'ai envie de te frapper actuellement.**

 **A- Hein ?!**

 **M- Bien sûr que je sais que ça fait mal ! Mais moi j'étais moins chiant !**

 **A- Bah je sais pas comment tu as fait... J'ai trop mal...**

 **M- Si tu te détendais un peu tu aurais peut-être moins mal ducon !**

 **A- Maiiiiis ! Pfff... Je vais essayer...**

 **M- Merci !**

 **A- Mais à une seule condition !**

 **M- Pfff... Tu crois que c'est le moment pour conclure des marchés ? Laquelle ?**

 **A- Reste amoureux de moi.**

 **M- Haha, même pas la peine de me le demander, je le resterais avec plaisir. »**

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Plus leurs langues, leurs salive et leurs transpiration se mélangeait, plus Antoine se détendait et commençait à ressentir autre chose que de la douleur. Ses yeux était bien fermés, il se contenait, comme Mathieu l'avait fait la première fois. On peut dire qu'il comprenait ce que son amant avait ressenti cette fois-là et qu'il était prêt à comprendre d'avantage encore. Il était prêt à tout faire mais son excitation était trop grande et le plus jeune, ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse à Mathieu, il voulait continuer en gardant les yeux bien fermés. Le visage qu'Antoine montrait ne plaisait pas du tout à son amant qui lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux comme il le lui avait demandé la première fois. Mais comme il s'y attendait, cette nuit était beaucoup moins coopérante aussi bien pour lui que pour Antoine. Ce dernier ne fit qu'un signe de la tête pour dire non à la demande de son amant. Vexé, Mathieu se baissa et se mit au niveau de son torse pour le mordre sûrement plus fort qu'il ne le voulait puisque cela fit réagir Antoine bien plus vite que prévu.

 **« A- Aaah ! Putain tu fais quoi mec ?!**

 **M- Regarde-moi. »**

Antoine plongea son regard dans celui de Mathieu qui n'attendait que ça. Le regard que jetait Antoine à Mathieu était plus un regard colérique qu'amoureux mais le seul visage complet de son amant affecta suffisamment Mathieu pour qu'il recommença ses mouvements stoppés juste avant la morsure, ce qui fit refermer les yeux d'Antoine et commença à donner un peu trop envie à Mathieu de lui en faire baver.

 **« M- Tu veux que je te morde ?**

 **A- Vas-y...**

 **M- Tu me demandes de le faire là ? »**

Antoine se releva un peu pour planter un regard intransigeant dans celui de Mathieu qui ne comprenait plus rien de ce qu'il se passait.

 _Il me regarde ou pas ? Il veut que je le morde ou pas ? Mais mec il t'arrive quoi là ?_

 **« A- Je peux te regarder dans les yeux pendant des heures.**

 **M- Alors pourquoi tu les fermes ?**

 **A- C'est un secret...**

 **M- Tu veux que je te fasse tellement de bien que tu en auras mal ?**

 **A- … Je me concentre...**

 **M- Hmhm, et pourquoi ?**

 **A- T'as pas le droit de me forcer à le dire...**

 **M- Antoine, regarde-moi dans les yeux, c'est ce qui m'excite le plus... »**

 _Putain ! Comment il peut dire ça comme ça ?_

Malgré cette pensée, Antoine ne lâcha plus Mathieu du regard, excitation et cette sensation de voir totalement à travers l'autre termina cette nuit plus rapidement que prévu des deux côtés. Mathieu se glissa à côté de son amant, attrapant son bras et le serrant contre lui. Antoine nu, resta sur le dos et fixa le plafond n'étant toujours pas sûr d'être dans la réalité. Cette jouissance lui était aussi nouvelle et agréable qu'étrange et inconfortable.

Il était tard, et ils étaient fatigués. Ils allaient mourir de chaud mais ils ne voulaient pas se lâcher, sous aucun prétexte. Ils se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre en réfléchissant à comment ils allaient faire pour leurs proches, leurs amis/collègues et tous leurs abonnés qui ne savaient rien de cette situation.

 **« A- Tu penses qu'on devrait leur dire ?**

 **M- … Pas trop envie...**

 **A- Moi non plus, on ferait mieux de garder tout ça secret...**

 **M- Ouais, le travail c'est le travail !**

 **A- J'arrivais pas à bosser avant ce soir...**

 **M- Tu bosses toujours pas je te rappelle !**

 **A- Peut-être mais j'ai quelques idées sympa !**

 **M- Mouais... C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, moi aussi...**

 **A- Haha ! Ça oxygène le cerveau !**

 **M- Pff... Mais… Ta gueule ! »**

Ils avaient donc décidé de se comporter exactement comme d'habitude. Ça ne les dérangeait évidemment pas pour l'instant mais leur futur paraissait quelque peu troublé pour Mathieu qui peinait à s'imaginer un futur avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Le silence les gagnait accompagné de la fatigue. Ils avaient quand même passé une trèès longue soirée. Si l'un des deux voulait parler c'était le bon moment parce que chacun de leur côté ils s'endormaient paisiblement.

 **« M- Hmm~ Antoine ? Tu penses qu'un jour on pourra être comme un couple ''normal'' ?**

 **A- … Je crois que j'en ai pas envie, on n'est sûrement pas fait pour être un couple ordinaire...**

 **M- Ça veut dire quoi ?**

 **A- Ça me plaît. Du moment que je suis avec toi, peu importe la manière dont est vue ou non notre relation j'm'en fout ! J'ai juste envie de me sentir bien et tant pis si les gens ne comprenne pas que je veux être avec toi.**

 **M- Hmhm, on ferait mieux de dormir...**

 **A- Accroche-toi à moi s'il te plaît...**

 **M- Ok... »**

Mathieu s'accrocha à Antoine, rassuré sur leur avenir incertain. Antoine prit Mathieu dans ses bras également et se laissa entraîner par le sommeil. Mathieu qui allait s'endormir également utilisa ses dernières forces avant de tomber dans un long sommeil de 10h. Il murmura ces mots à l'oreille d'Antoine collé contre lui.

 **« Je t'aime, connard. »**

 **« Moi aussi, p'tit con. »**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop triste parce que moi si ! C'était vraiment la première fanfiction que j'écris posté ou non. J'espère que le chapitre comme la fic vous a plu, n'hésitez VRAIMENT pas à laisser une review même si vous lisez la fic 3 jours comme 3 ans plus tard ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette fic, vous pouvez suivre ce que j'écris si vous voulez et si vous ne voulez pas bah c'est pas très grave hein ! x) Plus sérieusement merci d'avoir lu ce "crash test" et sur ce, à une prochaine sur fanfiction. net ! ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, hey, heyyyy ! "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici connasse ?"Et bien je vais vous l'expliquer! Ça fait un petit moment maintenant que j'avais fini cette fic qui avait deux arcs. J'avais mis les remerciements tout ça MAIS cette fic m'a beaucoup manqué, et, chose exceptionnelle, j'avais des trucs à dire. Donc, me revoilà. Si vous ne vous souvenez plus de qu'elle est cette fic je dirais... Alcool, Lucie, lemon, matoine quand même et... Et j'sais pas trouvez, vous ! Enfin bref bref bref, j'esprère que vous l'aimerez toujours au moins un petit peu et bordel, sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Tout va bien**

Depuis la fin de cette histoire bien idiote et de cette réconciliation sur l'oreiller, la paix spirituelle de chacun était de nouveau stable. Antoine et Mathieu étaient maintenant ensemble, plus ou moins officiellement, depuis environ trois/quatre mois. Ils ne vivaient pas ensemble, mais ils ''dormaient'' souvent l'un chez l'autre. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué, il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de mètres entre leurs deux portes. Personne n'était au courant que leur relation avait dépassé le stade de l'amitié, à part bien sûr Lucie et Léon qui s'amusaient beaucoup de cette situation. Personne savait rien sauf eux, ils aimaient beaucoup trop les relations secrètes ces deux-là. Amy, quant à elle, avait déménagé à l'autre bout de la France, tel un exil en terre du milieu. Plus sérieusement, elle avait été obligé de comprendre qu'Antoine était bien loin de l'aimer après lui avoir dit, répété, montré. Lucie ne pouvait, elle non plus, supporter cette situation. Entre sa sœur qu'elle aimait malgré ses défauts et la personne qui se rapprochait le plus de son meilleur ami, ce n'était plus possible de prendre parti, ni de rester neutre vu l'ampleur de la chose. Il faut dire que le jour où elle avait laissé un nouveau message à Mathieu lui disant qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus voir Antoine parce qu'il se sera rendu compte qu'il le détestait. Les problèmes se multipliaient et Antoine et Mathieu avaient parlé à Lucie s'il n'était pas préférable de porter plainte pour que tout ça cesse. Ne voulant, évidemment, pas que sa sœur se retrouve dans Orange Is The New Black (donc en prison), elle lui avait suggéré, pour ne pas dire, obligé de déménager. Elle avait donc accepté, étrangement, mais pour la plus grande joie de Lucie, qui espérait un nouveau départ pour elle et pour tous. Elle n'avait rien dit sur le couple secret, bien trop fière pour avouer qu'elle s'était fait jeter par un hétéro pour un mec qu'elle, soit dit en passant, détestait un peu plus chaque jour. Mais les choses semblaient s'arranger pour elle, elle allait voir un psychologue et sa fixette disparaissait de jours en jours.

En attendant, Antoine et Mathieu vivaient leur petite vie, sans trop se préoccuper de leur avenir. Ils ne savaient pas trop ce que ce dernier allait leur réserver, s'ils se voyaient encore ensemble dans 20 ans, comme ils se voyaient séparés dans 1 an, mais pour l'instant ils n'y pensaient pas, ou plutôt, ils n'y prêtaient pas attention. Après tout, ils étaient encore jeunes. Je disais d'ailleurs qu'ils se voyaient ensemble dans 20 ans, mais pour tout avouer, l'image d'eux se tenant la main devant une belle maison avec un gosse qui jouait avec le chien, ça leur brûlait le cerveau. Non, non ! Pour commencer, les enfants, il ne valait mieux pas en parler, la belle maison, il ne fallait pas compter sur la Youtube money, quant au chien, ils se voyaient plus entourés par 10 000 chats et Wifi. Plus sérieusement, ils n'avaient pas envie de penser aux complications de leur futur. Leur présent était déjà bien, ils l'avaient tellement imaginé, qu'ils n'allaient pas se faire chier à imaginer un avenir encore lointain et beaucoup moins idyllique que de boire une bière devant un film dans un appart' mal rangé avant de faire l'amour. Ils profitaient juste de leur couple en espérant qu'il dure le plus longtemps possible. Malgré ce manque de projets futurs, ces trois petits mois d'amour, des fois beaucoup trop mielleux, leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'ils étaient bien plus qu'un amour de passage, l'un pour l'autre. C'était beau, c'était frais et ça allait le rester.

Mais comme dans tout coup, il y avait des hauts et des bas et à l'heure actuelle, le miel ne dégoulinait pas tellement. Ça faisait bien deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, une semaine et demie plutôt, mais deux semaines semblait plus proche de ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils habitaient l'un à côté de l'autre, mais il était quand même rare qu'ils se croisent. Quelques fois quand ils étaient descendus acheter un paquet de clope ou quelque chose dans le même style, mais à part se faire un coucou en vitesse, ils n'avaient pas fait mieux. Antoine avait passé son temps à bosser, suite à un nouveau pari idiot, il devait terminer son épisode avant la fin du mois. Si ce dernier était remporté, notre deuxième couple s'était engagé à payer les frais de tournage de l'épisode. Évidemment, Antoine en profitait grandement, même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait finit dans les temps. Il faut dire que vu par un œil extérieur, ce pari était impossible à remporter. Mais Antoine avait décidé de tout donner, pour son honneur et pour éviter que son nouvel épisode ne soit pas rentable. Bien sûr, il était plus ou moins parti de rien, ça lui prenait tout son temps. Quelques fois il envoyait un message à Mathieu et vice versa, mais ça restait relativement rare et jamais de discussion de plus de 3 messages. Il demandait un conseil à Mathieu, Mathieu lui répondait, le plus souvent il avait raison, puis ils retournaient tous les deux à leurs occupations. Ils étaient vraiment amoureux, mais leur relation était loin d'être possessive. Ils étaient adultes, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de nouvelle pendant un ou deux jours qu'ils devaient être en colère ou vexés. Antoine était occupé en ce moment et Mathieu ne pouvait que le comprendre. Antoine avait invité tous ces amis/collègues chez lui pour qu'ils revoient le script ensemble, pour l'apprendre un minimum, puis après pour le tourner. Le tournage était drôle, bien que toujours pro comparé à ce qu'il aurait pu faire il y avait quelques années. En tout cas, ce dernier était terminé en deux jours. Sans doute le plus court et le plus amusant à faire. En rentrant chez lui après avoir été boire un verre avec les gens du tournage, il hésita à aller chez Mathieu. Il regarda la date d'aujourd'hui sur son téléphone, le 21. Il rentra chez lui, allumant directement son ordinateur. Le montage il le faisait la plupart du temps seul, c'était quelque chose pour lequel il était doué en plus d'être sa partie préférée. Enfin, ça, c'était le programme pour l'intro, tout ça était entrecoupé de recherche sur quelle vidéo allait passer à la casserole, trouver des blagues et punch line, des transitions et tout ça en gardant le même rythme hyperactif que d'habitude. En 10 jours, c'était presque impossible, il devait bosser. Mathieu quant à lui, bossait doucement mais sûrement sur son prochain épisode, cette saison était d'un tout autre niveau que les autres, il avait deux épisodes d'avance, mais il se doutait bien que ces derniers allaient très vite disparaître. Leur public respectif et souvent similaire attendait beaucoup de chacun d'eux et, eux même, essayaient toujours de remonter le niveau de leur émission, tentant de faire en sorte que l'épisode qui sortira sera le meilleur qu'il n'y ait jamais eu sur leur chaîne. Le travail empiétait sur leur vie privée, mais il faisait tout pour réussir à gérer la chose.

19h52

Antoine éteint son pc avant de se pencher en arrière sur sa chaise de bureau en s'étirant et en baillant.

 _Fini !_

L'écriture, le tournage et le montage de son nouvel épisode ''encore plus drôle et mieux réalisé que les précédents'' selon lui en tout cas, était terminé. Il était mort, la vie quittait doucement son corps qui coulait de sa chaise de bureau. Un long soufflement sortit de sa bouche, on était le 29 et l'épisode était terminé. Il le regarda une dernière fois avec contentement. Il connaissait déjà son épisode, et bien qu'il le trouve extra, pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses semaines, il se demanda à lui-même ce qu'il avait envie de faire, maintenant. Il stoppa son épisode, s'allongeant dans son lit, et reposant ses petites fesses qui étaient restées bien trop longtemps assises. Ses envies qu'il réprimait depuis longtemps prirent donc le dessus, la réponse à ce qu'il voulait lui parut plus qu'évidente. Il ne voulait pas boire de thé, et il avait bu tellement de café qu'il ne voulait plus en boire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de manger autre chose que la bouffe qu'il se faisait livrer depuis qu'il n'avait plus rien à manger chez lui. Il ne voulait pas non plus dormir, sa dernière tasse d'énergie faisait encore effet. Non, ce qu'il voulait, c'était Mathieu. Il resta quelques secondes avec un vide intersidéral dans la tête avant de prendre son téléphone et de lui envoyer un message.

 **« Hey mec ! Tu veux pas venir chez moi ? J'ai fini le montage de l'épisode, tu peux venir voir ce que ça donne si tu veux, j't'attends ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡° )** **»**

Mathieu, lui, était en train de regarder des vidéos sur sa télé en caressant son petit chat, à quelques mètres d'Antoine qui l'attendait impatiemment. Ça avait été les deux meilleures semaines de la vie de Wifi, son maître était devenu un papa poule à l'extrême. Il avait mangé des Sheba, eu des papouilles dès qu'il en voulait, il s'était étalé de tout son long dans lit de son maître et avait joué dès qu'il ne dormait pas. Le pauvre Mathieu semblait vraiment être en manque d'amour ou peut-être qu'il s'ennuyait quand il ne bossait pas. Dans tous les cas, le chat aurait tout fait pour que son papa reste comme cela. Peu importe si Mathieu se sentait seul et dieu seul sait que c'était le cas. Il était en gros manque de câlin, un peu comme ses anciennes petites amies, mais cette fois ce sentiment était un peu différent. Mais peu importe, son chat était mignon donc tout allait bien. Il était allongé sur son canapé, son chat étendu sur lui. Comme d'habitude, il lui faisait de nombreux câlins, ses yeux étaient fermés mais ce chat était trop mignon quand même. Il était bien, il aurait voulu rester dans cette position jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Mais, manque de chance, son téléphone sonna, lui annonçant qu'il avait reçu un message. Il regarda son chat ronronner pendant un long moment. Deuxième sonnerie. Il hésitait à bouger ses fesses et prendre le risque de faire fuir Wifi qui dormait à moitié sur lui. Il se doutait bien que c'était un message d'Antoine et il avait terriblement envie de le lire, mais son chat le lui interdisait. Franchissant tous les obstacles, il arrêta de le caresser pour le serrer dans ces bras, l'empêchant de tomber ou de fuir. Il le porta dans ces bras jusqu'à atteindre son téléphone. Plus il se disait qu'il allait rester avec son chat, plus son téléphone avec un message le stressait. Espérant ne pas avoir fait le mauvais choix, il déverrouilla son téléphone comme il le pouvait avec un chat dans les bras. Et comme il le pensait, le message était d'Antoine.

 _Ouf ! Enfin bref, ah, il est pas tard. Ouais mais il devrait dormir quand même... On va pas faire que regarder son épisode... Ça fait trop longtemps et si c'est pas ce soir, ce sera que dans deux jours... Aaah ! Putain j'ai trop envie... Bon, à deux jours près je peux le supporter !_

Ça décision était prise, il ne viendrait pas ce soir. C'était mieux comme ça. Il hésita entre lui répondre rapidement par un sms puis retourner câliner son chaton adulte ou l'appeler. Wifi sembla déjà connaître la réponse, après une lutte sans merci contre son maître, il s'échappa des bras de Mathieu qui, n'ayant plus rien à perdre, appela Antoine.

 **« A- Allô, Mathieu ?**

 **M- Salut ! Alors comme ça t'as fini ton épisode ?**

 **A- Ouais, tu viens fêter ça ?**

 **M- Tu ferais pas mieux d'aller dormir ?**

 **A- Je suis pas fatigué...**

 **M- En gros ''j'ai fini le travail. Viens on baise !''**

 **A- Haha ! Le prends pas comme ça... Tu m'as manqué hein ! Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu...**

 **M- T'inquiète j't'en veux pas, pour une fois que tu bosses !**

 **A- Alors tu viens ? J'ai 5 000 tubes de lubrifiant et ce serait bête qu'ils se périment, non ?**

 **M- Tu touches à ma sensibilité, excuse-moi si on n'a pas de vagin !**

 **A- Mais je t'aime !**

 **M- Oui, oui... Nan excuse mais pas ce soir, je n'ai pas envie en ce moment... En plus j'ai un truc de prévu... Excuse mec !**

 _Va dormir !_

 **A- Ok, t'inquiète... Mais tu viens demain ?**

 **M- Bah ouais, on doit le dire non ?**

 **A- Ouais... Putain c'est stressant !**

 **M- Ouais, ils vont bien réagir mais quand même...**

 **A- Ouais, enfin bref, j'vais te laisser du coup, mon café commence à retomber...**

 **M- Tu bois encore du café toi ?**

 **A- Bien obligé...**

 **M- D'acc', bon bah à demain alors. Bisous Mamour.**

 **A- Ouais, salut ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça !**

 **M-** _ **bip, bip, bip~**_ **»**

 _Demain hein..._

En effet, demain, quelques-uns de leurs amis et collègues d'Internet venaient chez Antoine. Ils s'étaient dit que maintenant que c'était sérieux entre eux, qu'ils étaient vraiment en couple, ils allaient au moins le dire à leurs amis, pas forcément officiellement encore une fois, mais à partir de cette soirée ils allaient arrêter de se cacher, dans la sphère du privé bien sûr. C'est pour ça que Mathieu avait dit non à Antoine, s'ils couchaient ensemble ce soir, ça se serait éternisé, et après il aurait encore finit par rien faire d'autre de la journée du lendemain. Donc pour ne pas être dans une situation aussi gênante que complexe quand leurs amis allaient arriver, il avait refoulé ses pulsions. Cela n'enlevait rien à l'envie déchirante que les deux hommes avaient. Chacun de leur côté, ils rêvaient de pouvoir serrer leur amant dans leurs bras. Ils étaient amoureux et le manque se faisait grand. Ils étaient encore un jeune couple d'amoureux. On dit des jeunes mariés mais dans tous les débuts de relation, les câlins sexuels ou chastes prenaient une grande partie de la relation. Mais pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas le droit, pas encore. Mathieu espérait secrètement qu'ils puissent coucher ensemble demain soir, au moins une fois que tout le monde dormait. Contrarié par le peu de probabilité que tout se déroule selon son plan, il partit chercher son chat, il voulait lui faire des papouilles. Ce chat avait décidément un pouvoir terrifiant. À quelques mètres mais très loin de Mathieu et Wifi, Antoine s'effondra une nouvelle fois sur son lit, après avoir éteint son pc, exténué après que la dose de caféine qu'il avait dans le sang se soit dilué. Il s'endormit, jurant contre le monde d'être aussi fatigué et de ne pas avoir, au moins, pu s'endormir avec son amoureux dans les bras, il avait pourtant eu du mal à l'atteindre.

21h 46

 _ **Dring, dring, drinnnnng~**_

La journée était passée plutôt vite, Antoine était parti acheter quelques petites choses sympathiques à boire, car il comptait bien se mettre une bonne cuite ce soir-là. L'occasion, en plus, de montrer son dernier épisode qu'il avait décidé de poster le lendemain soir. Il avait prévu trop de choses pour cette soirée, ce n'était pas une soirée avec trois copains et une bière. De toute façon, ils allaient avoir besoin d'alcool, de courage et sûrement de sous-entendu pour avouer que ça faisait 3 mois qu'ils s'enculaient en secret. En attendant, les invités de l'éternel retardataire commencèrent à arriver. Alexis, Jérémy, Nyo, Mathieu, Victor d'InThePanda, Kriss et pour finir Kowdady ou plutôt Kevin. Finalement, ils étaient tous arrivés dans la foulée. Évidemment, de nombreuses personnes manquaient à cette soirée entre mec, mais la distance c'était trop chiant pour beaucoup. Les participants à cette soirée dormaient tous chez Antoine, ce dernier ne voulait pas que son appart' se transforme en un gros squat, ni qu'ils doivent dormir les uns sur les autres ce qui expliquait qu'il n'y avait pas le monde entier dans son petit appart'. Au pire, certains pouvaient aller dormir chez Mathieu. Toutes les personnes venues avaient quelque chose à faire pas loin avant ou après cette soirée et dormir chez Antoine était plus économique, avec en bonus le fait de passer une bonne soirée avec des potes que l'on ne voit pas souvent. En attendant, la soirée commençait, ils parlaient tous gentiment, la première bière dans la main et 5 000 pizzas sur la table. Victor parlait avec Kevin, Nyo et Antoine, pendant que Mathieu était avec Kriss, Jérémy et Alexis. Ils s'amusaient d'un rien mais parlant tranquillement. C'était plutôt cool comme ambiance, ce n'était pas encore la folie, mais le tsunami imprévu qui allait changer l'enjeu cette soirée se déclencha. Victor s'adressa à tout le monde avec une conviction et une déprime certaine.

 **« Les mecs, hier, j'me suis séparé de ma copine... C'est un peu la déprime donc j'espère que vous avez d'la réserve ! »**

Mathieu et Antoine se regardèrent dans les yeux, se transmettant la même idée.

 _C'est mort, on ne peut rien dire ce soir !_

Les vidéastes se regardèrent, se passant la même idée encore une fois. Cette soirée, ils devaient changer les idées de leurs amis. À vrai dire, c'était plutôt une bonne excuse pour se torcher. Kevin profita du silence qui commençait à s'installer pour faire un brin d'humour avec un fond de vérité.

 **« Rhum ! »**

Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire aussi blasé qu'amusé, suivit par tous les autres avant qu'Antoine ne sorte ladite bouteille qui n'allait pas être seule très longtemps.

 **« C'est parti ! »**

* * *

Youpi ! C'était chiant hein... Un peu ouais. C'était plat hein... Un peu ouais. Mais enfaîte c'est nul ? Un peu ouais.

Mais non, c'était une blague, vous allez voir, enfaîte c'est bien, un peu, à la semaine prochaine ? Ouais, salut !

PS: Laissez une review s'il vous plait je sors d'une phase de solitude triste :(


	17. Chapter 17

Heyy ! Ça va bien ? Hein ? Vous n'allez pas bien ? :( Courage ! Ah si vous allez bien. Attendez, quoi ? Non mais enfaîte je parle toute seule là... Bon, alors parlons du chapitre ! le 17 ! Ça commence un peu à bouger maintenant ! Désolée pour l'autre qui était juste chiant (et sans disclaimer j'ai encore oublié). Mais en tout cas je commence un peu à me rattraper ! Et donc sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer: Antoine et Mathieu ne m'appartiennent pas (merci la logique) et leurs caractères sont totalement inventés comme leurs vies privées dans cette fanfic. Si elle dérange je la supprimerais.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Tout va trop bien**

01h 48

La soirée était à son paroxysme, là où tous les invités étaient très, très bien avant qu'ils ne tombent dans le mal, ce qui, l'air de rien, commençait à arriver. Les soirées dans ce genre-là commençaient à se faire rares, c'était fini les soirées tellement alcoolisées qu'on se retrouvait à poil sur une table avec un blanc le lendemain comme ils en faisaient avant. Mais cette soirée-là était bien partie pour en être une, ''en souvenir du bon vieux temps''. Bon prétexte pour se voir, bon prétexte pour se torcher, toutes les conditions étaient plus ou moins réunies. En tout cas, même si Antoine et Mathieu avaient décidé de ne rien dire ou faire, c'était une bonne soirée pour eux aussi. Victor avait été longtemps avec son ancienne petite amie et ils étaient très amoureux. Même s'il avait dit qu'il s'était fait plaquer, personne ne savait vraiment comment les choses s'étaient déroulées et personne n'osait demander. Mais peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé, il était triste et paraissait toujours un peu amoureux, malgré le fait qu'il dise que tout allait bien et qu'il faut faire comme si de rien n'était. Mathieu et Antoine, en plus de se dégonfler, s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne rien dire d'officiel, aujourd'hui non plus. Mais ils continuaient d'espérer réussir à ne plus se cacher aux yeux de leurs amis. C'était par respect pour leur pote qu'ils gardaient le secret, il était, on peut le dire, en échec amoureux et n'avait sûrement pas envie qu'on lui tartine le bonheur des autres à la gueule, même s'il ne dirait rien. Les amants, discrets et secrets, ne se collaient pas vraiment, ils voyaient leurs amis et c'était plutôt rare. Eux deux, ils se verraient demain, et après-demain aussi et en plus ils seraient seuls et pourraient assumer totalement d'être amoureux. Ils se feraient des câlins, regarderaient un bon film, puis iraient se coucher, puis... Mais pour l'instant, chacun s'amusait avec un peu tout le monde. Ça ne les empêchait pas de se parler et de rire ensemble comme de bons amis. Comme avant. Ça faisait bizarre, mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas totalement désagréable. Bien que le début de leur relation amoureuse fût aussi éprouvant que compliqué, leur amitié d'avant était cool. Ce changement ne faisait que leur donner encore plus envie d'être seul à seul. C'était étrange, ce sentiment qui disait que l'autre était totalement indifférent à soi, ça donnait envie, à Antoine en tout cas, de refranchir absolument toutes les étapes qu'il avait difficilement franchi en une rapide et intense fois. C'était sûr, dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion, ils se sauteraient dessus. Rien que quelques regards et contacts anodins pour les autres étaient une incomparable torture pour eux. En attendant, ils s'amusaient et draguaient ouvertement et avec ironie leurs autres amis, sans s'inquiéter de la réaction de l'autre. Ils se draguaient aussi un peu tous les deux, mais la palme revenant à Antoine et Alexis. Mathieu était un peu jaloux, mais c'était un couple basé sur la confiance et la liberté de l'autre, ils ne cherchaient pas à faire toujours éruption dans la vie de leur amoureux et c'était cette façon dont ils prenaient leur temps, sans se soucier de l'avenir tellement ils semblaient sûrs de leur amour. Ils en étaient agréablement sûrs, leur relation, aussi simple ou charnelle soit elle, allait durer. Alors ils s'amusaient, ensemble ou pas. Le fait de devoir continuer à être discret sur leur relation ne devait pas gâcher leur soirée, au contraire, ils étaient bien décidés à changer les idées de leur pote comme les leurs. Ils n'étaient pas tous très proches de ce nouveau célibataire, mais ils étaient pourtant d'accord pour passer cette bonne soirée plus alcoolisée que prévue en son honneur à lui, à l'amitié et à l'alcool. Ils riaient pour absolument rien, avaient presque l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 16 ans et de faire des paris foireux sur le premier qui vomira. Ils parlaient tous plus ou moins ensemble, bien qu'Antoine, Victor, Mathieu et Kriss soient en plein débat sur la place des cyborgs dans la société et leur considération en tant qu'objet ou être vivant à part entière. Nyo et Alexis parlaient de leurs ''obligations'' de travail même s'ils ne les détestaient pas forcément. Que de sujets bien trop sérieux pour une soirée comme celle-ci.

 **« Al- T'vois par exemple les conventions, c'est cool mais c'est chiant.**

 **N- Bah moi je fais des jolis dessins ! Du coup on est tous contents...**

 **Al- Ouais mais moi j'peux pas dessiner Plectrum c'est nul... Et puis même on discute un petit peu donc c'est cool !**

 **N- Oui, les câlins c'est chiant ! C'est pas qu'j'aime pas mais tout le monde transpire c'est... C'est caca...**

 **Al- Ouais, j'me demande comment ils font les gens...**

 **N- T'imagine tu trouves l'amour avec un free hug, haha !**

 **Al- Hahahaha ! T'imagine tu trouves l'amour en convention !**

 **N- Bah Antoine il est sorti avec Amy. Amy, elle, on l'a rencontré à une convention et du coup après ils sont tombés amoureux.**

 **Al- Non, on l'a rencontré dans un hôtel ! Enfin une convention ! Enfin un hôtel-convention ! Ou p'tet une convention-hôtel... Ouais non sinon ce serait une convention ou tout le monde coucheraient ensemble... Quoi que c'est p'tet ça...**

 **N- …. Haha ! T'es trop con ! Il a trouvé son amoureuse à la JE.**

 **Al- Mais non, il est ressorti avec une autre fille après !**

 **N- J'sais pas... J'crois ! Mais en tout cas elle l'a plaqué parce que... Parce qu'il avait pas couilles !**

 **Al- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Nous aussi on s'est déjà fait larguer et pourtant on a des couilles. En plus c'est parce qu'elle croyait qu'il était aussi avec Mathieu !**

 **N- Oui. Mais Antoine il a pas de couilles quand même.**

 **Al- Si il en a !**

 **A- De quoi qu'j'ai pas ?**

 **N- T'as pas d'couilles !**

 **A- Hein ?! Si j'en ai !**

 **Al- Ouais, moi aussi j'en ai !**

 **N- Non, Alexis non plus t'as... T'as pas d'couilles !**

 **Al- Si j'en ai !**

 **N- Bah finis le rhum sec pour voir s't'en a !**

 **A- J'ai plus de couilles que vous tous ! Vous êtes des p'tites tatas t'toute façon ! »**

La bouteille était à moitié pleine mais tant pis, il la prit, regarda une dernière fois ses amis droit dans les yeux, le regard disant ''j'en ai plus dans le pantalon que l'univers complet'' avant de la coller à ses lèvres. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de faire une grimace, ça faisait beaucoup même pour un pirate comme lui. L'alcool se vidait pendant qu'Antoine buvait toujours un peu plus. Le pire, c'est qu'il semblait y arriver. Puis d'un seul coup, laissant quelques centilitres, il se stoppa, une forte envie de vomir lui montant au cœur. Sentant sa dernière heure arriver, il se leva, déboussolé, courant à moitié vers les toilettes pour rejeter tout l'alcool qu'il avait dans estomac, à défaut de ne pas pouvoir nettoyer son sang. Même pour Antoine Daniel, c'était la dose d'alcool de trop. Il accourrait dans les bras des toilettes, en même temps que Kevin qui partait du coin ou étaient Mathieu et Kriss. C'était obligé, Kevin, Antoine, une table basse, ce fut la collision. Antoine s'effondra sur le pauvre Kevin qui ne put rien faire d'autre que de tomber lui aussi.

 **« Aaaah ! Toitoine tu fais quoi là...? Je... Toilette... »**

Antoine ne répondit pas, il s'était endormi. Kevin pouffa à moitié de soulagement, au moins, il n'avait pas un t-shirt plein de vomi. Son pote l'écrasait totalement, mais n'ayant ni la force, ni la foi de le pousser et satisfait d'être pas remplit du vomi d'Antoine Daniel, le Pokémon légendaire, il s'endormit lui aussi. À côté de tous leurs potes morts de rire et de la table basse pleine de bouteilles dans laquelle Antoine s'était pris les pieds pour réussir à tomber sur son ami et à s'endormir pour une très longue nuit.

06h 03

 _ **Mmmh~**_

Antoine ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il ne s'était pas couché tôt et avait une gueule de bois comme il en avait rarement eu, pourtant il s'était réveillé, ou du moins partiellement. Il n'osa pas bouger, ayant trop mal partout pour le faire et ayant besoin d'un peu de recul pour analyser la situation. Il commença par ouvrir clairement les yeux, il n'y avait pas encore de grand soleil donc les choses étaient plutôt simples et non douloureuses pour des yeux gonflés comme ils les avaient. L'endroit où il se trouvait ainsi que tous les gens qui l'entouraient avaient bougé. Kevin, sur lequel il s'était endormi, était maintenant à l'autre bout de la pièce, entouré du cadavre d'Alexis. Il devait avouer qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de qui était avec lui la veille. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'est qu'il avait dormi par terre, comme ses amis, semble-t-il. En parlant du sol, ce dernier était glacé, il se rendit compte qu'il avait froid, au même instant où il bougea sa main dans l'espoir de quitter le sol. En plus d'avoir froid, il avait la bouche pâteuse, la gorge en feu et le cerveau en compote. Une envie lui vint, la seule chose dont il avait envie à l'heure actuelle, c'était Mathieu. Il y a des choses qui n'ont pas de sens, ou si elles en ont un, il ne vaut mieux pas le connaître. L'envie soudaine d'Antoine, alors qu'il était dans un état pitoyable, que ses amis n'étaient pas au courant pour eux et que son amant devait sans doute également dormir par terre, dans un coin, cette envie était assez forte pour trouver une solution à chaque problème. Le plus compliqué étant de se lever, il commença par décoller ses bras du sol pour prendre appui dessus. Échec. Antoine retomba à terre, il n'avait aucune force. Il s'étira et bougea sur le sol le plus possible, retrouvant un minimum de force. Il réussit à se lever, mais cette joie fut de courte durée. Le sang lui monta à la tête, puis cette sensation de vide. Il retomba, comme si toute son énergie le quittait.

 _Encore..._

Cette fois, pas de Mathieu pour accourir et pour prendre soin de lui. Il parvint néanmoins à se rattraper à la dernière minute contre le canapé sur lequel Victor était endormi. Il ne l'avait pas vu, mais cette nouvelle découverte le fit se rappeler d'environ la totalité de la soirée. Ou plutôt maintenant qu'il y avait réfléchi 2 petites secondes, tout lui semblait plus clair. Il se releva, observant la pièce dans laquelle il était. Pas de Mathieu. Ce dernier n'était pas dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine d'ailleurs. Il partit donc à l'aventure dans son appart', qui ressemblait plus à une maison abandonnée squattée par des défoncés au cristal à l'heure actuelle. Il partit dans la salle de bain, les toilettes, rien. Antoine commençait à perdre patience, il voulait vraiment être avec Mathieu, il avait attendu trop longtemps. Il ne restait plus qu'une pièce, sa chambre. Il ne réfléchissait pas trop, se doutant bien que quelqu'un avait pris possession de son lit. Mais qui ? C'était la question. Il ouvrit la porte, doucement, de peur de réveiller son amant, qui dormait peut-être dans la pièce et dans l'espoir de pouvoir se jeter dans ses bras.

… _... !_

Il referma la porte immédiatement. Ces yeux ne voulaient pas se refermer. Là, dans son lit. Des larmes coulaient tristement de ses yeux. Il en avait assez vu pour toute sa vie. Mathieu. Mathieu et Kriss, ensemble, à poils, dans son lit, dans lequel ils étaient tous les deux, seuls pour une nuit.

 _C'est pas possible, je dois me faire des idées, il s'est passé quelque chose de totalement différent ! Haha, comme d'habitude je me fais encore des idées ! … PAS POSSIBLE._

Il rouvrit légèrement la porte, espérant n'avoir eu qu'une vision dû à son état, mais non, cette fois il ne pouvait plus se tromper, ni même se faire des idées.

 _S'ils n'ont pas couchés ensemble, pourquoi y'a une capote utilisée par terre ?_

Il ne put refermer la porte, son corps ne répondait plus. Mathieu bougea, il agrippa un peu plus Kriss en se collant contre lui. Antoine se réveilla, ne supportant plus cette vision. Il ferma la porte, il aurait voulu la détruire et la casser, mais il se contenta de la refermer sans un bruit. Ses larmes coulaient, elles ne voulaient plus s'arrêter, levant ses yeux de cette vision qui lui était juste horrible. Il pria pour que l'homme qu'il aimait ne soit pas au courant qu'il l'ait surprit dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. À vrai dire, il se disait qu'il aurait pu comprendre s'il avait couché avec une femme. Anatomiquement parlant, c'était quand même différent. Et puis, ils étaient tous les deux hétéros de base, c'était bien plus compréhensible pour Antoine si son amant avait couché avec une femme, étant lui aussi de base attiré par le corps d'une demoiselle.

 _Mathieu, t'as vraiment changé de bord ?_

Il éclaircit ses idées, essayant de se faire une raison plus positive sur la chose. Il savait bien que Mathieu était amoureux de lui, ça ne voulait rien dire pour Mathieu, obligatoirement.

 _T'étais bourré ! C'était sous le coup ! Vous deviez être dans l'ambiance et... Attend depuis quand t'es dans cette ambiance avec Kriss ?! Aaaaah ! C'est une horreur... Nan, tu vas t'en vouloir, je pense... Oh et puis au pire c'est pas grave tu fais ce que tu veux ! Je suis plutôt mal placé pour te dire de pas coucher avec n'importe qui... Et puis Kriss savait pas qu'on était ensemble, c'est p'tet pour ça qu'il a couché avec toi ? Donc c'est pas important ! Non ? Mais si ! Putain... J'dis ça alors que je pense le contraire... Surtout que tu m'as dit qu'en ce moment t'en avais pas envie... C'est moi ? Je suis si nul que ça au lit ? Aaaaah ! C'est pas grave, c'est pas grave, c'est pas grave ! Arrête d'être jaloux comme ça Antoine ! C'était pas volontaire, enfin si mais... T'es plus un gosse, merde ! Prend sur toi !_

Antoine retourna dans le salon, tristement, un brin de dégoût dans les yeux. Il était froid, le sol, il était encore plus glacial qu'avant. Une migraine, encore plus puissante qu'avant, elle aussi, pour couronner le tout. Prit par le froid aussi bien physique que psychologique. Il ferma les yeux, essayant comme il le pouvait de se rendormir et d'effacer l'image de son amoureux dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

 _C'est un cauchemar._

* * *

MA QUÈ ?! Mais pouet pouet pouet que ce passera-t-il donc ? Est-ce que c'est un bon cliffanger ? Je n'en sais rien, si ça se trouve c'est tout pourri... Dites le moi ! (oh c'est bon ce développement dans la pensée !) J'espère que vous lirez la suite et à la semaine prochaine !


	18. Chapter 18

Salut ! Alors alors, comme on ce retrouve ! Vous allez enfin (peut-être) connaitre ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là. Est-ce possible ? Je ne dirais rien. Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez bien ce chapitre et sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)

PS: OUI JE SAIS MES PERSONNAGES RESSEMBLENT À DES 6ÈME MAIS J'VOUS BAISE MOI J'LES TROUVE BIEN COMME ÇA

Disclaimer: Antoine et Mathieu ne m'appartiennent pas (logique) et leurs caractères sont totalement inventés comme leurs vies privées dans cette fanfic. Si elle dérange je la supprimerais.

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : You think This is a fucking Joke ?**

 _Ferme les yeux, n'y pense pas, tais-toi ! … Putain... Arrête d'y penser, regarde ce qui est autour de toi ! Y'a tes amis, tu les vois pas souvent alors arrête de penser à Mathieu !S'il te plaît casse toi !_

Il avait beau tout tenter, il n'y arrivait pas. Fermer les yeux. Compter n'importe quoi. Essayer de faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête. Essayer d'effacer Mathieu de ses pensées, rien n'y faisait. C'était impossible, le sommeil ne venait pas, malgré le peu de temps où il avait régné sur Antoine. L'image de Mathieu qui serrait Kriss dans ses bras était aussi inoubliable qu'insurmontable pour lui. Cette histoire le travaillait trop. Impossible de se rendormir, la fatigue était pourtant bien là le torturant encore un peu plus dans son impossibilité de dormir. Il avait quand même essayé quelques minutes de sérieusement se rendormir, avant de prendre son téléphone et de lancer le premier et seul jeu merdique qu'il avait sur ce dernier, en continuant à se plaindre de rester éveillé. 10, 20, 30, 40 minutes, 1 heure. Ces amis ne semblaient pas d'humeur à se réveiller. Il verrouilla son téléphone, sur le point de s'éteindre par manque de batterie. Il réessaya une nouvelle fois de dormir, un peu plus longtemps cette fois. 20 minutes environ, 20 très longues minutes où Mathieu avait eu bien le temps de se planter dans ses pensées, malgré tout ce qu'il a fait pour que ça n'arrive pas. Mais maintenant, qu'il essaye pendant 1 minute ou 3 heures, le résultat serait le même. Sa nuit, trop courte, s'était définitivement achevée. Plus aucune chance d'un nouveau sommeil paisible et réparateur n'était envisageable. En ayant marre de ne rien faire, en ayant faim, en étant crade, en désespérant sur ce sentiment de jalousie qu'il trouvait pitoyable et dans un nouvel élan d'enthousiasme, de colère et aussi sûrement de tristesse, il se leva officiellement. Avec même une facilité déconcertante comparée à la première fois.

 _Je vais prendre une douche !_

Chose pensée, chose faite. Il alla prendre sa petite douche, ou plutôt ça grande douche. Encore une fois, 10, 20, 30, 40 minutes, sans même se laver, il laissait simplement de l'eau trop chaude lui brûler le dos en alternant avec de l'eau qui lui semblait glacée. Cette douche ne l'avait pas bien le cerveau de l'homme aux cheveux magiques, mais elle était tellement longue qu'elle aurait pu laver 5 éléphants. Stop. Il avait déjà plombé sa facture d'eau, alors qu'il entendit toquer à la porte de la salle de bain.

 **« Bouge ! T'es pas l'seul à vouloir prendre une douche, on attend nous ! »**

C'était la fin, la Youtube money, le prochain épisode passerait dans la facture d'eau. Plus sérieusement, il sortit de la douche espérant qu'il y aurait de l'eau chaude pour tout le monde pour ne pas se faire engueuler. Il se dépêcha de se sécher et de s'habiller, néanmoins un peu stressé par le ''nous'' cité. En entendant l'impatience trop violente pour la gueule de bois qu'il avait, il sortit avec l'envie de gueuler sur la personne qui l'avait dérangé. À la fin, il ne dit pas un mot, peut-être un ''S'lut'' trop bas. Il se fit à moitié bousculé par Kriss qui voulait absolument rentrer dans la salle de bain.

 **« Excuse mec mais j'y vais, j'suis pas très bien là... »**

 _Nan sérieux ? Tu m'étonnes là ! Cache au moins ton suçon, bordel..._

Il n'avait pas été très aimable mais merde, il avait le droit de ne pas être gentil à toutes les secondes de sa vie, et surtout à ce moment-là. De retour dans le salon, il vit Kevin manger un morceau de pizza, qui ne l'avait pas été hier, pendant que Jérémy commençait à ranger, conscient de l'état de l'appartement. Victor, quant à lui, dormait toujours sur le canapé, poussant les trois amis à migrer vers la cuisine sans un bruit pour pouvoir parler tranquillement. Jérémy commença à chercher un truc dans les placards, il avait faim, n'avait pas envie de pizza, et surtout, avait besoin d'un doliprane, comme tout le monde.

 **« A- Un thé et une aspirine, s'te plaît !**

 **J- T'es chez toi tu peux te le faire tout seul mec...**

 **K- Bon, je vais le faire parce que sinon j'en aurais jamais non plus !**

 **A- J'allais le faire...**

 **K- Bah laisse j'vais l'faire ! Thé pour toi, Victor, il dort, Kriss, café, Jérémy, pisse ?**

 **J- Doliprane.**

 **A- Heu... Je dois en avoir une boîte de rab à côté du micro-onde. Tu m'en passes un aussi please ? Et heu... Mathieu est pas là ?**

 **K- Si, il dort dans ton lit j'crois.**

 **A- Zut alors, j'aurais dû y ''dormir'' !**

 **J- Arrête j'crois qu'il a ''dormi'' avec Kriss.**

 **K- Bah ouais et alors ?**

 **J- Bah je savais pas qu'ils étaient sur cette longueur d'onde...**

 **K- Ah dormir comme ça ?!**

 **A- Arrêtez, c'est quoi ces potins merdeux là ?**

 **K- J'suis désolé pour toi Antoine, t'as loupé ta chance... Pourtant vous étiez mon meilleur OTP des internets**

 **A- Et si j'te disais que ça faisait un moment que je l'avais prise ma chance ?**

 **J- Ça fait beaucoup de révélation tout ça !**

 **K- Tu bluff trop tonton Antoine.**

 **J- Mais Mathieu est avec Kriss du coup ?**

 **K- J'sais pas demande !**

 **A- Ouais... On lui demandera... Haha ! »**

Antoine prit son thé pour avaler son médicament, en risquant de se brûler au passage. Néanmoins fier de lui et content d'avoir pu mener la conversation comme il le souhaitait, il appréhenderait grandement la réponse, que Kriss allait avoir suite à la question, aussi bien attendue que crainte. Kriss sortit (enfin) de la douche. Il avait pris un café, la question qui devait lui être posée avait été totalement ignorée par Antoine qui n'avait pas ramené le sujet de sa nuit avec Mathieu sur le tapis. Ça paraissait trop compliqué à gérer émotionnellement parlant. Rien qu'en gardant ces pensées cachées il avait du mal, alors s'il essayait de parler avec la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde actuellement, du sujet qui lui faisait le plus mal au monde actuellement, il n'aurait peut-être pas pu le supporter.

 **« Au fait ! Kriss, vous êtes ensemble avec Mathieu ? »**

 _Putain ! Kevin tu es un tel idiot..._

Antoine déglutit, il regarda son ami, intéressé par la réponse qui allait arriver, puis il se tourna vers Kriss, qui sembla avoir mal avalé une gorgée de café avant de se calmer de nouveau.

 **« Quoi ? C'est quoi cette question ? Non ! ... En tout cas si on est ensemble un jour ce sera un peu grâce à toi Antoine ! »**

C'était clairement la meilleure chose qu'il aurait pu lui dire, mais Antoine encaissa. Il se contenta de sourire et de faire croire qu'il était content pour lui avec un rire discret et forcé. Les amis continuaient de parler pendant que Jérémy avait pris sa douche et que Kevin partit prendre la sienne. Antoine les considéraient comme les sauveurs de facture, en vue de la durée de leurs douches. La vérité c'était surtout qu'ils devaient se dépêcher. Ils allaient être en retard pour leur tournage, leur rendez-vous ou autre. Victor, quant à lui, était bien réveillé et avait écouté la conversation, sans se cacher mais sans être remarqué non plus. Tous avaient décidé de partir ensemble, sauf Victor qui était resté encore un peu avec son ami. Personne ne s'était vraiment inquiété pour Mathieu, ce mec était un trou et il habitait juste à côté, rien de grave ne pouvait arriver. Victor prit une pastabox accompagné d'Antoine et ils s'installèrent pour regarder un bon film ensemble.

17h 06

Mathieu ouvrit les yeux à son tour, fatigué. Il s'étira longuement avant de lui aussi analyser la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était dans la chambre d'Antoine, à poil, dans le lit de son amoureux.

 _Ah ouais c'est vrai hier on... On a quoi déjà ?_

Blanc. Mathieu Sommet avait un blanc. Il se souvenait de cette soirée, ou du moins le début, mais après plus rien. Il s'estimait déjà chanceux d'être à poil dans ce lit, plutôt qu'en string sur la table. Il voyait les choses plutôt positivement, il était à poil dans le lit de son petit ami, même s'il n'avait plus de souvenirs, ce n'était pas trop grave, ils avaient dû finir par coucher ensemble, une fois que tous leurs amis étaient endormi ou alors ils avaient fini par le dire. Dans le doute, il décida de ne pas coller Antoine dès le matin et de clairement s'afficher inutilement sans être sûr que la nouvelle a été au moins prémâchée. Il regarda encore un fois le lit, cherchant son téléphone pour y voir l'heure. Quand il y repensait, c'était presque étrange qu'ils aient réussi à le faire en étant assez mort pour ne plus s'en souvenir le lendemain.

 _Putain si ça se trouve c'était le meilleur coup de ma vie et j'm'en rappelle même pas..._

Ne retrouvant pas son portable, il abandonna rapidement l'idée et commença à se bouger pour aller, au moins, dire bonjour à ses amis avant qu'ils ne partent. Il se leva, comme si de rien n'était, avant qu'une douleur aussi inattendu qu'insupportable le transperce.

 _AAAAH BORDEL NON C'ETAIT SUREMENT PAS LE MEILLEUR COUP DE MA VIE !_

Mathieu ne bougea pas pendant quelques longues secondes. Il avait mal, il aurait aimé rentrer et gueuler aussi fort qu'il le pouvait à Antoine qu'il allait le dépecer, mais il tenta de garder ses esprits. Il s'habilla, essayant de se plier le moins possible, avant de voir une capote par terre. Au moins, sa théorie était confirmée. Il la jeta avec un brin de haine, puis sortit dire bonjour à ses amis.

 **« Ah ! Salut Mathieu ! »**

Victor l'accueilli avec un grand sourire, au contraire d'Antoine qui baissa simplement les yeux. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il décida d'en déduire qu'il n'avait rien dit à Victor et que la situation le mettait mal à l'aise. Et puis même s'il faisait la gueule, ce n'était pas très important, toute façon, la gueule de bois, ça leur allait pas.

 **« M- Salut ! Ça va ?**

 **V- Ouais et toi ?**

 **A- Bien dormi ?**

 **M- Ouais, ouais ! Il reste plus que toi Victor ?**

 **V- Ouais, et toi.**

 **M- Mais quelle heure il est ?!**

 **A- 17h 15.**

 **M- Ah... Bon ! Je vais prendre une douche moi !**

 **V- Tu veux un café ?**

 **M- Ouais merci ! »**

Mathieu partit vers la salle de bain pendant qu'Antoine et Victor faisaient un nouveau café pour lui, ainsi qu'un deuxième thé pour Antoine, délaissant le 4ème film qu'ils regardaient. La douche de Mathieu fut une horreur, bien pire que celle d'Antoine, tout ce qu'il put constater quand il arriva dans la douche, c'est qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait qu'une fois. Il semble bien qu'une fois ai été sans capote. Les deux amants étaient dépistés, mais... Disons qu'''Antoine'' ne s'était pas vraiment retiré au bon moment, voire même pas du tout.

 _Putain... C'est dégueulasse..._

Il passa un bon moment sous la douche, essayant de trouver un moyen de dire à son amant qu'ils ne devraient plus jamais faire ce truc-là. Mathieu ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, prenant en compte la situation il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi s'en faire. Puis l'idée qu'il n'ait pas été simplement dominé lui vain à l'esprit. Le corps d'Antoine avait peut-être souffert aussi un peu.

 _C'est peut-être pour ça que t'a l'air de me faire la gueule... Mais si tu sais que je m'en rappelle plus il va peut-être pas apprécier... De toute façon je vois à peu près ce qu'il s'est passé !_

En plus de ça, le corps de Mathieu était couvert de suçons. C'était pourtant rare qu'ils s'en fassent maintenant. Pour le travail comme pour la vie de tous les jours c'était embêtant. Ils préféraient aussi garder ça exceptionnel, le garder comme supplément pour pimenter leur vie sexuelle, comme pleins d'autres trucs. Il aurait aimé sortir tranquillou en caleçon, mais toutes ces marques l'en empêchait. Il n'était pas du genre à s'afficher comme ça et même s'il l'était, il ne le ferait pas par rapport à l'ignorance de Victor sur leur relation plus que charnelle. Il se rhabilla donc, avant de sortir prendre son café avec Antoine et Victor. Antoine le regarda d'un air étrange, avant de définitivement détourner le regard. Victor avait sa clope à la main, de même qu'Antoine, il ne fallait pas les faire chier aujourd'hui, ils avaient le droit de fumer chez eux quand même. Victor partit néanmoins au bord de la fenêtre pour fumer une autre clope et en profiter pour prendre un peu l'air tout seul.

 **« M- Antoine ? Ça va ?**

 **A- … Ouais excuse ! Bien dormi ?**

 **M- Tu me l'as déjà demandé. Oui mais réveil un peu difficile !**

 **A- Normal, j'crois bien que tu savais plus c'que tu faisais hier soir. Haha !**

 **M- Hm ! Si tu le dis... Mais ce matin enfin, ''matin'' j'avais super mal... Franchement on n'y est pas allé de main morte ! J'ai super mal et j'ai 5 000 marques de suçons... C'est un peu gênant pour le coup... Et toi comment ça s'est passé ?**

 **A- …**

 **M- Antoine ? Ça va mec ?**

 **A- Tu peux rentrer chez toi s'il te plaît ?**

 **M- Quoi ?**

 **A- Dégage d'ici. Pour le coup j'vais devoir encaisser.**

 **M- … À demain... »**

L'incompréhension gagna Mathieu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amoureux lui parlait comme ça. Il n'avait pas pu faire quelque chose de si horrible que ça. Et même si c'était le cas, Antoine lui pardonnerait sûrement demain. Il venait de le dire, il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il avait fait hier soir ! Mais malgré tout ça, Mathieu l'avait quand même bien mal prit. Antoine, quant à lui, avait été obligé de le dégager. Il n'aurait pas supporté un mot de plus sans lui foutre son poing dans le ventre.

 _Comment ? Comment il peut se vanter auprès de moi d'avoir couché avec Kriss ?! Mais ?! Et il me demande si je vais bien ? Bien sûr que non ! Je sais que c'est débile mais je ne le supporte pas ! Il fait ce qu'il veut avec son corps et tout mais... Non seulement il s'en vante auprès de moi mais en plus il ne prend même pas soin de son corps ! Putain !_

Mathieu sortit presque en courant de l'appartement d'Antoine pour rentrer dans le sien. Il n'avait même pas dit au revoir à Victor, toujours en train de fumer sa clope ou plutôt sa troisième clope. Il s'effondra sur son lit. L'air de rien, les paroles d'Antoine l'avaient blessé plus que tout. Il aurait sûrement eu envie de lâcher une larme s'il ne sortait pas de soirée et s'il n'avait pas les idées aussi floues et confuses. Mathieu lui avait déjà pardonné son attitude loin d'être exemplaire sous prétexte de cette même gueule de bois plutôt violente et du fait qu'il n'avait sûrement pas été très cool avec lui la nuit dernière. Le fait qu'il commence à lui faire un topo sur ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit dernière alors qu'ils étaient morts aussi bien lors de la conversation que pendant l'acte devait le saouler plus qu'autre chose. Avec une migraine, personne n'a envie de réfléchir. Dans le doute, Mathieu commença à énumérer tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire et à chaque fois il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'affoler. Le lendemain ils se feraient déjà des câlins, Mathieu en était certain.

À quelques mètres de cette fausse certitude, Victor revenait de sa pose clope-solitude en voyant Antoine tout seul, le tête posée sur la table, à jouer avec la poignée de sa tasse, un air de petit chaton triste sur le visage. Notre Victor n'était pas bête, il avait bien vu qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal entre les deux amis depuis ce matin. Antoine releva la tête en le voyant, lui faisant un sourire plus faux qu'il n'en avait jamais fait.

 **« A- Excuse, Mathieu est rentré chez un peu précipitamment ! Il a pas eu le temps de dire au revoir...**

 **V- … Bon, tu m'expliques les bails entre vous deux ou je peux aller regarder Alad'2 ? »**

Antoine paru hésiter quelques secondes, baissant les yeux et fuyant le regard de son ami, avant d'enfin prouver qu'il avait des couilles, grâce à autre chose qu'un pari foireux. Il finit enfin par recouvrer la parole miraculeusement pour expliquer l'état actuel des choses ainsi que toute sa relation avec son ancien ami. La soirée, le bisou, les 16, Lucie, Léon, Amy, leur première fois, la galère, l'attente dans le couloir, leur couple, le travail, le désintérêt sexuel de Mathieu, la soirée d'hier, Kriss, ses sentiments, maintenant.

 **« Alors... »**

* * *

Alors, justement ? Vous avez apprécié ce dénouent magique ? Mais du coup, que va-t-il se passer ? Ce serait bête qu'ils se prennent la tête pour ça non ? Moi je pense... Et j'espère que vous êtes intrigué, au moins un peu, et que vous lirez la suite ! Alors sur ce, encore une fois, à la semaine prochaine !


	19. Chapter 19

Saluuuut ! Je poste le nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui parce que je peux pas demain, désolée ! Mais en même temps pas trop désolée hein ! Si vous êtes triste de l'avoir bah le lisez pas, flûte ! Enfin bref, je dois vous avouer que ça m'a surprit quand j'ai vu le nom de ce chapitre pouaaa ! Ça ait longtemps pour moi ! ;) Enfin bref j'espère que vous allez l'aimer et sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : La curiosité est un vilain défaut**

Mathieu était caché, roulé en boule dans le fond de son lit, seul, à essayer de dormir comme il le pouvait. Ses yeux, même fermés, continuaient à faire défiler les images d'Antoine qui semblait le détester autant que lui en vouloir. Il avait beau se répéter que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il n'y avait pas de gros problème et qu'Antoine était simplement fatigué, sa-dite surrection le tourmentait. Il hésita à ramener sa boîte de somnifères, avant de se ramener à la raison et d'oublier cette option pas très bonne pour sa santé et pas encore nécessaire. Il devait encore être tôt malgré tout. Il releva la tête de son oreiller, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait définitivement pas à dormir pour le moment et n'ayant pas envie de s'ennuyer d'avantage. Il alluma son PC quant au même moment il entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers. Il en déduit que Victor était parti de l'appartement d'Antoine, n'étant pas au courant que ses autres voisins étaient là ou avaient de la compagnie. Profitant de la possible solitude de son amant, il chercha son téléphone pour lui envoyer un message.

 _Oh putain ! Mon téléphone..._

Téléphone oublié. De retour sur son PC, il ouvra Skype, à défaut d'Internet. Il hésita un peu, se souvenant de la manière dont il lui avait dit de partir, mais finit par lui envoyer un message.

 **« Salut, excuse de te déranger mais j'ai oublié mon téléphone chez toi. »**

En attendant une réponse, il lança Internet pour se balader un peu tout en évitant de s'ennuyer, mais il fut rapidement stoppé par une réponse. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé. C'était bien un message, mais de Kriss cette fois.

 **« Salut ! Alors, bien dormi ? C'était pas trop dur ? »**

 _Mais pourquoi ils me posent tous cette question ? Il sait que j'ai couché avec Antoine ou quoi ? Pfoua !_

Il commença à taper sur son clavier pour lui poser la question avant de l'effacer et de se contenter d'une réponse plus ''normale'' et passe partout tout en restant vraie.

 **« Bonne nuit, plus longue que prévue et réveil difficile mais ça** **passe... Et toi ? »**

À peine avait-il répondu à un que l'autre se manifesta à son tour, c'était le bon cette fois. Il reçut un message d'Antoine. Il était heureux que son amant lui ai répondu, au moins n'allait pas jusqu'à l'ignorer comme un gosse, pas comme lui l'avait fait il y a quelques mois.

 **« J'te le rends demain ça te vas ? J'suis mort là... »**

 _Tu m'en veux déjà plus ? En tout cas ça en a l'air ! Cool, bon, maintenant je ferais mieux d'aller dormir je suis mort aussi... Même si j'ai dû dormir bien plus que 10h... Haha, depuis quand je dors autant ?!_

Il répondu positivement à son amant. Il était prêt à éteindre son PC, pour se plonger dans un second sommeil plus réparateur que le premier cette fois, quand un nouveau message vint le déranger dans ces projets.

 _Ah, Kriss... Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?_

 **« Ouais... Mais je suis un peu mal à l'aise à propos de ça. »**

 _Hein ? ''Je suis un peu mal à l'aise'' ? C'est quoi ce ''ça''', ne me dit pas qu'il nous a vraiment vu ?! Je devrais peut-être lui dire que j'ai plus de souvenir d'hier... Nan c'est p'tet pas une bonne idée_

 **« Bah il faut pas ! C'est pas si grave ? Si ? T'inquiète pas ! Tu devrais pas le prendre comme ça... »**

Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Il le savait bien. Il allait peut-être enfin savoir ce qu'il s'était passé hier, pour de vrai. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce serait étrange et glauque s'il les avait surpris lui et Antoine. Peu importe ce que la suite lui réservait, elle paraissait à Mathieu obligatoirement mauvaise ou étrange. Il finit par recevoir un message vidéo.

 **« Excuse mais bon...**

 _Lien_

 **Tu as dit qu'on devait filmer, j'ai un peu de mal avec cette vidéo. :/ »**

Il cliqua sur le lien et atterri sur une vidéo non répertoriée. Il la lança, aussi terrifié qu'incertain. Ce fut la décente aux enfers, chaque seconde était plus glauque que la précédente. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il demandé ça ? C'était une question aussi horrible à penser, qu'à dire ou même qu'à écrire. Et cette torture continua, il dévia le regard de nombreuses fois sans réellement pouvoir s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau, espérant que ce soit une erreur. Pendant 19 minutes, il put admirer le porno amateur le plus dégueulasse et malsain qui puisse exister. Il avait l'air mort, ces gestes étaient sans vie, pas un mot, juste cette tension malsaine, qui ne faisait jamais défaut à l'horreur qu'était cette vidéo. Les deux étaient "passés à la casserole'', mais ils n'avaient visiblement pas eu accès à une deuxième capote. Mathieu étant le deuxième à être ledit uke, bien que toujours au-dessus. Il l'avait fait sans préservatif et la réactivité des deux hommes ne pouvait que confirmer pourquoi son corps avait rejeté le sperme de son erreur de partenaire, ou plutôt de son partenaire d'un soir. Ce dernier, en plus de ne pas avoir de protection, n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se retirer. À part cela, il restait un plutôt bon seme, malgré l'alcool, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de son partenaire. Mais cette vidéo, qu'il ne se souvenait plus avoir demandé, était et restait définitivement une horreur. Elle était dégueulasse aussi bien à l'image qu'au contenu, sans capote, à sec, ils étaient morts, mais surtout, il couchait avec Kriss. Il n'avait jamais vu son pote autrement que comme un simple pote. Rien de plus n'avait jamais été envisageable, c'était trop étrange. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait fait, il s'en voulait.

 _Pourquoi... C'est- c'est moi mais... Non, c'est impossible, je n'peux pas l'avoir fait ! Antoine, c'est Antoine que j'aime et j'ai pas envie de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Encore moins avec un mec et encore moins Kriss ! Putain, c'est impossible... C'est dégueulasse, ça veut pas s'arrêter... Je... Putain ! Je me déteste, je suis désolé ! Putain mais quel con ! Je sais qu'Antoine me pardonnera si je lui dis mais... Non... Moi je ne peux pas me le pardonner ! Je devais pas faire ça ! Surtout pas avec Kriss, j'en ai tout sauf envie... Je veux ne pas vraiment avoir couché avec quelqu'un d'autre mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qu'un pote... Je ne veux pas... La seule personne dont j'ai envie c'est Antoine, je ne veux pas, il m'a fait mal en plus ! C'est un cauchemar, quand je me réveillerais je serais dans les bras d'Antoine ! Ouais ! Parce que- parce que... Je... Je ne veux pas... Demain on pourra se voir vraiment ! Ouais ! Nous deux ! Comme je veux que ce soit ! Demain ! Demain... Je... C'est un cauchemar..._

L'envie de hurler tenait Mathieu, pour son corps, pour Antoine, mais la force lui manquait, l'accablement comblant en totalité sa place. Cette tristesse et cette honte ne venait même pas d'une question de fidélité ou d'appartenance, c'était juste qu'il n'avait aucune attirance pour Kriss et pour les mecs en général. C'est le fait que lui-même ai volontairement couché avec quelqu'un avec qui ne le voulait pas du tout. Et ce n'était pas un coup d'un soir qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais de sa vie. Ils étaient amis et Mathieu n'avait pas spécialement envie de faire son gamin à ignorer Kriss qui n'y était pour rien dans ce combat intérieur. Pour toutes ces raisons et bien d'autres, il s'en voulait. Cette manière de penser ne paraissait pas extrêmement logique, c'est vrai, mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait, les sentiments humains ne sont pas logiques, c'est ce qui fait leur charme. À chaque seconde passée, une haine envers lui-même et une peur d'Antoine s'aggravait et le submergeait. Cette fois il ne voulait plus rien entendre, plus rien voir, plus rien savoir. Il allait encore un fois éteindre son ordinateur, mais Kriss fut plus rapide que lui et lui renvoya un message. Il hésita à le lire, la vérité est qu'il n'en avait aucune envie, mais la curiosité le poussa à lire ce que cet homme qui demeurait son ami lui avait à lui dire. Une erreur de plus.

 **« Bon, t'es au courant que je suis loin d'être de ce bord-là, je sais pas pour toi (j'sais pas si on peut dire que c'était ta première fois) mais on a plus ou moins deux solutions. Soit on oublie tout ce qu'il s'est passé et on redevient de simple potes, soit on réessaye en un peu plus clean cette fois ? J'ai pas non plus vraiment détesté. »**

Mathieu appuya sur le bouton de sa centrale pour éteindre son PC, il partit reprendre une douche, noyant ses larmes sous l'eau brûlante qui coulait sur sa tête. Il se sentait encore plus sale, que lors de sa première douche, alors que cette dernière souffrance vécue plutôt comme une humiliation avait pourtant été plus physique. Cette fois il était sale mais d'une manière bien plus psychologique. Il était sale de la même manière qu'il s'était sentit la première fois qu'il avait couché avec l'homme qu'il venait, à son sens, de trahir lâchement. Seulement cette fois-là, il avait couché avec la personne qu'il aimait, il se s'entait plus trahis et utilisé que coupable et dégueulasse. Il s'était toujours senti sur le même plan que son petit ami, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, au même niveau. Mais cette fois, il avait cette horrible sensation, celle qui lui disait que maintenant il était différent, un comme s'il avait été extirpé de la dimension d'Antoine pour aller à celle d'en dessous. Un peu comme s'il ne méritait plus d'être heureux avec son petit ami.

 _Quelle idée idiote... Est-ce que c'est un problème moral ou de société si j'ai ce genre de question sur moi-même... Si j'ai l'impression d'être une « sous race » pour ça... En tout cas j'en suis une. J'ai même pas su dire non, je sais pas si j'ai vraiment réalisé sur le moment, mais en tout cas maintenant tout ce que je veux c'est effacer ce qu'il s'est passé et pouvoir te regarder dans les yeux, Antoine._

En parlant d'Antoine, il lui en voulait bien, il y a maintenant quelque temps, enfin quelques heures. Mathieu se rendit compte de sa situation, Antoine savait, Mathieu lui en avait même parlé librement et sans le moindre complexe avec même une pointe de joie et d'ironie sympathique. Mathieu senti son corps se vider de toute énergie, ses jambes fléchirent, l'obligeant à s'effondrer sous l'eau qui le brûlait à moitié. Comprenant toutes les conneries qu'il avait accumulé, il avait honte, il avait peur, il se détestait, il aurait préféré ne rien savoir, et encore plus n'avoir rien fait. Il finit par sortir de la douche après un bon moment et un corps qui commençait à souffrir de ces températures des fois trop fortes. Ces dernières l'avaient quand même un tout petit peu calmé ou plutôt elles lui avaient permis de réfléchir. Il ralluma son ordinateur, voulant, voir, appeler, ou même envoyer un simple message à Antoine. Il lança un appel, sans réfléchir, ni même envisager que son amant puisse répondre.

 _ **Biiip, biiip, biiip~**_

 **« Allô ? Mathieu ? T'as b'soin d'quelque chose ? »**

Ces mots sortirent le jeune homme de ses pensées et de sa détermination un peu trop aveugle. Il raccrocha immédiatement, ne supportant pas d'entendre la voix d'Antoine. Son cœur s'était serré, il avait un rythme cardiaque aussi élevé que douloureux. Ça, il ne l'admettrait jamais, avoir le cœur serré et être dans tous ses états pour quelques petits mots sans conséquences, c'était plus une petite fille merde ! Mais il était terrifié par cette voix qu'il n'avait entendu que quelques secondes, il avait l'impression qu'Antoine savait tout, mais en effet, il savait. Avant qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, il avait déjà raccroché et Antoine avait réessayé de le rappeler, se demandant bien ce qu'il se passait. Il renvoya un message essayant d'expliquer la raison de son très court appel en toute honnêteté, mais ses mains écrivirent le contraire.

 **« Ah excuse j'ai appuyé sur le mauvais bouton et je m'en suis pas rendu compte, je faisais autre chose ! Enfin bref, je vais quelque part demain, tu pourras déposer mon téléphone dans ma boîte aux lettres s'il te plaît ? Excuse mais je sais pas du tout quand je vais rentrer ou partir. »**

Il se contenta d'être déçu de son comportement, n'ayant même plus la détermination de se détester ou de s'en vouloir. C'était trop dur de lui dire la vérité. Pourtant Mathieu le savait bien, Antoine lui pardonnerait, ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute et en plus il était déjà au courant. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir pour lui. Impossible. Même derrière un écran, le simple fait de savoir que c'était un discourt direct, le simple fait d'utiliser sa voix ou le simple fait d'entendre celle d'Antoine, tout ça paraissait insurmontable. Lui adresser la parole ou le regarder dans les yeux serait trop dur à supporter, il préférait le fuir, sans trouver le courage de le regarder dans les yeux et d'avouer avoir couché sans le vouloir avec un ami. Il ne voulait pas non plus dire ce genre de chose caché derrière son petit PC, alors il envoyait des messages ou il mentait. Il reçut néanmoins une réponse, plutôt attendue et redoutée, d'Antoine.

 **« Hm ok, mais tu vas où comme ça ? »**

Il stressa une fois de plus, il n'avait pas pensé à ça et dans la hâte, il répondit encore une fois sans réfléchir. Le principal était de répondre.

 **« Haha ! Secret mamour. ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡° ) »**

 _Et merde..._

Il était bel et bien obligé de partir quelque part demain. N'importe où ferait l'affaire, chez un ami, dans un bar, peu importe. Antoine ne devait pas le voir de la journée. Il pensa d'abord à Léon et sa petite amie, qui enfin de compte n'était pas si chiante et bête qu'il l'avait pensé sur le moment. Mais il n'avait pas son téléphone et pas son Skype. Il y avait bien Twitter ou Facebook, mais Mathieu n'avait pas envie de se compliquer la vie maintenant à retourner sur les réseaux sociaux, il avait quitté Internet et n'avait pas envie de relancer tout ça. Il savait bien qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à se revoir, ils se voyaient plutôt souvent, pas tout le temps, mais pas mal quand même. Il regarda la liste de ses contacts cherchant quelqu'un chez qui aller. Il était là, juste en dessous d'Antoine dans la liste des conversations récentes. Il réfléchit quelques secondes cette fois. Il n'était pas totalement sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, mais au moins c'était décidé. Il ouvrit la conversation, demain il mettrait les choses au clair avec lui.

 **« Kriss ? T'es libre demain ? On pourrait se voir mais pas chez moi. »**

Un peu plus tard, deux messages arrivèrent. Le premier de Kriss, suivi de celui d'Antoine un peu plus tard. Il avait finalement relancé Internet, stressant pour les réponses qu'il devait recevoir. Il ne lut pas le message de Kriss et retourna sur la page de Skype qu'une fois le message d'Antoine reçu. Il le lu en premier, appréhendant la réponse qu'avait bien pu trouver son amoureux, s'il pouvait toujours le considérer comme cela, à son idiotie.

 **« Ok, au fait Kriss t'as envoyé un message. Bref, j'y vais, p'tet à demain, bonne nuit ! »**

Il répondu gentiment à Antoine malgré son gros coup de stress quand Kriss fut mentionné. Il partit donc voir le message de Kriss, espérant qu'il ne lui ait pas envoyé de sms trop étrange.

 **« C'est ok, demain j'ai pas ma fille alors on peut aller où tu veux. Je t'attends à midi devant ton immeuble, ok ? »**

Mathieu acquiesça silencieusement à lui-même, il était heureux que ça ne soit pas en soirée, comme ça, il y avait moins la chance qu'il ne se passe pas quelque chose après un verre de trop.

 **« Ok, mais ne m'envoies pas de sms, mon téléphone est chez Antoine. »**

 **« Je t'en ai pas envoyé t'inquiète, mais t'as Skype sur ton téléphone ? »**

 _Merde._

Mathieu éteignit définitivement son PC, il se laissa finalement tomber sur son lit. Comprenant qu'il s'était une fois de plus, enfoncé dans la merde. Il s'engouffra dans un coin de son lit, ferma les yeux, empêchant des larmes et des cris de colère contre lui-même s'échapper. Il n'allait finalement pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit.

 _Ça sera double dose de somnifère._

* * *

Alors ? C'est tip top ? c'est nul ? Aucune idée... En tout cas c'est glauque un peu ! J'espère que vous attendrez la semaine prochaine avec au moins un peu d'impatience !


	20. Chapter 20

Héhéhéhéhéhé, bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : La curiosité est le pire de défauts**

 **« A- T'es sûr de vouloir savoir ?**

 **V- Je m'attends au pire, mais vas-y.**

 **A- Je suis avec Mathieu.**

 **V- Hm... Attends quoi ?!**

 **A- C'est compliqué...**

 **V- J'ai l'occasion de rattraper ! Explique-moi les bails.**

 **A- Alors... Ça a commencé y'a à peu près 6 mois. On avait fêté la sortie d'un nouveau** _ **What the Cut ?!**_ **et on avait un peu bu. On a un peu flirté, mais le lendemain c'était le gros malaise par rapport à ça. Au fur et à mesure j'ai commencé** **à comprendre qu'il m'attirait vraiment. C'était un peu compliqué étant donné que les mecs c'est pas trop mon domaine à la base ! Alors j'ai couché avec 16 filles-**

 **V- Quoi ?! Bah ça va tu fais pas les choses à moitié...**

 **A- Oh ça va hein ! J'en suis pas fier non plus ! Mais la dernière c'était Lucie. Elle était totalement au courant de mes sentiments et elle m'a même aidée pendant qu'on sortait ensemble. Après y'a eu la JE et Amy qui a dragué Mathieu. Un peu après on a couché ensemble mais on a eu pas mal de problèmes de compréhension, plus Amy qui foutait la merde, enfin bref c'était galère. Jusqu'i mois, on a commencé à vraiment être en couple mais c'est plutôt libre au niveau du cul, enfin comme on préfère les filles tous les deux on se fait pas trop chier avec le sexe.**

 **V- Mais hier il a couché avec Kriss.**

 **A- Voilà.**

 **V- Putain, et en plus Kriss qui te dit merci... Mais pourquoi vous avez rien dit ?**

 **A- Bah on devait le dire plus ou moins officiellement hier soir, mais on avait pas trop le courage alors quand t'as dit que t'étais pas très en forme à cause de ton ex on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux le dire une prochaine fois... 'Fin y'avait pas de raison de se presser.**

 **V- Hé bah ! Tu veux me faire me sentir coupable ? Nan j'dec' mais vous auriez dû le dire ! Sinon je vois pas trop le problème si vous avez le droit de vous balader à droite à gauche, tu dois avoir l'habitude, non ?**

 **A- Non justement, c'est la première fois et quand tu fumais à la fenêtre il m'en a parlé. Ouvertement, en disant ''la prochaine fois'' avec un grand sourire en faisant des petits commentaires sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Enfin tu vois il fait ce qu'il veut mais...**

 **V- T'es jaloux ?**

 **A- Non !**

 **V- Haha ! Si tu l'dis ! … Écoute, je peux rien faire pour toi poto. J'aimerais bien t'aider, si tu veux j'peux te faire un câlin mais-**

 **A- Ça va aller ! T'inquiète pas, ça enlève déjà un poids d'en parler. Merci !**

 **V- Hann... J'suis là pour ça ! Et je comprends plus ou moins...**

 **A- Je comprends pas comment tu as fait pour tout assumer aussi facilement...**

 **V- Je sais pas, les gens aiment bien quand je dis que je ne suis pas tout à fait hétéro. Et puis on est plus il y a 10 ans. Je suis plus jeune que toi aussi...**

 **A- Ouais mais c'est compliqué, je pensais ça plus simple quand même !**

 **V- P'tet, mais dans tous les cas ça veut pas dire que je galère pas comme toi en amour !**

 **A- Pourquoi tu n'es plus avec ta copine ?**

 **V- Hhh-**

 **A- Ah merde désolé ça m'a échappé ! T'es pas obligé d'en parler !**

 **V- T'inquiète. J'étais plus trop sûr de quoi et de qui je voulais, elle n'a pas apprécié, normal et on a fini par rompre. Maintenant que j'y repense c'est sûrement un mal pour un bien, j'avance et je prends conscience de mes sentiments.**

 **A- C'est beau ce que tu dis cher enfant.**

 **V- Ui. Enfin bref, je dois aller au concert du beau Yéyé Liquini !**

 **A- Haha, et tu me quittes donc ?**

 **V- Ne t'inquiète pas charmant Antoine, je reviendrais dans ton château.**

 **A- Très bien, j'te raccompagne !**

 **V- Nan t'inquiète, va dormir, t'as des poches sous les yeux !**

 **A- Haha, ok, ok, j'te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. »**

Antoine se leva enfin de sa chaise et de la table de la cuisine sur laquelle il avait déprimé et raconté pendant un certain temps. Il raccompagna son ami, qui avait l'air plutôt chaud pour son concert, jusqu'à la porte comme promit. Victor avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, un sourire niais, chiant, celui qu'on ne peut pas enlever même quand on essaye. Ils se serraient la main, témoignant d'une fraternité et d'un soutien quant aux problèmes pourris de l'autre. Puis Victor partit, laissant Antoine fermer la porte, de son appartement comme de cette soirée, voire journée qui avait tourné au cauchemar. Il était exténué par cette soirée et journée bien trop compliquée pour son cerveau à capacités réduites par l'alcool. Mais malgré la fatigue, tout le monde sait déjà qu'il ne serait prêt de dormir, lui non plus. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, avec pourtant cette idée d'y dormir pendant de longues, longues et longues heures. Seulement arrivé dans la chambre tant attendue, quelque chose le dérangeait au point qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais y dormir si le problème ne pouvait pas être réglé.

 _Putain... Je dois changer les draps !_

En effet, le coït, qui avait été pratiqué la nuit dernière avec son plus grand désaccord, avait totalement souillé son lit à ses yeux. Il attrapa un bout de ces draps et tira d'un seul coup provoquant inexorable chute du gros bordel qu'il y avait sur son lit. Quelque chose qui était tombé de son lit avait fait un bruit stressant. Le bruit qui dit que quelque chose qui coûte cher est tombé. Encore un peu plus déprimé à l'idée que cette chose soit cassé, il partit poser ces draps sales dans son bac, avant de retourner dans sa chambre et de découvrir ce qu'était ''l'objet qui coûte cher''. Il chercha un peu sous le bazar qui était tombé par-dessus avant de trouver un téléphone. C'était le téléphone de Mathieu. Une fois dans ses mains, ce dernier se mit à vibrer. Le téléphone avait sonné alors qu'Antoine venait de le trouver, c'était une drôle de coïncidence. Il lut par réflexe le titre de la notification sans grande curiosité. Il était écrit ''Nouveau message de Antoine''.

 _Quoi ? Mais j'ai pas envoyé de message moi..._

Il déverrouilla le téléphone et ouvrit la notification, ce demandant bien pour quelle raison cette notification était là. Un petit soulagement s'installa chez Antoine. Il ne s'était pas fait hacké, mais le téléphone de Mathieu avait simplement cru qu'il avait reçu un message alors que c'était Mathieu qui l'avait envoyé à Antoine de son ordinateur. Il alluma son PC pour répondre à ce message. Mais avant que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de se lancer, le téléphone de Mathieu vibra de nouveau. Pensant que son amant lui avait envoyé un nouveau message, il déverrouilla le téléphone sans même lire la notification.

 _Kriss ?!_

C'était bien lui. Ce n'était pas un message de Mathieu à Antoine, mais un message de Kriss à Mathieu. Antoine réfléchit quelques secondes. Il comprit très vite que si les deux hommes avaient une relation, c'était le moment ou jamais de s'en rendre compte. Ce n'était pas très honnête, il le savait bien mais sa curiosité et son amour pour Mathieu le forcèrent à faire ce choix. Il lirait, peu importe à quel point il le prendrait mal, il lirait cette conversation. Ce simple message de Kriss lui avait déjà serré le cœur, la réponse de Mathieu encore un peu plus, mais maintenant lui aussi devait répondre.

 _Excuse- moi mais je crois que je suis un peu plus curieux et jaloux que ce que je disais._

 **« J'te le rends demain ça te vas ? J'suis mort là... »**

Le téléphone de Mathieu sonna de nouveau. Il n'avait pas reçu de message dans sa conversation donc c'était forcément dans la conversation entre Kriss et Mathieu. Antoine déverrouilla le téléphone avec une curiosité et un énervement aussi puissant qu'étrange.

 **« Ouais... Mais je suis un peu mal à l'aise à propos de ça. »**

 _Bah heureusement tiens ! Même moi j'étais mal à l'aise alors qu'on avait fait que s'embrasser la première fois ! … … …._

 _HAAAAAA MAIS EN FAIT C'EST COMME NOUS MAIS EN PLUS RAPIDE !_

 _S'il te plaît Mathieu dis-lui que c'était une connerie ! Dis-lui que tu regrettes et que tu m'aimes... S'il te plaît !_

 **« Bah il faut pas ! C'est pas si grave si ? T'inquiète pas ! Tu devrais pas le prendre comme ça... »**

… _. Bon, c'est une blague là ? On est bien d'accord que c'est une GROSSE BLAGUE ? Non mais il est pas sérieux... Enfin je sais bien qu'on avait dit que c'était pas important etc… mais bon... Raaah ! Mais je rêve putain ! Remarque il m'a bien dit ''la prochaine fois''..._

 **« Excuse mais bon...**

 _Lien_

 **T'as dit qu'on devait filmer, j'ai un peu de mal avec cette vidéo :/ »**

Antoine déglutit. Il y avait une vidéo de cette horrible nuit. Sa curiosité l'avait déjà mené très loin. Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé, il savait tout ça. C'était une très mauvaise idée s'il décidait de la regarder. Il n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour comprendre. Mais c'était déjà une mauvaise idée d'avoir lu leurs messages.

 _Je... Ne devrais... pas faire ça..._

Il appuya sur le lien, sachant très bien quelle horreur l'y attendait. Il n'eut pas la même réaction que Mathieu. Lui, n'avait pas quitté les yeux de son écran, il n'avait eu aucune réaction. Il y avait seulement ce poids, cette tristesse, cette gêne, caché derrière une poker face inexplicable. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, tout ce qu'il avait, c'était ces sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui sans qu'il n'arrive à les déchiffrer. Au bout des longues minutes, il quitta enfin la vidéo des yeux pour porter les yeux dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Sur ce qu'il appelait involontairement la ''scène du crime''. Il eut plus de mal à soutenir le regard cette fois. Il reposa ses yeux sur la vidéo qu'il détestait jusqu'à la fin de cette dernière. Il avait versé quelques larmes, il avait mal à la gorge, son cœur était serré et lourd, mais son honneur tentait de rester debout. Il partit de cette pièce dont il ne supportait plus l'aura et l'ambiance. Il fit le tour de son appartement, cherchant un endroit où il serait bien. Il finit par ouvrir sa salle de tournage et par s'allonger sur son lit en signe d'abandon de tout. Lucie et Léon avait mis son vieux petit lit dans cette chambre. Il était vraiment petit maintenant qu'il avait eu un grand lit. Il avait toujours le téléphone de Mathieu dans les mains. Ce dernier n'avait pas sonné depuis un petit moment. Il alluma son ordinateur de travail, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le téléphone de Mathieu sonna de nouveau. Cette fois, il n'avait même plus la force d'être en colère, une expression de tristesse se lisait cette fois sur son visage.

 _Kriss, encore une fois..._

 **« Bon, t'es au courant que je suis loin d'être de ce bord-là, je sais pas pour toi (j'sais pas si on peut dire que c'était ta première fois) mais on a plus ou moins deux solutions. Soit on oublie tout ce qu'il s'est passé et on redevient de simples potes, soit on réessaye en un peu plus clean cette fois ? J'ai pas non plus vraiment détesté. »**

Exaspéré, il décida de poster maintenant sa vidéo puis après la mettre en publique demain. Il allait regarder une nouvelle fois son épisode, puis allait dormir sans même connaître la fin de cette histoire. Il en avait assez maintenant. Il écrivit la description comme il en avait l'habitude. Mais avant même qu'il puisse débuter la mise en ligne, Mathieu lança un appel vers lui.

 _Merde je fais quoi ? Rah putain fait comme si tu savais rien ! Tu sais rien, tu sais rien, tu sais rien ! Décroche putain !_

 **« Allô ? Mathieu ? T'as b'soin d'quelque chose ? »**

 _Bien joué !_

Il s'attendait à une réponse de Mathieu qui allait annoncer quelque chose. Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à son message à lui. Mais ce dernier se contenta de raccrocher. Antoine ne comprit pas ce geste. Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, c'était que Mathieu voulait lui dire que c'était fini entre eux, mais qu'il n'en avait finalement pas eu le courage. Il vérifia sur le téléphone de Mathieu pour voir où en était la conversation entre lui et Kriss. Cette dernière n'avait toujours pas bougé. Aucune réponse de Mathieu et aucun nouveau message de Kriss. Tout ce qu'il y avait dans leur conversation c'était cette horrible demande bien trop crue de Kriss. Mais après tout, Kriss n'avait rien à perdre lui. Sa femme était partie avec sa fille il y a un petit moment et en avait la garde totale. Bien sûr ils auraient pu avoir la garde partagée, mais pour une ou deux conneries elle avait été retirée à Kriss. Bien sûr il avait le droit de la voir et elle passait souvent ses vacances avec son papa, mais Kriss restait seul la plupart du temps. Il avait passé une trop grande durée accompagné pour bien vivre son retour à la solitude.

 **« Ah excuse j'ai appuyé sur le mauvais bouton et je m'en suis pas rendu compte, je faisais autre chose ! Enfin bref, je vais quelque part demain, tu pourras déposer mon téléphone dans ma boîte aux lettres s'il te plaît ? Excuse mais je sais pas du tout quand je vais rentrer ou partir. »**

Mathieu venait d'envoyer un message pour s'expliquer avec Antoine. Ce dernier était un peu choqué par son contenu. L'histoire qu'avait obligatoirement inventé Mathieu ne tenait pas debout une seconde. C'était totalement illogique, plus c'est gros plus ça passe, à condition d'être logique.

 _Qui demande à son voisin et à son petit ami de mettre son téléphone qui coûte une blinde dans une boîte aux lettres plutôt que de prendre 1 seconde à venir le chercher ?_

C'était obligatoirement un mensonge. Il envoya un message à son amant pour lui demander ce qu'il allait faire, essayant de le piéger pour découvrir la vérité. Il y n'eut comme réponse qu'un :

 **« Haha ! Secret mamours ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡° ) »**

Suivit d'un nouveau message de Mathieu pour Kriss. Une invitation cette fois.

 _Alors c'est comme ça ? Ils se reverront demain hein..._

Il envoya un nouveau message à son ancien amant. Quelque chose laissant sous-entendre qu'il était au courant de tout. Quelque chose qui voulait dire ''N'oublie pas Kriss s'il me remplace''. Quelque chose que Mathieu allait sûrement comprendre et qu'Antoine allait sûrement regretter. Il repartit dans sa chambre à lui. De toute façon, il allait bien devoir s'habituer. Maintenant ce n'était plus avec lui que Mathieu voulait passer son temps. Il prit toutes les affaires de ce dernier restées chez lui, les posa dans un sac avec un simple petit mot.

 **« Excuse mec, je t'aime et je veux bien changer de bord, mais je suis pas du genre polyamoureux non plus... C'était cool, merci. Ps : Désolé mais cette fois j'ai pas les couilles de te regarder dans les yeux pour dire ça »**

Il sortit de son appartement, posa le sac à la porte de Mathieu puis lui sonna chez lui avant de vite rentrer dans son appart' et surtout dans son lit.

 _J'espère que je pourrais vite l'oublier..._

…

 _C'est mal parti._

* * *

Je ne pense pas avoir grand chose à dire, j'pense que vous verrez la suite par vous même, ça sert à rien que je tease alors que je suis en train de vous dégoûter de c'te pauvre petite fic ! Mais heuuuuu... Je vous aime ? Désolée... :( Mais restez, j'vais me rattraper ! promis ! p'tet !


	21. Chapter 21

Salut ! Je porte le chapitre 21 ! Vous êtes étonnés hein ? Oki je la ferme. Je ne sais pas trop si vous allez l'aimer, si on part du principe que vous n'avez pas trop aimé les autres, p'tet bien que lui ça ira... Ou p'tet pas... Aaaah ! Au pire vous verrez hein ! Et sur ces douces paroles, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer: Antoine et Mathieu ne m'appartiennent pas et leurs caractères sont totalement inventés comme leurs vies privées dans cette fanfic. Si elle dérange je la supprimerais. (ps: si vous êtes mal à l'aise quant aux personnages, faites comme moi commencez à oublier leurs véritables identités)

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Pourquoi pas ?**

 _ **Driiiiing~**_

Mathieu releva la tête, jusqu'alors plongé dans son lit et sous ses draps. Il venait d'avaler ces fameux somnifères, après avoir eu la confirmation qu'il ne réussissait définitivement pas à s'endormir naturellement. Mais malgré le fait qu'il allait sombrer dans un profond sommeil, aussi triste que réparateur, cette sonnette l'intrigua. Il hésita d'abord quelques secondes à y répondre mais, poussé par l'envie (très peu plausible) que son amant soit à sa porte prêt à lui sauter dans les bras, il déclencha l'interphone, tout de même pas très confiant quant à l'identité de son invité.

 **« Oui ? »**

Aucune réponse. Il appela encore dans l'espoir qu'un interlocuteur se fasse entendre, mais personne ne répondit. Sa curiosité, décidément plus forte que tout ce soir, le poussa à aller vérifier si Antoine n'était pas encore à sa porte comme _cette_ fois-là. Il prit quand même un poêle, se la jouant Raiponce au cas où ce ne soit pas un invité très désiré. Il ouvrit la porte, sa poêle à la main et son espoir vain en tête. Bien évidemment, il ne trouva personne derrière cette porte. Son sentiment de soulagement se mélangea à celui de la déception de ne pas avoir vu Antoine se jetant sur lui comme un petit chien. Les choses ne se passent jamais comme on en a l'impression. Pas d'Antoine réclamant des câlins, mais juste un sac plastique. Il le prit, interpellé mais un peu inquiet. Ne voulant pas le déballer dans le couloir pendant trois heures. Il le ramena dans sa chambre, histoire d'analyser la chose méthodiquement. Une fois installé, il laissa la méthode de côté pour ouvrir le sac et regarder son contenu. À peine ouvert, il regretta directement son geste. C'était ses affaires qu'il y avait dans cette pochette et pas n'importe lesquelles, c'était les affaires qu'il avait laissé chez Antoine. Il sortit tout, sans faire attention aux choses à l'intérieur. Tout y était, même le truc le plus insignifiant y était, tout. Il continua à chercher quelque chose. Lui-même ne savait pas trop quoi, il voulait juste trouver quelque chose qui lui redonnerait un peu d'espoir, un brin d'amour mielleux qu'il détestait autant qu'il adorait. Il finit par trouver ce quelque chose, un mot, ce mot, son mot. Sa gorge se serra, son cœur également. Il prit son téléphone, cherchant désespérément un autre signe de son amant sur son téléphone qu'il avait laissé chez lui. Rien, il n'y avait pas touché à ce téléphone ou juste pour lire ces messages et cette conversation que Mathieu haïssait et qui l'avait poussé à se haïr plus que tout. Il n'avait pas non plus supprimé son numéro de son téléphone. Seulement ce n'était pas convenable pour une séparation, Mathieu ne pouvait pas s'en contenter. Pour la dernière fois de la soirée et de la journée, il envoya un message à Antoine avant que ces somnifères ne l'aient totalement décimé.

 **« Ça te dis qu'on en parle demain ? »**

Antoine reçut le message, il ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir, espérant, lui aussi, qu'ils avaient encore une chance d'arranger les choses, même si c'était pour repartir de zéro. Il répondit à son message après un bon quart d'heure, à se demander quoi dire et si ça en valait vraiment la peine, puis finit par s'endormir lui aussi, un sourire triste, plein d'espoir dissimulé sous une couche de raison, collé sur le visage.

11h 23

C'était bien la 5ème fois que Mathieu reportait son réveil de 10 minutes, à chaque fois son réveil définitif était reporté par ses somnifères qui l'avaient épuisé un peu plus que prévu. Mais pour s'en sortir une bonne fois pour toute avec ce demi sommeil, il lança Twitter, au bout du 6ème réveil, histoire de se plaindre un peu de tout sur son privé. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, et bien réveillé par l'application, il regarda l'heure avec un brin d'insouciance, se demandant combien de temps il lui restait avant d'aller rejoindre son ami.

 _11h 45 ?! Putain !_

Mathieu se leva de son lit précipitamment, courra presque vers sa salle de bain en enlevant le caleçon avec lequel il avait dormi. Il s'apprêta à rentrer sous la douche quand son alarme sonna une nouvelle fois. Il avait mal appuyé sur son téléphone et ce dernier avait sonné une nouvelle fois. Il déverrouilla totalement son téléphone et désactiva enfin son alarme avant de remarquer une petite pastille sur son icône de message. Intrigué et pressé, il vérifia tel un ninja de quoi ça parlait et d'où venait le fameux message. Coup de stress en plus, il venait d'Antoine.

 **« Préviens quand tu reviendras. »**

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi s'attendait Mathieu mais ce n'était pas pire, pas mieux non plus soi-dit en passant. Ce message n'était ni réjouissant ni attristant, mais il réussit quand même à faire sourire aussi tristement que gaîment Mathieu. C'était la preuve pour Mathieu de la bonne foi de son ex ou petit ami, plus personne ne savaient vraiment. Antoine n'allait pas le fuir sans même écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Même s'il s'en voulait toujours autant, s'il se considérait toujours comme une sous-merde, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se trouver des circonstances atténuantes pour cette pseudo erreur. Cette fois il voulait au moins s'excuser auprès de la personne qu'il aimait pour son comportement, qu'il détestait. Il reposa son téléphone à côté de sa baignoire avant de sauter dedans pour prendre la douche la plus rapide de cette histoire et s'habiller avec la même vitesse. Il avait aussi quelque chose d'important à dire à Kriss.

 _''Excuse mais ça fait un moment que je suis en couple et même si j'en ai pas parlé, je pense que c'était une erreur ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là.'' … Putain ! Prends tes couilles en mains, fais-le pour l'autre con qui veut te lâcher ! Remarque il a raison alors reprends-toi et assume d'être une merde ! Allez, c'est facile à dire, t'as eu pire que ça !_

Mathieu sortit enfin de la douche, prêt à tout assumer, prêt à payer pour la faute qu'il avait faite. Pour commencer, il sortit de son appartement, encore une fois plus vite que jamais, se dépêcha de descendre, déjà en retard. Il se calma juste après avoir loupé une marche et avoir failli s'effondrer comme une merde dans ces escaliers. Il sortit finalement en marchant, calmement sur ses deux pieds, heureux qu'ils n'aient pas quitté le sol. Mathieu était seul en bas de son immeuble, il était toujours côté cour alors il n'y avait jamais foule mais pile poil au moment où il attendait quelqu'un, le désert était surpeuplé comparé à l'endroit où était Mathieu. Tournant la tête de tous les côtés à la recherche de quelqu'un pour combler sa grande solitude, il vit Kriss à l'autre bout de la cour, toujours côté rue. Ce dernier le vit également et tenta un signe de la main. Mathieu lui répondit et s'avança vers lui.

 **« Alors, on va où ? »**

Kriss sourit un instant, il serra la main de son ami en lui disant bonjour et en profita pour lui demander s'il voulait aller à un endroit particulier. Mathieu aurait préféré commander quelque part et s'installer dans son appart', ça aurait été plus simple à dire chez lui. Seulement, la peur qu'ils finissent par recommencer le tenait. Après un peu d'hésitation, il dit quand même préférer un endroit plutôt discret pour ne pas être dérangé. Kriss sembla réfléchir un peu pendant qu'ils compensaient à marcher.

 **« Si tu veux y'a un endroit où je connais le patron, il pourrait nous donner une table à l'écart. »**

Mathieu acquiesça, se libérant déjà d'un poids avant de partir avec son ami, en rigolant comme ils en avaient l'habitude, comme si rien ne c'était jamais passé, à critiquer tout ce qui bougeait sans vraiment s'exclure de la masse, ni en ayant totalement tort de le faire. Les sujets ainsi que les minutes défilaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à ce petit resto. Le sourire qu'il avait gardé depuis le début se faussa de plus en plus. Ce dernier se rappela de pourquoi il était ici, quand le serveur les emmena tout au fond du restaurant après qu'il leur ait serré la main. C'était en effet un coin discret, ils étaient entourés de deux murs et plus ou moins à l'écart des autres tables. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement toujours en blaguant et sans jamais aborder le sujet. Mais ce sujet était bien présent dans la tête de Mathieu qui commençait à montrer un peu son embarra. Au même moment, Kriss commanda deux bières à son ami qui vérifiait l'heure sur son téléphone. Ils parlaient gentiment, amicalement, allant presque jusqu'à oublier la raison première de leur rencontre. Ils l'oublièrent peut-être même un peu trop. Les sujets passant du plus inoffensif au plus dangereux. De leurs occupations du moment à un sujet un peu plus dangereux.

 **« Ça se passe bien sinon ta rupture ? Tu te sens pas trop seul ? »**

Mathieu se figea quand ces mots sortirent de sa bouche, la question, à moitié rhétorique et ironique, était sans doute la porte ouverte sur la discussion qu'il évitait et redoutait depuis qu'il avait serré la main de son pote. Kriss quant à lui ne répondit pas, il but simplement sa bière et une fois que le silence malaisément était bien installé, il releva sa tête et posa sa bière sur la table.

 **« Si. »**

Mathieu plongea à son tour le regard dans sa bière. Son ami ne semblait pas totalement à l'aise non plus, ils avaient la même chose en tête, la même soirée, le même moment, la même chose. Le plus jeune prit son courage à deux mains, il devait tout lui expliquer, ça ne devait pas être si compliqué, après tout, ils étaient potes.

 **« Pour ce qu'il s'est passé...**

 **K- Je sais, je sais, on a merdé !**

 **M- Excuse mec...**

 **K- Ouais, je ne pense pas que c'était le bon moment. Ça va faire un an que ma femme est partie, ma fille avec. Ouais j'dois t'avouer que j'suis un peu seul mais bon, l'amour ne mène pas forcément au bonheur ! T'es bien placé pour le savoir.**

 **M- …**

 _Donc Antoine lui a dit qu'on était ensemble... Donc ça veut dire qu'on est toujours ensemble ? Je comprends rien !_

 **K- Ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien...**

 **M- Ah ! Si, si excuse je rêvais.**

 **K- Bref, tout ça pour dire que je n'ai plus rien à perdre et toi non plus ! T'es célibataire à ce que je sache ! »**

 _Quoi ? Mais... Antoine lui a dit qu'on s'était séparé ? Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? Je suis célibataire ou pas ? Je sais plus... Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? J'ai envie d'être avec toi... J'en ai vraiment plus le droit hein... Mais est-ce que je ne devrais pas dire que je suis- que j'étais ? … Que j'aimerais être avec Antoine plus longtemps._

 **« T'es pas obligé de le souligner, j'en suis pas fier ! »**

Kriss souri tristement, avant de commander à manger. Mathieu fit de même puis une fois le serveur partit, Kriss reprit.

 **« K- Je comprends mais essaye d'en profiter pour t'amuser, j'essaye pas non plus de te persuader, mais sache que si t'as rien d'autre à faire en ce moment j'suis libre.**

 **M- T'inquiète pas pour moi ! »**

Le sujet changea et ce fut la fin de cette discussion que Mathieu avait tant redouté. Finalement, il n'avait pas dit qu'il était en couple ni qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de recommencer. Mais Kriss ne semblait pas être du genre à forcer jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte à contre cœur. Ils finirent de manger tranquillement, sans même en reparler un minimum. Ils s'entendaient bien, ils étaient amis. Ou du moins, la relation qu'ils avaient s'en rapprochait, c'est ce dont Mathieu voulait être convaincu. Kriss raccompagna Mathieu juste devant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, là où Mathieu était seul, là où, devant Antoine, il ne pourrait plus se cacher dernière quelque chose. Il savait très bien qu'une fois rentré, Il irait chez Antoine et à partir de là, ses nerfs seraient soumis à de dures épreuves. Il invita Kriss à monter dans son appart', terrifié par le fait d'être seul mais Kriss refusa, prétextant quelque chose à faire. Mathieu n'en fut pas non plus tout à fait triste, ni frustré, il se contenta de dire au revoir à son ami. Espérant quand même le revoir pour que lui et Antoine déclarent enfin qu'ils sont ensemble.

 **« Salut ! À bientôt. »**

Ces mots passèrent par les oreilles de Kriss mais le sens fut erroné. Ces paroles dites sans arrières pensées furent probablement mal interprétées. C'était même certain, il avait sûrement cru que cette prochaine fois ne serait en tant que simples potes. Sinon, pourquoi les lèvres des deux hommes, cette fois bien cleans, étaient collées. Toujours derrière le bâtiment, là où Mathieu avait l'habitude de monter, à l'abri des regards indiscrets de tous. Ça aurait été bien si cette fois encore il n'y avait personne, seulement quelqu'un les avaient vu. La personne qui devait sûrement le moins les voir, Antoine. Il était parti fumer une clope vite fait en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Mathieu quand il le vit justement arriver avec Kriss. Sa curiosité l'avait poussé à les espionner, ou plutôt à rester sur le bord de sa fenêtre. Les deux espionnés ne s'en étaient évidemment pas rendu compte et Kriss embrassa l'homme qu'Antoine aimait sous ses yeux. C'en fut trop pour lui, il écrasa sa clope contre son balcon et la lança vers les deux _amoureux_ avec un air de dégoût, d'énervement et de tristesse mélangé. Puis il repartit simplement de là où il venait, prit son téléphone, impatient et anxieux en attendant un message du maître du chat qui miaulait à côté de lui. Ce dernier allait bientôt rentrer chez lui définitivement même s'il venait d'arriver car il miaulait trop dans l'appartement de Mathieu. De son côté, Mathieu ne comprit pas totalement la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il repoussa Kriss qui de toute façon s'éloignait aussi. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, un simple baiser, pas grand-chose. Mathieu prit néanmoins quelques secondes pour s'en remettre, ça avait été un choc émotionnel plus qu'autre chose.

 **« Hé mec ! Fais pas ça... … Je m'en fous mais quand même ! »**

Il avait rajouté le ''je m'en fous'' in extremis se souvenant de son rôle de célibataire qui n'avait rien à perdre. Il espérait que ce mensonge soit bien passé et ça en avait l'air même s'il avait frôlé de longues explications. Il avait toujours un peu de mal avec cette idée, peut-être parce que pour lui, il lui restait peut-être une chance de se rattraper auprès d'Antoine mais surtout auprès de lui-même. Même lui ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais au-dessus de se racheter à Antoine, il voulait se racheter à lui-même, Antoine était seulement son feu vert pour qu'il puisse se le pardonner à lui. Plus que ''tromper'' Antoine, il s'était trompé lui-même ce soir-là.

Kriss quant à lui, avait conclu des paroles de Mathieu simplement que la pudeur du jeune homme s'accentuait à extérieur. Il se contenta donc de sourire légèrement avec un brin d'amusement et de gentillesse.

 **« T'inquiète, calme-toi. On en reparlera p'tet plus tard, salut ! »**

Mathieu tenta de se calmer à son tour avant de retourner l'au revoir à son pote et de rentrer dans son immeuble. Montant les marches avec l'espoir qu'il dormirait chez la personne qu'il aime cette nuit. Pendant qu'il montait les marches une à une d'un pas hésitant, il envoya un message qu'il avait attendu sans impatience d'envoyer à Antoine.

 **« Je suis rentré, je passe directement chez toi, ça te va ? »**

Ce dernier vit le message, lui aussi l'attendait. Il serra les points, pas certain de ce qu'il allait faire puis pris le double des clefs de chez Mathieu ainsi que Wifi.

 _ **Driiing, driiing, driiing~**_

Antoine ouvrit la porte, mais son corps comme celui de Mathieu se figea. Quelques secondes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne puisse bouger. Puis Antoine, retrouvant ses esprits, commença timidement à parler.

 **« ...Salut... »**

* * *

Alors, enfaîte je n'ai plus rien à dire dans ces rubriques là... A part que je suis désolée d'oublier le disclaimer à chaque foiiiis ! J'me sens un peu mal quand même ! Donc heuuuuu... À la semaine prochaine !


	22. Chapter 22

Salut ! Alors voilà la suite: alors eft la y'a l'oncle riche et hollandais de Kriss qui l'appel pk il est mort du coup pour l'héritage mai Kriss il a un accident de train et y meur mé persone et trist et du coup bah Mathieu y couche avc Toitoine et c fini et y se son réconcilier !

Oh. Attend. Stop.

C'est vrai qu'il est un peu court comme chapitre mais pas à ce point là, alors j'espère qu'il va vous plaire quand même et sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

 _ **« ...Salut... »**_

Mathieu reprit ses esprits, bloqué par la vue d'Antoine, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il répondit avec un peu plus d'entrain, heureux de pouvoir lui parler enfin face à face, mais toujours d'une voix à peine audible et gênée.

 **« Salut ! »**

Antoine sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis lui tendit le chat qu'il avait dans les bras à son propriétaire. Mathieu se rendit compte de sa présence, hésita à son tour pendant un centième de seconde puis le prit dans ses bras. Le chat se débattit un peu, n'aimant visiblement pas tellement passer de bras en bras sans en avoir décidé.

 **« Heu... Merci, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chez toi ?**

 **A- Il miaulait à la mort, du coup je l'ai pris et je lui ai donné à manger.**

 **M- Ah... Merci... Et désolé.**

 **A- T'inquiète, il est mignon. »**

Antoine serra le poing, quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles les deux hommes restaient là, à ne rien dire et rien faire. Antoine finit par lever son point puis ouvrit la main, lui tendant le double de ses clefs. Le plus vieux ne sembla pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il regarda longuement cette clef puis Antoine, puis la clef, essayant de comprendre comme il le pouvait.

 **« M- … On devait pas parler.. ?**

 **A- … Je suis pas sûr que ça en vaille la peine, de toute façon on finira par se séparer.**

 **M- Tu t'fous de ma gueule là ? Non mais laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer !**

 **A- Mathieu-**

 **M- Je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça-**

 **A- J'ai pas envie de savoir ! … C'est bon, j'en sais déjà assez.**

 **M- ...**

 **A- Tu peux partir maintenant, je t'ai rendu ton chat, ta clef et tes affaires. Y'a plus rien qui nous relie à part notre métier. Donc s'il te plaît, j'ai pas envie de t'entendre dire ça, je sais déjà que notre relation n'est plus la bienvenue.**

 **M- Non...**

 **A- Désolé. Prends ta clef...**

 **M- Je t'aime...**

 **A- … Dépêche-toi !**

 **M- … Garde-la. »**

Antoine hésita malgré sa décision, Mathieu semblait s'accrocher avec tellement d'instance. Il coupa ses rêves de sa réalité, se reprenant, malgré ses véritables envies, à sortir Mathieu de sa vie, plus rien ne devait les connecter. Il n'arriverait jamais à l'oublier dans le cas contraire.

 **« A- Non !**

 **M- Garde-la en tant que voisin, je te rendrais tes affaires et je garderais ta clef.**

 **A- On a d'autres voisins...**

 **M- Ils sont jamais là et j'ai confiance en toi.**

 **A- Je sais pas vraiment si j'ai confiance en toi. »**

Le sang de Mathieu ne fit qu'un tour. Son cœur se serra, sa gorge aussi. Il avait envie de hurler, de le frapper peut-être, mais surtout de s'effondrer, d'arrêter de forcer ses jambes à tenir coûte que coûte, arrêter de s'accrocher et de se laisser tomber.

 _Toujours_

 _Toujours_

 _Tiens_

 _Tiens encore_

 _Casse-toi_

 _CASSE-TOI !_

 **« Hm, je comprends. Garde-la quand même, je te rendrais la tienne. Je vais y aller, merci pour le chat et pour tout. »**

Mathieu se retourna, d'Antoine, de son appartement, de leur couple, de ces 6 mois d'amour mélangé à de la galère et de pleins d'autres choses qui faisaient jusqu'à aujourd'hui son quotidien. Le plus jeune se contenta de fermer la porte, fermant la porte à Mathieu, ainsi qu'à tout ce qu'avait fait son quotidien depuis ces 6 mois de galères. Une porte fermée, comme leur couple, bien plus court que prévu et terminé sur un énième mal entendu. Antoine se précipita sans avoir le courage de lever le pied, en marchant, pour s'étaler dans son lit. Il était triste, fatigué aussi. Il faisait froid, il avait froid, Antoine alluma le chauffage et s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture. Une envie de vengeance refaisait surface quand il referait la liste des événements dans sa tête. Pour lui, Mathieu l'avait bel et bien trompé, pas parce qu'il avait couché avec un mec alors qu'il était bourré, mais plutôt parce qu'il était amoureux de ce dernier. Il n'était pas contre le fait que la personne qu'il aime ai un plan cul une fois de temps en temps, ça ne lui enlevait rien à lui et il se sentait toujours le plus important aux yeux de son amant, mais il n'arrivait pas à accepter qu'il y ait un autre que Mathieu aimait. Certains couples étaient polyamoureux mais même dans ces couples-là, les personnes le concernant étaient au courant qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

 _Enfin, je crois..._

Mais cette relation amoureuse, bien que peu qualifiable par un mot, qu'ils avaient eu jusque-là était bel et bien terminée.

Mathieu, de son côté eu beaucoup plus de mal qu'il ne le pensait pour faire ces quelques mètres qui séparaient leurs deux appartements avec son chat dans les bras. Non seulement Wifi se débattaient corps et âme, mais en plus ses jambes avaient envie de faire la grève. Il arriva enfin et après avoir encore galéré pour trouver ses clefs dans sa poche, il ouvrit enfin sa porte, laissant Wifi s'échapper une bonne fois pour toute de ses bras. Il s'efforça de rester debout encore quelques secondes, le temps de fermer la porte et d'enlever sa veste avant d'abandonner son corps et de laisser ses jambes le lâcher. Il s'assit sur le sol de son appartement, énervé et triste. La chose qu'il ne voulait pas laisser filer, la chose à laquelle il tenait, cette chose-là, il venait de la perdre. Antoine avait été un grand bouleversement dans sa vie, aussi bien sexuelle qu'amoureuse. Il resta assis par terre un long moment, sans rien dire, sans trop réfléchir non plus, il était juste là, comme une coquille vide. Même si ça peut paraître étrange, ça lui faisait du bien, ne pas réfléchir, simplement vaguement penser et rester là, sans bouger, sans rien faire, être triste et se contenter de l'être. Jusqu'au moment où son chat vient se frotter contre lui. Il n'avait pas faim vu qu'il avait déjà à disposition des croquettes et de la pâtée, non, Wifi avait envie de câlins et Mathieu de réconfort, sûrement. Il attrapa l'animal trop mignon pour être sincère et le serra contre lui en s'allongeant par terre. Ça ne plut pas spécialement au chat qui fuit le ventre de Mathieu où il était retenu prisonnier. Le chat préférait sans doute le sol, bien qu'il continuait de se frotter contre son maître quand même. Mathieu l'attrapa une seconde fois et cette fois-là, partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour dormir avec son chat adoré. Quelques fois, il le serait trop fort, ce qui faisait fuir le gros chaton de l'autre côté du lit mais il finissait toujours par revenir se frotter à son papa. Mais ce schéma se termina rapidement, coupé par la nuit de Mathieu qui commença visiblement plus tôt que prévu. Ils étaient à peine en fin d'après-midi que Mathieu, comme Antoine étaient exténués, par les événements.

Ce dernier, pendant que son _ex_ s'endormait un chat en colère dans les bras, venait de prendre conscience que c'était lui et seulement lui qui venait de mettre un terme à leur couple. Il avait décidé d'enlever Mathieu de sa vie amoureuse, prétextant que ce dernier ne l'aimait plus sans même lui demander si sa théorie était exacte ou non. Il savait qu'il avait eu tort et avait presque honte de sa manière d'avoir agi et réagit, mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus rebrousser chemin et il restait convaincu qu'il n'avait, bien sûr, pas fait le mauvais choix.

 _J'aurais dû le laisser parler même si l'issue était la même... Mais je suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu le supporter. J''aurais pas pu..._

Il était déprimé et s'enfonçait petit à petit dans ce sentiment indescriptible. Une envie de rien s'installa à mesure que ses pensées bougeaient, manger, dormir, regarder des vidéos, séries, animes, films, travailler, voir des gens, des amis, sortir, boire, fumer, rire, pleurer. Rien, uniquement le grand vide que cette rupture avait causé. Il pouvait se contempler sombrer, pas pleurer, juste sombrer, dans le vide de la dépression. Il avait peur de ce vide, il ne voulait pas y rester. Le passé devait rester derrière lui.

 _Tu dois arrêter d'y penser, ne pense pas à retourner le chercher. Jamais. De tout façon il ne voudrait pas alors tu ne dois pas. Non, non, non, tu dois tourner la page, c'est fini maintenant. Tu ne dois pas te retourner, contente toi de regretter et avance ! Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui ! … N'importe qui hein... Déjà vu._

Il ne voulait pas rester cloîtré dans son lit jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne le sortir de là, non y ramener la terre entière. Il se relava enfin de son lit dans lequel il réfléchissait depuis plusieurs longues heures maintenant et commença à chercher son téléphone qu'il avait encore perdu. Il finit par le retrouver, à moitié rentré dans son canapé, là où Wifi avait dormi. Il le prit, un grand sourire ironique dirigé vers le chat puis envoya finalement un message à ses amis, ceux qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un petit moment.

 **« Salut, ça te dirais de venir chez moi demain avec Léon ? »**

Il souffla enfin. Un peu passif, il fit chauffer une Cup de pâtes chinoises puis lança l'intégrale de Kaamelott même s'il n'avait actuellement aucun intérêt pour tout ça. Il se forçait ''pour la bonne cause''. Puis au bout d'un petit moment, il reçut la réponse de Lucie.

 **« Salut ! Ça fait un moment ouais... 18h chez toi ? »**

La manière dont elle prévoyait les choses ne changerait donc jamais. Encore une fois, Antoine ne put qu'accepter, sachant très bien que quoi qu'il dise, la jeune femme resterait sur son idée et que de toute façon elle avait déjà choisi l'heure la plus confortable pour tout le monde. Puis, suite à cette réponse ainsi qu'à la fin du second livre, il décida d'aller dormir comme Mathieu l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, épuisé par les événements trop compliqués, trop tristes, trop brutaux, trop définitifs pour lui, ou plutôt pour eux.

5h 46

Mathieu se réveilla de lui-même, ses yeux n'étaient qu'à moitié ouverts et pourtant il n'était pas fatigué. Exténué serait le mot. Il avait beaucoup dormi, peut-être un peu trop même, son corps n'était décidément pas habitué à enchaîner douze heures de sommeil. Mais la raison de sa fatigue n'était pas que là. Son corps avait un surplus de sommeil et en conséquence était aussi réactif qu'une huître et aussi mou qu'un blobfish. Sa fatigue n'était pas que physique, aussi et essentiellement morale. Il voulait mettre son esprit sur pause, fatigué de toujours tourner autour du même sujet, à savoir Antoine. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, il était toujours dans sa tête. Remarquez, c'était plutôt normal, ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis une seule journée. Dans une énième tentative de se changer les idées, Mathieu sortit de son lit pour son canapé, un paquet de clope, un film et une bière. Ce n'était pas forcement la meilleur chose à faire, mais étrangement, Antoine faisait de même. Lui, s'était levé un peu plus tard mais n'avait en aucun cas fait moins de choses que la personne à quelques mètres de lui.

Il avait même eu droit à l'option mini rangement pour ces futurs invités. Les deux ex mangèrent un peu de la merde, ce qui leur passait sous la main quoi comme hier soir et sûrement demain aussi. C'était calme, tranquille, solitaire, triste. Mais la journée passait malgré tout, lentement en même temps que très rapidement, monotone. En fin d'après-midi, Antoine sortit rapidement faire un tour dehors pour acheter l'alcool que le couple des deux idiots allaient encore consommer sans retenue. Pour ne rien cacher, ce fut compliqué, la peur de croiser une certaine personne, mélangée à ce manque d'envie qui fait sombrer et tout ce que l'on pouvait ressentir après avoir rompu. Mais il fut heureusement déçu de n'avoir croisé personne dans son immeuble puis personne (qui ne lui ait adressé la parole) dans la rue. Il rentra donc avec ses bouteilles et ses clopes dans son appart' vide, en attendant que ses invités se décident à arriver pour combler le manque omniprésent.

* * *

Et à CE moment, vous vous dites "Aaaah bah ça va c'est les seuls personnages qui ne sont pas insupportables dans c'te fic tout va s'arranger !". Et à cela je répondrais: P'tet ;)


	23. Chapter 23

Heyyyy ! Alors, je ne vais pas dire grand chose ici et puis je n'ai pas non plus grand chose à dire... À part que je suis un peu contente de retrouver enfin Lucie et Léon. Ils m'ont manquée hein ! Enfin bref, est-ce qu'ils vont réussir à terminer cet histoire/ce problème de merde et cette fic comme ils l'ont (brillamment) déjà fait ? Haha, ma beta elle le sait déjà, d'ailleur merci à elle parce que je le faisais au début mais bon c'est comme le disclaimer j'oublie toujours... Je dis pas que c'est pas important hein ! Non non mais... Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez la suite et sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer: Antoine et Mathieu ne m'appartiennent pas et leurs caractères sont totalement inventés comme leurs vies privées dans cette fanfic. Si elle dérange je la supprimerais. (ps: si vous êtes mal à l'aise quant aux personnages, faites comme moi commencez à oublier leurs véritables identités) ET VOUS VOYEZ CETTE FOIS JE L'AI PAS OUBLIÉE SOYEZ FIER DE MOI

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Le retour**

18h 12

 _ **Dri-dri-dri-dri-driiiiing**_

Pas besoins de dire qui avait sonné à la porte. Lucie et Léon étaient arrivés. Antoine se leva de son canapé ou il se contentait de les attendre, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire avant ça. Il vint leurs ouvrir la porte rapidement, heureux de revoir ces amis et d'enfin pouvoir se changer les idées.

 **« A- Saluuuut.**

 **L- Antoine !**

 **Lé- Salut ! »**

Lucie lui sauta à moitié dans les bras, mine de rien et même si ça lui ressemblait très peu, elle venait de revoir un ami à qui elle tenait beaucoup.

 **« A- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

 **Lé- Eehyyaaw, non non ! Elle est dans sa période câlins.**

 **A- T'es fatigué ? T'as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?**

 **Lé- … Câlins ! »**

Lucie envoya un regard aussi drôle que meurtrier à Léon. Puis avec le grand sourire qu'il lui lança elle se mit à rire, essayant quand même de l'étouffer au maximum. Lucie lâcha Antoine mais continua d'agripper son bras, comme s'il elle se cachait de Léon par Antoine.

 _Décidément, quand c'est pas l'un c'est l'autre._

 **« A- Je vois, je vois... Bon, rentrez.**

 **Lé- luciiie, viens ! Arrête de toucher à Antoine le bae. »**

Elle s'agrippa à son bras amoureusement. Ils étaient toujours aussi amoureux décidément. Enfin... Léon s'agrippa à Antoine et lui fit un câlin à son tour. Ce dernier se laissa faire, déprimé et amusé par leurs micros disputes de couple nul. Lucie commença à bouder mais devin par la même occasion la fille bien plus sage et posé avec son enfant de petit ami. Elle venait d'avoir son diplôme, ça lui offrait le droit de s'afficher bien plus que la normal avec Léon et elle était sans s'en rendre compte rentrer dans la phase câlin. Léon était exténué par la jeune femme qui lui sautait tout le temps dessus mais n'arrivait décidément pas à s'en plaindre tellement la situation lui faisait plaisir aussi. Le couple s'installa dans le canapé, à la place où ils étaient habitués à rester pour boire une bière. Léon continuait de forcer avec Antoine sur un ton d'ironie que Lucie appréciait autant qu'elle détestait.

 **« A- Deux bières je suppose ?**

 **Lé- Un café pour moi !**

 **L- Antoine est pas là ? J'ai envie de lui faire un CALIN !**

 **Lé- Ok t'as gagné fais-moi pleins de câlins à moi p'tit carpeau. »**

Lucie s'allongea sur Léon, heureuse d'avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait pendant qu'Antoine essaya de se calmer. Il avait imaginé 1 et 1000 réponse à cette question mais il était bien soulagé de ne finalement pas avoir à y répondre.

 **« L- Héhé, je t'aime. Mais il est où Mathieu ?**

 **Lé- Ouais, il est pas chez toi ?**

 **A- … Il bosse.**

 **Lé- Hm !**

 **L- Bien sûr que non il bosse pas. Toute façons vous n'avez pas de vrais travail vous faites des vidéos sur internet. Et puis vous n'allez pas faire ça toute votre vie hein ! Les podcast ça va bien 5minutes. Bande de caca.**

 **A- Ouais bon il est chez Kriss.**

 **Lé- Toute la nuit ?**

 **A- … Oui oui !**

 **L- Pourquoi tu nous as dit qu'il travaillait ?**

 **Lé- Parce que sinon tu allais dire un truc du genre ''Bah alors, t'es jaloux ? Tu veux qu'on te le ramène ?''**

 **L- Mais non !**

 **A- Si, si. C'est tout toi. »**

Lucie pouffa puis repartie bouder dans les bras de son amoureux qui avait peur de bouger sous penne de se faire engueuler. Antoine aussi pouffa mais intérieurement cette fois, Léon lui avait sans même le savoir complètement sauvé la peau. Il avait réussi à cacher un sursaut quand le prénom de Mathieu avait été prononcé. Il ne voulait ni mentir ni dire la vérité à ces amis. Ne serait-ce que d'imaginer leurs réactions il n'avait pas envie de leurs en parler, pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt, il n'était pas encore prêt à s'en prendre plein la gueule même s'il qualifiait déjà cette histoire comme close. La soirée passa, gentiment, c'était amusant, ça lui changeait les idées. Enfin, ces idées changeaient au fil des bières qu'il s'enfilait.

 **« A- Et ! Léon, tu sais quoi, Mathieu il a une p'tite bite, j'le déteste !**

 **L- Mais oui je sais, je sais, toi aussi t'as une p'tite bite.**

 **Lé- Tout le monde sais bien que c'est toi qui a plus gros phallus ...**

 **L- Parfaitement. Bon, et bah nous on va aller utiliser nos phallus pendant que toi tu vas aller décuver mon chou ! »**

Lucie et Léon se débrouillèrent avec grand mal pour réussir à le mettre dans un lit mais surtout à ne pas le faire dormir. Il ne faisait que rester collé à Léon qui était lui aussi collé par Lucie. Mais après l'avoir aparté avec des bières comme un os avec un chien. Ils prirent une clef sur le bord de la porte, mais ce n'était visiblement pas la bonne. Ils en essayèrent une nouvelle, fermèrent la porte puis glissèrent la clef le plus loin possible sous la porte.

 **« L- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est bourré autant que ça ce con ?**

 **Lé- Aucune idée, il était p'tet vraiment jaloux de Kriss. »**

Lucie se mis à rire à moitié ironiquement. Elle prit les mains de Léon qui se préparait déjà à ne pas dormir cette nuit. Mais les câlins devraient visiblement attendre, ils eurent la surprise de croiser quelqu'un sur leur chemin, dans le couloir reliant les deux appartements, Mathieu. Lucie mit à exécution ce qu'elle avait dit en début de soirée et sauta dans les bras de l'homme qui commençait à sortir une cigarette de son paquet.

 **« L- Mathieu !**

 **M- Ah ! Lucie, Léon ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?**

 **Lé- On était chez Antoine.**

 **L- Ça va ?**

 **M- Ça fait un bail que je vous ai pas vue dans le coin.**

 **L- Oui, mais on était déçus de ne pas vous voir collé !**

 **Lé- Ouais, il nous a dit que tu étais chez Kriss cette nuit.**

 **M- Ah... Il vous a dit ça.. ? Il vous a rien dit d'autre ?**

 **L- Bah non pourquoi ?**

 **M- … Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?**

 **Lé- Mh, désolé c'est la période câlin elle va pas arrêter.**

 **M- Ah j'comprends mon chat à la même chose. Des fois.**

 **L- Oh ! Je suis pas un chat ! Mais on va quand même prendre un café chez le gentil Mathieu qui nous a gentiment invités parce que je ne suis pas un chat et merde j'suis pas en chien putain ! Arrête de faire comme si j'te forçais à ce qu'on couche ensemble.**

 **Lé- J'dois avouer que-**

 **M- Vous venez ? »**

Lucie se colla contre la porte, impatiente de pouvoir rentrer et prouver qu'elle avait raison et surtout qu'elle pouvait tenir plus longtemps que son copain. Mathieu trembla un peu pour ouvrir la porte mais bien heureusement Lucie ne vue rien. Ils s'installèrent autours d'une table, une bière pour Mathieu, une tisane pour Lucie et encore un autre café pour Léon.

 **« L- Bon par contre on reste pas longtemps hein, désolée.**

 **M- T'inquiète pas c'est pas long à dire.**

 **Lé- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?**

 **M- Ouais... Enfaîte on est plus ensemble.**

 **L- … Vous êtes plus amis avec Kriss ?**

 **M- Je ne suis plus en couple avec Antoine.**

 **Lé- …**

 **L- …**

 **M- On s'est séparé hier, c'est une longue histoire que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de raconter... Mais il va bien ?**

 **L- Oui il va bien, il s'est torché et toi ?**

 **M- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?**

 **Lé- Mais c'est sérieux où tu toi pas compris non plus ?**

 **M- … Je sais très bien pourquoi on s'est séparé.**

 **L- Tu veux pas en parler hein... Bon, on va te laisser, désolé de t'avoir forcé à en parler.**

 **M- Y'a pas de problème, il va bien falloir que je m'y habitue de tout façon ! »**

C'est mots avaient été prononcé d'une manière si triste, bien trop triste pour être vrais d'ailleurs. Lucie et Léon partirent après avoir convaincu Mathieu de ne pas les raccompagné même jusqu'à la porte. Une fois sortit de l'appartement, Léon se précipita vers l'appartement d'Antoine, prêt à faire bouger les choses. C'était leur rôle après tout, ils les avaient toujours aidé à être ensemble, c'était obligé qu'ils ne restent pas bras croisés en les regardant se séparer.

 **« L- Léon ! Reviens...**

 **Lé- C'est pas notre rôle de leur faire prendre conscience des sentiments pourris qu'ils ont ?! Parce qu'ils sont trop con pour comprendre !**

 **L- Léon ! T'as bien vus, c'est plus sérieux qu'avant cette fois. Antoine nous en a même pas parlé, Mathieu était à deux doigts de pleurer, et n'a pas voulu en parler non plus... Pas cette fois. Cette fois on n'a pas le droit de les obliger.**

 **Lé- … Mais...**

 **L- Viens, s'ils ont besoins de nous, ils nous enverront un signe tu le sais bien.**

 **Lé- … Ouais... »**

Léon attrapa les mains de Lucie qui le prit dans ces bras comprenant bien que cette fois, la situation leur échappait. Elle détestait ça, encore bien plus que Léon détestait ça. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, triste pour leurs amis, heureux d'être ensemble et dégoûté de ne pas être en doit de faire bouger les choses.

10h 00 

Antoine ouvrit les yeux, une migraine en accompagnement. Les bières étaient finalement plus mal passées que prévue. Il prit une aspirine et alluma son Pc, enfin prêts à essayer d'écrire un prochain épisode. Il c'était déjà changé l'idée pendant une soirée, normalement maintenant il devait être prêt à passer à autre chose. Il passa un bon moment devant sa page Word vierge à taper sur les touches au hasard, laissant ces mains écrire plus que son cerveau. Des choses triste pouvaient se lire mais quelque fois, il écrivait est trucs drôles ou des choses qui lui donnait une petite idée pour son intro mais la grosse dépression restait là. Il dessinait des petits soleils, des maisons, des cœurs, de tanks et des cacas sur Paint. Il ouvrit Youtube, puis repartit quelques secondes plus tard. Il ouvrit Twitter, puis partit quelques secondes plus tard. Il ouvrit Facebook, puis quitta avant même que la page n'ai fini de charger. Il retourna sur Word, enregistra, tapa quelques trucs à l'instinct puis ferma la page. Il se balada un peu sur 9gag, puis quitta définitivement internet. Il éteignit son Pc, fit chauffer sa bouilloire, alluma Netlix et regarda un premier épisode de Sherlock.

 _Ça va m'occuper pendant un bon moment._

10h 30

Mathieu ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient rouges. Ils avaient continué à boire toute la soirée, l'alcool dépressif ça lui aillait mal mais il commençait à l'avoir. Il prit lui aussi une aspirine mais en comparaison, il n'était clairement pas prêt à passer à autre chose. Il en avait marre d'être seul, il voulait qu'Antoine soit avec lui, il voulait que quelqu'un soi avec lui. Il tourna en rond quelques temps, interrogé sur l'identité de la personne avec qui il voulait parler. Il finit par prendre son téléphone, regarda son historique de sms et d'appel et le vit, lui, Kriss. L'hésitation monta en lui. Il était toujours tellement rattaché à Antoine qu'il ne voulait pas faire ça. Mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Par vengeance et par désespoir, il lui envoya un message.

 **« Salut, j'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois et ça te dit qu'on se voie là ? »**

Après quelques minutes et quelques regrets et une douche, Mathieu reçut une réponse.

 **« Heu... Ok, 17h ça te vas ? »**

Il répondit positivement puis commença à prendre quelques affaires. Juste un caleçon propre, une capote et du lubrifiant enfaîte. Il allait passer sa première et peut-être dernière nuit chez Kriss.

* * *

Héhé... Désolée... Oh et puis au pire ça vaut plus vraiment la peine de s'excuser hein ! Ne vous inquiétez pas... Enfin... Inquiétez vous jusqu'à la semaine prochaine !


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjouuuur ! Désolée j'ai l'impression d'être super en retard... Enfin bref, j'ai eu quelque que problèmes de connexion et de PC ces deux dernières semaines alors je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à toutes vos review, my god je suis vraiment désolée si je ne vous ai pas répondu ! Je pense mais je suis pas sûre... Aaaaah ! Bref, je suis désolée pour ce pavé sur ma vie inutile, chapitre un peu cours comme tous en ce moment mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même et sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer: Antoine et Mathieu ne m'appartiennent pas et leurs caractères sont totalement inventés comme leurs vies privées dans cette fanfic. Si elle dérange je la supprimerais. (ps: si vous êtes mal à l'aise quant aux personnages, faites comme moi commencez à oublier leurs véritables identités)

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Oublié**

Mathieu avait couché avec Kriss cette nuit-là, 3 fois même, avant de s'endormir dans ce lit qu'il n'aimait pas. Il avait aimé autant qu'il avait détesté, être dans ses bras, qui le resserraient toujours un peu plus sans jamais réussir le toucher. Ça lui avait fait mal. Pas physiquement, Kriss n'était pas un si mauvais amant que ça, une ne fois clean, mais ça lui avait fait mal. Coucher avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas, coucher avec un pote, coucher avec la source de son problème, coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Antoine. Il n'en avait toujours pas envie, mais il avait accepté la proposition de Kriss. L'envie qui le poussait à coucher avec lui était plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait. En réalité, il détestait ça, mais il le voulait. Contradictoire, oui, mais pas tant que ça. Il avait mal avant de commencer. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire, que ça empirait un peu plus à chaque fois, que ce n'était pas avec la baise qu'il arriverait à tourner la page. Que coucher avec la personne qui justement lui posait problème ne l'aiderait pas. Mais il s'en voulait encore plus après, déçu et dégoûté de lui, de s'être encore laisser aller pour 10 minutes d'oubli. Car c'était pour ça qu'il voulait coucher avec lui, pour les dix minutes d'oubli qu'il avait quand il baisait, il arrivait à ne penser à rien. Kriss n'était bien sûr pas au courant, il ne l'avait jamais été de toute façon. Au début, ils avaient essayé de faire autre chose ensemble, sortir, manger, regarder un film, parler, s'amuser, comme un couple sans, évidemment, en porter le titre. Mais rapidement, Mathieu comprit qu'il ne trouverait jamais en Kriss le remplaçant d'Antoine et ils continuèrent une relation purement basée sur leurs corps dans le lit de Kriss, voire dans son appartement au complet. Entre ces moments-là, le jeune homme essayait de bosser, essayant de maintenir une qualité maximale de travail comme il le pouvait, sinon il dormait. Il mangeait, prenait de bonnes résolutions, travaillait, baisait, se détestait puis dormait depuis 4 mois. Cela faisait en effet 4 mois que Mathieu partait ''dormir'' chez Kriss, au grand minimum une fois par semaine, et cela faisait 4 mois que Mathieu n'avait pas adressé la parole à Antoine. Il avait bien sûr failli le croiser de nombreuses fois, voisinage oblige. Seulement, à chaque fois, il se cachait et l'évitait sans même s'en rendre compte. Il avait beau planifier toutes les coïncidences possibles et inimaginables dans sa tête pour savoir comment réagir, à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face ou près de lui, son corps, comme son esprit, le forçait à s'enfuir. En 4 mois a-t-on le temps d'oublier une histoire qui n'en a duré que 6 ? En tout cas, ce n'était pas le cas pour Mathieu. Tous les jours, il hésitait à envoyer un message à Antoine, retrouvant le courage qu'il perdait dès qu'il le voyait. Il hésitait à frapper à sa porte en lui proposant d'aller boire un verre, il hésitait à lui demander comment avançait son prochain épisode, il hésitait à lui demander son avis sur SLG, il hésitait. L'idée qu'ils se remettent ensemble ne lui effleurait même plus l'esprit. Les premières semaines il se surprenait à rêver qu'Antoine débarque chez lui et lui dise de tout oublier mais maintenant, il savait bien qu'Antoine ne voudrait plus de lui. Il avait été assez clair à ce sujet, peut-être trop clair même. Mais bien que ce soit très dur, il avait accepté le choix d'Antoine, s'en prenant à lui-même et se blâmant pour ses fautes. Mais avec Kriss, il arrivait à oublier cette idée, même pendant quelques minutes. Ce qui l'aidait à oublier le coulait petit à petit. C'était devenu sa drogue. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il se disait que c'était mal avant, c'était cool pendant, plus il regrettait après. ''Kriss'', c'était le nom de cette drogue. Elle aurait pu s'appeler ''Jean-Mi'', ''Jo'', ''Fiona'', ''Léa'', ''Teddy'', ou bien ''Victor'', peu importait, elle aurait eu exactement le même effet. Quoi que, il se serait peut-être moins torturé l'esprit. Mais une chose est sûre c'est qu'il ne se serait pas plus investi. Aussi bien dans la relation que dans le lit. Ça n'était jamais très amoureux, du moins pour Mathieu. Même si le corps était là, le cœur était loin, très loin. Il se contentait d'être passif, très passif, tel une jeune fille lors de sa première fois. Il se contentait de rester là, il faisait quelques petits trucs des fois, pour dire que, mais la plupart du temps ce n'était pas grand-chose. Kriss était plus ou moins pareil. Un peu plus ''tactile'' et ''romantique'' mais il n'entretenait pas cette relation pour la même chose. Il prenait simplement du bon temps avec quelqu'un qui était dans le même état d'esprit que lui, rien de grave, rien de méchant, que du bien. Il avait demandé quelques fois si Mathieu était sûr de vouloir faire ça, en vue de ses non-réactions quelques fois trop apparentes. Dans ces cas-là, Mathieu se contentait de s'excuser, promettant que ça ne se reproduirait plus et en lui ressautant dessus, comme pour lui faire croire qu'il adorait plus que tout coucher avec lui. Il ne devait surtout pas perdre sa drogue, c'était impossible. Il n'avait pas la foi d'en retrouver une dans le même état d'esprit.

 **« Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois, excuse, t'occupe pas de moi ! »**

C'était sans doute la pire des choses que l'on peut entendre quand on essaye de coucher avec quelqu'un. Kriss, au contraire de Mathieu, commençait malgré lui à s'attacher à cette relation, pas non plus jusqu'à de l'amour, mais il se faisait rejeter dès qu'il essayait de faire quelque chose d'un peu mieux que de simplement baiser, s'endormir et se réveiller le lendemain avec un lit vide la plupart du temps. Mais c'était comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient, ils y étaient tous les deux habitués et n'avaient, hélas pour Kriss, aucune raison de changer.

Et Antoine dans tout ça ?

Antoine avait repris sa vie là où il l'avait laissé avant le séisme, qu'avait été Mathieu, ne fasse éruption dans sa vie. Non pas qu'il était heureux depuis qu'il était de nouveau célibataire, bien loin de là, mais lui essayait plus que tout d'avancer. Il n'avait pas oublié Mathieu, ça non, mais il avait accepté que leur relation soit finie et que Mathieu ne ressentait plus rien pour lui.

 _Il n'est pas resté amoureux longtemps hein..._

C'était souvent ce qu'il pensait, mais il était déterminé à avancer après l'acceptation que tout ça soit terminé. Il faisait avec ce qu'il avait. Quelques fois, il avait envie d'envoyer un message à son ex pour lui demander comment il allait depuis cette séparation un peu trop méchante et rude à son goût. C'était pourtant lui qui l'avait causé, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de regretter la manière dont les choses s'étaient déroulées. Mais à chaque fois lui aussi hésitait, la peur que Mathieu croit qu'il avait en tête de le reconquérir le poussait à passer son chemin par fierté et un peu par peur que ce soit vrai aussi. Il le croisait vaguement, voisinage oblige une fois de plus, mais à chaque fois, Mathieu semblait l'éviter. On ne peut pas dire qu'il ne lui courrait pas vraiment après, donc il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Après tout, c'était de sa faute. Il l'avait jeté comme une merde, sans même qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer. C'est normal d'éviter un type qui a été un parfait connard, qui avait refusé d'écouter quelqu'un qui le suppliait presque. Il regrettait, c'était certain mais c'était trop tard. Le passé appartenait au passé et peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé, il devait l'oublier. Quatre mois étaient passés, quatre long mois pendant lesquels il n'avait d'ailleurs plus regardé les vidéos qui étaient sorties, préférant se tenir loin de cet univers et par conséquent de Mathieu. Mais quand même, il y avait beaucoup de vidéos qu'il tenait absolument à voir et ce soir il n'avait rien à faire à part être énervé et triste involontairement en pensant au passé.

 _C'est décidé, ce soir, c'est Youtube._

Mathieu aussi avait quelque chose de prévu ce soir-là. Toujours la même chose de son côté, toujours Kriss, aucune surprise. Il était allé chez lui, vers 22h, comme d'habitude, encore une fois. Il était arrivé, encore plus sur les nerfs que d'habitude, aujourd'hui ça faisait 5 mois qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Il lui avait littéralement sauté dessus, lui laissant à peine le temps de fermer la porte. Il avait besoin d'oublier, tout de suite, pas de questions, pas de sentiments, du cul et de l'oubli. Kriss, quant à lui, était bien plus tactile qu'à son habitude, bien sûr, Mathieu était très vite redevenu le zombie qu'il était habituellement. Ça commençait à vraiment être compliqué pour Kriss, ça faisait maintenant 5 mois qu'ils couchaient ensemble et son envie de Mathieu était toujours de plus en plus grandissante. C'était de plus en plus compliqué de le supporter. Il tenta de le faire reprendre goût à ce qu'il faisait, essayant tout ce qu'il était possible de faire dans l'instant. Rien n'y faisait, Kriss n'en pouvait plus, il voulait Mathieu, il voulait tout de lui, plus seulement son corps, ses pensées, son cœur.

 **« K- Mathieu ? »**

Mathieu grogna, il voulait oublier, pas discuter.

 _On parle jamais alors c'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer ! Y'a rien à dire alors ta gueule !_

 **« M- T'es sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment parler maintenant ?**

 **K- Je crois que je t'aime.**

 **M- Ouais ouais.**

 **K- J'suis sérieux, je t'aime.**

 **M- Mh... Attends, quoi ?! »**

Ce fut radical pour Mathieu, ses pensées revinrent bien évidement et tristement vers l'homme avec qui il couchait. Mais malgré son envie de fuir et de laisser en plan, il ne dit rien. Ils finirent tous les deux leurs affaires respectives, ne voulant pas quand même pas se quitter en pleine action. La fatigue prenait Kriss qui, comme d'habitude, ne s'attendit pas à grand-chose. Généralement, Kriss commençait à s'endormir pendant que Mathieu allait prendre une douche, ils dormaient ensemble et bout d'un moment Mathieu partait, Kriss réveillé ou non. De même, Mathieu partit prendre sa douche très rapidement pendant que Kriss, exténué, commençait déjà et comme d'habitude à s'endormir. Une fois sûr que l'homme était bien endormit, Mathieu prit son pantalon, un t-shirt et sa veste avant de s'enfuir pour un bon moment sans même avoir pris sa douche. Il courra quelques secondes puis finit par se calmer. Il y avait du vent et il faisait un peu froid, un choc thermique pour Mathieu qui passait une soirée décidément bien pourrie. N'ayant ni la foi, ni la force de courir, il se remit à marcher normalement en dépit du froid qu'il ressentait. Cette histoire le travaillait, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à aimer Antoine comme un ami ou une connaissance alors comment pourrait-t-il concevoir d'aimer son sex friend, qui ne lui servait que d'effaceur de mémoire, pour plus que ce qu'il était maintenant. Ça lui semblait tellement impossible. Il rentra vite chez lui, une bière à la main et une clope à la bouche. Il l'écrasa avant de rentrer dans son immeuble puis monta les escaliers en en reprenant une, prêt à la rallumer. Une fois devant sa porte, il souffla, fouillant ses poches, à la recherche de ses clefs. Rien, nada. Commençant à grandement s'inquiéter, il fouilla partout, dans toutes ses poches possibles, dans ses souvenirs également. Puis, sans aucun soulagement, il les retrouva, du moins dans sa tête, elles étaient chez Kriss.

 _Merde !_

Il ne voulait pas y retourner, non, plutôt mourir pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas retourner chez Kriss, non seulement il n'avait pas les clefs, mais en plus il réveillerait Kriss et serait obligé de prendre en compte ses sentiments. Il ne s'était pas enfui pour rien. Seulement le seul double qu'il avait était chez quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien, très bien même. Seul problème, cette personne semblait le détester et pour ne rien changer, ils ne se parlaient au grand jamais. Il hésita grandement, cherchant toujours une autre solution que de lui faire face. Il pensa à aller à l'hôtel mais il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui. Il tourna ensuite en rond un long moment, cherchant une solution. Ne trouvant finalement rien, il s'approcha de la porte de cette personne et toqua à la porte.

 **« Oui ? »**

Mathieu hésita à s'enfuir, comprenant qu'il devrait tout lui expliquer, tout avouer. Mais il trouva également enfin une raison de s'expliquer, de s'excuser, de lui parler. Il prit son courage à deux mains et répondit enfin d'une voix plus faible qu'il ne le voulait.

 **« C'est Mathieu. »**

* * *

BON, j'espère que ça en à réconcilier certaines avec cette fic et que les autres continueront à l'aimer ! Vous serez là pour la suite ? Je pense que oui... Est-ce que c'est prétentieux ? Bah, tan pis ! Laissez moi espérer et donc, à la semaine prochaine !


	25. Chapter 25

Saaaalut, je ne vais rien dire ici et je vous laisse lire (je ne tease pas aujourd'hui j'crois que c'est nouveau) ! Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer: Antoine et Mathieu ne m'appartiennent pas et leurs caractères sont totalement inventés comme leurs vies privées dans cette fanfic. Si elle dérange je la supprimerais. (ps: si vous êtes mal à l'aise quant aux personnages, faites comme moi commencez à oublier leurs véritables identités)

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Salut, ça fait longtemps**

Quelques trop courtes secondes passaient sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge, ne sachant comment réagir à ce face à face plus que soudain. Antoine resta comme bloqué, caché derrière sa porte pendant que Mathieu commençait déjà à regretter. Antoine, après avoir fini de remettre ses pensées, furtives et inutiles, en place, ouvrit finalement sa porte à Mathieu. Il était bien décidé à s'en battre les couilles cette fois-ci.

 _Mathieu, ça fait longtemps hein ! Je voulais prendre des nouvelles, j'espère qu'il est toujours avec Kriss !_

 **« A- Salut... !**

 **M- Salut...**

 **A- Haha... T'es au courant qu'il est minuit ?**

 **M- Ouais désolé... J'ai... Perdu mes clefs. Je voulais savoir si tu avais encore le double que je t'avais laissé.**

 **A- Ah, ouais. »**

Il rentra dans son appart' sans grand espoir de pouvoir trouver ces clefs qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça non plus. C'était trop étrange de voir Mathieu maintenant. Mathieu, lui, restait derrière la porte, ayant peur de rentrer chez la personne à qui il avait parlé avec tant d'efforts pour quelque chose de si ridicule que de demander ses clefs.

Antoine n'y fit même pas attention, il était trop occupé à essayer de se concentrer sur le dernier endroit où il avait posé ces fichues clefs. Il courra un peu partout dans l'entrée pour les retrouver, mais sans succès. Comprenant qu'il allait devoir fouiller dans tout l'appartement, il regarda tristement Mathieu.

 **« Rentre, je sais pas où elles sont mais je vais les retrouver ! Elles n'ont pas pu disparaître, hein. »**

Mathieu n'hésita pas une seconde et dit oui pour rentrer. La vérité est qu'il ne s'était tellement pas préparé à cette proposition, qu'il n'avait répondue oui que par réflexe. Mais c'était trop tard, il rentra dans l'appartement, fermant évidemment la porte derrière lui et enlevant ses chaussures. Il en profiterait pour parler un peu, après tout ça faisait 4 mois.

 **« A- Tu veux une bière ? Un café ?**

 **M- Ouais merci, j'vais m'en prendre un t'inquiète.**

 _Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il sait où c'est._

 **A- Sinon ça va la vie ? Ça fait longtemps !**

 **M- Bah ouais écoute ! Et toi ?**

 **A- Comme toujours.**

 **M- … Tu veux de l'aide pour les clefs ?**

 **A- Ah ! Non, non, t'inquiète, j'en ai pour pas pour longtemps. Fais comme chez toi en attendant ! »**

Antoine continua de chercher les clefs dans un dernier faux espoir de les retrouver. Il chercha partout, dans sa chambre, dans la cuisine, dans sa pièce de tournage, même dans les toilettes, il ne les retrouva pas. Il s'assit une seconde sur son lit, remettant ses idées en place pour savoir où il les avait mises la dernière fois. C'était un silence parfait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sa télé remarcher. Le son qui s'en émanait, c'était sa playlist dite « à regarder plus tard » qu'il avait prévu pour la soirée, et, manque de chance pour Antoine, cette dernière était composée à 50 % de SLG et bien sûr d'autres choses totalement diversifiés, quant à la masse de vidéos de son ex. Il avait dû rattraper son retard sur ces 4 mois, à savoir 8 SLG et 4 envers du décor, en plus de vidéos qu'il avait envie de revoir, à savoir l'épisode que Mathieu avait ''pour lui'' sans qu'il ne le sache jamais. Cette grosse majorité venait aussi du fait que ces autres amis vidéastes postaient beaucoup moins de vidéos, en plus, pour la plupart il les avait déjà vues quand ces derniers lui avaient envoyé le lien. Il crut rougir un instant, gêné, lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais au moins, maintenant, il se souvenait de l'endroit où il avait mis les clefs. Il retourna dans le salon, prit une bière, s'assit à côté de Mathieu qui regardait la playlist, sans oser la changer et en profitait pour voir ce qu'il n'allait pas dans ces épisodes. Antoine le regarda 2 secondes et Mathieu fit de même, ne comprenant pas la raison de son geste. L'épisode, dit ''spécial Antoine'' dans le jargon, commença, sous les yeux des deux hommes qui ne savaient, l'un comme l'autre, pas quoi dire.

 **« J'aime bien cet épisode ! L'un de mes préféré, et de loin. »**

Mathieu souri, il était heureux, peut-être même un peu trop. Il était bien là, on peut même dire qu'il avait oublié ce qu'il s'était passé une heure avant. Le silence n'était pas pesant, plutôt apaisant. Tous les deux étaient heureux de se retrouver à regarder des vidéos sur Internet ensemble. Ils n'attendaient tout deux rien de plus, ils étaient simplement heureux. Soudain, Mathieu s'en rendit compte, qu'il avait ce sourire niais dès qu'il pensait à Antoine, qu'il se sentait bien quand ils étaient ensemble, qu'il oubliait réellement tout. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas passé à autre chose dans ses sentiments. Vraiment.

 **« M- Cet épisode j'l'avais fait pour toi.**

 **A- … Impossible ! On n'était pas encore ensemble !**

 **M- Ouais.**

 **A- … Merci...**

 **M- Sinon t'as mes clefs ?**

 **A- … Je les ai donnés à Lucie un peu après.**

 **M- Ah. »**

Mathieu sembla très gêné et il l'était en effet. Le fait qu'Antoine avait donné ses clefs à Lucie, c'était comme si, lui, l'avait totalement rejeté. Il se rendait bien compte que rien de plus qu'une simple amitié était maintenant possible entre eux, et le fait qu'Antoine ai été jusqu'à rejeter ses clefs, ne faisait que le montrer en creusant l'écart entre eux deux.

 **« A- Désolé, j'aurais dû te demander mais...**

 **M- T'inquiète je comprends. »**

Un moment de gêne s'installa. Ils ne savaient tout deux pas quoi faire. L'épisode continuait sous les yeux des deux hommes, avec un Mathieu qui gesticulait face caméra balançant de vielles blagues qui faisait rire autant que rendait nostalgique Antoine. Mais Mathieu ne connaissait que trop bien l'épisode, et sachant très bien qu'un Monsieur le facteur n'allait pas tarder à arriver, il finit par se lever.

 **« Bon, bah je vais y aller du coup ! »**

Antoine se leva à son tour, comprenant que Mathieu allait partir, sûrement chez Kriss du coup.

 **« A- Tu vas faire quoi alors ?**

 **M- Je sais pas, j'vais aller chez Lucie ou sinon j'vais prendre une chambre pour la nuit ! C'est pas très grave, pour une fois !**

 **A- …**

 **M- Bon, j'y vais, salut, à la prochaine !**

 **A- Bah reste ici... »**

Mathieu s'arrêta, surprit par la proposition de son ex. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils passent autant de temps ensemble d'un seul coup. Et encore moins une nuit, même dans une chambre différente. Il crut comprendre que, sans le vouloir, il avait forcé la main à Antoine pour qu'il lui propose de rester. Il se mit à rire gentiment et en souriant.

 **« M- Ah ! Non, non, te sens pas obligé ! C'est vraiment pas grave hein !**

 **A- Ne suis-je pas assez charitable d'offrir une couchette pour la nuit à un sans-abri que je ne connais que trop bien ?**

 **M- Je suis pas SDF.**

 **A- T'as plus de maison. C'est bon reste, pour une nuit, ça va pas nous tuer hein ! »**

Il répliqua sur un ton moins fort, pour qu'Antoine ne puisse pas l'entendre et dans le pire des cas ne pas le comprendre.

 **« On serait déjà au courant... »**

Antoine l'entendit quand même, et ce fut suivi du fameux ''Monsieur le Facteur'' que Mathieu avait redouté malgré lui. Antoine, quant à lui, se contenta de couvrir son embarra par un rire à peine audible.

 **« Bon, tu veux dormir dans le lit de tournage ?**

 **M- Non, non t'inquiète, je vais me contenter du canapé !**

 **A- Tu peux hein ! Ça sert à rien de faire ton coincé maintenant !**

 **M- Mais nooon ! Je garde le canapé, il est tellement beau.**

 **A- Très bien, très bien, je vais te chercher une couverture. »**

Il partit vers sa chambre chercher la dite couverture dans l'espoir de cette fois en avoir une. Mathieu vint l'aider, par gentillesse et en espérant lui aussi qu'Antoine trouverait cette fois ci.

 **« A- Sinon tu dors en pyjama ?**

 **M- Hein ? Ah non t'inquiète je vais rester comme ça !**

 **A- Pff... Tiens ! »**

Antoine balança dans les mains de Mathieu un caleçon qu'il avait oublié de lui rendre parce qu'il était à la machine et un t-shirt à lui. Tout cela au grand désarroi du plus vieux, qui ne voulait pourtant pas s'impliquer d'avantage dans cette nuit sur le canapé dans l'appart' de son ex, pour qui des vieux sentiments refaisaient bizarrement surface. Le t-shirt sentait Antoine, il sentait ses souvenirs, ses vieux sentiments toujours enfouis et encrés qui semblaient ressortir.

 _C'est juste un sentiment fantôme ou quoi ?! Putain..._

Mais en pensant à se changer, il reprit conscience de son corps. Oui, à côté de ces sentiments vrais ou non, il sentait encore la chaleur que Kriss lui donnait. Antoine ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte et Mathieu commença soudainement à adorer et vénérer le vent qu'il s'était pris dans la gueule en rentrant et qui avait sûrement chassé l'odeur de la baise, qu'il n'avait pas pu effacer par une douche. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, ce n'était pas qu'une question d'odeur et de transpiration, quelques fois, Mathieu et Kriss ne mettaient pas de capotes, étant tous les deux cleans, sans avoir non plus de risque d'enfantement. Cela restait quand même relativement rare mais cette nuit-là, il le savait, il n'aurait pas dû se précipiter. Il était terriblement gêné du contraste entre ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur et à l'intérieur de ces vêtements. Mais il se persuadait que ce n'était pas insupportable, c'était presque insupportable, c'était insupportable.

 **« Heu, je peux emprunter ta douche s'te plaît ? »**

Antoine arrêta de chercher partout dans son placard, attrapant un oreiller et prit la couverture dans les bras de Mathieu.

 **« Ouais ouais, bien sûr ! J'vais faire ton lit vas-y ! »**

Le ton totalement sans arrière-pensée d'Antoine fit comprendre à Mathieu qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes pour l'aider. Mathieu partit, pour ne pas dire courra, jusque dans cette salle de bain là où il avait plein de souvenirs, peut-être trop même. Devant tous les souvenirs qui se bousculaient devant lui, il ne trouva qu'une seule chose à faire, à savoir, prendre une douche. En se déshabillant, il se retourna contre son grès vers le miroir, voyant les marques auquel il était normalement habitué dans le reflet du miroir d'Antoine. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains regrettant tout, il avait mal partout où il pouvait avoir mal et rentra rapidement dans la baignoire où s'y accroupi pour que l'eau froide lui tombe sur la tête et qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits. Il relâcha toute la pression qu'il avait accumulé en une soirée, qui faisait souffrir son corps et son âme qui semblait être descendu au enfer en quelques minutes. Il se releva enfin, prenant sa douche rapidement, silencieusement et efficacement malgré la difficulté qui semblait se dresser devant lui. Mais ce fut sans doute beaucoup trop rapide. Alors qu'il se lavait toujours, essayant de frotter tout son corps et de laver son âme salie par le démon de luxure Kriss, Antoine rentra, pensant que Mathieu ne s'était même pas encore déshabillé. Le voyant rentrer, Mathieu s'accroupit une nouvelle fois. L'eau était coupée, ce qui faisait qu'Antoine ne pensait pas voir Mathieu à poil juste derrière, mais c'était un peu tard pour réfléchir. Il se retourna lui aussi immédiatement, comprenant qu'il n'était pas là au bon moment.

 **« Je te pose une serviette là hein ! »**

Puis après ces mots il partit immédiatement, pressé de retourner dans son salon où il n'était pas en compagnie de son ex, qui par ailleurs lui faisait toujours de l'effet, à poil. Il avait eu le temps de les voir quand même, il faut dire, comme les louper ? En tout cas elles le rendaient à la fois triste, fatigué et énervé, comme quand il avait pensé que Mathieu irait dormir chez Kriss sans ses clefs.

 _Il est remplit de marques... Toujours avec Kriss hein... Au moins on ne peut pas dire qu'il ne m'ait pas lâché pour rien... Hm._

* * *

J'espère secrètement que je ne vous ai pas trop déçus parce qu'ils ne se sautent pas dessus et qu'ils sont déjà amoureux ! Bah, qui sait ? J'me déciderais p'tet à les laisser tranquille, un jour... Héhé, à la semaine prochaine !


	26. Chapter 26

Arg je n'aime pas trop le titre de ce chapitre, j'ai toujours du mal avec les titres... Le titre de cette fic est bien ? Bof... On s'en fiche, suite ! Non sérieux j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop nul !

Disclaimer: Antoine et Mathieu ne m'appartiennent pas et leurs caractères sont totalement inventés comme leurs vies privées dans cette fanfic. Si elle dérange je la supprimerais. (ps: si vous êtes mal à l'aise quant aux personnages, faites comme moi commencez à oublier leurs véritables identités)

* * *

 **Chapitre 26: Salut Malaise**

Mathieu pouffa, relâchant ses nerfs une nouvelle fois, retendus par l'intrusion d'Antoine. Un grand soulagement l'envahi, comme si le pire était passé, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire pire. Après un petit temps dans cette position, il se releva et continua sa douche, comme si de rien n'était, voire plus tranquillement. Quelques fois, il souriait se rappelant du tournage en entendant ses épisodes qui défilaient une fois sur deux. Une fois terminé, il mit le t-shirt un peu trop grand, pour lui, d'Antoine, son caleçon et partit s'asseoir à côté de lui. Espérant qu'il ne ressemblait pas au cliché de la jolie petite fille fragile qui porte le t-shirt de son copain. Après tout, numéro 1, il n'était pas un cliché féminin, numéro 2, même s'il en était un, ce serait sûrement pas celui-là et numéro 3, bah Antoine était pas, ou plutôt, plus son copain.

 **« M- On peut pas regarder des épisodes à toi aussi ?**

 **A- Mh... Non ! Y'a des épisodes que j'ai pas vu et je dois rattraper mon retard dans SLG.**

 **M- Mouais... »**

Antoine ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans le cou de son ex pour voir si des suçons y étaient bel et bien ou si c'était simplement la vision que son cerveau avait voulu voir, malgré la haine envers cette dernière. Il y en avait un, un énorme que l'on ne voyait qu'un tout petit peu, mais qui ne se reconnaissait que beaucoup trop bien. Un qu'il était impossible à cacher, à moins de porter un col roulé ou d'être encore plus maquillé qu'une nana qui fait sa 10ème retouche maquillage dans les toilettes d'une boîte de nuit.

 _Putain... Même moi je lui faisais pas ça. Il est possessif comme mec. Chiant._

De fil en aiguille, de micro-discussion en micro-discussion par-ci par-là et d'épisode en épisode, ils finirent par s'endormir tous les deux sur le canapé, chacun d'un côté, à moitié allongé, à moitié recroquevillé. Ils étaient bien ici, même Antoine n'avait pas envie de se bouger pour retourner dans son lit, il avait préféré rester là. Il y était bien, avec Mathieu, posé. Pendant ce petit moment, ça lui donnait cette illusion que Mathieu n'était pas dans les bras de Kriss, qu'il n'était pas parti... Qu'il n'était pas parti pour Kriss.

5h 00

Antoine se réveilla, la tête dans le cul évidemment, confondant encore ses rêves avec la réalité et un mal au dos en bonus.

 _Putain... Je sais que c'est un rêve mais je suis SUR que Mathieu à des suçons énormes... Mais c'est comme le fait qu'il allait se marier avec Kriss ! En fait c'est un putain de cauchemar ! Mdr, Mathieu marié._

Il regarda autour de lui, comprenant bien qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Mathieu était d'ailleurs, visiblement, dans le même cas que lui.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?_

Puis au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient ses pensées et rêves se séparèrent, sans trop s'effacer non plus. Et tout ça pour laisser place à un souffle d'exaspération. Il tenta de se relever, mais ses jambes qui étaient restées jusque-là trop longtemps pliées ne supportèrent pas son poids et il tomba presque sur Mathieu qui dormait à côté de lui.

 _Ça, c'était pas un rêve, joli suçon, connard._

Aucun signe de vie de l'autre côté, malgré avoir été quand même un peu secoué par Antoine qui tentait de se rattraper, pas un geste de Mathieu. Antoine, surprit par la non réaction et le sommeil total de son ex et se sentant chaud pour des tests, car vexé par son rêve qui s'avéra vrai, poussa légèrement l'épaule de l'endormi, prêt à voir une réaction de surprise dans sa chute. Mais tristement pour Antoine sa réaction fut la suivante : rien, Mathieu s'écrasa, la tête contre un oreiller mais aucun signe de réveil. Déçu, mais mort de rire, il partit dans sa chambre, appréciant par la même occasion le fait de pouvoir dormir dans un lit tout moelleux et non assis dans un canapé. Même avec Mathieu, il n'était plus amoureux, ce n'était qu'un brin de jalousie pour son copain actuel, c'était normal non ? Dans tous les cas, c'était sans grande importance, évidemment.

7h 00

Mathieu ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était son heure, celle où il avait plus ou moins l'habitude de se réveiller et de partir de chez Kriss mais visiblement, il n'y était pas et n'avait pas envie de partir. Il regarda autour de lui, se demandant bien pour quelle raison il était là et avant qu'il n'ait fini de se poser la question il s'en souvint immédiatement. Il s'était endormi sur le canapé d'Antoine, après avoir oublié ses clefs chez Kriss, et tout ça dans une position plutôt inconfortable, réveil génial. Il prit la couverture qui était à moitié sur lui et la tira sur lui en s'étirant de tout son long sur le canapé avant de se rendormir en prenant, cette fois, toute la place à sa disposition.

10h 06

Antoine se réveilla, et cette fois bien définitivement. Il passa voir ce qu'il se passait sur les réseaux sociaux, non très rassuré de devoir se lever avec Mathieu juste à côté une fois qu'il y pensait.

 _Aller ! Va bien falloir que je le vois à un moment où un autre ! Et puis si ça se trouve il est déjà parti. En tout cas j'espère qu'il s'est bien cassé le nez pour cette nuit..._

Sur ces sages pensées, Antoine sortit de sa chambre en direction de la cuisine ne passant que très furtivement par le salon. Mathieu, qui ne dormait plus que d'un œil et d'une oreille, l'entendit et en profita donc pour commencer à s'étirer.

 **« A- Ah, je t'ai réveillé ? Désolé.**

 **M- Mh, non non t'inquiète, normalement je dors moins de ça !**

 **A- Ah bah** **c'est pas comme si t'avais des horaires chiantes. »**

Mathieu ignora plus ou moins la remarque d'Antoine et de toute façon il n'avait rien à lui répondre.

 _Non parce que j'aime pas me réveiller avec Kriss, quand la nuit dernière on a baisé. Il est trop collant. Je reste que quand j'ai rien à manger chez moi._

Rien à dire. Mais dans tous les cas encore une fois, ça ne semblait pas être une bonne réponse. Il n'avait pas envie de montrer ce côté haineux et faux libertin à Antoine. Mais Antoine, parlons-en. Les sentiments qu'il avait cru avoir hier soir, ils étaient légèrement similaires à de l'amour, mais ce sentiment semblait atténué, voire inexistant à présent.

 _L'ivresse de la nuit ? Aucune idée... Pas important._

Et la matinée se déroula tranquillement, comme ça, sans qu'Antoine ne veuille voir partir Mathieu et sans que Mathieu veuille quitter cet appartement où il se sentait finalement le mieux. Mathieu ne voulait pas non plus rester ici indéfiniment, ou plutôt il n'était pas non plus triste de partir, voilà, il n'était pas triste de partir mais restait bien ici. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner, puis firent un peu tout et rien, mais la matinée se termina plus vite que prévue ou plutôt que pressenti, et un peu avant midi, Mathieu dit au revoir à Antoine et partit chez Lucie et Léon à la recherche de ses clefs. Une pensée allant à son pauvre chat, qui allait finir par mourir sans son papa à ses côtés. Il partit donc chez Lucie un peu pressé de retrouver son appartement, comme de les voir. Il sonna, et ce fut Léon lui ouvrit enfin la porte, un peu surprit de le voir débarquer chez eux à l'improviste.

 **« Lé- Mathieu ! Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

 **M- Ah salut ! T'aurais pas les clefs de chez moi ?**

 **Lé- Heuu... Bah Lucie doit les avoir, rentre !**

 **M- Merci.**

 **Lé- Lucie, tu les as mises où les clefs de Mathieu ?**

 **L- Les clefs de Mathieu ? Pourquoi faire ?**

 **M- Je les ai perdues !**

 **L- Ah Salut Mathieu ! Ça va ? Mais comment tu sais qu'elles sont ici ?**

 **M- Antoine m'a dit qu'il te les avait donnés. »**

Lucie et Léon échangèrent un regard complice et inquiet ainsi qu'un demi sourire, se comprenant bien tous les deux.

 _Antoine lui a dit hein ? Mais attends, ils étaient pas tellement en froid qu'ils s'évitaient ? Y-t-il une... Chance ?_

 **« Lé- Mh, mais t'as dormi où du coup ?**

 **M- … Chez Antoine.**

 **L- …**

 _Oh putain !_

 **Lé- ….**

 _Hein ?_

 **M- Il m'a proposé de rester sinon je dormais dehors !**

 **L- Ah ! Mais tu lui as demandé à quelle heure ? Tu aurais pu directement venir. Je sais que c'est pas la folie entre vous...**

 **M- Ah t'inquiète ça s'est bien passé ! Sinon vers 1 heure, je crois. »**

Lucie se mit à rire, ne se demandant qu'à moitié d'où il venait à une heure pareille. Elle ne demanda pas pour autant, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Après cette rupture, elle aussi s'était calmée sur la curiosité et sur la prise de décision pour les autres. Elle en avait marre de devoir gérer la vie des autres à leur place, mais en plus de ça elle avait compris que les sentiments et les actes des idiots la dépassait, maintenant elle écoutait, apportait des conseils et solutions à ceux qui voulaient bien l'écouter. Léon était toujours le même, toujours à cette fac. Ce dernier tendit les clefs à Mathieu, il venait de se souvenir d'où ils les avaient mises entre temps. Mais malgré qu'il ait eu ce qu'il était venu chercher et que son chat l'attendait chez lui, il resta quand même manger une cup de pâtes chinoises avec ses amis devant un énième bon film. Ça fait toujours trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. À chaque fois que Mathieu les voyait, leur couple était de plus en plus posé, toujours autant amoureux, mais le genre de couple qui n'a pas, ou plutôt plus, besoin de rester collés pour savoir qu'ils s'aimaient. Le genre de couple en pleine confiance, que lui et Antoine avaient tenté de copier. Ça avait échoué, et cette expérience n'avait que renforcé l'admiration qu'il avait envers ce couple. Même si, on le sait tous, ce fameux couple n'avait pas forcement commencé sur de bonnes bases, ils avaient réussi là où, même si les circonstances étaient différentes, lui avait échoué. Les voir lui donnait envie d'aller de l'avant, autant que le rendait nostalgique. Et avec un brin de ces deux sentiments, il finit par partir, finalement impatient de revoir Wifi, qui ne partageait sûrement pas ce sentiment.

Depuis, les jours passèrent tranquillement, calmement et sans pression. Sans que Mathieu ne soit retourné chez Kriss, depuis 2 semaines maintenant. Mais tant de calme finissait par ennuyer Antoine, il avait envie de voir des gens, une bonne bière et un pote, c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment. Il réfléchit donc à qui est-ce qu'il voulait parler. Les potes Youtubers ça faisait un petit moment qu'il ne les avait pas vu mais il en avait envie maintenant, impossible donc pour la plupart de venir chez lui pour une petite soirée nulle de 2 personnes. Ouais, 2 personnes, pas plus, il n'avait pas envie de plus, juste d'un pote en fait. Lucie et Léon, il n'en avait pas trop envie, même juste Lucie ou juste Léon comme ça arrivait quelques plutôt rares fois. Il n'en restait qu'un, un qu'il avait d'ailleurs bien envie de voir, pour rire un peu, pour se sentir bien. Et puis au pire, il n'avait rien à perdre.

 **« Salut, ça te dirais de passer chez moi ? Je voulais voir Sorgoi Prakov mais j'ai la flemme de le voir tout seul. »**

Il reçut une réponse un peu plus tard. Peut-on dire que ce message avait été tant attendu ? Pourquoi pas. Mais le principal est que cette réponse était positive. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, Mathieu avait été surpris, agréablement d'ailleurs. Il avait également envie de parler avec Antoine, il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi, mais il avait envie de tout balancer, tout ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne pourrait pas mais l'espoir fait vivre, ou du moins, fait vivre jusqu'au lendemain soir.

* * *

Nam, nam, nam. Je mange des chocobarres en attendant que vous attendiez la suite, si vous l'attendez... À la semaine prochaine !


	27. Chapter 27

Désolée je suis un peu en retard ! (en fait je ne suis pas en retard mais d'habitude je le poste plus tôt dans la journée) Mais voilà, bonne lecture et vous devriez un peu moins rager... J'espère.

* * *

 **Chapitre 27: Une trace de** **vérité**

Mathieu était heureux, voire impatient d'aller chez son ami. Il savait plus ou moins que ce n'était pas une invitation pour voir un film, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui en vouloir. Si il ne l'avait pas invité, lui l'aurait fait dans les jours, voire les heures qui aurait suivies. La journée des deux hommes était du coup passée aussi vite que lentement, leurs sentiments étaient partagés involontairement, comme beaucoup de fois en ce moment. Mathieu comme Antoine aimaient bien se parler, ça leur rappelait un moment où ils se sentaient bien, où tout allait bien. Et, avant même que j'ai fini d'écrire mes quelques lignes, la sonnette de chez Antoine sonna.

 _ **Dring, dring, drinnnnng~**_

Antoine, qui était sur son Pc faisant semblant de ne pas attendre l'arrivé de son invité, partit lui ouvrir. Mathieu était là, un pack de bière à la main qu'il lui tendit en lui disant salut. Comme d'habitude quoi. Ou non, comme avant. Antoine accepta, heureux, il l'aimait peut-être en fait. Sur ces sages pensées légèrement alcoolisées, il partir s'installer avec des bières et un cendrier.

 **« M- Alors comme ça t'as jamais vu Sorgoi Prakov ?**

 **A- Haha, plus ou moins.**

 **M- Mh, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. »**

La vérité c'est qu'Antoine l'avait déjà vu, mais il ne voulait simplement pas dire à son ex petit ami « Salut j'ai envie qu'on se fasse un truc juste tous les deux parce que j'aime bien parler avec toi. ». Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, trop sincère, trop ''j'ai encore des sentiments''. Mais c'est vrai qu'il était toujours heureux de le voir, surtout maintenant. Avant il aurait peut-être été trop mal à l'aise maintenant qu'il y pensait. Mais maintenant ça allait mieux. Pour tout avouer, ça faisait du bien des fois, de parler avec quelqu'un auprès duquel on n'était pas ou plus très proche. Quelqu'un que l'on mettait à l'extérieur de ses problèmes même s'il en était le centre. C'était surtout le cas pour Mathieu, il avait envie de lui en parler, même sans arrière-pensée, il voulait juste vider son sac, il s'était défilé trop longtemps, à se sentir mal, mal d'avoir volontairement couché contre son gré. Marre de continuer, marre de faire semblant de ne plus s'intéresser à Antoine, marre de tout ça. Les deux _nouveaux amis_ allumèrent finalement la télé, à défaut du film qu'il avait prévu de regarder, pour la merde qui passait et qui les faisait rire, à mal interpréter chaque mot avec ironie. Ils buvaient tranquillement, parlant de la pluie et du beau temps, une fois de plus, ils étaient bien. L'humour qu'ils avaient toujours eu ensemble était revenu. Tout semblait normal, comme si l'année qui s'était écoulé n'avait jamais existé, elle n'avait jamais existé sauf dans la tête des deux hommes. Les discussions continuaient, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés. Ils se racontaient ce qu'il s'était passé pendant leurs longs mois de froid. C'était comme avant, il n'y avait aucun sujet qui les mettaient mal à l'aise, enfin presque.

 **« A- Sinon, ça va bien avec Kriss ?**

 **M- … Hein ? …**

 **A- Ah merde, tu veux p'tet pas m'en parler.**

 **M- Non c'est pas ça, mais comment t'es au courant ?**

 **A- Je te rappelle qu'on s'est séparé pour que tu puisses être avec lui...**

 **M- Mh... Attend, quoi ?! On s'est pas séparé pour ça !**

 **A- Bah si...**

 **M- Bah non ! On s'est séparé parce que j'ai pas eu les couilles de venir m'excuser après t'avoir trompé !**

 **A- Quoi ? Attend-tend-tend-tend-tend-tend là. Tu te fous de ma gueule ?**

 **M- Quoi ?! Mais non c'est toi ! Tu m'en voulais tellement que tu m'as déposé mes affaires avant de te barrer et t'as pas voulu qu'on parle ! C'est bien parce que j'ai couché avec Kriss ?!**

 **A- Mais non mais... Ça servait à rien qu'on parle, je savais déjà que tu m'aimais plus. J'avais ton téléphone j'te rappelle...**

 **M- … »**

Mathieu et Antoine restèrent silencieux quelque temps, comprenant ce qui les avait fait ce séparer. C'était idiot, tristement idiot même. Remarque, leur histoire d'amour avait commencé sur un malentendu, sur quoi aurait-elle bien pu se terminer ? Puis d'un seul coup, Mathieu commença à rire, sous les yeux ébahis et plein d'incompréhension d'Antoine.

 **« On est débile ! Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'on est débile ! »**

Antoine se mit à le suivre, riant et entraînant de ce fait encore plus Mathieu. Ils riaient tous seuls, sans rien. De leur propre lâcheté, de leur stupidité, de leur talent à mal interpréter et à mal réagir sous pression. Ils riaient d'eux. Ça ne valait même plus le coup de se lamenter, ils riaient simplement.

 **« Aaaah... Mais du coup, t'es célibataire ou tu t'es avec Kriss ?**

 **M- Tu veux vraiment connaître tout l'histoire ?**

 **A- Sinon on peut mettre lesfilmsérotiquesdela17aprèsminuit.**

 **M- Ok j't'explique.**

 **A- Bière ?**

 **M- Volontiers. Bon, où est-ce que tu t'es arrêté ?**

 **A- Il t'a embrassé quand vous êtes rentré après manger.**

 **M- Heuuu... Attend ! T'as vu ça ?!**

 **A- Ouais, je fumais à la fenêtre.**

 **M- Bon, on va en apprendre des choses aujourd'hui hein ! Bon, en fait quand j'ai mangé avec lui je lui ai dit que je regrettais totalement ce qu'il s'était passé, il m'a dit que lui aussi donc je pensais que ça irait mieux, mais il m'a dit qu'il voulait recommencer. Je lui ai dit que non pas trop, mais à la fin quand on est rentré il m'a embrassé. Je lui ai dit de plus le refaire hein ! J'aime pas ça... Enfin bref, ce qu'il s'est passé juste après tu connais.**

 **A- Ouais ouais, pas besoin de le rappeler.**

 **M- Ouais. Bon, alors après j'me faisais chier, plein de trucs se sont passé, enfin bref j'ai appelé Kriss et on a couché ensemble. Après on couchait ensemble plutôt souvent et-**

 **A- Souvent ?**

 **M- … 2 fois par jour GRAND MAX.**

 **A- Ouais mais au niveau d'un mois ? Genre si c'était 1 jour 2 fois tous les mois c'est pas BEAUCOUP quoi.**

 **M- Aaaah ! Tu m'en poses des questions, ça t'ressemble pas pourtant !**

 **A- Ah, excuse. Laisse c'est pas grave continue.**

 **M- Minimum une fois par semaine. Et donc c'était comme ça-**

 **A- Minimum ?!**

 **M- ET DONC c'était comme ça jusqu'au jour on je suis venu chez toi. En fait je rentrais de chez Kriss...**

 **A- Ah, ça explique pourquoi ta peau avait changé de couleur. Mais il est vachement passionné pour un plan cul...**

 **M- Ouais, bah justement, cette nuit-là il m'a dit qu'il avait plus ou moins des sentiments... Donc j'suis parti en grande panique et j'ai oublié mes clefs. Enfin je sais pas trop si c'est compréhensible, mais j'aime pas vraiment coucher avec lui...**

 **A- Bah putain...**

 **M- Ouais, depuis il m'a renvoyé un ou deux messages, mais j'ai rien répondu. Je sais pas trop quoi faire.**

 **A- Bah dis-lui clairement que c'est pas pareil pour toi.**

 **M- Ouais... Mais pas ce soir en tout cas ! Et toi sinon ? Rien ?**

 **A Bof non, moi je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui parce que je suis frustré ! Je ne vise personne bien sûr.**

 **M- Répète ? J'ai cru comprendre quelque chose mais ça ne devait pas être ça ! Venant de toi c'est trop ironique.**

 **A- Ouais bon ça fait longtemps, ta gueule. »**

Les deux hommes se remirent à rire, cette fois ils avaient le cœur léger, Mathieu avait quand même fini par en parler contre toute attente. C'était un peu tard pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble, mais ils se sentaient mieux l'un face à l'autre. En fait il n'y avait jamais eu de mal de fait. Ils se sentaient mieux comme ça. Ils étaient totalement décomplexés face à cette sombre histoire en même temps d'être gêné de leur proximité qui était maintenant et de nouveau, ouverte sur d'autres sentiments sûrement plus passionnés et plus enfouis. Quoi que peut-être pas si enfouis que ça...

 **« A- Tu sais que je t'en ai voulu.. !**

 **M- … J'ai fait une connerie, j'ai jamais su pourquoi j'ai couché avec lui cette nuit-là...**

 **A- Non, non ! Je t'en ai voulu d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que moi...**

 **M- Hm ! Et ? Haha, tu m'en veux encore ?**

 **A- Maintenant je t'en veux d'avoir couché avec lui alors que t'en avait pas envie ! J'espère que tu faisais pas ça avec moi hein ! Haha !**

 **M- Non ! J'ai jamais-**

 **A- Et je m'en de ne pas t'avoir laissé t'expliquer, d'avoir mal interprété les choses, de m'être défilé. Ah, je t'en veux aussi de t'être défilé hein !**

 **M- Ouais bon, c'est bon hein ! De toute façon, même si cette histoire est claire, c'est un peu tard pour s'en vouloir maintenant... »**

Antoine acquiesça d'un signe de tête. C'est vrai, il ne pouvait plus se dire ''aller viens on oublie tout et on baise'', trop tard, beaucoup trop tard. Mais pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ils se sentaient encore et beaucoup trop étroitement liés, un peu plus qu'avant la vérité, un peu moins qu'avant les problèmes. Et c'est comme ça que se passa cette soirée, sans plus, ni moins. Juste quelques rires gênés avec une bonne couche d'humour gras et d'auto dérision. Comment pouvaient-ils ne pas rire d'eux-mêmes ? Même s'ils regrettaient leur agissement, c'était trop tard et il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer. Et puis maintenant ils pouvaient rire, la chasse était de nouveau ouverte. À qui attraperait l'autre en premier. Ce soir-là, Mathieu rentra chez lui, espérant secrètement que cette soirée serait la dernière où il rentrerait chez lui et la première d'une toute nouvelle et longue série. Il avait de l'espoir, l'espoir de pouvoir repartir avec la personne qu'il n'avait pas oublié, l'espoir de repartir avec la personne qu'il aimait. Les pensées d'Antoine le rejoignirent, cette fois, il ne se poserait plus de question, il l'aimait et ferait tout pour rattraper ces vielles conneries.

 _Je t'aime et je te reprendrais, cette fois, ce sera bien._

Ils n'avaient pourtant pas pour habitude de re-draguer leurs ex, c'étaient leurs ex, le passé était du passé et ça ne servait à rien d'aller courir derrière. Mais cette fois, comme toutes les autres fois quand il s'agissait d'eux, c'était différent. Depuis, les jours passaient, les deux amis se parlaient pas mal, alternant entre messages privés et fausses allusions sur les réseaux sociaux ils avaient une raison du parler, Mathieu séchait un peu pour son épisode et Antoine tel un chevalier servant, l'aidait, connaissant bien le problème. Ils se sentaient bien, Mathieu n'avait plus envie d'oublier, il était bien, son corps comme son esprit allaient mieux. Mais bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à savoir qu'ils avaient eu une relation plus qu'amicale et qu'elle semblait plus ou moins refaire surface. Et le retour de la personne la plus curieuse du monde fit son apparition. Lucie. Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne plus intervenir, et c'était le cas, elle n'allait pas intervenir cette fois, en plus ils semblaient plutôt bien s'en sortir. Non, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était pouvoir se réjouir de leur amour fou. Elle voulait simplement qu'ils soient heureux, ensemble si possible. Ça la rendait heureuse elle aussi. La curiosité prit le dessus, un petit peu, beaucoup. Elle ne résista pas très longtemps de plus avant d'envoyer un message à ces deux amoureux étranges et tristement drôles. Mathieu y répondit le premier, laissant tout transparaître sans rien dire.

 **« Moi et Antoine ? Sérieusement ? TOI tu ne comprends pas ? Je suis déçu Lucie. Demande à Léon. »**

Elle y répondit, se réjouissant avec Léon que leur couple préféré n'était pas totalement mort et enterré. Ils l'avaient toujours su de toute façon, ils devaient se remettre ensemble, sinon cette fiction serait déjà terminée ! Antoine y répondit un peu plus tard, mais cette fois, Antoine confirma involontairement et indirectement leurs suppositions.

 **« C'est quand que je suis invité chez vous ? J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire. »**

Lucie répondu immédiatement, prête à tout encore une fois pour savoir le type de relation qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir redéveloppé en secret.

 **« Demain, 18h chez moi. »**

* * *

Aloooooors ? Moi j'dis ça s'arrange hein ! Moi j'dis ça cache quelque chose ! Moi j'dis que je suis en train de vous faire tourner en rond pour rien ! Moi j'vous dit à la semaine prochaine ! Moi- Je la ferme.


	28. Chapter 28

Pout, pout, pout, je ne vais pas parler longtemps parce qu'il y a le beau live Inthepanda mais on arrive doucement (avec ce tout petit chapitre) vers la grande et terrible (pour moi) fin, et ça c'est triste :( En même temps ça aura quand même été très long... Piouf ! Honnêtement je ne pensais pas dépasser les 24 chapitres ! (comme dans les séries omg qu'est-ce que ma vie ?) Bref, je laisse mon blabla pour le dernier chapitre qui n'est pas celui-ci ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 28: La Mise au Clair**

17h30

Antoine descendit les escaliers marche par marche, aussi heureux et détendu, que gêné et stressé. Il était prêt à raconter ces petits progrès, toutes les petites choses qu'il avait gratté, jours après jours, pour pouvoir au moins se situer dans la catégorie des amis. Et tout ça allait arriver dans les oreilles des moins sourds de l'histoire. Antoine lui-même ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait été forcé à tout raconter au second couple ou s'il voulait juste dire toutes ces petites anecdotes gênantes, mais agréables qu'il gardait pourtant pour lui. Peut-être bien. C'est vrai qu'il en avait envie mais de toute façon, même s'il ça n'avait pas été le cas, Lucie lui aurait parlé 5 minutes et si miraculeusement il ne voulait toujours rien dire, Léon était derrière et cette fois il lâcherait volontiers le morceau. Dans tous les cas, il aurait fini par lui dire et plus ou moins de bon cœur, alors à quoi ça pouvait bien servir de résister inutilement. Il sortit donc, avec un sourire qu'il avait presque réussi à cacher et vit Mathieu qui était juste au pied de l'immeuble. Il ralentit quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soit visible pour lui, puis lui adressa la parole.

 **« A- Salut, c'est rare de te voir fumer ici.**

 **M- Antoine ! Ouais, je vais y aller là, je vais dire à Kriss que j'suis pas trop chaud pour continuer...**

 **A- Tant mieux... Fais que ce dont tu as vraiment envie, surtout quand ça concerne ton cul.**

 **M- Ta gueule. Et toi ? Tu vas où ?**

 **A- Chez Lucie et Léon !**

 **M- Ah, tu leur passeras le bonjour de ma part !**

 **A- Tu veux que je couche avec eux de ta part aussi ? Comme en ce moment tu fais pas trop de tri, je crois ?**

 **M- HA HA HA ! T'es encore frustré ? Vas-y couche avec eux, mais essaye de ne pas penser à moi !**

 **A- Ta gueule...**

 **M- Maintenant que je suis en train d'arranger les choses, on se calme sur les blagues pas cool ok ? »**

Antoine sourit malgré le sentiment d'embarras que la ''blague'' de Mathieu avait déclenché chez lui, tout comme la sienne l'avait déclenché chez le plus vieux. Il aimait Mathieu, c'était certain. Sûrement plus qu'il ne le pensait, et encore plus quand il disait qu'il allait rompre le lien qu'ils détestaient tous les deux entre lui et Kriss.

 **« Ok, ok. Mais la prochaine fois, évite de te faire violer avec ton consentement. »**

Et sur ces mots, plus sages qu'idiots, Antoine partit faisant un signe de main à la ''que le cinéma te guide'' dirigé vers Mathieu. C'était rare qu'Antoine paraisse cool comme ça, mais quand ça arrivait c'était...cool. Il croisa un peu plus loin Kriss sur la route et lui serra la main, lui faisant par la même occasion remarquer que Mathieu fumait devant leur immeuble en l'attendant, paraissait-il qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Bien sûr, Antoine n'avait aucune idée de quel sujet ils allaient aborder, non non non, aucune info à donner à Kriss. De toute façon Kriss n'avait pas insisté, il avait vaguement demandé pourquoi mais en vue de la réponse d'Antoine, il ne partit pas chercher plus loin. Ils n'avaient jamais été très proches, mais pour tout dire, seulement maintenant ce que ressentait Antoine à son égard ressemblait trait pour trait à de la haine.

 _Il t'attend, crois bien que c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Il n'est pas pour toi, il sera plus jamais pour toi, je reprends les rennes, tu t'y es beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup trop mal pris... T'es visiblement encore pire que moi !_

Puis Antoine repartit enfin, laissant Mathieu et Kriss seuls, sûr de lui quand il pensait qu'il ne le reverrait pas tout de suite. Kriss arriva devant Mathieu, qui écrasait sa clope dans un cendrier blindé.

 **« K- Salut, ça fait longtemps.**

 **M- Ah, salut. Ça va ?**

 **K- Bah ouais et toi ?**

 **M- Ouais ouais, on va où ? »**

Kriss cru presque en rire, on aurait dit un ado pré-pubère qui ne pouvait pas amener une fille chez lui sinon sa maman allait le harceler de questions. Mais c'est vrai que Mathieu ne voulait pas que Kriss aille chez lui, il n'y était jamais allé depuis qu'ils ont commencé leur relation. Non seulement s'il était dans un endroit qui possédait un lit il y avait de fortes chances pour que les explications que Mathieu voulait lui donner soit totalement mises de côté, mais en plus s'il y avait bien un endroit que Mathieu devait ''protéger'' du côté qu'il détestait de lui-même, c'est bien son appartement. Il avait eu une belle histoire dedans, un début de belle histoire, mais avec un début nul et une fin encore plus nulle. Kriss ne savait pas la raison exacte mais il n'insista pas, sachant très bien que Mathieu ne le laisserait pas rentrer. Ils allèrent donc dans un bar, pas trop fréquenté, mais plutôt cool quand on y pense et après avoir commandé une bière et parlé un peu, presque comme des amis normaux, le sujet vint sur la table.

 **« K- Et sinon, t'as pensé à ce que je t'ai dit ? …**

 **M- … Ouais, mais c'est une mauvaise idée...**

 **K- Hein ? T'es sérieux là ? … Ça fait 4 mois qu'on couche ensemble presque tous les jours et tu me laisses même pas une chance ?**

 **M- J'suis désolé mais je peux pas être plus que ça, quoique non, je veux plus coucher avec toi...**

 **K- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Depuis le début c'est comme ça, tu hésites sur des choses simples ! On pourrait essayer, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche à la fin ? Pourquoi tu veux tout arrêter maintenant ?**

 **M- Parce que notre relation n'est pas bonne, t'es un pote et rien de plus.**

 **K- Haha... Rien de plus qu'un pote ? Sérieusement ?**

 **M- J'ai fait une erreur, je suis désolé.**

 **K- T'as fait une erreur 6 jours sur 7 pendant 4 mois ? T'as pas quelque chose de plus crédible à me raconter ? C'est parce que j'suis plus vieux que toi ? Que j'ai une fille ? Que j'ai eu une famille ?**

 **M- Non ! C'est pas ça mais j'aurais jamais dû dire oui, tu le sais très bien...**

 **K- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tous les soirs tu venais chez moi et tu repartais avant que je sois réveillé ? C'est quoi qui te fais flipper putain ? Pourquoi t'es toujours comme ça ?**

 **M- La première fois qu'on a couché ensemble, j'étais en couple.**

 **K- Tu veux pas arrêter de te foutre de moi... Et même si c'était le cas, tu peux m'expliquer le rapport ? T'étais en couple tout ce temps peut-être ?**

 **M- Tu me laisses m'** **expliquer ou bien ? … J'étais en couple avec quelqu'un et j'aime toujours cette personne...**

 **K- Et donc comme preuve j'ai le fait qu'on couchait toujours ensemble. Ça doit être flagrant non ? Sérieusement, t'as pas mieux que ça ! T'aurais jamais fait ça.**

 **M- Ça doit pas me ressembler tant que ça hein... Mais c'est le cas, j'étais avec Antoine quand on a couché ensemble, chez lui.**

 **K- Toi et Antoine ? Haha ! Bien sûr !**

 **M- Et toi et moi alors ? Niveau crédibilité on n'est pas très bien placés non plus. En tout cas après on s'est séparé. Depuis j'ai commencé à coucher avec toi.**

 **K- Allez, imaginons. Je ne vois toujours pas le problème.**

 **M- Le problème c'est que je t'aime pas, t'es juste un ami, rien de plus, rien de moins.**

 **K- Bien sûr, parce que tu es toujours amoureux d'Antoine. C'est ça ?**

 **M- Honnêtement, oui et alors ?**

 **K- J'te crois pas... C'est ridicule comme histoire... T'aurais pas fait tout ça si c'était vrai.**

 **M- … Désolé.**

 **K- Impossible, j'attends une vraie réponse ! »**

Mathieu ne supporta pas un mot de plus. Il avait beau lui expliquer, la vérité semblait donc si peu probable ? Il finit sa bière d'une traite, passa au comptoir ne voulant rien devoir à son ''ami'', même quelque chose de ridicule et parti. Kriss qui le regarda faire, sans trop le comprendre ou l'empêcher. Il se contenta de le suivre, de le suivre tristement des yeux, résolu à devoir abandonner, rejeté pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore. Il mit sa veste, partit payer, mais Mathieu semblait déjà avoir payé pour lui. Kriss reprit ses esprits et surtout celui de combativité. C'est vrai, après tout il ne pouvait pas le laisser lui échapper comme ça. Il l'aimait sûrement plus que Mathieu ne l'imaginait pour lui mentir. Ces deux semaines qu'il avait passé sans aucun signe de vie de Mathieu l'avait conforté dans ses sentiments. Il tenait définitivement à Mathieu plus qu'à un simple ami, collègue ou même sex-friend. Cet homme, le premier avec lequel il avait couché, le premier qu'il aimait, celui avec qui il couchait bien trop, l'homme dont il était tombé, contre sa volonté, amoureux, cet homme-là l'ignorait. Mathieu se contentait de fuir la réalité en la gardant secrète. C'était la seule chose que pouvait penser Kriss et il détestait ça, il voulait connaître la véritable raison de son refus, et il ne le lâcherait pas avant d'avoir eu une explication ou une chance. Il courra quelques minutes avant de le voir au loin. Il ne lui courut pas après comme dans un film pour lui arracher le bras et l'embrasser fougueusement, non. Il se remit à marcher, Mathieu rentrait chez lui, il n'allait pas le perdre. Il lui parlerait quand ce dernier s'arrêterait. Mathieu, de son côté, avait la tête remplie de petits Kriss, qui lui répétait que c'était un mensonge. Il reconnaissait encore ses sentiments, seul. Il était tellement préoccupé par cette histoire qu'il avait oublié de fumer. Il commença alors à fumer devant son immeuble, il hésita à envoyer un message à Antoine pour lui demander quand est-ce qu'il allait rentrer, mais abandonna la seconde d'après. Kriss arriva un petit moment après. Mathieu hésita entre soupirer, l'ignorer ou rire. Mais l'arrivant ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de réagir plus que ça et le rejoint.

 **« K- Mathieu... Je suis désolé mais je veux vraiment savoir ce qui te bute autant. C'est pas de coucher ensemble, on s'entend bien alors j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas une chance. … Tu es devenu très important pour moi. »**

Mathieu serra son poing libre qui ne tenait pas une demi-cigarette. Le fait que Kriss s'obstinait à ne pas accepter la vérité l'énervait.

 _Je te l'ai dit depuis le début la vérité alors- ! Merde !_

Mais par la même occasion, il avait peur de ce qu'il avait déclenché dans la tête de son ami. Ces sentiments qu'il avait créés contre sa volonté ils gâchaient la vie de tout le monde. De Kriss, devant le refus de Mathieu, de Mathieu, ne pouvant même pas les accepter, ces derniers dépassant la relation amicale et pour Antoine ne supportant plus de voir Kriss, torturer contre sa volonté la personne qu'il aimait. Antoine maintenant que l'on en parle, il avait raconté les récents événements à Lucie et Léon qui, lui, n'avait pas tout compris. Il était malade et avait un peu de fièvre ce qui baissait quelque peu son adaptabilité rare de réflexion. Mais ce n'était décidément pas assez pour l'empêcher de s'informer sur l'OTP que lui et sa copine soutenaient et glorifiaient sûrement plus que nécessaire. Il n'était donc pas resté longtemps, il les laisserait se remettre de leurs émotions et de la maladie qu'emportait Léon. Il allait enfin rentrer chez lui, il allait enfin savoir comment les événements importants s'étaient déroulés. Il allait peut-être pouvoir y assister en live, peut-être même en faire partie ! Ou bien arriver après la bataille et en récupérer tous les lauriers. Mais ça, on ne le sait pas encore…

* * *

J'viens de me rendre compte que c'est le premier avril et que j'aurais pu faire une blague... Bah, de toute façon j'aime pas le premier avril, c'est tellement lourd, boudiou ! Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que: voilà. AH SI ! J'oublie toujours de le faire parce que ça me parait évident mais c'est RiKKa-Chou ma beta ! Je dois pas l'oublier, elle est importante ! À la semaine prochaine ! Importante...


	29. Chapter 29

Ohlala, je me suis rendu compte que je me suis trompé de titre la dernière fois ! Du coup je l'ai changé et voilà le chapitre 29 (le titre du 28 c'est "La mise au Clair" bon c'est pas top top mais je n'ai jamais été très douée pour les titres et résumés) Enfin bref, on touche la fin là... Je suis triste et en retard sur ce que je fais d'autre et OMG BOUDIOU BONNE LECTURE

Disclaimer (que j'avais encore oublié depuis un bout de temps): Antoine et Mathieu ne m'appartiennent pas et leurs caractères sont totalement inventés comme leurs vies privées dans cette fanfic. Si elle dérange je la supprimerais. (ps: si vous êtes mal à l'aise quant aux personnages, faites comme moi commencez à oublier leurs véritables identités)

* * *

 **Chapitre 29**

 **« Bon ok, t'es peut-être sorti avec Antoine, mais je suis certain que c'est fini. C'est obligé. »**

Mathieu souri, hésitant entre être heureux que son ami commence à comprendre et accepter ce qu'il disait, ou être énervé qu'il doute encore du reste.

 _Têtu..._

Il souffla, résolu à y rester jusqu'au lendemain s'il le fallait. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans son appart', ne voulant pas que Kriss soit tenté de l'y suivre. Il n'avait pas non plus spécialement envie de le laisser partir avec ces fausses idées dans la tête. Il était parti du bar sans trop avoir réfléchi, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait Kriss avait peut-être bien fait de revenir après tout. En tout cas et sans vouloir s'en débarrasser, Mathieu était déterminé à faire lui faire accepter la vérité, qui était sûrement trop dure à encaisser.

 **« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »**

Kriss sourit à son tour. La réponse lui paraissait tellement évidente et la question lui laissait faussement transparaître qu'il était sur la bonne voie, à savoir que Mathieu avait une autre raison à son refus.

 **« Tu serais pas capable de faire tout ce qu'on a fait si tu aimais vraiment quelqu'un derrière... C'est dégueulasse. »**

Mathieu déglutit, avant de forcer un rire pour se cacher derrière. Kriss avait touché là où ça faisait mal. C'est vrai, s'il aimait vraiment Antoine il n'aurait pas dû coucher, non, se servir de Kriss comme il l'avait fait. Ça sonnait tellement bien, tellement vrai et juste dans sa tête comme sur le papier. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il avait suivi cette règle mais, encore une fois, les sentiments humains et les réactions sont incompréhensibles et très différents chez chaque personne. Mathieu regrettait, beaucoup même. Il savait bien que sur le moment il en avait eu besoin, enfin besoin, c'est sûrement un trop grand mot. À vrai dire il n'y a pas vraiment de mot pour définir ce qui le poussait dans le lit de Kriss, comme dans celui de n'importe qui s'il en avait eu l'occasion. Mathieu ne répondit rien après ce faux rire et un sourire ironique, il laissa simplement un long silence, ne trouvant rien à répliquer devant quelque chose de trop vrai pour être contredit. Devant ce silence devenant pesant, Kriss jeta un œil à son téléphone et vit avec étonnement que le temps était passé plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait semblé être long, ou plutôt intemporel. En voyant ça il comprit plutôt vite, il n'arriverait pas à avoir la réponse qu'il voulait de la part de Mathieu, ou du moins pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni après-demain sûrement...

 **« Bon, je vais y aller... Mais j'en resterais pas là, j'attends une vraie réponse. Ha ! Ou une preuve tiens… Enfin bref, désolé de t'avoir dérangé mais comme promis, il va falloir me supporter jusqu'à ce que tu me dises clairement pourquoi c'est non, sans te trouver des excuses bidons. À une prochaine Mathieu... »**

Et sur ces mots remplis d'une tristesse pleine d'espoir, Kriss partit, laissant Mathieu lui aussi à demi satisfait. Il n'était pas dérangé par le fait que ce dernier ne le ''laisse pas tranquille'', mais plutôt parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à totalement le convaincre, si ce n'était pas, lui comme son ancien amant ne pourraient pas repartir sur de bonnes bases. Mais il avait raison, tous deux étaient en plus fatigués par cette discussion et ces blancs beaucoup trop longs et complexes. Il se contenta donc de le regarder partir puis laissa ces yeux partir vers le ciel en se reposant contre le mur qui était derrière lui. Sa cigarette était presque totalement consumée, l'air était frais, il en ralluma une deuxième et quand elle serait finie, il rentrerait chez lui. En attendant, il soufflait.

 _Ça fait beaucoup trop de confessions pour une seule journée._

La cible de ces confessions ne les croyait même pas, du moins elle doutait encore. De l'espoir sûrement. Elle se contentait de marcher, sans prendre le temps de laisser son esprit se reposer. Cependant, il fut vite tiré de ses profondes et sombres pensées.

 **« A- Tiens, salut ! Comme on s'retrouve !**

 **K- Ah, salut. »**

Antoine, arrivé après la bataille, le croisa une nouvelle fois, au bout de la rue cette fois. Mais cette fois Kriss ne pouvait pas être au plus mal. C'était plus une coïncidence, mais de la torture à ce niveau-là. Antoine n'insista pas malgré son envie énorme de tout savoir. Il se contint devant le ton triste, en colère et un peu faible de Kriss. Visiblement, il n'allait pas en apprendre beaucoup de la part de Kriss.

 _Peut-être qu'il est au courant pour moi... Ça me met mal à l'aise quand même... Bof, tant pis._

Puis après un simple signe de tête, à peine un au revoir, Antoine continua son chemin, suivant le pas de Kriss, prêt à entendre le fin mot de l'histoire de la bouche de Mathieu. Enfin, du moins s'il était disposé à lui dire. Kriss, lui, était étrangement pour que Mathieu explique la situation à Antoine ou du moins qu'il lui dise la raison pour laquelle il avait refusé. On ne sait jamais, des fois qu'il ne soit pas au courant qu'ils aient eu une relation. Il hésita quelques secondes et regardant fixement son téléphone, se demandant s'il n'allait pas vraiment trop loin puis il finit par appeler Mathieu. Ce dernier répondit plutôt rapidement, ayant assez confiance en son ami pour ne pas croire qu'il le harcelait vraiment.

 **« Ouais ?**

 **K- … Y'a Antoine... »**

Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, il ne pensait pas qu'il reviendrait aussi vite. Il n'avait peut-être pas eu le temps de remettre ses idées en place. Tout ce temps à batailler pour faire comprendre qu'il aimait ce mec et là il arrivait comme une fleur. Ce n'était pas vraiment top niveau changement comportemental, mais il se devait de garder la tête froide.

 **« M- Oui et ?**

 **K- … Et c'est le moment ou jamais pour en finir avec cette histoire tu crois pas ?**

 **M- Ouais, t'as raison. Raccroche pas et reviens, mais fais en sorte qu'Antoine ne te voie pas un minimum.**

 **K- Ok. »**

Kriss rangea son téléphone dans sa poche sans raccrocher et s'exécuta, il rebroussa chemin en essayant de faire en sorte qu'Antoine ne s'en rende pas compte. Il commençait, uniquement maintenant à prendre conscience de son comportement et à en avoir honte. C'était trop tard maintenant mais il sentait qu'il allait regretter d'avoir insisté, de ne pas l'avoir cru, de l'avoir suivi de manière extrêmement creepy. Tout ça, il le regrettait toujours un peu plus en voyant Antoine s'avancer vers l'homme qu'il avait refusé de croire.

 **« A- Tiens, toi aussi t'es là.**

 **M- Déjà rentré ?**

 **A- Ouais, Léon est malade mais ils te font coucou quand même.**

 **M- D'acc', j'leurs enverrais sûrement un message.**

 **A- Ça c'est bien passé sinon ?**

 **M- Bof, il a eu un peu de mal à me croire.**

 **A- Tu m'étonnes dit donc !**

 **M- Ha ha ha. Sinon c'est toujours d'accord pour demain ?**

 **A- Demain ?**

 **M- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour le tournage et Alexis est en vacances.**

 **A- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Donc oui oui c'est bon.**

 **M- Cool ! …**

 **A- … Mais tu lui as tout dit ou juste un non ?**

 **M- Bof, un peu de tout. Tu te souviens quand on était ensemble ?**

 **A- Euh... Bah, ouais. Haha, pourquoi ? »**

 _Stop._

Mathieu arrêta de se poser des questions et lui sauta dessus, l'attrapant par le cou pour que ce dernier arrive à sa hauteur. Antoine n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais par instinct il agit comme son amant pour un baiser. Ils collèrent leurs lèvres, toutes deux entrouvertes et sûrement bien trop impatientes. Mathieu fut aussi surprit que soulagé qu'Antoine accepte de jouer le jeu, il lui expliquerait plus tard, pour l'instant, il avait _le droit._ Sa langue se frottait à celle de son amant un peu gêné par ce baiser qui semblait ressortir d'un souvenir. Tellement de choses leurs passaient par la tête alors qu'ils ne pensaient à rien pendant que leurs langues dérivaient, leurs respirations se saccadaient de plus en plus et de nouveau. Sentant que le baiser allait se terminer, sûrement trop vite, Antoine resserra Mathieu contre lui, ne les séparant plus que de quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. L'air était chaud et rare mais en aucun cas ils n'auraient voulu arrêter. La suite ne leur garantissait pas qu'il y en ait un nouveau, et même s'ils avaient droit à d'autres, dans combien de temps pourraient-ils les avoir ? Alors ils continuaient, profitaient, sûrement un peu trop. Leurs souvenirs se mélangeaient, le simple contact de leurs peaux les faisait sombrer dans des souvenirs aussi catholiques qu'un sataniste. Ils s'embrassaient, sûrement comme deux amoureux. Ou du moins il fallait vraiment le vouloir pour embrasser quelqu'un comme cela sans être au moins très attiré par. Alors ils continuaient, pour eux mais aussi pour _lui._ D'un seul coup et les coupant enfin de leur étreinte aussi courte qu'interminable, le téléphone de Mathieu sonna. Pas de sonnerie, juste ce bip que certains entendent encore, ce bip qui te dit que tu parles dans le vide, le bip qui te dit que Kriss est parti, le bip qui te dit qu'il en a fini, le bip qui te dit qu'il est plus vide que ce que veut dire ce bip-là. Mathieu raccrocha après avoir sans le vouloir croisé le regard d'Antoine qui se doutait bien de la raison du baiser et de tout le reste. Après quelques secondes de silence et d'embarras, le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Il y avait un message en association de ce bip. Antoine le lu avec Mathieu, le fameux sms étant adressé aux deux hommes. Ce dernier ne combla pas le vide, plus que déconcertés, ils rentrèrent dans l'immeuble, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passera à la seconde suivante.

 **« M- Sinon désolé pour- ...**

 **A- T'inquiète, c'est rien !**

 **M- Il ne voulait vraiment pas me croire.**

 **A- Hm ! Mais il avait juste à me demander si on était bien sorti ensemble. C'est fou de devoir aller jusque-là. Quoique même un bisou ça prouve pas grand-chose…**

 **M- Hm ! Ouais, p'tet bien...**

 **A- Mais bon quand même…**

 **M- Oublies le sms, c'est mieux j'pense.**

 **A- Si tu l'dis.**

 **M- Bon, j'vais y aller moi ! On se voit demain !**

 **A Tu ne veux pas venir 5 minutes ?**

 **M- Non désolé j'suis crevé...**

 **A- Ok, Bon bah à demain alors !**

 **M- À demain. »**

Mathieu rentra dans son appartement, totalement mort. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais ça lui avait fait du bien, pas vraiment physiquement, quoique, mais plutôt mentalement. Il était prêt pour un nouveau départ, ''on prend les mêmes et on recommence'', sûrement. Maintenant, il voulait être avec Antoine, pour de bon cette fois, sans emmerde, juste quelque chose qui leurs faisaient du bien, une relation simplement bénéfique. Non pas quelque chose de stérile, mais plutôt quelque chose dans lequel il avait envie d'être heureux. Ce baiser lui avait ouvert la porte sur tellement de souvenirs qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire niaisement et mélancoliquement. Il savait bien que ces moments étaient perdu, il ne les retrouverait pas, jamais. Mais il voulait en avoir d'autres, si Antoine le lui permettait. Il prit Wifi dans ses bras, et partit s'allonger sur son lit, impatient et terrifié par le jour qui suivrait.

Bonne nuit… Tôt, mais bonne nuit.

Antoine, quant à lui, était dans un état d'esprit aussi similaire que différent. Cette manière qu'avait eu Mathieu et que lui-même avait eu d'embrasser l'autre, comme si c'était la dernière fois, ne l'avait vraiment pas laissé de marbre. Il avait de nouveau envie d'être avec lui. C'était très étrange comme sensation, un peu de peur, un peu d'excitation, un peu d'amour, un peu de joie, un peu de mélancolie, un peu de tristesse. De tristesse oui. La seule raison pour laquelle il l'avait embrassé, aussi bien soit le baiser, ce n'était que pour prouver à Kriss qu'il ne voulait pas le revoir. C'était d'ailleurs un peu lâche quand le plus grand y repensait, faire croire à Kriss qu'il aimait Antoine pour pouvoir être tranquille alors que Mathieu avait pourtant pour résolution d'être honnête avec lui-même et les autres, c'était étrange.

À moins que…

* * *

Hey nigga ! Pas trop frustrée ? Bah vous verrez dans le prochain (et dernier) chapitre hein ! À la semaine prochaine !


	30. Chapter 30- fin

Salut ! Seigneur dieu c'est mon dernier "salut" ! Nous voici donc au dernier chapitre, l'ultime ! bon, je parlerais plus tard, pour l'instant, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer: Antoine et Mathieu ne m'appartiennent pas et leurs caractères sont totalement inventés comme leurs vies privées dans cette fanfic. Si elle dérange je la supprimerais. (ps: si vous êtes mal à l'aise quant aux personnages, faites comme moi commencez à oublier leurs véritables identités)

* * *

 **Chapitre 30**

9h 06

Antoine se leva enfin, posant lourdement les pieds à terre. Il avait trop dormi cette fois, couché trop tôt, levé trop tard pour cette fois. Il avait pourtant très envie que le temps passe vite aujourd'hui, tout en voulant sentir les secondes passer et en les appréhendant. Comme je le disais, hier soir il ne s'était pas couché très tard, il n'était pas très fatigué non plus il faut dire. La pire, la plus épuisante ou plutôt la meilleure chose de la journée c'était sans doute son ''petit flirt'' avec Mathieu. Il priait et espérait que ça n'avait pas laissé ce dernier indifférent, que ça lui avait fait au moins autant d'effet que lui. C'était sûrement trop demandé, au moins un petit peu ça aurait pu ressembler un peu plus à la réalité. Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il espérait, il ne put s'empêcher de souffler. Ce n'était plus impossible, plus grand chose était impossible après tout ça. Mais il se trouvait tellement idiot de penser que son ex allait penser comme lui, comme il faisait avant. Il devait arrêter d'essayer d'anticiper parce que ça ne marchait pas, preuve à l'appui. Maintenant il devait juste lui parler et tout régler, comme tout le monde un peu. Et pourtant, pour une fois, les prédictions d'Antoine se révélaient vraies. Mathieu avait néanmoins été assailli par plus de stress et de montagnes émotionnelles que son ancien copain sans avoir vraiment compris la raison. Mais même pour Mathieu qui était pourtant parti à la guerre contre Kriss dans la même journée, l'événement le plus marquant restait ce baiser digne des plus beaux préliminaires, mais ''fait uniquement pour faire fuir Kriss''. Ils avaient tous les deux ce souvenir dans la tête et des espoirs qu'ils pensaient peut être trop inutiles et parfaits dans les yeux. Le début de journée passa plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé. Mathieu avait préparé son costume et rangé un peu son appart' pour cette scène, pendant qu'Antoine avait un peu travaillé sur son prochain épisode sans s'y plonger trop profondément. Il avait aussi re-regardé les derniers épisodes de SLG, qui n'avaient pas été ''bien'' regardé dû à la présence de Mathieu, qui était plutôt gênante et embarrassante à ce moment-là. Autrement dit, rien de très important ou plutôt de très intéressant pour nous. Ça aussi c'était passé, ils n'étaient plus gênés, plus distants, en couple sans amour quoi. Enfin, sans amour... Et en couple heu... Bref, ce n'était pas du tout ça mais vous voyez l'idée. Il était l'heure, Antoine ne mit même pas ses chaussures, il sortit, ferma vite sa porte à clef avant de rentrer dans l'appartement de Mathieu comme si c'était le sien. Mathieu qui l'avait entendu rentrer mais n'étant pas et n'étant jamais totalement sûr que ce soit Antoine qui avait profité du fait que sa porte sois ouverte (elle l'était pour lui d'ailleurs) vint à lui. Il était presque habillé ayant tenté d'enfiler son cosplay qu'il avait payé une blinde même si le tarif était très réduit comme il demandait toujours à ses amis s'ils avaient de quoi faire. Il l'aimait bien en plus seulement il n'avait le droit de le garder que pour un épisode, en théorie du moins.

 _Et dire que ça a coûté super cher pour un seul épisode... Mais il est trop cool, heureusement qu'on me l'a demandé hein ! … Aller, c'est pour le travail ! … Oh mon Dieu c'est tellement plus drôle._

Il était plutôt pas mal en effet, mais plus compliqué à enfiler qu'on pouvait le penser. Mathieu anticipait pourtant un peu la journée, après ce qu'il s'était passé hier et ces sentiments, c'était compliqué de faire comme si de rien n'était. Ça ne l'avait pourtant pas empêché de débarquer pas vraiment habillé, et pas vraiment nu non plus devant Antoine. Ce dernier au début un peu surprit par ledit cosplay comme par sa façon de l'enfiler, se moqua simplement et ouvertement de lui avant de finir par l'aider, sous les insultes entremêlées de rire de Mathieu. Une fois le Mathieu prêt et chaud pour tourner cette scène, qui n'allait pas être des plus simples, Antoine décida que c'était le meilleur moment pour enfin, lui demander ce qu'ils allaient faire et pourquoi il était là.

 **« M- Antoine, sérieux ?**

 **A- Tu m'as jamais rien dis.**

 **M- Aaah putain... T'es chiant hein ! Bon. Je dois ''courir'' de mon décor jusqu'au petit coin de mon salon me mettre en position fœtale et après me relever et dire mon texte. Mais sans coupure.**

 **A- Pourquoi sans coupure ? Tu vas laisser ça comme ça au montage ? Ça va pas être un peu trop comparé au rythme habituel ?**

 **M- Non je vais le couper, l'accélérer, etc, mais ça évitera les faux raccords de merde, et puis je peux le faire donc ça passe.**

 **A- Mouais... J'te fais confiance. »**

Et sur ces mots de confiance absolue, ils commencèrent à tourner. Mathieu perdit vite tout son entrain et sa volonté au bout de la 8ème mauvaise prise d'affilée, comprenant que ce serait sans doute plus dur qu'il ne le pensait, mais malgré tout, ils devaient bien continuer. Des fois il riait, d'autre fois il s'énervait simplement. Une autre fois il s'était cassé la gueule et après avoir bien filmé la scène Antoine était parti l'aider parce qu'il ne bougeait plus, trop mort de s'être loupé pour la 15/20ème fois, sans en avoir une de bonne ou simplement une qu'il avait réussi à faire en entier. Des fois il y avait aussi des erreurs de caméra. Antoine devait la prendre à la main, le suivre et poser la caméra sur le pied qu'il emmenait avec lui. Évidemment c'était compliqué, il aurait peut-être pu demander à quelqu'un d'autre ou à Alexis une fois rentré mais non, il voulait que ce soit Antoine. Quitte à s'énerver à recommencer, à avoir des fous rires pourris etc. Seulement plus ils y réfléchissaient, plus ils trouvaient débile de ne pas faire de cut. De toute façon, dans le montage il n'était pas prévu de garder ce plan séquence tel quel. Ils passèrent bien 3 bonnes heures dessus. Entre Mathieu qui se loupait, faisait des tests de montage sur des scènes loupées, et Antoine qui se plantait avec la caméra et réfléchissait à où couper avec le montage de Mathieu, leur après-midi passa, encore une fois trop vite.

18h 58

 **« Bon, on s'arrête là, le soleil va se coucher et la lumière va changer avec le reste de l'épisode de toute façon. »**

Antoine acquiesça les mots du papa de SLG, éteignant enfin l'appareil photo et en sortant la carte mémoire sur laquelle étaient toute leur après-midi et toute leur énergie. Il s'avachit sur le lit de son ami, et boss pour une après-midi, qui regardait les rushes. Il n'avait pas l'air enchanté mais pas en colère non plus. Antoine lui avait pourtant laissé une surprise un peu débile et énervante après tout ce travail, mais qu'il trouvait drôle quand même, au moins un peu. Il avait réussi par on ne sait quel moyen à faire un vidéobomb dans l'une des bonnes prises. Mathieu ne semblait pas réagir, il ne l'avait peut-être pas vu, peut-être qu'il s'en foutait complètement. C'était presque sur le pont de vexer l'auteur, il avait tellement galéré à le faire. Il y en avait une parfaite. Les autres ils les avaient supprimés discrètement pour que Mathieu ne s'en rende pas compte. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Mathieu appela Antoine pour voir le semblant de montage qu'il avait fait. Le début était bien jusqu'à ce qu'Antoine se mette à rire en cœur avec Mathieu. Une fois qu'Antoine apparaissait sur _the_ bonne prise, Mathieu avait fait un zoom sur sa tête, un filtre rose et ''tu é tjrs dan ma vi'' écris en Comics sans MS rose qui tournait autour de lui pour accompagner. Les deux amis ne pouvaient plus s'empêcher de rire, l'un entraînant l'autre toujours un peu plus. Mais au bout de quelques minutes Mathieu finit par se calmer, il n'avait pas pensé que son montage pourri allait susciter un tel accueil. Peut-être qu'il garderait cette prise après tout. Antoine reprit ses esprits à son tour, il respira quelques secondes puis parla franchement sur un ton ironique.

 **« Décidément, tu te débarrassera jamais de moi bébé. »**

Mathieu esquissa un sourire et rit un peu, avant de changer de sujet et d'éteindre son PC. Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû répondre, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de savoir quoi dire sans passer pour un gros forceur ou un mec lourd qui ne comprenait pas l'humour. En échange et pour se féliciter de ce tournage un peu trop compliqué et éprouvant, il invita Antoine à boire une bière.

 **« M- On célèbre notre réussite pour avoir tourné 40 secondes sur une vidéo de 30 minutes !**

 **A- Avec plaisir. Tu payes ? On va où ?**

 **M- Ah... Bah... Flemme de me changer maintenant, c'est pas grave on reste ici mec. Comme au bon vieux temps ! »**

Antoine, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait se réjouir ou stresser accepta d'un signe de tête. Un blanc commençait à s'installer, mais Antoine ne put plus vraiment se retenir, il dit tout simplement sur le ton le plus ironique possible, en essayant vainement de cacher toute la sincérité de ces mots.

 **« ''Au bon vieux temps'', quand on était ensemble quoi ? »**

Mathieu hésita à mentir, même si la voix d'Antoine puait l'ironie forcée, il l'avait regardé dans les yeux avec ce regard triste et vide. Sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne puisse deviner les pensées de l'autre, ils commencèrent à boire tranquillement leurs bières. Quelques fois ils parlaient, quelques fois ils se taisaient, ils riaient aussi, blaguaient, ironisaient à en pleurer et s'avouaient des vérités qu'ils pensaient tout deux cacher un peu plus.

 **« M- Mec, je sais pas trop si c'est le bon moment pour dire ça, mais sinon j'te le dirais sûrement jamais. Notre couple était trop bizarre, on a eu tellement d'emmerdes, trop même et putain on a toujours été cons du début jusqu'à la fin...**

 **A- Hm. T'as pas tort. ... T'aurais p'tet pas dû le dire.**

 **M- Mais c'est la relation qui m'a le plus manqué de toutes celles que j'ai jamais eu.**

 **A- … Tu changes vite d'avis décidément ! Tu disais le contraire y'a deux secondes.**

 **M- Pas vraiment, on a eu une relation pourrie, mais c'était avec toi. Et quand je couchais avec Kriss je rêvais qu'on recommence comme avant. Même si on n'avait pas une relation très belle, j'étais bien avec toi.**

 **A- … Haha ! Tu balances ça avec juste ce que tu as bu, tu tenais mieux avant. Mais si je dois te répondre je te dirais que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à toi.**

 **M- Mais c'est un peu tard maintenant hein...**

 **A- Ouais... »**

Antoine, qui avait pourtant gardé les yeux rivés sur sa bière en se concentrant pour ne pas frapper Mathieu pendant qu'il parlait les décrocha enfin pour qu'ils aillent chercher ceux de Mathieu. Leurs regard était emboîté l'un dans l'autre. Ils s'approchèrent doucement l'un de l'autre. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, ils ne se regardaient même plus.

 **« C'est vraiment trop tard. »**

Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient et s'éloignaient de quelques ridicules millimètres trop dérisoires pour être pris en compte. Ils savaient très bien que ce qu'ils faisaient était totalement en contradiction avec leurs mots.

 **« C'est trop tard pour qu'on recommence. … Vraiment... »**

Et leurs lèvres se collèrent définitivement. Antoine poussant par la même occasion Mathieu en dessous de lui. C'était chaud, la chaleur qui émergeait de leurs corps et de leurs lèvres les fatiguait autant qu'elle les ressuscitait de la journée qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été comme ça. Ils ne cessaient de simplement s'embrasser, tendrement, la bouche fermée, quelques fois, les yeux fermés, le souffle chaud et les mains qui dérivent en même temps qu'un cerveau en overdose de chaleur. Ils se serraient l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Comme si, dès qu'ils oseraient lâcher leur amour qu'ils avaient perdu trop tristement, ils le perdraient définitivement. La chaleur qu'ils déversaient tous les deux rendait le reste de leur corps glacé. Un simple contact avec la peau froide de leur partenaire et des frissons lointains, cachés dans leur mémoire les submergeaient.

 **« Antoine... Tu restes cette nuit ? »**

Antoine se redressa un peu, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire. Bien sûr qu'il voulait rester, il en crevait d'envie même, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que les choses aillent trop vite. Les mots de Mathieu avaient touché leur cible et il ne voulait plus refaire d'erreurs. Cette fois il voulait s'appliquer, ils avaient foiré trop de fois, alors pas celle-là. Ils prendraient leur temps et ils seraient heureux ensemble, enfin.

 **« Ok... Mais on va pas trop vite cette fois. On était un couple pourri, précipité et avec des anticipations nulles, mais on peut toujours arranger les choses, non ? »**

Mathieu lui sourit, un peu tristement, mais avec joie et sûrement trop d'amour. Niais. Oui c'est vrai, on l'est tous à un moment, eux aussi, ils avaient des moments comme celui-là. Ce moment-là ça faisait longtemps qu'ils l'attendaient, vraiment. C'était de nouveau leur premier moment de couple. Le premier d'une nouvelle relation. Ils ne reprenaient pas celle qu'ils avaient abandonnée bêtement, non. C'était une toute nouvelle relation, un nouvel amour, pour la même personne mais un amour encore plus puissant qu'il ne l'était avant. ''On ne se rend compte de la valeur des choses qu'une fois qu'on les a perdu''.

 _Et si on l'a retrouvé ?_

Mathieu, bien au chaud entre les mains d'Antoine qui parcouraient presque involontairement son corps, était et restait fatigué malgré les câlins qu'ils se faisaient. Les minutes passaient sans que la situation ne change, ils étaient toujours là, haletants un peu plus à chaque baiser, les yeux pleurants à cause de la chaleur, du souffle de l'autre et de la lumière, quand ils se décidaient à rouvrir les yeux pour admirer la vue qu'ils s'étaient imaginés depuis longtemps. Mais même avec tout ça, Mathieu fini par relever son torse obligeant Antoine à se rasseoir là où il était avant de se laisser aller par la tentation qu'était son amant. Mathieu se défit de l'étreinte d'Antoine qui pensait simplement qu'il voulait prendre le dessus. Il s'éloigna un peu du plus jeune qui collait toujours ses lèvres contre les siennes.

 **« Excuse, je vais au toilettes... »**

Antoine hésita à laisser un rire narquois et à l'accompagner. Il se doutait bien que son ami n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller aux toilettes, ce n'était pas non plus pour se fap, pas maintenant, et en plus il n'était pas encore vraiment en condition pour que ce soit sa priorité. Par curiosité au début, lui aussi bougea mais très vite, il failli à sa mission et partit dans le lit de son amant. Lui aussi lui avait manqué, rien n'avait pas changé pourtant tant de choses s'étaient passées. Sachant bien que même s'ils ne coucheraient pas ensemble c'est cet endroit qui accueillerait la suite des événements, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, comme pour preuve de son soulagement et de son bien-être au côté de son amant. Mathieu qui sortit finalement de la salle de bain retourna dans son salon, sans voir personne. Il allait demander à Antoine de l'aider à retirer son costume qu'il n'avait toujours pas retiré, mais Antoine avait justement disparu. Il hésita à s'inquiéter une demi-seconde, il se surprit à penser qu'Antoine avait changé d'avis et en avait profité pour le fuir mais se raisonna très vite.

 _Stop, je sais qu'il est là. Il ne me laissera pas en plan comme une grosse merde. J'ai confiance en ce connard !_

Il se dirigea comme par réflexe vers sa chambre et Antoine y était comme prévu allongé sur le ventre, mais il était quand même dans son lit. Il le secoua un petit peu, histoire qu'il l'aide à enlever ce fichu cosplay qui le gênait et lui tenait chaud malgré tout. Antoine attrapa le bras que Mathieu lui tendait pour se redresser et s'asseoir sur le lit de son amour.

 **« Antoine, tu peux m'aider à l'enlever s'te plaît ? »**

Ce dernier regarda son amant essayer seul, puis commença à l'aider en voyant qu'il ne s'en sortirait décidément pas seul. Mais cette aide ne fut pas d'une grande utilité, non pas qu'à deux ils n'y arrivaient pas, mais plutôt car l'aide d'Antoine s'arrêta au bout de la 5ème seconde. Il resta sans bouger, Mathieu, ne sentant plus Antoine le déshabiller voulu se retourner pour l'engueuler où quelque chose dans le genre. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, Antoine l'attrapa pendant qu'il était encore dos à lui, le renversa sur son lit et se mit à moitié sur lui. Ce dernier ne paru ni énervé, ni heureux, ni fâché, rien. Il regarda le mur au-dessus de lui, le regard vide. Antoine ne comprit pas pourquoi cette réaction existait chez son amant, il tenta de l'appeler doucement, n'ayant pas la foi de crier, mais ce fut sans grande réussite. Il commença à penser qu'il avait fait une connerie, peut-être qu'il avait été trop vite.

 _C'est pourtant pas ça qui dérange d'habitude... Il n'a quand même pas changé toutes ses préférences sexuelles en quelques mois ! On se calme. J'ai... Bien sûr que non j'ai pas fait de connerie, putain !_

Il le secoua un peu en lui demandant ce qu'il avait et en commençant à s'inquiéter jusqu'à ce que Mathieu semble se réveiller.

 **« Hein ? ... Antoine ! Merde désolé, oui heu... Tu peux m'aider s'te plaît ? »**

Antoine ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, on aurait dit qu'en une demi-seconde il s'était totalement coupé du monde. Il aurait aimé lui demander la raison de cette absence mais il ne préférait pas, sentant déjà arriver le sujet sensible. Si c'était quelque chose qu'il devait savoir il le lui dirait, obligatoirement. La vérité c'est que Mathieu avait pris cette habitude qui constituait à se laisser faire et à attendre d'être à son paroxysme pour pouvoir montrer ses sentiments avant de se refermer en un instant. Seulement, même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, cette fois c'était Antoine, la personne qu'il avait attendu et qu'il aimait. Il avait appris à oublier la personne qui était au-dessus de lui donc il n'était pas compliqué pour lui d'oublier qu'il était dans la situation qu'il avait rêvé à maintes reprises. Comprenant son erreur et le possible questionnement d'Antoine. Mathieu se contenta de l'embrasser, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve, gentiment et doucement.

 **« Désolé, j'ai pris l'habitude de laisser... De laisser... Enfin... Tu vois quoi. »**

Antoine se mit à rire. Son amant semblait avoir un peu de mal à construire une simple phrase mais il l'avait compris.

 _Donc c'était à peu près comme ça qu'il couchait avec Kriss... Je ne sais pas lequel était le plus à plaindre._

Ils n'avaient pourtant l'un comme l'autre pas énormément bu. Ou du moins pas assez, pour ne plus pourvoir parler correctement, donc ce n'était pas un défaut de formulation de phrase, c'est juste qu'il évitait comme il pouvait le sujet. Antoine décida donc de ne pas insister et finit par laisser tomber sa tête sur le lit, relâchant tous ses muscles et comprenant tout seul qu'il ne pourrait, malgré son envie, sûrement pas franchir la barrière qu'il s'était mis tout seul. Il s'assit dos contre le mur demandant à Mathieu, après lui avoir volé un énième baiser, de se rapprocher de lui pour qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il lui demandait depuis un petit moment. Mais Mathieu ne sembla finalement pas du même avis. Il s'approcha comme Antoine le lui avait dit mais s'assit sur lui. Attrapant ses mains pour les poser sur ses hanches et l'embrassa de nouveau. D'une manière un peu plus érotique que les premières cette fois. Un peu comme le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé hier, laissant sa langue se frotter toujours contre celle de son amant, son souffle se mélangeant au sien et leur proximité les laissant connaître les battements de cœur de l'autre. Ils se touchaient, les mains d'Antoine cherchant le contact avec la peau de son amant, attendant ce contact qui les faisaient frissonner et les rendaient de plus en plus avide de l'autre. Ça faisait longtemps, ça leur avait manqué sûrement et ça leur manquerait toujours d'ailleurs. La chaleur qu'ils créaient en s'embrassant, en se touchant, en se laissant des marques qui veulent définitivement dire ''sois à moi et à personne d'autre, je t'en prie, aime moi comme je t'aime'', en se caressant peut-être trop timidement aussi, cette chaleur les envahissait comme lors d'une première fois d'ado un peu jeune. Les deux voulaient aller plus loin, ils voulaient pouvoir continuer sans retenue, sans ''on prend notre temps'', ils l'avaient déjà bien assez prit pour Antoine.

 **« T'as déjà essayé le sexe en cosplay ? Genre jeux de rôle ? »**

Mathieu se mit à rire. C'était débile encore, fait pour détendre l'atmosphère, en même temps de la faire évoluer dans la direction qu'ils souhaitaient tous les deux. Mais ça leur offrait à tous les deux une raison d'aller plus loin, de se cacher et de pouvoir continuer.

 **« Haha, non... Mais actuellement je ne suis pas contre. »**

Antoine se pencha en avant faisant tomber son amant en dessous de lui tout continuant de l'empêcher de respirer et de réchauffer son air normalement bien trop froid. Il tenta comme il le pouvait de déshabiller son amant qu'il désirait plus que tout sans enlever ledit cosplay, qu'il devait garder comme raison pour laquelle ils couchaient ensemble. Il ne pouvaient, l'un comme l'autre, plus se retenir, plus retenir leurs corps en manque de l'autre, se retenir de ne pas se sauter dessus et ne plus retenir leur amour qu'ils avaient à un moment bien tenter d'oublier et de cacher.

 **« Tu m'as manqué. Putain. Putain mec sérieux, j'en ai marre... Aaaah ! »**

Mathieu ne faisait même plus attention aux mots que prononçait son amant. Il était dans le même état que lui, il voulait entendre le timbre de sa voix comme avant sans jamais la couper. Il lui avait vraiment manqué plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer et plus que lui-même ne pouvait l'imaginer.

 **« C'est moi qui devrait dire ça... Tu m'as manqué, tout le temps... »**

Mathieu le renversa à son tour pour se retrouver au-dessus une nouvelle fois. Ils avaient chaud, trop chaud. Ils se déshabillaient en même temps de faire des préliminaires peut-être même trop amoureux pour en être vraiment. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de laisser leurs mains et tout leur corps rester au contact de la peau de l'autre. Antoine avait fini en caleçon avant même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte. Il ne put s'empêcher de comparer sa tenue à celle de Mathieu. Lui se collait contre lui, laissant dériver ses lèvres, la langue et ses mains sur tout son corps, essayant de le toucher à chaque fois un peu plus, ne laissant aucune partie de son corps n'être touché par ses lèvres. Il y avait quelque que chose qui ne le faisait pas, qui le gênait vraiment finalement. Il tira finalement sur le costume de son amant avec une envie non dissimulée et assez violente pour l'enlever presque en totalité et surprendre, voire faire un peu mal à son porteur.

 **« M- Putain Antoine, Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Ça fait mal !**

 **A- Désolé mais enlève ça, je préfère quand c'est le vrai toi. »**

Mathieu stoppa tout ce qu'il faisait, à la surprise et au sentiment de déjà vu que provoquait la frustration que Mathieu semblait bien aimer faire subir à Antoine. Il s'éloigna un peu, laissant l'air froid le rafraîchir pour le bien et le mal des deux amants et se mit à rire joyeusement et innocemment face aux mots d'Antoine.

 **« M- Haha, tu nous fais quoi là ? T'as pas bu tant que ça pourtant... Dis-moi que t'es pas bourré !**

 **A- Hein, quoi ? Mais non ! Mais- Aaaah ! T'as gâché ma disquette, putain elle était trop belle ! … Aller mets-toi à poil, dépêche-toi... S'te plaît...**

 **M- Oui, oui. Désolé. »**

Il enleva les derniers vêtements qu'Antoine ne lui avait pas arraché, lui laissant le privilège de pouvoir toucher sa peau, mordre son cou libre de tout vêtement, laisser dériver ses mains et sa langue sur tout le corps de son amant retrouvé. Il était heureux de pouvoir à nouveau l'aimer autant qu'il le voulait, clean ou non, il restait amoureux de lui et là il avait le privilège de pouvoir le lui montrer. Vraiment. Antoine, qui n'était pas d'humeur à se faire prendre, renversa son amour pour la énième fois de la soirée. Mathieu lui sourit légèrement mais le malaise et le stress se remit à le contrôler.

 _Et si c'était pas mieux qu'avec Kriss ? Et peut-être qu'il ne veut pas que ce soit moi qui le fasse ? Mais moi ça fait longtemps ça va me faire super mal si c'est lui qui y va ! Et puis j'ai vraiment envie..._

 **« Antoine ? »**

Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés juste avant de se poser toutes ces questions inutiles. Il reprit ses esprits devant Mathieu qui se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête de son amant. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux puis l'obligea à se coller à lui.

 **« Ça va... C'est notre deuxième première fois, tu vas pas recommencer à t'inquiéter pour moi ! Vas-y... La prochaine fois je m'occuperais de toi. Comme toujours quoi... »**

Soyons honnêtes, pénétration ou non, ça faisait déjà un petit moment qu'ils couchaient ensemble mais cette fois il allait disons concrétiser les choses. Leurs regards se croisaient, comme s'ils essayaient d'y déchiffrer deux mots, qu'il rêvait d'entendre en accord avec leurs reins qui s'accordait sur le même rythme. Le halètement de l'un faisait le bonheur de l'autre. Leurs salives se mélangeaient indirectement, à force d'embrasser leurs corps beaucoup trop brûlants pour une seconde première fois. Leur cerveau partait en même temps qu'il restait pour ces deux mots. Deux mots que tout deux savaient inutiles, mais rassurants et beaux aussi, surtout beaux. Ils ne s'essaient de dériver le regard dès qu'il devenait trop intense mais le soutenait de nouveau pour faire pression et faire parler l'autre juste après. Mathieu avait des expressions et sensations que lui-même ne s'imaginait pas avoir, il se redécouvrait avec l'homme qu'il aimait pour la seconde fois. C'était totalement différent de ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers temps.

 _Est-ce que c'est parce que je t'aime ? Parce que t'es doué ?_

Il se posait des questions sans même pouvoir espérer réfléchir à une réponse, son cerveau étant totalement aspiré par la chaleur de son amant qui ne lui laissait aucun répit.

 **« Tu- Tu m'as... Vraiment... Vraiment manqué ! »**

Antoine rit à son tour devant l'embarras qu'avaient eu ces simples mots à sortir de la bouche de Mathieu. Il n'avait même pas pu se résoudre à le regarder dans les yeux, tellement ces mots avaient eu du mal à sortir de sa tête et de sa bouche. Antoine l'embrassa, une nouvelle fois, sa langue allant chercher celle de l'homme qu'il aimait rester trop timidement enfouie. Puis, avant que ce baiser qui devait durer trop longtemps n'ait eu le temps de commencer, Mathieu se sortit des bras d'Antoine qui l'emprisonnait pour monter au-dessus de lui. Cette fois, il ne se laisserait pas faire, il ne se laisserait plus faire. Les vas-et-viens devinrent peut-être trop rapides et Mathieu n'eut pas le temps de se laisser faire longtemps. Mathieu finit par s'allonger sur son amant ou plutôt son nouveau petit ami. Laissant ses lèvres pour ses joues, il chuchota finalement des mots qu'Antoine coupa trop vite.

 **« Si on refait les mêmes conneries... Je le crierai jusqu'à ce que tu en sois certain ! Je t'aime Mathieu... »**

C'était des mots plein et dénués de sens mais auquel on donne une trop grande importance, des mots d'amour trop beaux et trop niais mais qui apaisent.

 **« Merci, Antoine... Je t'aime. »**

…

 **« On le refait ? »**

* * *

Alors ? Vous pensez quoi de ce chapitre (je ne suis pas du tout sûre de ce chapitre je- aaah) et de la fic en entière ? Piouf, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, je vais sûrement faire un truc comme un petit mot de la fin ! Ouais, je vais faire ça !


	31. Mot de la Fin

Bon bon bon bon bon, par où commencer ? Je ne suis pas très, très douée pour faire ce genre de trucs et pour tout avouer, j'aime pas trop le faire parce que ça part dans tout les sens. MAIS j'aime bien les lires, je trouve les auteurs pipou avec leurs petites histoires ! Donc dans l'espoir d'être pipoute, j'me lance.

Ça fait pas aussi bizarre que la première fois, je sais pas si certain on lu le premier "mot de la fin" mais j'avais fait un truc un peu trop bizarre et sûrement beaucoup trop nul (mdr tu t'enfonces parce que ça sera aussi nul). Ça va faire bientôt 1 an que cette idée me trotte dans la tête. Quand j'ai posté le premier chapitre c'était le gros stress, je l'avais relu au moins fois pour être sûre qu'il était potable, avait essayé de trouver toutes les fautes et fait de mon mieux que ça ne soit pas trop chiant. Puis elle est arrivée comme un miracle, ma p'tite beta, RiKKa-Chou. Je ne la remerciais pas à tous les chapitres, je le faisais au début puis j'ai oublié et je n'aime pas les gens qui rabâchent toujours la même chose alors voilà. Mais sachez qu'elle est là, et qu'elle m'a bien aidée ! Au début, je me suis dit que je ferais une fic d'au moins 24 chapitres, mais en fait, au bout du 3ème j'ai abandonné l'idée, je ne me doutais pas que c'était comme ça d'écrire, je sais bien que c'est loin d'être de la grande littérature, mais du coup c'est encore pire ! J'ai essayé de montrer plusieurs aspects d'un couple, d'où le 3ème arc que j'ai ajoutée. J'ai aimé montrer un Matione qui n'est pas trop exclusif, j'entends par la qu'ils ne se sont pas donnée l'un à l'autre comme dans les shojo ultra niai. D'ailleurs au début, je voulais que Kriss soit une nana, mais finalement j'ai trouvé que ça aurait plus d'impact. Boudiou je déteste quand Kriss et Mathieu sont ensemble, je trouve qu'ils n'ont pas grand chose en commun si ce n'est qu'ils sont amis et qu'ils ont ce coté moralisateur (oui bon Antoine et Mathieu sont amis et font des review de vidéos MAIIIIIIIIS). Bref, après presque un an et 3 PC que j'ai alterné pour pouvoir écrire, j'espère avoir apporté ma pierre au Matoine, même si ce n'est peut-être qu'un petit caillou et merci d'avoir permis au petit caillou d'être extrait de sa mine qu'est ma tête.

Arg c'est trop beau jsuis poète

 **Remerciements** (Héhé, ça vient du premier mot de la fin mais j'ai trouvé ça rigolo, voilà, si vous n'êtes pas content, bah merde, voilà. Cœur.) **:** Merci pour tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour dire pleins de choses ou rien dire du tout... C'était encouragent, drôle parfois et instructif aussi... Ça va me manquer, snif, snif. Merci à ma super beta, RiKKa-Chou qui corrige très bien et est très gentille, une personne pipoute elle aussi. Merci à mon humour de merde, merci à mon Pc, même si tu m'as lâché, merci au PC de ma maman, même si t'étais pas très pratique, merci à mon vieux PC qui marche au ralenti, tu vas bientôt devoir céder ta place je te déteste et merci à mon lit sans qui je me serais fait mal aux fesses à rester assise sur une chaise (même si finalement j'ai dû finir sur une chaise et ouais j'ai mal aux fesses). Merci au Vocaloid, OMFG et à MrSuicidSheep qui me permettent de faire une nuit blanche en toute tranquillité. Merci à toute ma famille et à mes amis qui m'ont soutenu tout au long de cette aventure ! Ah non... Ça c'est pas vrai... Et enfin, le plus important je pense, merci à Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet qui bossent super bien pour leurs vidéos qui me font pleurer de rire à chaque fois et qui m'ont fait grandir plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer.


End file.
